


Forsaken Qualms

by riem



Series: Rolfe's Arc [1]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Flower Language, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 07:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 88,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riem/pseuds/riem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the Raggs War ten years ago, all faith upon the gods vanished. What would life take a young atheist as he joins the army? Making friends with two best friends, the meeting of the regarded yet fearful group and the past that came to flood back once more… His world was in for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings To A Never Ending Dream

_“He who learns must suffer. And even in our sleep pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, and in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God.” – Aeschylus_

* * *

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

You were walking through the hallways of your home. It was cold indeed, yet the coldness of the night could not douse the determination reflected in your eyes. Albeit the conclusion you have gained, there will be consequences of such actions. After all, it is opposed to what you have believed in for the past six years of your existence. You chose to bear it.

The frosty sensation endured by your body slowly thaws as you enter a room. You see a man, a middle aged man in his 40s, attending his affairs for the night. He appears to be surprised of your sudden advent, but there was no mistake of his warmth when he welcomed you inside. Why he displayed this affection, you wonder. Simple. You are his son.

Though his blooded kin, though a son he took pride in, though an offspring that will follow his lineage in order to preserve your family’s heritage… you had had to reveal your intention. A shocking disclosure it is truth be told. Certainly as anticipated, your father did not take it well.  His kind expression quickly turned into that of resentment, resentment at the word _‘military.’_

**“Have you lost your mind, boy? Those people are savages!”**

You can feel anger rise up within you. How can he refer those people who defended their home savages? You admit that fatalities are inevitable in the art of war when it comes to protecting the peace and harmony of the nation.

At a cost, their lives are at stake... At a cost, their secure life and family is at stake…

No one wants bloodshed, for sure those soldiers as well. But as the people of Barsburg, you know they execute their duty in the name of the Empire. Is that not a noble cause, then?

**“I’m sorry, father. But I have no interest in the slightest of becoming what you or this family expect of me.”**

You saw the rage portrayed on your father’s face. It was truly a disheartening sight, never in your life have you seen much disappointment in him: You let him down. Then again, at the same time, you were curious to learn the real reason of his great resistance.

Why did he refuse you to take on the military ranks? Would that not prove your capability, amongst family members, to serve in the army? What is the hindrance of you becoming a soldier? Surely, a new branch in the heredity could change the family’s eminence towards the public.

Can they not reap the fruits of what you sow?

**“You are a disgrace! Never in my life have I heard such blasphemy. Do not show your face around here anymore!”**

Livid, he was livid. Many times you have prepared yourself, envisioning the exact words he would say to you, before confronting this matter to him. You developed a feel of readiness; however, it proved only to be a veil of false security. Harsh words indeed he uttered, to the extent of disowning you – his own son.

Hearing the revelation of his words moreover caused a strange sensation in your heart, a throbbing pain, somehow affecting your emotion, state of mind as well.

At once your vision started to get blurry. You narrowed your eyes to prevent the sudden glow of light from entering the scene. Your range of vision began to shrivel as the darkness, slowly but surely, closing in on you. You faded into the shadows of the night that welcomes you with arms wide open.


	2. Begleiter Exam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Credit goes to Amemiya Yuki-san and Yukino Ichihara-san. I only own my OC, Toshiro Rolfe, and any characters related to him.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

 

**Dormitory, Barsburg Military Academy, 1 st District, 28th February, 6:34 AM**

Slowly opening his teal eyes drearily, Toshiro found the usual ceiling wall greet his day. It was not a second nor was it a third time he experience early wake up calls in the morning. Repetitive, obvious and irksome it was. At times he wished the scenery would change once in a while. Unfortunately, the concrete walls that made the very room he was in cannot grant whatever amend he hoped for.

At least it served as an advantage for the boy.

Heaving a weary sigh, the young pale blond closed his eyes again. _‘That dream again...’_

Ten years. Ten years has passed by now but still that piece of memory lay intact, etched deep inside; unforgotten. Apparently it developed into a dream in hopes to dissuade his changed mindset and revert back to his place of origin. In a sense, its purpose was to haunt him for his wrongdoings which by now showed no success sadly.

Before enrolling himself into the Barsburg Military Academy, Toshiro had come from a family with strong religious background. His father, alike his predecessors, was appointed as the head bishop of their church. In order to uphold the sacred heredity their father has preserved for years, his brothers undeniably abide by their lineage. And he too shall pursue the path that has been set upon him.

The same level of education was poured down on him despite being the fourth and youngest child. Words of praises were easily heard – Toshiro excelled throughout the lessons taught by his father and elder brother thus making him the pride of the family. Bestowed with an astounding gift by God, this further encourages his path of becoming a bishop. Perhaps as an archbishop someday.

…Alas, the Raggs War changed him.

Many have fallen victims to the conflict of two powers – the Barsburg Empire and the Raggs Kingdom – during the war. Though far from the battle site, the impacts of war spread even throughout their region. The land was caught up in riots. Young Toshiro prayed and prayed, hoping that the gods would stop the two countries’ meaningless fight and achieve peace together, resuming their pact. But it seems his prayers had fallen on deaf ears.

Day by day he watched numerous people who suffered from the feud seek shelter from their small cathedral in and out. There were men and women alike, the young and the old. It saddens his little heart to witness their pain. Praying for the safety of their beloved, worry about the missing ones that has yet to be found, grieving for the ones they lost…

He could do nothing but merely help his mother tend to the wounded and those who are in need. Toshiro wanted to do more than that! But he was just a child. Nothing more but a mere, feeble child.

Days passed as though it were years, and yet, things never turn out the better. Doubts show its fangs, and ultimately… becomes a thorn. His faith upon God and the Seven Ghosts the people worship began to waver. Questions played in his mind; questioning the existence of gods, questioning their powers. He questions the truth: The reason why this has come to a tragic end.

Until one day… his immature mind did the unthinkable.

_“Where are the gods when we needed them the most? Could they not see these people are suffering?”_ Every single word was said with spite. Tears accompanied his blaspheme – words of apostasy – as he uttered those final words. _“I-if this is how it ends… then there is no God!”_

The boy parted his closed eyelids. Reminiscing the past no longer mattered anymore. His resolve gaze was clear, purge from any forms of lingering uncertainty left within. For he swore, no matter how great others had opposed, albeit choosing such abhorred path, Toshiro will not falter. He swore, on what remains of his good name, he will not go back on his word.

He will not go back.

**Dormitory, 6:49 AM**

Fetching a fresh set of a clean uniform Toshiro changed from his night clothes into them. He buttoned his coat and smoothed the uneven folds. He buckled his boots and wore his gloves, pulling it tighter than it already is. Retrieving his short sword, a permitted weapon received from a kind soul for self-defense throughout his years of autonomy, Toshiro subsequently leaves the dormitory.

It was a calm stroll as he made his way towards the Cafeteria. Once there, he took the served food which consists of bread and brewed a small cup of tea before proceeding to his usual seating. It was pretty much the same routine he undergone on a daily basis. To complete the cycle, he took out a particular book he brought along with and began to read its contents, resuming to where he last stopped.

It was a pleasant morning…

“Well, well, well… What do we have here?” interrupted a voice.

…But not for long.

The bespectacled teen did not glance up. He knew. Oh, he knew all too well. The fact that person has the nerve to break and traverse the very wall he erected, when others could not, makes matters worse. Either it gave an advantage to the fellow or plain stupidity, he did not know. For Shuri Oak, much as Toshiro is one who prefers nobody but solitude, is his alleged friend.

With him were two of his followers – lackeys, to better describe them in terms of labelling. Toshiro could have sworn those two never left his side.

True. The young Oak is popular amongst peers and educators, but Shuri was more than a simple idol to the former – he is a friend with benefits. Constantly trailing behind Toshiro knew they fawned over Shuri. For the sake of deluding ones’ self, believing that they are in the same league as the Oak, those two must have lower their sense of worth for gaining his favour.

‘Tis an innocent assumption of course.

“Good morning to you too, Shuri-kun.” Toshiro had his attention on the book, flicking over the pages once in a while as he read. The brief silence was fun while it lasted. “What brings you here?” he asked tediously.

“Now, now,” Shuri said with his prized smile enveloping his features, “you shouldn’t say that. We’re friends after all.”

Simply acquaintances they are, that, the pale blond cannot deny. But friends, he wondered how Shuri view the extent of their relationship.

“I am honoured.” It was evident Toshiro had replied with a sarcastic tinge to it.

Shuri then casually let himself take a seat across from his companion. An arrogant smile was still present. “If you must know, I’m going to give a speech today.” This announcement, however, suggests the augmentation of his already proud demeanour judging by the used tone. “It’s a shame you weren’t chosen to represent the whole student body. Be grateful that it’s _moi_.”

Though humble words, it did not quite match with the modest façade he wore. Least Toshiro could see Shuri’s efforts in reducing his egocentricity towards him. But he couldn’t ignore the insult.

Was he implying that he is incapable of giving a heartening speech?

“As a matter of fact, I _am_ grateful. It is too much of a hassle in my part however. Might prove to be at your advantage, I believe, to show your actual worth. Surely you do not plan on making a fool out of yourself.” At the sound of his book shut sharp, Toshiro feigns a placid smile. “I have great confidence in you, Shuri-kun. Now, if you will excuse me…”

Carrying his belongings and unfinished breakfast Toshiro stood from his seat. It would be best to leave the area now that he lost his appetite. Without hearing any of Shuri’s protests, he abandoned the trio collectedly.

**Barsburg Military Academy’s Lecture Hall, 8:07 AM**

The assembly had started just a few minutes ago with the academy’s head, Chairman Miroku, saying words of congratulatory to the students. His foreword included his vision of the students passing the exam with flying colours and becoming fine cadets for the military. Ending his turn, Shuri was then called out onto the stage to present his speech. He had an air of confidence in him, a trait highly regarded to prove one’s reliability, as he began.

“As the 315th class of our honourable Barsburg Empire’s Military Academy, we are the elite chosen to be potential soldiers of Hohburg Fort,” Shuri said. “Let us all endeavour to become superb fighters who will not bring shame to the empire!”

Everyone practically gave a round of applause to the Oak’s patriotic speech. Toshiro, however, did not bother to pay heed of it. He was neither irritated nor offended of the role given to Shuri that was supposed to be rightfully his.

No. His thoughts were in disarray.

The fact that the passing rate of the Begleiter Exam is below ten percent, the pressure was on. Chances are slim for someone like him.

It is known that students of the Special Program can freely utilize an ability called ‘zaiphon’ to fight. ‘Zaiphon’ enables one to convert life source into various forms of power by the user conveying their emotions into this energy and the power that comes from it often takes the shape of words. It is mainly controlled by the hand, though people may use weapons to channel zaiphon.

Those who have the ability to use zaiphon are rare and thought of as blessed by God.

Every user’s capabilities are different, and in many cases, reflect their nature. They are categorized into three types, according to their rarity in descending order: Offensive zaiphon, healing zaiphon and manipulation zaiphon. It is possible that one can use two types of zaiphon but rare for one to have all three.

Unlike most candidates, Toshiro does not possess the common offensive zaiphon – a balanced type in terms of its offense and defense – but instead the healing type, a softer version compare to its aggressive counterpart that can share zaiphon as well as heal others.

He definitely has the talent in manoeuvring his zaiphon with ease and precision, thanks to those years of practice, yet this type of zaiphon alone cannot guarantee his success. Even by directing the flow of his zaiphon into his weapon could not increase his attack power.

All the same, he is determined to be part of that percentage.

Few moments passed and Shuri finally ended his speech. Everyone soon exited the hall accordingly with the chairman first, followed by the staffs slash officers then the rest of the students lastly heading to their respective classes.

On his way to class, Toshiro heard loud whisperings along the way. It was not too difficult to pin point the source came from a certain blond. With his eyes set forward, he ignored everything around him which, however, resulted in his failure to notice two people conversing with each other. The strides they took were in a rather quick pace.

Colliding with one of them Toshiro lost his balance. He ended up landing on his rear as a result. His collider apparently had done the same.

“S-sorry... didn’t see you there.” Toshiro cursed under his breath as he hoists himself up, brushing away the dust that was collecting on his uniform. “Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he replied as he adjusted his glasses. Getting a full view of the two, Toshiro noticed the one he had collided with has green hair, passing off as fair, whereas his friend’s has brown in colour. The pair looked familiar… the latter in particular. Forget it, he shake the thought away, not that it mattered. “My apologies, but I should be going.”

“Wait! You’re in the same class with us, right?” said the fair one animatedly. Before he could direct his next sentence, his brunet friend intervened; “You shouldn’t make friends with strangers so easily, Mikage.”

Sizing the teen up, rather short for his age, Toshiro could see he had this cold expression on his face. His gaze was one that showed hostility and wariness, nothing he would have encounter in a person who has an element of enmity in his eyes towards people.

Either that or the kid resent the known fact he has an association with the greatest idiot the institute has ever had.

“Baka,” his friend smacked the brunet’s head lightly, shrugging off the tension he emitted. It was remarkable to see the taller teen could tame such ferocity. “If I didn’t do that, I wouldn’t be your friend now, would I, Teito?”

“Who said I need one?!” he retorted.

Toshiro, seizing his chance over their small bicker, furtively slipped away. The day was not turning out in his favour. He grumbled some unintelligent words to say ignoring the cheery boy who was calling out to him. Attending practical class is next on his agenda, where his good-for-nothing bench partners, Shuri and his followers, await.

The day was indeed not in his favour.

**Practical Class 101, 10:40 AM**

Lessons should have started by now but apparently, their tutor, Lloyd-sensei, began the class with a different approach. Since today is to be the last session he will have with his students, he explained what they need to do during the exam. Lloyd shared some tips as well to aid their chance of passing however little or serve to no purpose it may be.

The facts told regarding the army’s chief executive officers attending to observe their performance was deeply highlighted.

Shuri was being the centre of attention as usual making the day flow rather uneventful. The school bell eventually rang, marking the end of the afternoon’s lesson. Slowly students disperse from the classroom.

Practical class may well not be missed.

Toshiro intended to see Lloyd-sensei, consider this the last time he could ever seek advice from the veteran, on knowing whether there is room for him to make some improvements. Wholly, he was ready. Although a little lecture wouldn’t do him any harm. But he was hampered by two individuals.

The pair at that time approaches him. “We meet again,” the taller one greeted happily. The other, on the contrary, had a visible frown. He was plainly reluctant.

In an attempt to end the conversation Toshiro stared listlessly at both, showing disinterest with the other’s zeal and their unwelcome company. Ah, idly he realized, they are indeed in the same cohort program. These two must be whom Shuri has often mentioned in his rants. Mostly about the brunet, but naught were good. Disregarding them, he emptied his drawer and arranged the daily stationery inside his book bag.

“Since we didn’t have a proper introduction, let’s start again. My name’s –”

“I am aware of who you are,” Toshiro cut in flatly. “There is no need to present your selves, Mikage Celestine, Teito Klein.” He paused, contemplating. “Or should I call you ‘Young Master’ as do the others?”

Mikage suppressed the urge to laugh hearing the blond’s straightforwardness. “Well, what do you think of that, _Famous Young Master_?” It seemed like a good opportunity to tease his friend. Of course, it came with a price…

“Shut the hell up, Mikage!”

With an annoyed expression, Teito had aimed at the boy with a sudden jab. It was purely intentional but Mikage easily avoid the attack. A verbal debate started between the two.

“Forgive me,” interrupted a third party – Toshiro. “But they did call you that countless of times if I am not mistaken.”

“So they say, but I call him chibi.” Another jab flew by and again, missed. “A-anyways… As you said, I’m Mikage and he’s Teito. And you are…”

The boy in question puts his _undivided_ attention at Mikage, who he supposed to be a tad shorter than him, with incredulity. He, Toshiro Rolfe, a name he made known to students as well as teachers within the academy not familiar? For once Toshiro felt dumbfounded. Then again, he did keep a discreet profile…

“Toshiro Rolfe.” He searched for any hints of recognition but found none. Obviously. Toshiro stretched out a hand. The green head accept it with a grin on his face and said; “Toshiro-kun, huh. Nice to meet you!”

The brunet on the other hand did not. He gave a wary look as he did before instead. But with an exchange of a nudge and a glare, he eventually shared a handshake with Toshiro at Mikage’s little push.

“Now that’s out of the way, want to practice zaiphon with us?” Mikage proposed. “The more, the merrier. Right, Teito?” Toshiro could see that Teito did not give his consent, yet, judging by his grunt.

“Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline.” Toshiro closed his bag and stood. “However,” he added. His gaze was on their tutor now, threatening to leave the classroom, before he turned to Mikage and Teito again. “If you still insist upon this, perhaps we shall meet up later on.” After all, he was curious why many speak ill of the pair. “I cannot promise you the time or place though.”

“Well, we’re planning on practicing outside the school campus. Doubt there’ll be room for us in Simulations anyway,” said Mikage. “Just drop by when you’re free. Me and Teito here would love to have you as a new sparring partner!” He puts his arm around Teito and beamed, before doubling over from the punch the latter gave him.

“…I see.”

Toshiro had a half smile on watching as Teito and Mikage exchange banters. They are, he mused, a rather strange combination. He will certainly look forward to their training session.

**Outside, 4:43 PM**

Bright, intense, deep blue strings materialized on both hands of two figures. Black words constantly vanished but summoned again as more and more blows were delivered. Winds they triggered surround them, dodging the attacks swiftly and agilely while feeling the late afternoon’s breeze blown in their hair. Without holding back any ounce of strength, they seize the right momentum and counter the given gap of opportunity with zaiphon.

The once flat concrete floor fall fatality from the impacts as the hardened cements was scraped from its origin by such sharpness. What sounded similar to clashing swords was heard out of the ruckus the two individuals made.

Not far away from the place of happening was Toshiro, watching Mikage and Teito spar with one another as he heads in their direction. It seems that both possess offensive zaiphon.

“Be more serious, Mikage!” he heard the chiding

A ring of zaiphon was fired from Teito’s hand. He flung it towards Mikage who, by a hair’s breadth, evaded the attack smoothly before releasing the same hue. Both kept exchanging blows after blows, keeping their selves preoccupied with each other to the extent of overlooking their new acquaintance’s presence.

Apparently, in terms of comparing the two’s fighting skills, Teito is a cut above whereas Mikage has it average. However, Toshiro sincerely thought the latter was fooling around. Always dodging and crafting quirky comments embossed on the ground just to annoy the brunet.

Mikage was first to notice Toshiro. He waved and said, “Glad you could make it!” It proved to be a big mistake on Mikage’s part however to let down his guard that quick. For Teito, without compunction, took the opportunity to make his move and attack. Zaiphon wrapped Mikage’s form locking its hold so as to restrict his movements. Teito hardly put up a fight.

At Mikage’s submission, he won hands down.

“Never one to show mercy, eh,” Toshiro commented while Teito released Mikage from his binding. “Rather callous of you, Teito Klein. I expect no less from Chairman Miroku’s pupil.”

“Funny hearing that from one of Shuri’s kind,” coldly Teito replied. “Why aren’t you with him? If you’re here to bother us, then I suggest you to leave. We have better things to do than deal with you.”

Adjusting his glasses, Toshiro smirked. “If I recall correctly, your friend invited me. Do not delude yourself deeming that I am here to act as a nuisance. Therefore I have no obligation to acquiesce to your request. Rest assure that I am here by my own accord.

After all, what better way is there to hone our skills if not through constant practice? I, for one, want to graduate with the top seat.”

“However...“ The smirk was gone. “I find it rude to be accused of such thing. May I hear an apology, then? Or are you that all high and mighty that I do not deserve the right?”

Teito gritted his teeth in anger. He resisted the urge to tackle this smart-mouth and punch him in the face right here and then. It was making his blood boil. “Oh, is that a fact. Why should I apologize to the likes of you? What makes you think you deserve it?”

“Ah, I see… It seems that I have to prove myself. ” Toshiro summoned his zaiphon. “I rather not resort to this. But if it will convince you… Shall we?”

“Whoa there, you guys. Shouldn’t I get a saying to this?”

Mikage’s words of concern were unfortunately left ignored. Teito too summoned ringlets of words of his own.

The two challengers circled one another with zaiphons raised, studying each other’s behaviour and read whoever opts to make the first move. Both simultaneously lunge forward.

Teito, superficially seen as the formidable teen amongst the three, expertly launched his summoned zaiphon at Toshiro once they made into contact. He missed with only a few inches away from the latter. If it were not for his opponent’s quick response time, Teito might have dealt the first blow.

Toshiro felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He jumped back twice, far away from Teito, to regain his balance before resuming his frontal view. Range attacks most likely would not work well in this situation, despite Teito belongs in the offensive which he is in fact proficient at it, and neither does hand-to-hand combat. His zaiphon type limits close ranges. For sure he will be at a disadvantage.

If he were to use his sword against him… No, that would be too dastardly. But as a diversion… Yes, that could work. Zaiphon channelization is the best option, for now.

With his defences up, Teito was about to pursue his target but stopped midway as he saw Toshiro took his stance. It was customary that students were to be taught operating weaponry to channel zaiphon. He never likes fighting with weapons unfortunately so it was convenient that the course was optional. But he never imagined the boy in front is the sort to have one.

Teito watched as he unsheathes his sword from its holster and zaiphon began encircling it. He hastens towards Toshiro to stop him cast his spell. But it was too late. Numerous waves of energy, in the form of bluish white slits, were release here and there. Slickly Teito avoided them all, but somehow… something told him this was not the end of his barrage of attacks.

Behind unstinting slits hid a much powerful wave. A single slit, insubstantial yet firm, tore through the air. Like exploding fireworks giving off its colourful display of lights, it ruptured upon impact. The teen had not seen it coming. The pellets rained and hit the ground, enclosing him as it did so.

Profuse smoke blinded his view, causing him to lose sight on his opponent temporarily. Teito quickly became vigilant of his surroundings. He searched for any indication of movement. There, at his side, a figure was closing in on him. Adroitly he projected coils of zaiphon towards the weapon wielder while erecting another for his shield.

True enough there was Toshiro amidst the fading smokescreen. He remains unscathed. Still was running directly at Teito with full speed, evading countless of zaiphon the brunet throw at him. To think that he can detect his presence at an instant, Teito truly is an admirable opponent.

Toshiro maintain his straight aim at Teito. The latter was about to strike him with his offensive zaiphon but Toshiro counteract by leaping over him. This caught the brunet by surprise. Without wasting time he wrapped Teito with zaiphon causing him to fall face down with a thump on the ground.

The victory was now Toshiro’s.

The bespectacled blond sheathes his weapon, concurrently unchains the words that bind Teito. “It would have not come to this if you simply apologize.” Toshiro gazes down at said teen, and saw that he was glaring daggers at him. He smiled faintly. “Regardless, it was a pleasure fighting you.”

Apprehensive, Teito lower his stare at Toshiro’s offered hand. He was frustrated that this person, a complete stranger at that, won hands down. One hit. Only one hit to strike him down. But at those words… somehow it moved a tiny proportion of his closed heart. What is it? What is this feeling?

“Same goes to you. Guess that Teito here’s getting rusty.”

The cheerful and teasing words broke through the veil of unpleasant silence.

“For someone who just lost, you’re one to talk!” barked Teito. A vein popped onto his temple, showing his mixed annoyance and anger. Mikage chuckled as Teito stood dusting the collecting dirt on his lean yet petite frame.

It was fun messing the short brunet like that.

Mikage wanted Teito to freely express himself, to be truly honest and open. He wanted to see more of the different sides of him, the different expressions he makes. His smiling face, his laughing face – heck, even his pissed off face – instead of wearing that sour look he always wore.

Mikage wanted him to share those feelings with others as well. To finally open up and accept them as they would accept him. Perhaps Toshiro could be one of those persons. Perhaps he could help fill that seclusion with the warmth of another soul… of another friend.

**Barsburg’s Military Academy Hall, 29 th February, 10:35 AM**

At long last the awaited date has finally come. All of the students have gathered outside the large hall. Faint chatters could be heard as they formed into lines. Everyone was full of energy, presumably had prepared themselves for the exam or feeling confident that they could pass it. Some however did not fit the image of preparedness – particularly two certain friends.

There were some adults at the entrance as well as a female officer, most likely the proctor, with a clipboard. It was rare to see women in the military due to the fact they have weak physique. Even so, they are still needed in a specified area that men lack. A post such as this.

“Okay~!” the female officer started. “Today everyone will finally take the graduation exam! Please form into groups of 10 and enter separate assembly halls.”

With that, all and sundry began to scatter to find their designated group as informed.

After enduring torturous odds of resisting the urge to yawn, Mikage let out a deep tired breath. A single tear welled up at one corner of his eye. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea in the first place to stay up and fight all night long.

Teito, tired as well from the resultant of last night’s agenda, looked peevish. “It’s your fault for being such a blabbermouth,” he grumbled. “Idiot.” His words however were drowned from the former’s attention by the time Toshiro cross their eyes. Teito’s heart gave a little lurch at this. He didn’t understand the lurch. He certainly was not looking forward to seeing him.

“Oi, Toshiro-kun. Over here!” Mikage called. What seems to be a sigh escapes Toshiro’s mouth as he commanded his legs to head in the two’s direction. “Do you think we get to be in the same group? Sure hope we three could pass this together.”

Toshiro raised an eyebrow at the optimistic teen’s enthusiasm. “Do you honestly believe that would happen?” He gave a question of his own. “It is favourable. Yes. But the prospect of it is no closer than definite. It would not be a surprise if each one of us is sorted in separate groups.  Nevertheless,” Toshiro concluded, “passing depends on our performance.”

Teito decided to brush the feeling off and said, “We’ll pass.” He spoke with a confident tone, inadvertently assuring. Basically this Begleiter Exam poses no problem to the brunet. But to Mikage and Toshiro… he wasn’t so sure about that.

Unbeknownst to him, his words actually brought a smile to their faces.  Just what little amount of confidence they needed.

After a while, the female officer from earlier spotted the trio and rushed over to them. “Good morning you three,” she greeted happily. “Teito Klein and Mikage Celestine, you two are in Group A,” the officer said, reading from her clipboard. She then briefly glanced up at Toshiro and back at her clipboard. “Toshiro Rolfe… You’re in Group B.”

Receiving their nods, the officer hurriedly attends to the other candidates.

“Aww… I was really hoping we get to be in the same group!” voiced Mikage, disappointed. True that relieve played an active part hearing he and Teito are in the same grouping. It gave reassurance knowing that his best friend will be by his side. Although it is a shame the three of them couldn’t be in one team.

A familiar voice suddenly moaned in disgust. It belonged to Shuri Oak.

“Oh my God! I’m stuck in the group with a sklave!” But when he saw Toshiro, his initial twisted look turned to that of complete surprise. “I didn’t expect you to be friends with this sklave. Why are you with _him_?”

“And your point is?” Toshiro replied indifferently, crossing his arms. What exactly gives him the right to choose who he can or cannot associate with? “As far as I am concern, you and I are not friends to begin with. So does this two. Still,” he said. “If the rules may permit me to change groups with you, I would gladly do so. Unfortunately, I cannot.”

He then turned to go. “May the best prevail.” And Toshiro left the party to join his group.

**Group B’s Assembly Hall, 10:45 AM**

“Okay, Group B will enter this way!” the female officer called out.

Toshiro calmly followed her along with the rest of his group partners. Many he barely recognizes. But amongst them, only one third were able to summon their zaiphon. Definitely not reassuring.

Upon entering a vast room, the red haired began to explain the rules. It seems that the final exam before becoming a full pledge Begleiter was to be held in an arena, a huge dome of glass and metal webbing. There were thick glass walls on one wall outside. Probably as a one-way mirror for observations to take place. She gestured the group to follow her.

Toshiro could see the glass bore not a single scratch once they entered the arena. There were plenty of pits and scratches of dirt on the ground however. He knew that people, ahead of their time, had fought their lives here. The seemingly primitive dirt they stood acts as mementos of the past.

“Listen up, Group B~” said the woman after she walked to an area where there was a barred door. “For the Graduation Exam, you must defeat this prisoner!” She pulled the nearby lever. “If you don’t beat him or if you abandon your comrades, you will fail.”

The door opens its gate, revealing a balding male criminal hid behind those barred irons. Certainly an odd one he was. The man did not appear like any ordinary felon: Aggressive, bulky with brawn muscles and covered in scars. No, he was far from that. Lesser than that.

Build similar to an average person yet emaciated, one would believe the man in front was harmless. He was not a major threat simply. Even the shackles hung loosely around his wrists.

What actually caused real concern was the great deal of piercings decking his body. It was a wonder how the man could support the weight of those metals. There was not much flesh in that seemingly naked body as well. He was more to a sickly person than a fearsome criminal.

The once held breath was released and was replaced with renewed confidence. Who would have thought the exam could be this easy? “We can pass this!” cheered almost everyone, charging robustly at the anomalous man.

All except Toshiro.

It was too good to be true... This so called Graduation Exam. Why did the criminal not take the first move? Clearly he has the upper hand. Was delaying his action part of strategy? Why didn’t he bring any weapon to defend? Something was not right. No question about it.

The odd criminal stood there in wait, observing Group B with great fascination. Their fervent spirit… it was as if the prospect gave a new form of thrill to him. “Will all of you be my sacrifice?” he eerily said, tilting his head. Their target suddenly grew big then, bigger and bigger, exceeding any normal human rate, and burst.

Strictly speaking, burst.

His bloody flesh mixed with dissolved bones was deflected everywhere; on the floor, on the wall, on the students. Is it over? No. It did not. The hellish nightmare was just starting.

Chunks of flesh unnaturally began to accumulate. It seemed to have some kind of magnetic element in them, for that pile of flesh formed into a glutinous, horrid entity. A nauseating smell was released at the same time.

Those candidates who were at the front lines instantly retreated saving their own asses from who knows what that monstrosity could do to them. Some that were petrified could nothing but stare at what seemed like a gelatinous creature. They watched as several elongated limbs were generated.

“Get away from him!”

The warning unfortunately came out a little too late.

Tentacle-like features wrap itself around vulnerable students at their state of confusion. Spontaneously they thrashed about in attempt to free themselves. Its sticky substances null their beatings however, adhesively absorbing the effects.

“Everyone should join forces and put everything they’ve learned to practical use. Otherwise, you’ll really get killed!”

Despite the gentle reminder, many ignore it. Fear was clouding their minds: The drive to flee the arena was great. True, they will die if the aspect of teamwork is not applied. True, they will not pass this exam. But failing did not matter anymore.

It was living.

Toshiro cursed at the luck he was having. His remaining comrades wanted to flee, banging the glass wall to plead for their existing life, but it was futile. The exam would not end until the prisoner lay on the ground dead or they, themselves, gets killed in action.

Pulling out his weapon ready in hand, Toshiro charged at the creature. His plan was simple: Distract the creature by slashing its elongated limbs to pieces. He was unsure whether the others were watching him, but he needed to act fast. The creature was getting restless. Through actions, he hoped his group members grasp the conveyed message so they can proceed to weaken it.

Perhaps he had been too confident with this tactic. Or perhaps he had been underestimating the severity of the situation. Either way, the jelly-like creature is smarter than it looks.

The once captured members were suddenly thrown in his direction. Toshiro with effort dodge the hurled members to which the creature had served as ammo. The sound of flesh rammed against the glass wall ain’t pretty. It was clearly a distraction, and a deception Toshiro had fallen right into.

It happened all too fast… A second ago he was on the ground, sidestepping and evading the lashing tentacles waiting for him. And now, before he knew it, he no longer feels the dirt ground but the current of air cloaking his form. _The creature swatted Toshiro like a fly!_ Such unforeseen movement. Finding his blind spot through multitude of jabs before striking the moment he became utterly exposed.

_‘So this is the cunning of these bastards,’_ mused the boy in the midst of emergency, unimpressed.

Toshiro swerved his body, avoiding the strong gust from forcing his impact with the wall, and land safely onto the dirt once more. While he recovered from the aftershock, few members – despite the injuries they sustain – stood their ground.

They were willing to fight until the end.

Attacking the creature from various directions and angles, brute kicking and thrashing, and zaiphon administered here and there. They were fast, yes, but their actions only anger it more. With just one swipe from the creature, they were easily thrown off their game.

Shot like bullets the minority were, again in the same manner. Not at Toshiro. But at those who were at the wall. At the ones who lost all hope.

**Barsburg Military Academy, 11:00 AM**

Meanwhile, at a certain corridor, officers had gathered in lines waiting for their guest of honour to arrive. Salutations were heard as soon as a group of black and gold clad officers marched in, the sounds of their boots alerting the lower soldiers of their presence.

“Welcome and thank you for coming, Chief of Staff Ayanami,” greeted one of the senior officers. “We are pleased that you have come to attend this year’s final examinations.”

There was no answer from this group of individuals. Simply kept a neutral face, they followed the officer politely.

Earlier on Chief Ayanami and the Black Hawks, a unit led by said man himself, had disembarked from Ribidzile, the military’s first class aircraft. There were chatters about this year’s candidates from officers but were paid no care. Despite the reason their being here was to find a Begleiter for the Chief of Staff.

“How are the students this year?” asked Ayanami the female officer as he and the others entered the observation room. “Do they have some backbone in them?”

The officer opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted. A student was thrown against one of several window walls. Ayanami turned to its dome and found Shuri Oak banging on the glass wall screaming for help. Is this boy supposed to be the son of the noble Oak family?

“How unsightly,” Ayanami coldly remarked. The chief had seen enough.

Had it not been for Miroku’s order, he would not have waste his time witnessing this embarrassment. None of the candidates offered satisfactory results. Yet, one fact held him behind: out of two domes drew his attention.

Only left stood in a particular arena was a lean blond carrying a weapon in hand. Ayanami thought little of the boy as he had no handicap to begin with in this stage. Perhaps he was a special case, the academy letting him use it. That does not mean he deserve such privilege nonetheless.

Apparently the prisoner for the boy’s group was playing tricks with their minds, judging from the cautious distance between them. It was no surprise at all. The criminal they were given initially has a record of practicing black magic – his ability is that of enabling his entire physique to change into an appalling creature within the beholder’s eyes – where it affects his victims mentally and physically.

Rather a cowardly deed he views it.

A good number, if not severe, led to cases of hallucinations. Otherwise, led to fatal cases of suicides. But all that points to murder, simply murder. How the wretched man laugh at their folly. Of course, outsiders see his true appearance than those within his zone. As long as one can extinguish the fear he instil, the criminal will devolve back into just a man.

So there was a handicap all along – weapons are useless at this point on, that blond should realize that. How will the boy fare? He may be worth the consideration.

Then the other dome was Shuri’s. This one was different.

Three students remained alive in it – the Oak and two others he could not recognize. Amongst them was a short brunet with green eyes. Captivating, big emerald eyes… It reminded him of that person a long time ago, a very long time ago.

Ayanami shook the thought away. Yet, he was drawn to him.

He could not understand it, he could not comprehend it. Ayanami was engrosses in the boy! Watching as the brunet swung his zaiphon expertly… his eyes never leaving the criminal. That green eyed boy. Ayanami was surprised at why he was so interested in that boy.

_Expectation._ He expected much out of him.

…But why? He was hesitating! He had trapped the criminal around the neck – he could have finished the job. Yet he continued to stare, stare at the criminal.

The boy was hesitating. No doubt about it. His expression impassive but his hand shook with uncertainty. Never in his life did the Chief of Staff feel utter disappointment.

**Group B’s Assembly Hall, 11:07 AM**

The energetic group known as Group B was reduced to an immobilized group, leaving only one youth left standing. With just one, it was clear they would not survive this.

There merely stood Toshiro in awe and confounded. Things were looking grim.

The mass criminal-turned-monster in front, armed with lashing tentacles, gazed upon the pale blond with cold, blank eyes. The look it gave was emotionless. A shiver ran down his spine. Staring right into that blankness was like staring into darkness. Darkness one could easily succumb to.

Toshiro could feel his body shake uncontrollably, his breath uneven and his knees buckled. Negative emotions began to course inside him. Confidence little by little drained out of him. But he knew he had to stand tall. He was not that powerless, weak of a child he used to be anymore. He had become stronger now.

Strong enough to push this bitterness and despair reign within his heart. Strong enough so he could have the power to save others, unlike the gods that did nothing to save those people and the country back then.

Without doubt he was grateful for being born into this world and blessed with a loving family. But what of it? Does that mean his fate was to serve questionable existence that cannot be seen? Humans are the ones that have the evident power. The army, for example, exists for the protection of its people and nation. There was proof of the greater good.

Then why is there silly beliefs offered to the gods? Would the world change simply by praying to these unseen beings and let fate takes its course? Nay, he would not tolerate for that sort of primitive thinking.

Dashing for his sword slid not too far away Toshiro went for the creature again. It was time to go all out – there is no room for mistakes now. Deftly he swung the weapon to and fro, hacking away a handful of tentacles in his wake. Eyes never leaving the creature, he anticipated its attack before connecting the momentum with a counter.

Strings of bluish zaiphon were then summoned. Face to face with the creature Toshiro wrapped his zaiphon around it. The creature gave no struggle however; it simply locked eyes with the teen. He was, of course, dumbfounded by this. Dismissing the oddity, Toshiro managed to force the creature into submission by tightening his zaiphon’s hold.

One thing left was to finish this low life off.

…But why is it difficult for him to execute this simple task?

The creature continued to stare, but its gaze was no longer empty as before. It had a strange glint in its eyes, pleading… Animal-like blank eyes are now filled with the life of a man.

And Toshiro froze.

Simply he froze and stared right through that orbs, telling him he was just a human. A human that had done many wrong things not because he wanted to but because he couldn’t resist the temptation. He was not a criminal, he had only sinned. He does not deserve this cruel punishment.

**“The exam is not over,”** spoke a stern voice over the intercom. It doesn’t take a genius to know the voice belongs to their pony-tailed teacher.

It broke his stupor, in time for him to realize his grip around the creature relaxed. Toshiro faced forward and eyes on the target still. **“To what reason do you need to hold back? I’ve told you that he must be killed,”** said Lloyd-sensei. **“If you don’t, you will fail.”**

The teen remained quiet. His attention was on the creature now – he really needs to get this over with. Just when he was about to deliver the finishing blow, Toshiro noticed, what appears to be the creature’s mouth began to move. Surprised him it did… the words it uttered so clearly.

With glasses glistened white Toshiro ordered his zaiphon to loosen its grip. Blue zaiphon vanished and he lowered his sword. “I withdraw.” He turned his back from the creature, now revert back into its original form, and confront his teacher. The man was rather disappointed. “I refuse to take his life. If failing the exam prevents me from killing this man, then so be it.” His expression was firm, no hesitation evident in his blue-green eyes. “I –”

Toshiro widened his eyes in shock – having felt a presence looming behind him – he hardly had chance to move out of the way. Sword held up to block whatever was making a fast on him. His eyes caught a sudden glimpse of red, somehow warning him he shouldn’t be in its way, to which he comply, and struck the criminal. Instantly killing him on the spot.

He turned to its source finding a group of uniform clad officers. A snowy white haired man with a peak cap drew his attention. With unique set of amethysts that seem to slit ever so dangerously, similar to how a snake stare intently at its prey before the pounce, Toshiro was sure he was the one responsible. Not to mention the air of authority the man gave off, clearly signifies a high ranking officer.

Time as though had slowed for a brief moment, for voices seemed to have travelled long distance away. Toshiro could barely hear what the female officer had said. The group of men appeared before him were _the_ army’s chief executive officers!

Awestruck, he was awestruck. Having the honour of meeting them was quite an opportunity but sadly, the timing was unfavourable.

Being unable to finish his task as it should be and not showing his full potential, Toshiro was certain he had not made a positive impression for himself.


	3. Resolutions

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

** **Barsburg’s Military Academy Hall, 29 th February, 1:37 PM** **

The final examination came to an end after each and every group finishes their finals. Those groups who had completed the exam at an earlier phase were allowed to recover from their life-threatening trial – Group A was one of them comprising only a Teito Klein and a Mikage Celestine who passed.

Tarrying outside both teenagers watched as medics, coming in and out the hall, carry the wounded heading towards the infirmary. Less than half out of each respective group made it by the looks of it. There were no deaths or fatally injured, thankfully, recorded this year.

As time elapse, still there was no sign of Toshiro.

Mikage and Teito had been waiting for his arrival since the end of their turn. They were beginning to worry whether he would really make it. The brunet especially – he knew the three of them should have been in the same group.

Then again, this was pretty weird for Teito… very unlike him to fret over others. Risking his straight face and reveal emotions instead, that is. That was supposed to be Mikage’s job for crying out loud!

Well, sort of.

Speaking of Mikage, Teito knew he too hope the blond isn’t one of the victims. Not that he doubted his ability or anything… But dare he say it? Teito was slowly opening up to him. Toshiro left an impression.

Mikage was first to spot the teenager they were waiting on. Though there were scratches and dirt on his body, Toshiro was alive and well. He and Teito rushed over, relieve as well as gladness were obvious as they came to greet him. Mostly Mikage’s doing of course. The blond seemed to be troubled however. Furrowed eyebrows and eyes deep in thinking illustrate it.

“Why are you acting all depressed now?” Mikage asked curiously at his pensive bespectacled friend, snapping said boy in question back to reality. “I’m sure you did great!”

It was awfully nice of him to assure Toshiro that. But the fact he had done rather badly in the exam did not make him feel any better. It was the contrary.

Toshiro gave no response. He was sceptic to grasp the Chief Commander of Staff, let alone an officer, interfering with a student’s (or anyone for that matter) exam. Toshiro thought his group was the only one spared, but it turns out that Group A was also included. It made things… intriguing. The chief’s actions probably raise questions in everyone.

What kind of person this man is? Was he not this infamous daunting of a leader? Had he gone soft then?

“You two,” Toshiro began. “Do you have any idea why the Chief of Staff interfered with the exam? As far as I know, there had not been any intervention taken from the staffs in years. Wonder what reasons that led the chief to become the first…”

Mikage shrugged at the statement. “What’s important is that Teito saved my life. I really thought I was a goner! Right, Tei –”

He was forced to stopped midway. The cheery look Mikage gave changed into concernment as the brunet he turned to was lost in thought. He was very silent too, oddly silent, since Toshiro first addressed the query.

 “Is something wrong?”

“That man…” Teito brought up his fingers to his chin. Now that they mention it, there was something peculiar about that man from the moment he saw him. He probed his brains out and yet, there was nothing. He could find nothing about the man; he can’t seem to remember. But his gut feeling told him he had seen him before.

“Don’t worry, Teito!” Mikage said optimistically. “Whatever it was, I’m sure it’ll come back to you.”

Teito, however, remains quiet and continued to be troubled by his train of thoughts.

“Pardon the interruption. I would like to stay and chat, I do, but I do not intend to linger. If there is nothing to add on, I rather take my leave then.”

Knowing Lloyd-sensei, Toshiro was sure he would get an earful from the man. When your practical class teacher said he wanted to personally see you, expect something important he had to discuss. Better not make him wait.

“Oh, Shigure-sensei wanted to see our student file report before graduation.”

“Crap…” Teito looked flustered. “I forgot to hand in my report to him. Why didn’t you remind me, Mikage!”

“Ehh? Why’re you putting all the blame on me?” countered Mikage. “You’re the one who agreed we should wait for Toshiro-kun here to finish. Don’t deny it, Teito. You were worried.”

“Shut up!” And the banters went on.

“Children, please…” Toshiro frowned, unimpressed at their display of maturity. “Yes, I appreciate the fact that the two of you are willing to wait for me, but there is no need to go through all that trouble for a single person. The reason why this had turn to… I have no idea. In any event, pass the message to other eligible candidates would you.”

Teito had turned back to Toshiro. His green eyed gaze was as hostile as their first meeting. “So you’re giving orders now?” he asked, looking cantankerous.

The latter raised his eyebrows. “How can a simple request possibly be an order?” Toshiro said, waiting for Teito to subside his misconception. But he was too stubborn to own up his fault.

“…Well, I’m going back to the dorms,” Mikage announced before turning to Teito. “You better hand that report. I did mine~" He winked. “And you said I’m not being serious enough.”

Toshiro ignored another round of verbal debate, hinting it would go physical, from the two as he headed to the faculty office. He might as well take up Lloyd-sensei’s offer after all.

**Barsburg Military Academy, 3:42 PM**

Chief of Staff Ayanami had learnt that out of 500 candidates that took the Begleiter Exam, only 19 students have passed. Apparently this year’s cohort produced fine soldier, of course that boy, Teito Klein – the chairman’s pupil – was amongst them as well as that blond.

Toshiro Rolfe was his name.

To think he was incapable of summoning zaiphon was a mistake. Misleading one’s perception with that seemingly frail, willowy body…It was inevitable taking him too lightly. What surprises Ayanami, though, was that he uses defensive zaiphon.

He assumed the blond was more onto the offensive, considering the direct yet reckless approach he took. It proved to be successful nevertheless in overcoming such considerable magic. But in the end, he did not execute the judgment of death justified upon the criminal in his own hands.

It was the same with Teito Klein.

Indeed the boy has potential but the hesitation he bear led to Ayanami’s frustration. He acted without thinking. Killing the group’s target and triggering uncalled for interference in the exam. What was done is done: A leader needs not to question his actions. He trusted his instinct, and instincts told him to repeat yet another offense towards the latter.

If only he was firm – such that bold expression translating his obstinate, proud and guiltless demeanour – he will not doubt his obligation.

_‘I suppose I should conduct an interview with the boy.’_ To what extent can the blond surprise him?He seemed like a bright fellow. Morals probably blinded him between obvious wrong and obscure right. _‘Perhaps he is more than meets the eye.’_

That, Ayanami intends to ascertain. It would be a shame to let this one go unattended. For now, there are other affairs to attend to. Personal matters come second.

There was to be a meeting that late afternoon. Bringing one of his subordinates, Lieutenant Major Hyuuga – a black haired man never seen without his distinctive and borderline against uniform regulation shades – the Chief of Staff departed from the temporary room where his personal unit, the Black Hawks, occupied at the moment and marched towards the designated area.

Hyuuga freely let out a yawn, showing his accumulated boredom as they strode along the corridors. “Ne, Aya-tan, I’m curious,” he spoke, straightening upwards from his slouched position. “I understand why you do that to Teito, but why him? Is it because that boy wears glasses, hmm?”

“Whether he wears eyewear or not, that is irrelevant,” the chief answered coolly.

“Aww… Don’t say that. I can change these lenses to clearer ones, if you like. Wonder how I’d look in them though.” This time Ayanami did not answer as they have reached their destination and the doors to the conference room opened.

Finding Chairman Miroku and some senior officers present, the meeting commences. Discussions about the Eye of Mikhail went into session with the chairman leading the discourse whilst displaying the royal necklace of Raggs which he brought during his speech.

The necklace made from bronze was unique itself, presenting the humble imperial insignia the fallen kingdom once were. A red jewel called the Eye of Mikhail was fixed in the middle. Through it, this jewel symbolizes God’s divine protection. After the Raggs War, however, the Eye went missing.

Supposedly only blood relatives can control this power. The military performed autopsies on all of Raggs’ royalty to search the stone, but none had it. Thus one of the reasons why army based institution was training cadets in creating strong and excellent candidates to host the Eye.

And it seems Chairman Miroku advocated Teito Klein as one of the potential vessels.

While they were discussing the matter, said boy happened to pass by the room and heard the conversation coincidentally. He was curious why officers were talking about him so he neared the half closed door to hear properly.

When the necklace came into view, at once fragments of his dreams came bursting which resurfaces as unpleasant memories and cause massive headaches to his amnesiac mind. The clank of dangling loosed metals sounded nostalgic.

In the scene, Teito saw his younger self watched as men clothed in uniform surround a man in garbs wearing that particular ornament. Their leader swung his sword at the older brunet and struck him down. Blood poured from his wound, draping the white earth with the colour of red.

_‘…Dad…?’_

He wasn’t sure but something told him the brunet was his father. His father… the very same man constantly appearing in his dreams lay there lifeless and dead on his pool of blood.

Blind rage overtook Teito’s whole being as hatred flowed into him like some sort of adrenaline.

It was him. That silver haired killed his father!

While Teito readied his zaiphon to direct an attack at Ayanami – a means of ambush if you may – but the man sensed his presence beforehand. Albeit alerting the others of their uninvited guest, Teito all the same waste no time and charges in. Offensive zaiphon raised he jumped towards the chief.

Before he could actually lay a finger on said person, Hyuuga intercept and immediately disarmed the boy. Locking his hold on top of him, Teito was left crushed under the weight of the bigger man.

“Don’t do that,” Hyuuga said lightly as Teito trashed about to get free. “If you stand against Aya-tan, I’ll have to kill you.”

Still the brunet move violently from his clutches. Teito could not accept defeat. All this time… his father’s murderer was right under his nose. Right in front of him. In this very room!

“Why were you aiming for me?” Ayanami demanded with calculating eyes. He received no answer from the boy. Instead a glare of unmistakable hatred in those two green orbs stared defiantly at the older man, refusing to answer. A feeling of déjà vu hit him.

“Come to think of it… he’s that sklave that was picked up in Raggs.” Officers without delay stormed inside the conference room at once.

“Take him away,” the silver haired youth ordered whilst they take the rebel into custody, safeguarding him from further means of assault intended towards Ayanami. “Until I go there to get him, keep him in prison. If he happens to know something, make him spill everything.”

**Dormitory, 5:34 PM**

Nearing the bunk bed, Toshiro freely let himself fall onto the thin uncomfortable mattress with a thud. He ignored its lack of softness as gradually weak fatigue overcomes his whole body. It appears that the action and excitement for one day was enough for him, most due to the exam earlier on. The day had drained him.

Lain there on his back Toshiro heaved a weary sigh. Maybe he should go up to his own share of the bed. Since his bunkmate was nowhere to be seen, Toshiro may have to overlook their agreement for once.

His gaze found not the usual ceiling wall but metal webbings of the upper bed, he let his mind wander. A frown overtook the blond. “What a fool I am,” he chided himself. He remembered what the criminal had said to him.

**_“Don’t kill me.”_ **

It was ambiguous at first but Toshiro could tell the words were foreign yet familiar. The criminal spoke a lost language. Language he never expected to hear again since its eradication some time after the war.

For three simple words, his secure judgment had been utterly affected. It reminded him too much of home.

Toshiro was determined to pass the exam with his own strength. The efforts, the studying and the betterment of his weakness he had worked hard in his life; he was prepared for the unexpected. But when he heard those words – **those words** – his mind changed in an instant.

Was it all for nothing?

“Failing than killing? What on earth has happened to you?” – That was what Lloyd-sensei had said to him when he agreed to respect his request of meeting him.

Toshiro had no answer to give him. Neither an answer he could give to himself. He remained quiet and muted, bearing his ears and listen reprimands from the veteran educator. Lloyd-sensei has his concerns for his students. He has his concerns for Toshiro: He could have fallen victim to that criminal’s desperation.

“Kill or be killed. Hunt or be the hunted. Many times I said this in class. We both know you understood this simple concept perfectly fine, but why didn’t you apply it in that exact situation?”

But he passed, did he not? Despite practically cheated, all thanks to a certain ranking officer stepping in, Toshiro absurdly remarkable passed. Yet he refuses to acknowledge this ostensibly legal result. He outrightly refuses.

Why did Shuri not passed the exam, then? Although poor term sparks between him and Teito and Mikage, they were a decent group. But learning Shuri had tried to beg for his life and run away, perhaps he is not a good example to argue his case.

Given the chance to graduate, however, Toshiro had to swallow his pride and accept it. Had to swallow up his pride… Just like what he did in those couple of moments in life.

His family.

The Academy.

And now this.

**_Some time a year ago…_ **

_For someone who’s from the house of gods, it was absurd and unthinkable if they were to join Barsburg’s Military Academy. An institution to engender future soldiers: Not future clergies. It contradicts the very co-existence between the military and the church. But it seems the academy made an exception that year. Ready to take whoever wants to join the imperial army regardless where they came from. Especially if that person proves to be able to use zaiphon._

_And Toshiro, a child from the church whom had shown prowess in said ability, had his wish realized._

_The moment he enrolled, at once rumours – ironically true – were heard about him. Often targeted caused by his lowly stature in military ranks. None of the students should take the blame though, it was laughable. Toshiro nonetheless regarded the tittle-tattle as a form of simple prejudice among different ranks of society within the academy. He took pride in his origin still._

_All in due time will they later know who Toshiro Rolfe really is. What a member of the Rolfe family can do._

_Kept a low profile he did, hindering himself during the first few weeks – being unaccepted and frequently casted away made things easy. How he savour their pathetic astonishment for a reaction once they discovered he had done extremely well in classes, whether it be practical or written. Achieving top marks was nothing to him; he was born to learn and excel. Having made a name for himself, he captured the attention of a conceited, prominent boy in particular._

_Shuri Oak, the son of the field marshal, sense his superiority amongst peers jeopardized._

_Of course, Toshiro never knew said boy exists until the two officially met during one practical lesson. Two classes merge into one, students were instructed to group into a party of five on that faithful day. Apparently the two had been selected in the same team. All worked together and defeated the practice dolls their team was assigned to._

_Needless to say, Shuri, showing his supremacy as well as his skills, dealt damage towards more dolls than Toshiro. It was not a big accomplishment really but it was enough for the former to declare his flair at the latter._

“You’re Toshiro Rolfe-kun, are you not?” _the young Oak had first said to him, his words pure haughtiness._ “My, you’re not as good as everyone had said.”

_Toshiro’s first impression of the boy?_

_A snobbish, spoiled, narcissistic, proud, puerile, joker. Not to mention an annoying, childish fox-like blond. Later becomes a pest no matter how much he ignored the Oak, thinking he would lose interest on Toshiro. It backfired._

_Shuri, not wanting the prestigious Oak family name to be sullied, deliberately stumble upon the blond. Pestering an interaction between he and him in order to make Toshiro notice his distinction among their colleagues. It was infuriating that he, Shuri Oak, was being discounted from his renowned presence by someone so low such as the pale blond himself._

_Led to a somewhat decent conversation one day, which ultimately as a sign of acknowledgement to their fellowship. And later, an actual friend become of Shuri to him._

_To be frank, Toshiro did not intend to familiarize himself with this boy – or any of the student body, in fact – but simply kept his distance away. His habit of courtesy that has been ingrained into his very fibre, however, led to the blond’s misconception._

_Hell._

_If you can’t beat them, join them._

**Barsburg Military Academy, 6:50 PM**

Seated in his office with a couple of documents lay arranged on his desk, Ayanami was reviewing some files in an attentive manner. Particularly he was interested at Teito Klein’s files, the cadet who had attacked him a few hours ago. True enough, that boy was indeed the sklave originated from Raggs as he had conjectured.

_‘Why hadn’t Teito Klein attack me before the exam?’_ Ayanami idly wondered. _‘Perhaps he wanted a private opportunity…’_

Without a doubt the boy has prowess in his offensive zaiphon, he certainly would have no trouble in killing the criminal. But the boy chooses to hesitate. And yet, at that moment, he decided to attack him during their meeting.

What is it that he was really after? What was Teito Klein’s true motive?

_‘Does he know something about the Eye of Mikhail?’_ The chief continued to mull over various reasons of the boy in question’s deed. ‘ _It’s possible he purposely lay in wait to eavesdrop and caught us off guard. If so… it was a vain and feeble attempt.’_

Ayanami then placed the report file down and reached out to pick another one – Toshiro Rolfe’s file. He was still interested in knowing what the blond was capable of, hence the reason he had ordered one of the juniors to call upon the boy to see him.

It would be nice if he could make the most out of Toshiro Rolfe and turn him into one of his pawns to use for disposal.

While waiting for him, Ayanami settle on skimming through said boy’s file. The lad was certainly a surprise. The chief learned that he came from District Six, a land once part of Raggs. Surely the people of Raggs who were not slain during the war were enslaved. So why did he and his family were rule out from the list?

…Unless, of course, they supported the Barsburg Empire. But that was highly unlikely.

There was a knock at the door, interrupting Ayanami’s contemplation, as Konatsu Warren – Major Hyuuga’s begleiter – entered the room. “Ayanami-sama, I have the information about Teito Klein that you needed.” The blond begleiter went towards his leader once he received his approval and gave the man the concern report he was carrying.

“Not much useful information is known about Teito-kun other than what we already knew,” Konatsu summarized his findings. “It seems that he doesn’t have many friends save for Mikage Celestine, the one who survived in Teito-kun’s group. Though as of late, as claimed by others, there’s another student that has befriended the two.”

The chief brushed his fingers against the document, turning over the pages as he glanced through. So the boy was an orphan, an ex-battle sklave and Miroku’s student. “Who is it?” Ayanami later on enquired after setting the report with the rest of its kin. Maybe those friends of his could be exploited.

“The cadet’s name is Toshiro Rolfe, sir.”

That single sentence was enough to rouse the silver haired man’s ever growing curiosity. An unknown twisted smirk crept onto Ayanami’s features then. Things were getting interesting… He would have to personally investigate the boy. Who knows what else are still hidden in that boy.

There was a sudden uncanny air in the room, and Konatsu did not like the look on his superior’s face. “Konatsu,” he flinched at the sound of Ayanami’s voice, quickly returning back to being attentive. “I want you to perform a thorough background check on him.  If you found any results of the boy, report it to me immediately.”

The blond begleiter found it odd at the task he was given. Does this Toshiro Rolfe have anything to do with Teito Klein’s ongoing problem? Theorize all he can but Konatsu did not raise any questions, simply following the chief’s command. He saluted as his response and made his way out of the room.

Just when Konatsu was about to reach the doorknob, Major Hyuuga without warning burst inside the room with his jolly attitude lightening the mood. “Ah, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere,” directing his statement at the Chief of Staff before glancing down to meet Konatsu’s startled gaze. “Ehh, Konatsu, didn’t expect you to be here.”

Said begleiter recomposed himself and gave an exasperated sigh.

“I should be the one to ask you the same thing. Shouldn’t you be working on those reports?” Konatsu berated his superior. “Honestly, Lieutenant Commander, we’ll get in trouble if you continue to neglect it at this rate.” The superior merely wave a hand.

“Now, now. You know I’m not good at that sort of thing,” Hyuuga said. “That’s why I have you to do it for me.” Their faces mere inches apart and that playful grin earn the Begleiter a slight bright tone from his fair, pinkish skin. Wasn’t enough for Konatsu to let him win their one-sided argument though.

Before the lieutenant could say another witty remark, a swift breeze past by him. Jolt of pain then was suffered inflicted by what felt like a braided cord.

Ayanami eyed his shades wearing subordinate authoritatively. “Finish off your work, Hyuuga.”

**Barsburg Military Academy; 7:15 PM**

Strange. It was all too strange…

The hallway was quiet – abnormally too quiet – much to Toshiro’s liking.

Prior that early evening, having been awakened from his minor repose, Toshiro discovered officers had entered the student house. With the rummaging of drawers and the likes – coming from the left side of the dormitory – as his only indication, he understood that a cadet’s belongings were being confiscated. Meddling typical individuals secretly poke their nose in to where they shouldn’t.

He cared for no such things: It was a clear sign trouble was brewing. It had nothing to do with him in any way. But when he heard the officers mentioned a familiar name, confusion wash over him. The feeling was unsettling Toshiro.

_What happened? Why are they seizing Teito Klein’s possessions? Are they arresting him?_

Questions roused in his mind, but the questions were never answered.

One of his peers came up to Toshiro at the spur of the moment, informing the blond that;   
“Ayanami-sama wished to see you right now… scheduled an appointment… waiting in his office… better go quick.”

Thus the reason he was walking down this silent hallway of the Academy.

Every step that Toshiro took was nerve-wrecking. He did not know what he felt then; excitement, guilt and anxiety mixed into one. Guilty for leaving Teito, not knowing the real reason behind those officers’ doings; excited for meeting the silver haired chief for a second time; anxious for a probable admittance, which he doubted, into the Black Hawks.

One thing for sure, he was not feeling so well at the moment. Images of the previous occurrence played in his vision, similar to how a movie was being presented on a screen, accompanying his tread.

Of course, the brain is a far more complex mechanism to fathom despite being simply tissues and muscles.

The once warm hands are now cold and clammy. It was taking him too long… far too long. As if some force was forestalling his advances. Forever trapped in this maze. He had chosen this decision half heartedly after all. Maybe that was the cause.

 And then he stopped. Toshiro finally reached the room where his interview supposed to be conducted.

He felt his body become rigid. Both hands clenched into fists, applying pressure as his nails dug deep into his skin. Slowly he releases his grip and inhaled a lungful of air to subside the stiffness. It was vain, he knew. Least it managed to lessen the pressure.

Gaining his cool poise, Toshiro knocked on the door. Automatically a salute escapes his mouth once he entered.

"Toshiro Rolfe, reporting as instructed, sir!” Greeting his view was Chief Ayanami sitting at his table, signing some paperwork, along with Lieutenant Hyuuga standing beside him. Toshiro stood confidently, determined not to show any signs of wavering. “You wished to see me, sir?”

“Ooo~ we have a guest?” the bespectacled man said first. He had this smile on his face that was no more than a slit above his chin. It seemed pleasant enough but the boy wondered how someone can smile like that. He turned to his leader with a hurtful look, “You didn’t tell me you were expecting anyone.”

The silver haired man ignored him. “At ease, soldier.”

Hearing his voice, Toshiro realized the youthful man’s tone was devoid of emotion. Monotonous and cold yet firm. The way he spoke those words… he could not help but feel the power of its timbre. No wonder the man deserve the utmost respect from others and was feared by.

“Have a seat,” told Ayanami after he finished signing one last paper, looking up from his work.

Toshiro cut down sharply, “Thank you, sir.” He made his way to the turned chair facing him.

There was a sudden urge to get away as he felt his every movement were being watched closely by hidden eyes. He couldn’t explain why, probably uneasiness affecting his judgment, but… he had the need to get away. Every part of his being said so.

And yet, he forced himself. Forced his mediocre self to resurfaces… Forced his body to stay… Push and fight away the apprehension. But it did not hide the discomfort. It did not hide the fear.

Truly, he had stumble upon a lion’s den.

“First of all, I’d like to congratulate you for passing the exam.” A pair of cold amethysts locks its stare against wary blue-green hues.

Toshiro could feel the gaze looked deep through his soul, as though trying to force its way in bit by bit, albeit breaking the gaze, to make him spill any secret he holds. He watched Ayanami fingered through sheets of documents searching for a file, assuming it was his, and turned a few pages.

“It seems that you possess quite remarkable talent in swordsmanship as well as controlling zaiphon. Good grades to boot none less,” Ayanami commented. “I am certain you will be placed under good care. Have you decided on what unit you hoped to be in?”

Was this the reason he was summoned? To be ask the unit he wanted to apply for?

Toshiro kept the inquiries to himself, refraining himself to avoid stating improper questions carelessly. It will be considered an offense. Not something he wishes to risk the consequences willy-nilly.

“I am honoured to receive such kind words from you, Ayanami-sama,” started Toshiro humbly, confidence slowly returning. “Though, frankly, I have no particular division that I have in mind.” He raised his gloved hand to cross over his heart.

“As a cadet, alike most yearns for, I simply wish to become a Begleiter to serve and assist my superior. I will be content to whatever unit I am to be positioned. So long as I fight and serve for the greater good of the country, in the name of Barsburg, that is more than enough –”

“Whoa there, boy,” a voice not of the chief interjected. “You don’t have to use fancy words like that, you know. Drop the formalities.”

“Remember that conversation we had about interrupting me, Hyuuga?” Ayanami said, silencing his subordinate before turning to Toshiro. “Although you have a bright future ahead of you, it’s quite discouraging you don’t have high ambitions of what you want to become. Getting yourself into trouble all the more may also affect your application, regardless of your status as a brilliant student or not.”

The man leaned in closer, interlocking his fingers to make a bridge without removing their eye contact. “Are you one of those people perhaps?”

Toshiro gulped. Judging from the way things are, was he in some sort of trouble? “I beg to differ, sir. I have no reason to commit an offense or the likes neither to the school body nor its students.”

It was true. For all his academy life had he never once broke the rules. Well, he did once wander around past curfew… That was beside the point!

“If I had, I would immediately appeal for my transgression.”

“I see... Then are you familiar with a Teito Klein?” The man spoke with an element of query, questioning than before. “I heard that you are acquainted with him.” Toshiro was puzzled by this sudden change but he nodded his head. Ayanami continue to stare at him then, as though analyzing his form to see his reaction before expressing his next question, “Are you aware that he had confronted me?”

The words hit him like a pang in his chest. Toshiro felt the world spun. The colour drained out of his face if he could see himself now.

 “P-pardon?”

Yes, he heard what the man said clearly. So very clearly. But… was he hearing it right? Teito Klein… _rebelled?_ Toshiro did not know how to react or what to say for this. The information was new by his ears, grasping the reason behind the appearance of officers was to be the brunet’s mutiny.

But why would Teito do such a thing? Was he unsatisfied for the fact that the Chief of Staff had interfered? He didn’t seem the type to be easily offended by petty reasons despite being, Toshiro admitted, a defiant little kid. Does Mikage have a part in this? Since they are friends, without question he would stood by Teito’s side and support him. It doesn’t surprise Toshiro if they complot on doing reckless advances.

All because in the name of friendship.

The chief closed his mouth shut. He does not like to repeat himself. “I assume that you know the consequences of these actions,” he pressed on.

“I… I…” The blond could hear his voice tremble.

He knew exactly the penalty of the offending crime – interrogation, a slow process of torture. Of course, a torture is not a torture if it won’t work. Torture depends on the person, not the torture itself, and vice versa.

If one fails to give an answer, by all means, they would use force. One must be cautious, especially when dealing with an interrogator who is proficient in his job. Their punishment will be worse than death… such a punishment befitting a deserter.

Toshiro took a deep breath before he spoke, dismissing all negative thoughts and compose himself to remain civilized.

“It was all thanks to you, sir, I have passed. I am indebted for what you have done for me earlier. If it were not for that, I would not be here. I do not deserve the honour.” He looked down the floor, avoiding direct contact for a moment.

“I know of him, yes, but we are no more close to friends but mere acquaintances. Even so, I truly did not know of his… his rebellion.” His last sentence came out more like a whisper, realizing he knew nothing at all.

He felt… **pathetic.**

“Is that so…” Ayanami’s voice was cold but less questioning than before. He fingered through the papers which rest on his table, turning to a blank page and wrote something down which Toshiro could only guess was the findings of the interview.

“Ne, Aaaya-tan~ Are you finished yet?”

Toshiro stare at the smiling major. _‘ “…Aya-tan?” ’_ he dared not to voice this out.

The shades-wearing man, who deliberately pried in (again) after being dormant during the whole session, approached him. He noticed the man had inserted something in his mouth, a white stick poking out of it.

“Want a candied apple?” Hyuuga offered a red lollipop that he fished out of nowhere. Toshiro gaped at the older man in disbelief and back at the candy, unsure whether he should take it or not. Then he found himself fixated at the latter.

If one would say he was mesmerized… Well. He was enthralled.

_‘Red… Oh, the sweet colour of red. Thick hardened liquid shaped into small bite-sized confectionery. Such goodness… such syrupy goodness, melted and savoured in one’s mouth with just one taste. A taste so heavenly, it seemed… surreal.’_

“Major Hyuuga,” voiced the high-ranking officer threateningly, immediately ending Toshiro’s trance-like state.

The chief executive emitted an air of killing intent with his eyes slit ever so dangerously. Despite the hinting vibes, Hyuuga did not retract from the boy but kept smiling friendlily towards him instead. The feeling soon vanished when a noise was heard coming from outside. Ayanami stood from his chair and headed for the balcony, curious to know what had made it.

From where he was, Toshiro could not discern the noise but he knew it was similar to clatters caused by an operating vehicle. The sound got nearer and louder, and eventually a figure of a brunet was seen riding on a hawkzile.

He opened his mouth to call out the familiar brunet’s name but the words were caught in his throat. The teen only watched as the vehicle zoomed by. In no doubt he knew the army would not let go of him that easily. Not without a fight. Not with the Chief of Staff, in particularly above all, saw this beforehand.

Ayanami raised his gloved hand – his amethysts eyes glinting dark magenta – as red, blood zaiphon encircle it. He launched the ominous wave of energy towards Teito Klein but a shield was quickly created by the brunet to counter the cursed zaiphon, preventing him from severe injury. The impact however was enough to harm him. But by then, the hawkzile has already sped off into the dead of the night, disappearing into the darkness to seek her tempting solace.

For a moment there Toshiro felt a sense of relief engulfed him. Teito survived the chief’s wrath. Be that as it may it did not change the reality that Teito has been marked as a traitor. By the time he left campus, search parties will assemble. The military will hunt him down.

“R-reporting!” Two officers suddenly barged in. Apparently they are the ones who were in charge of the runaway. “Teito Klein has made a jail-break! We are currently pursuing him!”

Ayanami turned around, walking away from the balcony and stare at them flatly. “Where is Chairman Miroku?” The officers saluted as they inform him the man in question was away from his office. “…Let him go then. We’ll find out soon enough,” Ayanami instructed then. He turned to the only cadet in the room, “You may be excused, soldier.”

Toshiro heeds his command and saluted, at once leaving the area. As he made his way back to the dormitory, he could not shake the feeling that there was a strange glint in the man’s eyes when their eyes met. It was as if Ayanami had begun devising a scheme in that calculative mind of his. Toshiro wondered if this is how the finest strategist of the Empire works.

Whatever it was, Chief Commander of Staff Ayanami is a man that should be feared. A man that should not be made as one’s enemy. A man he certainly dares not to defy.

**Somewhere up at the darken sky, 8:01 PM**

It was a silent night.

No clouds were present in the sky, no stars in sight and the cool wind was blowing ever so steadily. Alas, the stillness of the night was disturbed by clatters of a revving hawkzile that accompanied the night sky. And on it was a brunet.

His white undershirt was in tatters, some covered with dried up blood stains out of others along with recent blood stains out of his. Both his hands and feet were in shackles.

From that harmful impact earlier, Teito have no idea how long the hawkzile would last. His fall was inevitable – it was just a matter of time – but with a bit of luck, land on other districts. Away from that accursed place known as District One.

He was tired, he was wounded and he was hurt. Suffering from unseen wounds, his emotional state was unstable compare to his physical state. His heart aches for answers… answers to the outcomes of what might ensue upon his saviour. Of what will happen to his best friend, to Mikage.

Why did Mikage have to do what he did? Why did he have to risk his life for someone like him, a mere sklave? Why did Mikage have to do such a thing? Why did he save him when he knows that he, Teito himself, can’t even protect him?

A thousand questions whys filled his mind. Without realizing it, fresh warm liquid rolled down his face.

Teito clenched the handle hard, gritting his teeth in frustration as the feeling welled up inside him. The fact that he was incapable, powerless to do anything, pained him. Getting Mikage involved in all of this was not his intention – Teito did not want him to become a criminal just for aiding his escape. He never expected Mikage to come for him, he never expected himself to resort using a weapon against him.

But there they were, acting like some sort of terrorist and hostage, purposely selling the make-believe to their… no, his pursuers. Of course, Teito knew the military would not buy their story but that was the least he could do for Mikage. Even so Mikage will still be arrested.

If only he didn’t know, things wouldn’t turn out this way. Things shouldn’t turn out this way.

But things were never that simple, is it?

Teito wished he and Mikage could have escaped together. That was selfish of him, Teito knew. Mikage has a home to return to, a family he had to protect and an honour to present them with too. Unlike him who doesn’t have a home nor a family, at least as far as his dreams had showed him.

_There’s no one waiting for you somewhere, is there?_

Closing his eyes Teito raked his mind for the good memories he had with Mikage. It did not help to lessen the pain in his chest but it soothes his core, smiling inwardly at the times they spent before this incident came to be.

It was just Mikage and him. Together always, never seen each other apart. Teito cherish their friendship… to the extent of sharing an oath to die together. Being friends became a new world to him. For reasons unknown, somehow, through this, an image of their new-found friend suddenly came to mind.

It wasn’t something he wanted to think right now. But… Does Toshiro know about this? About his uprising with that man Ayanami?

Teito hoped not. It would be best if that arrogant blond doesn’t. There was no need to involve him in this fray. He cannot afford to risk another life he knew anyway. There weren’t obvious attachments made between them. Good riddance. Teito wants himself and himself only to bear his crime, not others and certainly not his friends.

The journey was long and without doubt the night as well. But Teito had to remain conscious, had to fight the fatigued and sleepiness his body yearns for. Falling asleep is not the best option for now.

And yet…

Sleep. He needed sleep. He wanted to at least close his eyes. Feel the wind blow in his hair and soothe him, gently embrace his body…

Not good.

His mind was beginning to wander faraway. Away from the world he was living into the silence of the night that came to drown his sorrows. The last thing he knew, before he could allow his consciousness to slip, Teito listened to the sound of the engine acting as his berceuse.

**Barsburg Military Academy; 9:29 PM**

In one distant part of the academy, there exists a room that dares not to be specified hidden deep inside the bowels of the establishment. The partially furnished space which consists of only a chair had been kept dark designed for interrogation procedures to be conducted. And now, it seems, the room has finally been put under good use.

Bounded on the aforesaid furniture was Mikage Celestine with his head hang low. Time had long passed since his capture, being questioned along with some torture here and there, but he refused to talk. He refuses to unveil any information about the escapee, knowing that the military would track his best friend down.

Major Hyuuga, who was on guard duty that evening, was beginning to get tired from the boy’s stubbornness. He had to give some credit though for his unyielding spirit. Not a moment too soon Chief Ayanami entered the area.

“Hi Aya-tan!” Hyuuga greeted him enthusiastically. “You know what, this kid just won’t fess up! He won’t even play with me…” he whined, expressing his boredom in the follow up. As usual his amend was ignored by said leader.

Behind the black haired man revealed the form of the detainee once he neared the two. Ayanami sets his cold gaze into Mikage Celestine’s amber eyes, filled with hate and insolence, staring up boldly at him. Sparks light up between the two, prisoner and captor.

“I was taken hostage,” Mikage persisted after he was questioned again, recurring his statement for the umpteenth time. “Even if you torture me, I have nothing to say!!” This course of action cycled throughout their interrogation and Hyuuga was damn tired of that.

Hyuuga yawned. “Keep saying that all you want, but I know you’re not telling us the whole truth. I bet you know that I know you know something that we don’t.” He decided to try a different method then, put it up a notch to put it simply. “What about this?”

Confusion reigned at first but Mikage’s eyes grew wide, alarmed at the sight he beholds. An item held by the lieutenant major was a photograph. _In the man’s hand was a photograph of his family._ Just what are they planning to do with them? They have nothing to do with this!

“You have a cute sister~”

At an instant Mikage’s world crushed before him. They were using his family against him, his sister of all people! That feral smile…

“ _“For my family.”_ When I read that on your army application, I was deeply moved. You’ll become an excellent man of great talent.”

Chief Ayanami continued to stare down at the boy. He saw his body stiffened, covered with a visible veil of sweat forming all over his body. Slowly Ayanami approached the silent boy from behind, placing a hand onto his shoulder before bending down.

“That’s why I’m offering you a choice,” he breathed the words near Mikage’s left ear, making said boy’s body to shiver from the closeness. “Your family…” the chief said, “Or Teito Klein.”

The boy shivered again but Ayanami did not care. He caressed his gloved fingers touching Mikage’s chin, again disregarding the fact he could feel his skeletal fingers: The bones of a shinigami; a death god – His true self.

“Choose which option you like and bring it to me.” Whispering his cursed mark, Ayanami continued. “Think well. If you choose neither, you will die.”

And with that, the silver haired stood. He gave Mikage one last glance. With his subordinate following him from behind like his shadow, they left the interrogation room.

Along the corridors leading back to civilization of the academy, Major Hyuuga broke the silence. “So what’s next?” he asked curiously, not halting the strides both take. “What are you going to do with that other boy, Aya-tan?”

Said commanding officer remained quiet, pondering on what to do with Toshiro Rolfe. Because of his association with Teito Klein he could be used to capture him. Because they boy showed genuine ignorance of the traitor’s uprising when he, the silver himself, personally mentioned the news, he could not use him to capture Teito Klein.

He was clearly innocent.

Ayanami rather avoid a loss of great potential for the army. It was regretful indeed Teito Klein chooses to dissent, chooses to run, but it cannot be help. Another loss was unavoidable either with that accomplice of his. But that other boy... this Toshiro Rolfe… he has that aptitude as well.

“We’re leaving,” Ayanami quietly said.

Perhaps that boy can actually be of use after all. A smirk creep his mouth. 


	4. Once Forgotten, Now Dear

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Dormitory, 1 st March, 6:03 AM**

Toshiro woke up earlier than usual that morning. He never thought he could become _this_ excited just because he will be transferring to Hohburg Fort as an official in the military ranks along with the rest of the qualified cadets. As a result of last night’s stirred emotions and restlessness… he was deprived of sleep, wasting the opportunity to have a good rest.

No use crying over spilt milk then.

Suppressing a yawn he stare down at the uniform, given the night before, which lay on his bed. There wasn’t much difference from his standard golden trimmings attire in terms of comparing, save for his usual thigh-length tunic that was replaced with an ankle-length overcoat.

There was also an addition of a small half mantle emblazoned with the Barsburg Military insignia. It looked uncomfortable and restricted frankly, namely on the left side where the mantle was supposed to be hanged. But once he slipped into the garments like a glove, they proved him otherwise. It was easy to move in and was rather flexible.

Not dwelling into the matter too much, Toshiro moved on with packing up the rest of his belongings that consist of a toothbrush and several books inside his duffel bag. He was amazed though that he even _has_ anything left. Toshiro gave an amused smile but it quickly left his features.

 _‘I wonder how Teito is doing…’_ he thought, recalling back last night’s episode.

It was still a mystery to him of why Teito had rebelled in the first place. If the cause that triggered him in acting what he did didn’t happen, Toshiro might have found Mikage and Teito making their way to greet him. Of course the former would be the culprit who suggests it.

Initially he planned on succeeding alone without leaving any ties behind and advanced towards the profession he longed for. But then he found these formless traces of companionship with the two. There was a sense of belonging, and it instigates the feeling of wanting to graduate together.

He could picture the scene; Mikage would make a whole lot of deal about it and share that addictive optimistic charm of his, and Teito actually turning that upside down frown into a refreshing smile.

Despite a short span of time shared, Toshiro took pleasure in getting to know them. Even if one of them happens to be at the opposing side. Turning to the scene of occurrence, a flash of ashen blond suddenly caught his eye.

“Mikage-kun?”

Toshiro audibly repeated the name again as he descend, earning said boy’s attention. Mikage was behaving suspiciously, flinching at the sound of his voice. Possible that he may have caught the teen by surprise but seeing that he was not wearing the official military uniform, doubts slowly surfaces. “What are you doing?” he walked up to Mikage. What appears to be a worn out cloak that was with him further augmented his growing suspicion by the minute.

“You scared me!” Mikage faced him, vainly hiding the bundle of cloth from Toshiro’s field of vision. His face was slightly paled due to the sudden approach but quickly resume his perky manner, feigning innocence. “For a second there I thought you were some officer or something…” He let out a relieved sigh scratching a finger near his cross-shaped scar.

Levelling his eyesight before Toshiro, Mikage studied the latter’s form from top to bottom, noticing a great change in his friend’s uniform. So this is how he will look like when he’s dressed in those clothes. Guess that he won’t be having the chance of wearing one anytime soon. Not with what that man had done to him.

Mikage shivered at the thought. He had no idea what happened last night but it was as if part of him was robbed, he felt… incomplete. And he was on borrowed time too. There was no way he could ever tell the blond that.

“It suits you, Toshiro.” A strained smile was formed upon his lips, skilfully hiding the meaning under that fake smile. Realization too late to notice he forgot to add the honorific.

God. This proves to be a big blow to him.

He hates it when he is forced to hide the truth, to fake his feelings. It was eating him inside.

Toshiro had a thin line plastered on, silently debating over himself to reject his suspicions on the other. There was clear evidence. He could be bombarding Mikage with questions right about now, but hesitance was taking a toll in believing these unpleasant hints.

Toshiro mouthed a “Thank you” then before asking the other teen himself why he had not done the same. Mikage however did not answer. He still insisted on keeping the corners of his mouth turned. Again, Toshiro was baffled by his actions. He decided to swerve the course of conversation into a new route, pressing on the matter afterwards.

“Quite an early bird, I see.” He gave Mikage an approved smile. “Good to see that there are people who appreciate time. Most would be in bed; sleeping, dreaming and the likes. So I assume you are part of that proportion. Mind if I enquire why you are up this early?”

“Well, you know… Since we’re leaving, I just thought it’ll be great to see the morning sun once in a while.” Mikage laugh nervously. “W-why are you staring at me like that?”

“No particular reason.” The blond averted his gaze and brought his index finger to adjust his glasses to its proper position.

Wake up early mornings for the sole purpose to see the sun rise. Who would do that? Besides, to Toshiro anyway, the UV ray that the sun glares in District One can be overly severe in the day than at noon. It was obviously an excuse.

“What do you mean, exactly?” he turned to him then. “If there is something that you wish to disclose, do so. I will not ask why nor will I force you if you choose not to. But I assure you, whatever it is you are hiding; it might ease however little the burden you are carrying.”

“Huh? What’re you talking about?” Slight panic strike Mikage. “Don’t get me wrong… It’s just that, you know, since today’s our last, I want to remember the view. I mean, as a keepsake during the years we spent here.” It wasn’t meant to have a nostalgic element in it but the words felt right. “I got to meet Teito and you here.”

Toshiro blinked, that was surprising profound considering it came from the frivolous teen he came to know. Not an answer he wanted to hear but never mind. A keepsake, he said?

“Personally, I digress to your outlook. I do not have any fond or significant memories of this place. Never put any thought into it. Then again,” he closed his eyes for a brief moment before its gaze softened. Toshiro offered him a serene expression, “I suppose meeting you and Teito-kun might be of that memory.”

Amber irises retracted as the eyes grew wide. Mikage was taken aback. It was such a touching thing to say coming from the boy’s mouth he felt tears are about to flow from its banks. That was it. He couldn’t lie to the teen in front of him; he couldn’t hide through this stupid façade anymore. He should know, at least Toshiro should know he was leaving.

“Heh, you got me.” Mikage let out a heavy sigh, ignoring the questioning look on his friend’s fine face. “Guess you already know by now that Teito fled the academy, don’t you? Well… I’m guilty too.”

Gaze glints scrutiny, the other raised an eyebrow. “Why, may I ask, do you say that?”

“Because I swiped a hawkzile for him.”

Toshiro was rather confused before comprehension finally overcomes him. “…What?” he managed, absorbing the news and process it in his brain. _Mikage helped Teito. Mikage helped Teito escaped._ “Surely you are joking.” But the look on Mikage’s face said otherwise. “Then, last night…?” Toshiro demanded dourly, only to have the other attest to it with a simple nod.

So those suspicions were right all along. What Toshiro feared the most came to unfold: Mikage act upon impulse – He and Teito acted recklessly.

Mikage knew that the pale blond had not taken the news too well. “But you know what? Word is that he crashed near the 7th District. Teito would probably take refuge in the church there so I’m planning on going there to see if he’s okay and bring him back.”

What came next shocked him.

“You idiot!” Toshiro huffed. He was rather cross with Mikage’s decision. Not with him believing unreliable information but with him pursuing after Teito. Reckless, simply reckless. Had the teen gone mad? Certainly he did not think this through.

"Per chance say, you did manage to bring him back… the army would not disregard the fact that you aided Teito-kun with his getaway. That is a fool’s errand! Your efforts, regardless of your good intentions for Teito-kun, will all be in vain. Can you not understand that?!”

Eyes closed, Toshiro compose himself and took a breather. Maybe he went a little too far with his outburst.

“What I am trying to say is that the military cannot simply dismiss you. They cannot let you go as a free man without punishing you. That goes the same with our little runaway. Even if he is Miroku-sama’s student, Teito Klein will not be left unscathed.”

Regardless of the prominent stature or influence any related higher ups has, if one opposes the Imperial Army, the army would seek reprisal for the offense made by the offending individuals in question. There was, and there forever will, be no escape from the Empire’s military forces.

A scary thought indeed.

Of course if the current system, so to say, came to be an ever so lenient regime… that would be a different story. But reality never has their “happily ever after,” or “as simple as that,” do they?

With a weak smile that wasn’t convincing anybody, least of all himself, Mikage replied, “If it’s going to be that way, I won’t be coming back then.”

He could accept that – leaving this military force. But he would not accept leaving Toshiro alone with this corrupted government. He will not leave him with that evil, _evil,_ dangerous man and his lackeys. Was it not enough that they have him, Mikage, in their arsenal? Was it not enough to use him to their advantage, an exploit of the traitor’s weakness, and capture him? Who knows what those people might do to innocent Toshiro.

“Why don’t you come with me?”

“Mikage Celestine,” Toshiro said sharply. “Do not be blinded by foolishness. Do not be a fool. Had I not make myself clear? Do you not see; you will be hunted by the military!”

_Why are you jumping into your own funeral? Goddamnit…_

“I know… but I can’t just leave it like that! Teito is my best friend, Toshiro. He’s your friend too. Don’t you want to save him?” Desperate ambers plead teal fearful orbs. “I want to save him, but for me to do that… We’re friends damn it! I don’t want us to be enemies. I don’t want to hurt either one of you! That’s why… That’s why –”

Toshiro wrung his hands out leaving semi-circular markings on the palm. “…It cannot be help.” He repeated a second time again, yet the hesitance was evident. How could he convince Mikage if his self have qualms left?

Mikage could not believe his ears. Rendered speechless, he stared at Toshiro with absolute disbelief. What the hell is he saying? Mikage wanted to ask him. Demand him to retract his words. But he couldn’t.

How could he? Guilt adorned Toshiro’s face. His gaze hidden behind gleaming glasses refuse to stare back at him.

The bespectacled teen could not concur with the idea.

For him to travel to District Seven meant returning to that wretched house of gods, to that wretched church. The very idea of stepping even a foot into that place or any other place which serve God is unthinkable! Whether they bequeath protection or no protection, Toshiro would not go back.

Finally being a soldier, an important line of work for the current generation to contribute to this country, he was one step closer to his ideal. One step closer to prove him – _his father_ – wrong. But even so, could he let Mikage go along with his plan after knowing all this?

“I understand,” Mikage suddenly broke his trains of thoughts, “so don’t beat yourself up for this.” Toshiro glanced at him; a pained smile was present on those generous lips despite that reassuring tone. “It can’t be help, huh. Well. I guess it’s true.”

Toshiro bit his bottom lip. He stood there, remaining to choose silence over voicing things he would regret, as he watched Mikage stared off at a distance. He felt a strange sensation overcome him. He couldn’t explain it, but there was familiar sadness… and pain.

Mikage’s voice broke through the confusion, “I want to say goodbye but if I say that, it feels like we’ll never see each other again. That’s kind of depressing, don’t you think?”

“In this world you and I know all life begins and all life will end. There is a starting point and there is a finishing point. To every meeting, there will always be partings. Between “goodbyes”, “farewells”, and other forms of similar dictions you wish to call, there is no difference in this exchange of words. However at times, there is no need for words if it would only bring unanswered questions.”

Silence reigned and passed between them before Toshiro had the last saying. “Be careful,” he said in a voice that could hardly be called a whisper. He walked away. And Mikage too, silently walked away.

None of them knew that was the last time they would ever confront one another again.

**Dormitory, 6:51 AM**

Finishing the last touches in fixing the muddled upper deck and ensuring nothing was left behind, Toshiro climbed down the bunk bed.

The dormitory was awfully quiet despite there were some lingering post-graduates here and there. He disregards the fact at most but somehow he could not turn a blind eye on. It was… suffocating. And for the first time ever, Toshiro felt pure loneliness.

He never thought those two people could affect him this much. Never thought he would turn out being despondent either; but the teen had had to toughen up. Military days are starting and brooding over prior morning’s depressing matter does not produce anything worthwhile.

It would only torment him more.

Toshiro walked down the many hallways of the Barsburg Military Academy. One thing he dislikes about the establishment was its maze-like structure.

Often at times, absolutely no freaking way he would ever admit to it, end up lost in his tracks.  Even if he were to retraced back his steps. Even without an effort he easily strayed from the normal route. It was always an inconvenience for the blond. Maybe he should have taken the time to improve his topographical memory in the earlier days, but it was too late for regrets now.

“Oh, Toshiro!” a piercing voice suddenly reached the teen’s defenceless ears.

The bespectacled teen attempted to ignore the annoying nuisance, knowing it came from an all-too-familiar blond, though it was futile. The boy’s a persistent fellow. The last thing Toshiro needed is to bump into the young Oak.

“No need to shout, I could hear you miles away.”

Shuri blinked in astonishment, “You could?”

“That was a figure of speech, Shuri-kun. A figure of speech.”

“I-I knew that!” said blond blurted out in defense. He held up his head high, refusing to show his embarrassment. “I was just making sure you know it too.”

The other only shook his head with the excuse Shuri came up with. Typical of him. “Right… So where are the others?” he asked, noticing two empty spots by his side. Those two lackeys must have grown tired of him. Perhaps. “Rather rare for you to be unaccompanied, no?”

“Why, Toshiro… I didn’t know you care. I’m glad you asked!” Shuri’s eyes sparkled with delight at Toshiro’s sudden interest in his personal life. Has their friendship finally taken up to the next step? “I happen to see Papa a few minutes ago. He’s a very busy man, mind you, but Papa took his time to come see me here! Papa’s so wonderful.”

“Ah, yes. I imagine so,” Toshiro replied indifferently and continued his tread.

“Hey, where are you going? It’s rude to walk out on someone while he’s talking! And here I thought I was going to tell you something important too.” Shuri crossed his arms. Like a child throwing a fit. “I don’t like your attitude.”

“The feeling is mutual.” The other had a half smile on, slightly amused. “…Very well. What is it?” Toshiro said impatiently, having stopped and turned around. “I am in no mood to entertain you, Shuri-kun. But please be quick. I have important matters to attend to myself.”

Shuri perked up. “Now that’s more like it. Ah, but before that, would you care to join me for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” An eyebrow raised and defenses let down, Toshiro stared with scepticism. “You and I… breakfast?”

“Yes. Of course. You, me, breakfast.”  Shuri paused. A hint of red colour the younger’s face at the quizzical look the older teen gave. “W-Why? Is it weird?”

Toshiro shook his head. “No, not at all. It is rare for you to ask that from me considering your tendencies to be surrounded by your flocks. For an Oak, you are quite ingenuous.”

“T-that’s –”

Toshiro smirked at a flustered Shuri. Really now, what had gotten him into acting like this?

“Thank you for the kind thought, Shuri-kun. I accept your invite. But let me make myself clear: I am not too assured with this “something important” of yours to be truly important. The reason why I am willing to spare my time is because the one asking this is you.”

“So you finally realize I’m a somebody. I know you can’t resist me. Admit it, Toshiro. You really want to be friends with me. You’re just denying that I’m your friend.”

Toshiro took a step forward and Shuri followed. “What are you babbling about now? I have no friends. Quit your nonsense.”

“Why?” The latter was too stubborn to stop. Unfortunately. “I wonder why you say that, say you don’t have friends.”

“That is of no importance,” the blond ended with no room left for discussions. Why would this rich snob be interested anyway? The only friend he had was his books. They didn’t insult or judge. They were always right where you left them, saving your place and awaiting your return like an old friend. Books were full of information about every subject, facts and truths it provided to quench the thirst for knowledge.

They would never die. Never leave you behind. Books are better than people…

…or so he wanted to believe.

**Dining Hall, 7:35 AM**

Sat among three individuals whom have gathered around the round table, Toshiro was beginning to question himself: Why did he even agree to this?

There he sat with Shuri at the onset, assuming it was going to be the two of them in the eating establishment, before the latter reveal the news he so badly wanted to share. Not many students were around at that time after the pair returned with their nourishment on food trays.

The bespectacled teen decided it was time to end this outwardly friendly bond and cut to the chase. Getting along with the blond now was the least of his concern.

Shuri did not manage to answer to his demand however as a load of students came rushing in, greeting the ever prominent Oak with great enthusiasm and pats on the back while treating Toshiro with a simple acknowledgement of his presence. Words of congratulatory passed by their lips. Not to the latter but to the former.

“Congratulations?” Toshiro had asked in plain bemusement. “What for?”

“Didn’t you know? Shuri passed the exam!”

Of course he didn’t know. How could he possibly know?

Wakaba Oak, a high-ranking officer and the current Field Marshal of Barsburg Empire after Miroku, was likely involved in this. From the way Shuri had fondly describe his father, it was safe to say he is much loved by the marshal. One of the reasons he was spoilt perhaps.

With that being said, Toshiro understood Shuri is an heir to a very rich and powerful family. As an Oak, and not to mention the son of Marshal Oak, it was imperative that he strive. What son wouldn’t want to honour his family’s name? The whole concept still seems a bit too, well… demanding.

Toshiro was no noble but to an extent, he could understand the burden. Although his was null and void after that life-changing incident.

Having those expectations being laid upon you is neither an easy nor a light thing to accomplish. It was to no surprise if Wakaba-sama uses (abuses) his power in the army for his precious son. Being Wakaba Oak’s son has its merits despite the inequity – choosing agree to disagree, outdoing the impossible that was possible and so on. But this is Shuri, the greatest idiot the Academy has ever had! That idiotic boy may well not realize it yet.

Adding to his irritation was exclusive showers of laud and obsequious flattery towards Shuri that, in turn, boosts his already imposing self-centredness. Toshiro pretty much tuned everything out but nay effect whatsoever transpires.

Curses. Thinking about it, he should have decline right then and there. Now he was forced to hear their loquacious chatters; talkative Shuri with those endless natters to which his faithful sycophants happily agreed head on.

Toshiro had no idea what the others are talking about really. Most were unimportant and irrelevant ramblings he readily snubbed out. Some though, on occasions, also came to benefit him.

Why, one time there was an interesting interlocution regarding a rumoured-to-be surprise test prepared by Lloyd-sensei. Apparently battle strategic themes were the focus for the upcoming week. Sadly to say, yes, rumours and gossips are the main topic that generally played by the tip of their tongue.

Just where did they get a load of this stuff?

Toshiro paid no attention naturally. Learn and excel – that was his philosophy when it comes to learning. To trust these unreliable rumours meant relying on others. Relying on others meant believing in their words, might it be true or untrue, to ensure success.

But he made an exception that one time. He chose to believe, for once engage in their tall tale and take it into account. Well… he learned that sometimes it’s good to have an open ear on things from time to time.

“Wow! So it’s true you’re going to be Ayanami-sama’s Begleiter, huh, Shuri?”

Almost choke Toshiro did on the tea he was drinking. _Ayanami-sama’s Begleiter…_ Was he hearing it right? Shuri being the chief’s Begleiter is the most ridiculous thing the teen has ever heard of.

“But isn’t he a warsfeil?” the other chimed in. This caught Toshiro’s interest further. “I heard that the Black Hawks are full of them.”

He heard rumours, most of which are bizarrely true, of the chief of staff being warsfeil. He should have realized it sooner from the hue of his zaiphon, but Toshiro supposed he didn’t bother to register that fact into his head.

That crimson zaiphon… a sign of the corrupt soul destined to never meet the Chief of Heaven in their lifetime. **To never meet the Chief of Heaven.** Toshiro wondered if he were to become warsfeil.

Deny Him, forsaken Him, from his very existence; carrying unresolved hatred towards the Chief of Heaven. Would he ever be able to become warsfeil with these sentiments?

To control Wars, to consume innocent souls, to grant fleeting desires. Will he – or can he – endure the urge of temptation from those vile deceitful creatures called Kors? As any typical human embodiment that could easily be manipulated, he might have also given in.

If so, would serving the death god Verloren any better than the Chief of Heaven? Injustice occurred up the sky above and so does in this world. Righteousness will never prevail.

Then there was this Black Hawks being warsfeil notion.

Come to think of it, Toshiro never really saw the other members of this special unit in action. How could they speculate such things if they never witness it themselves? He suspects nothing out of the ordinary when the Black Hawks first made an appearance. There was no proof these group of individuals are what people claim they supposedly are.

Even if it was true, discrimination is indeed an endemic disease.

Hailing from the house of gods was judged, then what of warsfeil? People look down on the Black Hawks, unwelcoming their kind and disapproving their able capability. Yet they fear them. People fear warsfeil… these bad seeds of evil.

Perhaps the ‘Black Hawks’ act as an asylum to these group of individuals. Perhaps ‘tis the only place where they feel accepted. Perhaps it unites and gathers those of the same kind. Many may have been killed, reduced to no more than a few, leaving the strong of the strongest alive to serve under the army. Whatever the reason, a creature born of darkness deserves a second chance.

Or at least for those who are in the clear.

The sound of the school bell rang ended Toshiro’s contemplation. “I should be taking my leave now,” he said, glancing down at his wristwatch hidden by sleeve cuffs before looking up. His presence was rather inconsequential judging from their startled reaction as he stood. “Once again, congratulations on passing, Shuri-kun. Though, I found it implausible for you to graduate considering that dreadful humiliation.”

 “Why you,” retorted one of the flatterers out of the blue, “you’re one to talk! What makes you think you’re any different?”

“Yeah! If it weren’t for the chief, you wouldn’t have passed either.”

“So, you are saying for Shuri Oak to be able to graduate is acceptable while my right to qualify as a Begleiter is not? Thus the simplicity of an ignorant,” the pale blond replied coolly.

“Unlike you people, I do not run from the enemy nor do I beg for my life to be spared. Only cowards do such things. Surely you do not find it iniquitous to allow these people to graduate and face the heat of battle only to be killed in the end? I doubt any one of you will survive.”

The teenagers stared at each other, exchanging nervous glances between them. Toshiro scans unfamiliar faces briefly. “I question whether this lot are truly glad for you graduating, Shuri-kun.” He understood not why Shuri prefer their company still. Idiots flock with idiots, he guessed.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” said Shuri finally. “Of course they are! Who wouldn’t be? You are just jealous that no one wants to congratulate you.”

Toshiro deadpanned. “I see. Enjoy your love fest then.” He turned on his heels and walked away. The next time they meet, Toshiro would no longer approve of Shuri. All pleasantries will be terminated if they were to confront each other.

**Barsburg Military Academy, 9:11 AM**

At first glance there was nothing special about the warships that were used by the military, save for the fact it can hold up a fleet of military vessels. But now, he has to take it back.

Toshiro stared in awe admiring at how grand the technology of Barsburg that the kingdom both possess and blessed. The world today was innovative, in contrast to the old era many years back.

When he was a wee lil’ toddler, he used to think these airships were the size of small birds flying up the blue sky high. Like dots sprinkled on a piece of paper. What can he expect from his childish mind exactly? He took quite a fancy at the amazing display of splendid take off, watching how they reign over the skies. Flying so gracefully and listening to their cry off ecstasy.

Ah, to be free.

However, the serene scenery was only a veil hiding the atrocious truth. _War_. Toshiro never did like the other side of it.

In order to emerge victorious there will always be casualties of war. An inevitable aspect that cannot be avoided or forestall. In the blink of an eye, without realizing it, tragedy had already closing in on us. Struck us when we are most vulnerable. To the losing side especially, its people the ones suffering.

So many deaths and so much destruction…  Imagine the years it might took to rebuild what was lost, regain back their strength to subsist and have a place in the today’s world.

Now that he has grown, Toshiro knew better. Those dots turn out to be large mechanisms, an aircraft that he will be boarding soon enough. And that entire struggle was for the better good of the country.

Still… must there be bloodshed?

Thanks to the duffel bag he had left behind – after much searching around the academy from the Dormitory to the Cafeteria, the bag was with Shuri when he found it – for reasons that is better not relive, Toshiro barely made it on time. Outside, he quickly sneaked into one of the two lines formed which had been divided equally. As luck would have it, the officer in charge had not step out from the ships yet.

Three ranking officers providentially appeared not a moment too soon. Everyone was at full attention as they advance towards the centre of the crowd. Honouring their presence, readily the officers were greeted with synchronized salutes.

“At ease,” boomed a deep voice.

The voice belonged to an aged man in his late 50s, an average height between the three and proven older, was apparently the one in command. Judging from his badge, Toshiro could make out that the man has the rank of a captain. The man was fairly satisfied seeing each cadet presenting exceptional qualities expected in the army as they cut down neatly.

The welcoming speech began. “I would like to congratulate all of you that have stood here today. You have proven yourselves to be the elite, selected amongst the best, fine soldiers this year has produced in the past few years alike. You are the future of our great Barsburg Empire.

The military exists only for the sole purpose of protecting the country that we know and love, and its people. We fight those who dare to threaten our peace. We fight those who dare to tyrannize our country. We fight those who dare to disrupt our sovereignty!

The main reason we are here to this very day is to realize this vision. We aim to exterminate the poison of the nation. To serve our ruler, His Royal Highness King Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg and protect the kingdom he governs.

Now listen closely!  The Eye of Mikhail is said to have enough power to wipe out an entire country. As candidates for the Eye, each of you will be assigned to a superior officer who will make use of your abilities as Begleiters starting today. May their strict tutelage nurture you into becoming excellent soldiers!”

The superior then nodded at the officer to his right, signalling for the next procedure to commence. The officer, a clipboard in hand, stepped forward and began his explanation.

“Each and every one of you, as you all know, will be assigned to a specified group that you’ve applied prior according to the choice given. To those that haven’t, don’t worry. You will be placed under the division that is well suited with your capability.

Normally, the officers who train you will be at commander level. But there is a slight change in this year’s tradition due to urgent vacancies that needs to be filled in, which are: The Administrative Unit, the General Affairs Unit, the Reconnaissance Unit and the Medical Laboratory Unit.

I will call out your names and announce the unit each one of you will be in. Lest anyone forgot this, bear in mind that you cannot change the department you are in except from personal requests or when you have attain a certain position needed for the transfer.”

The officer glanced down at his clipboard and began reading the names enlisted.

Toshiro listened to the names of his fellow cohorts, mildly interested to know whether there are people he could possibly knew of. Most of the names didn’t ring any bells though.

 _‘Hopefully it will be the medical unit,’_ crossed a random thought.

Hastily, he pushed the thought away but his mind had unconsciously began to hark back the past. That art of healing… forced to latent.

_The terrain that surrounds the small church has always been the Rolfe family’s property ever since their great ancestors first lived and claimed the land as theirs. Before the existence of the religion they came to believe in._

_From a mere hut to a proper building – following the ever developing trend of time – it grew into a fine, decent cathedral that stood have proudly to this very day. The management handled by the household. It was a home their children’s children, and a home to many._

_It was not a well-known house of worships but it did provided accommodation to travellers and employs those who are willing to lend an extra helping hand. Basically it serves as an interval for those who had come from a long way home._

_A bright and naïve curious child Toshiro was, he was thrilled to meet all kinds of people. Many have come and go sadly while others stayed. Amidst the encounters, he took an interest towards an old man in particular._

_The aged man was alone when he first arrived within church grounds. Young Toshiro was helping his dear mother watering the flowers growing there as their daily routine on mornings at that time. Their work immediately came to halt the moment the stranger greet his mother. Toshiro remembered how he stared curiously at the man, pondering whether he would stay or leave the next day similar to others before him._

_The elder radiated a warm aura the moment he smiled.  Toshiro could not explain it but on that day, he knew there was something about that old man. The man with his gentle form. That warm smile plastered on his face. He was like a grandfather he never had._

_At first Toshiro thought the man was a dreamer – enlightening the young boy with his desire of exploring the world and uncovering its mysteries – but the wisdom reflected in his ageing eyes rendered him to recant his perception. The man is old, true. Yet he had not fully savour the beauty of this world created by the Almighty. He regretted wasting his life ever so carelessly, unappreciative._

_He, at the very least, with the remaining years left, wanted to accomplish that: Savouring the magnificent beauty of the many creations that the world offers._

_The old man, generous enough, taught half of the knowledge he hold to Toshiro. It made him change his whole perspectives on the world… more conscious of the decaying land, more valued of what life can give if one truly welcomes it. He taught him, the most important of it all, the world’s secret remedies – plants._

_He claimed that anything grown on the Earth’s surface contains curative essence. Even in the weeds of wild plants that we throw! It is one of God’s gifts granted to humans yet humans do not appreciate nature. Plants possess telepathy was another claim of his. They can read emotions. Toshiro was sceptic to believe such statement but the elder soon proved it._

_One day Young Toshiro was asked to gather two bundles of flowers in the garden; healthier one and wilted ones that were on the verge of dying. The older man held the healthier flowers using one hand while the latter was hold by Toshiro. Bright blue strings were then formed around the man’s free hand, carefully handling them like delicate frail glass as black words gently enclosing the bouquets of the former flowers._

_It was wonderful, graceful… magical._

_Specks of white-green were soon visible as half of the extracted life energy within the plants was transferred to the wilted flowers. Slowly but surely, the pale flowers little by little began to stand tall and recover its vivid colours._ _The once wilted flowers were fresh again._

**_“Learn their language, young’un,”_ ** _the elder had spoken in his tender voice. Toshiro could remember how he downcast his greyed gaze at his amazed self. His formerly big, innocent dark cyan stared widely at him. **“Hear closely to what they are saying. Feel the bonds that tie the plants and its life source. Take what is needed but do not exert what is left in them wholly.”**_

The words echoed through his mind. More of these words. More of these memories.

**_“Tell me, little one, do you know why these wilted flowers were able to be healthy again? No? Hoho… Well, did you wish for them to be as they were before? Alive and blooming? Yes? Then that is the answer, child. Wishing; wishing for a wish._ **

**_I told you plants have feelings too like us humans. The wilted ones were happy that you cherished their beauty before it turned into an unattractive sight. Even as they were, you wished these flowers to be as beautiful as they once were. And for that, they did it for you. Your happiness spread towards them, aspires them and they share it with other plant life. In a way, these sorts of feelings supply them as their life energy. Pretty fascinating if I do say so for myself!_ **

**_Now then… What I have showed you is an example of how the flowers’ essence can help restore what its kind lacks – in this case, the lack of water. Of course you can give them water but it’s too late by then. Most of its life source are already gone and drained away because of their needs being neglected. That is why this method can be used as an alternative to revive and heal. Then again it must have some remaining life left before it dies completely, even just a portion or an ounce of that energy will suffice._ **

**_Understand this: If this can be done to plants, then to humans as well; whether by using plants towards humans or by transferring one’s energy to another to restore what was lost. If a soul is lost, however, it cannot be done. The soul will be truly gone forever and return back to the Creator. After all, the living must not disrupt the dead nor enter the world of the dead and vice versa. Meddling with the balance of the world is inexcusable and forbidden.”_ **

_Why the elderly told him this, Toshiro once asked. With a light chuckle, he said; **“You, my boy, have the potential of nursing this gift to the fullest. I can see it in you. I know you wouldn’t ever think of performing the forbidden, that is why I’m passing this knowledge to you.**_

**_So will you promise this old man to keep this secret safe and not to use it for your own benefits? Even if you grow into a fine lad and eventually forget, promise me that you will not forget my teachings.”_ **

But Toshiro cease to practice the man’s teachings. How could he possibly continue? He abandoned those greenery life forms he used to bask in long ago. From the moment he hardened his heart he cease all practice.

But forgetting? Oh, no. Toshiro never forgets.

Never forgets the promise. Never forgets the old man.

And yet… he put that knowledge behind, put that dear past behind. To rust and collect dusts, just inching to be of use. Attempting it now was out of the question however.

**???**

Darkness. Complete pitch-black darkness.

Too weak to open his eyes, too weak to care, too weak to even move. The chocolate haired fugitive did not know where he was. As far as he was concern, he may have already died and was left stranded in this foreign abyss… this black oblivion. Perhaps it was a realm made for souls whom cannot enter heaven or hell resides. Restless spirits they say.

Probably. Yes. He may be one from the looks of it. But he was still breathing.

He was breathing? Don’t the dead stop breathing at this stage?

_Falling…_

Ah, that’s right. Falling, the last thing Teito remembered was falling! His firm hold onto the swiped hawkzile was slipping; his clutches slipped off as consciousness began to fade. Teito could feel it. Slowly but certainly, he was falling.

He remembered free falling from such high height, few feet above ground, enough to land with a splat. Even if he had survived, he might be barely alive with some broken bones and fractures here and there. But falling felt… good. It felt awfully, incredibly _good_.

No constraints, no limits, no nothing. He cares not a single thing in the world. What only mattered was the feeling of the rushing air engulfing his whole being, the wind soothing his soul, surrounding his body. It was as if he was free. Free from everything – free from the burden of life. Forget the reason to live and just shut down. Simply shut down and close his eyes and drift into an eternal sleep.

And he must be seeing things too: He saw glimpses of snow.

_Snow from my home town…_

Teito had no idea why that thought even crossed his mind at that time. Whatever “home” really was, the white flakes of snow were similar to the snow from his dreams. Without thinking – maybe part of him was curious too – he raised both hands.

Reaching… Teito wanted to reach that pure, white essence. Wanting to touch that pristine, untainted, cold snow. It felt gentle, so, so gentle… it was almost cruel. Too cruel indeed.

Blood stains his hands. On the hands that were used to kill. To kill and take the life out of the living, out of criminals who are nonetheless still human. At least, part of them that was humane.

**_“Kill your emotions and fight, Teito Klein.”_ **

Fight he will. He _did_. But kill his emotions Teito cannot. Why was it so hard to erase these feelings? Why was it so hard to follow that simple order?

Because he wanted to remind himself he was still human.

Though he follows the path decided for the army, a rail for him to walk above; becoming an effective, merciless, human killing-machine was far from what he sought to turn into.

Teito feared he would become a monster. He must already have mainly that in the eyes of his victims. He knew and he could smell it. That mixed fear and hatred. He was sure of that same fear and hatred they intended towards him when he brought a swift death. An emotionless, harsh yet swift death.

If he is a monster, then why are feathers falling down on him? White beautiful feathers were raining down on him.

Was he not on the darker side, the one clad with so many sins and darkness? An unclean and tainted soul? The abyss he was in shows him that. So why had he been shown these white feathers if none of its strands were coated with the colour inky black?

**_“May God watch over you.”_ **

Bright light suddenly enter at the resonance of those words, shining into the oblivion Teito was in. It seems to vanquish the dark, for a much brighter surroundings materialized. It must be another one of his dreams, but Teito was starting to believe it was more than just a dream.

No dream could ever repeat itself in a continuous cycle. It is simply a figment of our imagination, a fantasized mindscape created in our threshold of unconscious perception. But maybe, just maybe, these visions are the memories of his past. His lost childhood. That may possibly be it! But no matter how hard Teito probed his brain, searching for an explanation or an answer, he cannot seem to remember.

He felt a gloved hand cover half of his face, the fabric of its material touched gently against his skin. It was as though the picturesque scene was real itself. He saw a man in white garbs behind those gloved fingers. His eyes… his desperate eyes were hinted with sadness and fear. A feel of nostalgia hit Teito. He could not understand this feeling of dread. This –

_Flowing…_

What is this? …Tears?

**_“Someday… the time will come when you will understand your mission.”_ **

There it was again – these words his father had constantly said in his dreams. But why did he say this? When exactly is the time? It was already too late by now, isn’t it?

Faint voices reached the brunet’s hearing.

Teito chose to ignore it however. He wanted to continue the dream. To run up to the fatherly figure like he usually does, trying to get a hold of him. There may be a hint or two perhaps, or some kind of clue he could gain if he prolonged the dream. But in the end, as much as he refuses to accept it, his eyes were forced to open.

Something was hindering him. Something was preventing him from pursuing the truth. Awaken with cold sweat drenching his body said it all.

“WAKE UP!”

Teito’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a deafening voice. He realized he was not in that black, foreign abyss anymore. Pillars of light invaded his vision. Blurred, the boy blinked in attempt to adjust his eyes against the harsh light of day. Two unfamiliar faces soon registered his field of vision.

“He’s finally opened his eyes.”


	5. Don’t Go… Oh, Beloved…

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**Barsburg Military Academy, 1 st March, 9:27 AM**

“Next is Sou Culhwch, assigned to the Maintenance Unit. Then we have Tetsuya Dyer…”

Too many departments and too many names, mild irritation was starting to build up within Toshiro. Time, as infinite as limited it may be, easily elapses as each cadet’s department unit were revealed. All names were called in alphabetical order. This however was thinning the teen’s patience.

Toshiro was reaching the end of his line with waiting. The blond knew he would be the few last ones called; but how much longer will this take? It took rather longer than expected, despite there being only a sheet of paper fastened onto the held clipboard.

“Number sixteenth… Toshiro Rolfe?” Finally he heard his name being called out. Toshiro steps forward. Taking in a quick look at Toshiro, confirming his attendance, the officer then read from his clipboard. “You’re in the Reconnaissance Unit,” was the revelation.

Provided that random allocations were made apt to one’s capability accordingly, Toshiro was convinced his post ought to be in medical-based units. Experimentations on scientific background regarding human anatomy and natural science do sound intriguing.  

Sure, there are other factors needed to be reconsidered. Majority of the vacancies are mostly paperwork and the like. In a sense, political affairs appeals the most at the moment. But for him to be assigned to the Reconnaissance Unit? Toshiro was… conflicted.

Toshiro had no clue, truth be told, what this unit’s function really was, its duties or the missions undertook by their personnel. Plausible to assume it as a task force that scouts and collects information, taken from its term of course. It was vague still however – the files he read mentioned so little.

In any event, the act of scouting might be a new experience for the blond. It is rather interesting, if viewed differently, to say the least. Acquiring vital information requires stealth, prudence and quick thinking. Toshiro understood he needed to cover more ground in these areas…

_‘But the Reconnaissance Unit?!’_ silently he hissed, disbelief. _‘The allocations must be flawed!’_

Announcing the last two names, which of most candidates had tuned out by now (once they acquire their unit, that is), on the list, the officer finally finished. He then stepped back, returning to his original position whilst shadowing the lieutenant once more. With hands crossed back, still remained stationary; the other officer who had been idle throughout the whole occasion carried out his turn and gave the order.

“All’s said and done. Please assemble with your respective group members before proceeding on boarding the airships. You are dismissed.” The man probably had no important role to begin with – he was forgotten quite easily, which explains a lot of blank faces on the recruits’ expression as he wrapped things up.

_‘Group members?’_ Toshiro simply blinked as everyone disperse, adhering to the given command and gather around in clusters.

Perhaps he had been too engrossed in a world of own fleeting moment? He was having a headache just by assessing the mistake and in providing multiple reasoning as to why he was not compatible in such aforementioned department. Perplexed, lost even, Toshiro gawped at the happening in sight. And before long was the only one out of place.

The boy was embarrassing, no, humiliating himself.

Heaving a vexed sigh, Toshiro forced his legs to advance towards each clusters in hope to discover his fellow colleagues. Perhaps he should ask for help too. Though it would result in people viewing him as one who is incapable of listening to instructions, much less abide by it, and further exposing his mortification.

“You,” stated a voice out of the blue from behind. Toshiro stopped in time before he took another step. “Why aren’t you joining the rest of your affiliate?”

Grudgingly Toshiro turned around to face its owner. Another ranking officer as displayed from his badge. It appears that the man was late himself, given the fact that he was not at the airships – other officers alike were stationed at their vessels waiting for their inferiors’. Shouldn’t this man before him, then, take his post as well?

A salute was automatically offered. “Forgive me, sir! It seems that I…” the blond paused slightly – he could lie his way out, but lying ain’t going to help him in this situation. He might as well speak the truth – for appropriate words to explain, “have not been attentive to learn the names of my affiliates.”

“Ah,” the dark haired officer mused, “a stray aren’t ‘cha?” The man appeared rather crafty, Toshiro reckoned, despite having a respectable status. The superior eventually gave a knowing nod after a short while. “What unit you got assigned to, soldier? I wouldn’t want to be late if I were you.”

Toshiro was expecting some kind of scolding or a strict lecture or whatever, but the ranking officer did not present him with reprimands. The man was merciful enough to pardon him. What sort of ideas played in this person’s mind exactly? This superior was not too bothered by it.

Perhaps dealing with yearly the same rookie’s mistake, as akin to others before him, might be a feasible reason. Probably. Toshiro could not fathom it. So he answered.

“I believe I am in the Reconnaissance Unit, sir.”

Without warning the man let out a jolly laugh, earning the pale blond both a mini heart attack and a pat at the back.

“Boy, don’t you worry your pretty little head! I’m in charge with recons and the boss of you all. Lieutenant Colonel Hiro’s the name.” He sported a casual grin, as far as introduction goes. “I don’t have any unknown or lost twin last time I check so I’m the only Commander Hiro you’ll be seeing. You may call me as appropriate or sir but kindly avoid using mister at all times. _If_ you value your file report that much that is. Respect the chain of command, then you’re good.”

Threatening gaze and pleasant tone do not go well together, Toshiro realized. He made a mental note not to anger this man in the near future.

“Welcome aboard, kid.” A huge grin returned and was plastered again onto the commander’s face.

‘Eccentric’ might not be an accurate word to describe the Reconnaissance Unit’s commander-in-chief after all.

**Inside the airship, 10:27 AM**

A similar introductory procedure was in order that day. Briefings included although short.

Commander Hiro repeated the dialogue he had said to Toshiro at the start of the recons’ induction, so the mentioning of mister and the effect it will take on getting a promotion earn big gulps from the newcomers.

Though one particular recruit, Toshiro, in all honesty, view the act of using threats to have things the way you wanted them to be weak, craven and ineffective. Pretty much illustrates what the commander was employing at the moment.

If one thought having mere clean records ensure one’s promotion, where was the effort, their hard earned work? Where goes the joy, the passion, of working your way out from the very bottom, from the very beginning, and then emerge as the top, to the very end?

Then they are badly mistaken: No one should have this sort of mindset.

Hard work guarantees success, not luck and it sure as hell is not some sort of a predetermined providence from God. Who would believe that? Only individuals who live in a world of crappy fantasy and delusion do not see the reality of it all explicitly.

Then again, Toshiro was only a low-ranking officer compare to the man of high rank which stood in front of them. The commander was far more experienced. More matured of how the real world works – possibly every nook and cranny – than the blond himself and his fellow greenhorns; an adult to top it off. Nothing that a teenage, lower insolent inferior who knew nothing of the world he is currently living could understand.

Who was him to have his saying?

Who was him to judge?

Seeing fresh recruitments were just taken today, some units either choose to: Start on their mission right off the bat; return to Hohburg Fort to report their selves; or wait for further instructions. As for the recons, they have a pending assignment to undertake. They were on an ongoing mission.

“I know,” began Commander Hiro sanguinely, “that some of you may or may not be satisfied with the unit you’re in. But look on the bright side, fellas! Least you can use this as a reason to go all-out. And before you know it, you’re already at the top! Heck, be my superior or something.”

Toshiro could not understand the enigma of a man who was supposed to be the commanding officer of the Reconnaissance Unit to be so… carefree? He was already having second thoughts about the man’s attitude and personality as the appropriate leader-figure he claimed to be from their first meeting – if one could ever call it. Then this flimsy encouragement came up.

For a captain in his early thirties, Lieutenant Colonel Hiro gave his statement rather half-heartedly and the way he represent it was seamlessly imprudent. Not that the blond was complaining of course. At the very least their superior was being friendly towards his subordinates for the very first day. He was unsure whether the coming days, weeks, months or years will be the same.

“Back to the subject at hand then…” The commander cleared his throat, bright and breezy tone instantly gone. He was dead serious.

Either the former attitude was purposely made to lessen his lower recruits’ discomfort or the man has a serious case of multiple-personality disorder or worse, both. Well, not at all worse – Toshiro did not know. For all the boy knew, he underestimated the man’s professionalism, and apparently so did the others.

There was a slight tension in the air and Toshiro could somehow feel it… as if the situation itself was trying to choke him by means of its rigid influence.  

“As you might’ve heard this beforehand…” The commander paused for a more dramatic effect. “Teito Klein has escaped.”

And the effect it gave was tremendous.

Murmurs were heard and it immediately filled the airship, verifying the rumour that had been spread less than twenty four hours around the academy. No surprise there. However, at that revelation, Toshiro felt his heart sank. To the extent of him being unaware of the held breath he was suppressing until his lungs burned for air and finally gave out on him.

The blond drew in air slowly through his nostrils then breathes out some using his mouth, calming himself to rid the apprehensive feeling. Some sort of lump was caught in his throat. He felt his bile slowly rising, ready to vomit its contents, but Toshiro managed to bottle it up. He seriously wanted to vomit but he swallowed it back into his stomach.

He gripped his hand. He needed to recompose himself, fast.

“Anyone who basically has any or an association with said refugee was to be taken into custody.”

Toshiro felt eyes staring at him as the commander said this. He well knew guilt was agitating him; his mind was misleading his senses. The teen was in the red – he understood this – considering he was both directly and indirectly involved. In a way. It would only raise suspicion if he shows any changes, even the slightest, in his behaviour at this point. Toshiro could not afford to be caught now, that’s for sure.

“We have already tracked down the deserter’s location,” he heard Commander Hiro continued, “and currently, we are to pursue him. It is believed that his crash point is at the north-eastern side from here. In other words, he’s in the 7th District. Let me remind you that –”

The pale blond did not bother to hear the rest of his talk. An overwhelming reaction was taking over his emotions behind such neutral face.

As a heavy pain – like cursed chains that were binding him at last release its lock fell down to the ground with an easing thump. Free! – has been lifted from his chest, Toshiro lessen his taut. He was glad, relieved in fact, that there were no mentions about Mikage. Yet…

_Why must he find himself nearing the one place he swore never to return to?!_

They were going to enter District Seven. They were going inside that accursed church.

To where Teito is situated; to where Mikage had set off.

Damn fate probably laughing their asses off and looking down on him from above. They really do have a cruel sense of humour.

“Hiro-sama,” one of the officers quietly working on the sophisticated terminals suddenly spoke. “We are nearing the site, sir.”

“Oh,” said commander asked back, “we’re there already?” He looked back at the mapping as displayed by the terminals. Lieutenant Colonel Hiro was rather pleased with the discovery. “This brings back memories… Reminds me the time when I had my first mission like you kids here. We didn’t have runaways at that time though. Just the usual, good old-fashioned miscreants doing all sorts of damage. Not that much different from today…”

“…Sir? The mission, sir.”

“Hmm? Ah, yes, yes. Forgot ‘bout that.” He laughed. “No point in wasting time here then. Get ready, men. We’re good to go once we land.”

**Barsburg Empire, 11:20 AM**

Few distances away from where Toshiro and the Reconnaissance Unit are located, a particular teen was heading his way towards District Seven.

The harsh heat of day was beginning to take an adverse toll against the teen’s being. Large sum of energy were used and lost, the constant need to black out due to exhaustions are bound to happen. He just didn’t know when. After all, spending hours and hours of travelling under the sun on foot without a means of transport exerts a whole lot out of people.

And here is a teen, in the middle of it all, that was taking a big step towards accomplishment.

Yet he continued to walk across the many miles of barren land under his feet. He was enduring what the world would throw at him.

Though fully covered, a hood on his head and a cloak on his person, the teen had to quicken his pace. Noon was approaching in few hours time, it would be best to reach a sheltered area than having the sun in the open loom over one’s head. It was as if he was in a miniature microwave-oven with these coverings. It was hard to keep a cool head in this nature. Even a beast should know its limit.

Then he stopped. Abruptly the cloaked figure stopped in the middle of his journey.

Dust and sand battered his body in all directions as they gradually began to collect on his being. The wind came to pick up speed. Behind his hood, a smile was tugging the corners of his mouth – the crossed-shaped scar on his cheek overtly seen. A wave of relief hit him.

He was near. He had come from a long way, and he was this close. He was near to his friend again. His best friend. He could feel it.

Mikage was going to see Teito again.

It appears that he was not the only one whose destination is the same. Without doubt the district stays true to its reputation as Barsburg’s Greatest Church. The place lived up to its name, thus the reason why there were a considerable amount of people lining up from afar. Mikage wasn’t sure what the occasion is about. He assumed it was normal, seeing the church known for its popular haven amongst both civilians and criminals.

_‘Just a few more steps to go… A few more steps to go and then I’ll be able to see you, Teito.’_

Oh, how much he misses his best friend’s presence so bad. He wanted, he desperately wanted, to see Teito again.

To be able touch him and reach a living form than grab invisible air that easily slips through his fingers; to feel the body warmth of a boy beside him  than an empty, cold, space at his side; to embrace him into a hug and assure him everything was going to be okay with a ruffle of his silky hair. There were so many things Mikage wanted to do when they see each other again.

And teasing him was part of it.

Ah, yes. Teasing… he always missed that.

They were inseparable. Like siblings they never knew they had. If that were to happen, that – Mikage think – would be wickedly cool. No longer as friends but blood brothers who swore to die together, a special bond that could only be shared through this connection. Of course, their current relationship does not mean that it was not important. Both share the same purpose: They are friends.

Mikage began to wonder, as he made his way to Barsburg Church’s entrance, whether Teito had really survived his crash outside these walls. Just outside these surrounding walls. The crash site was quite far away from civilisation, possibly an advantage or a disadvantage, but still in District Seven’s zone regardless.

If Teito did survive, he was certain this district should be the best place and a good start to look for him. But he was not sure on where to find him either.

Teito is one reserved kid, he could tell. Apart from his evident awkwardness amongst people, his tendency to stare callously at others and his mindless choice of wordings because of the simple reason he knew nothing on how to react, the brunet was quite gullible.

Mikage chuckled lightly at a particular memory. One such memory was telling Teito he would grow taller if he drank his milk. It was true of course but Teito was sceptic. The brunet was desperate to get taller, but not _that_ desperate. He didn’t like drinking dairy substances apparently. Always those pills and protein stuff with him. But, with a lot of teasing, which involves his sensitive height, he finally yielded.

The very reason of it all was because Mikage dislike drinking milk himself.

At last the vast gates of the church opened widely, granting its entrance upon outsiders and at the same time granting departure for its insiders. Mikage came to realize this was the first time he ever came to visit such holy sanctuary, which meant that he knew no one or the group of people he could turn to, to seek help.

The church was amazing, no, magnificent! Maybe those words offend how grand the place really was. The church was simply extraordinary. The area was already bustling with people as soon as he entered – a whole lot variety of them. And they seemed… happy, here.

Mikage felt extremely tired all of a sudden. He did not know why but his knees felt weak under him, ready to give way. He could see the reason why.

There, amongst many individuals, stood a familiar teen he knew right in the middle of it all. Emeralds meet ambers. Two pair of eyes merely stared down at one another, both trying to weight between falsity and veracity. Amber eyes were the first to soften its gaze.

“Teito,” the taller teen breathed out as he lowered his hood. “Thank goodness… You’re alive.”

Mikage was overjoyed. He was relieved... he was overwhelmed! There was Teito – _his_ Teito. _Right in front of him._ Next thing was a blur as Mikage saw a glimpse of brown before he was embraced in a tight, longing hug.

Time stilled. The moment, meant for only them.

Maybe… Just maybe... they could be happy here as well.

**Outskirts, 7 th District, 11:27 AM**

He was too arrogant, perhaps too ignorant as well, to believe that they would actually enter District Seven’s territory. The irony of Toshiro. Perhaps he was overexcited, too uptight, forgetting minor details like that. He was too focused worrying about the potential violation of the vow he made that he failed to consider the problem at hand.

Everyone knew that the military are not allowed to enter District Seven’s place of safety. All due to a charter made between the two leaders, the King and the High Pope. For that reason, and that reason only, it is not wise to barge in uninvited.

Boarding off the ship with the rest of its personnel, the Reconnaissance Unit looked around their surroundings. Investigations on anything worthwhile or suspicious were to be reported.

There was nothing much to note really, so far. Only barren land with steep cliffs and hard ground were present; a wasteland to put it into simple terms. Definitely impossible for a creature, let alone a human, to be able to live here, or even survive for that matter, in such harsh environment.

What could be expected from the periphery away from the inner city anyway?

A large scar in the desert was identified during aerial view where the supposedly thrashed hawkzile was located. A one kilo radius search around the area was conducted once the unit neared the site. To Toshiro’s greatest relief, no corpse has been found. Indeed a damaged hawkzile was discovered, but there was something wrapped around it. He could not tell.

With the others busy examining the scar and hawkzile, and the senior officers writing reports regarding the findings, Toshiro moved forward curiously. “Flowers?” he gasped though it was more to a whisper. A glimpse of green vines and coloured petals came into his field of vision.

Toshiro was bewildered. _‘Where did this greenery came from?’_ It was still fresh too, he noticed. The vehicle was undoubtedly the one Teito used to escape with. Where was the coincidence of there being another hawkzile? But the appearance of plants could have not been his doing.

These plant lives were manipulated.

As far as Toshiro knew of, manipulation zaiphon is rare. So rare, he never encountered a living soul who would possess this kind of ability. That old man notwithstanding. Albeit there being plain manipulation applied as he manoeuvred those flowers, it was pure healing zaiphon mannerism.

But these flowers… His forsaken treasure…

How long has it been for him to witness their beauty? To touch those delicate herbs under his finger tips; to feel their essence of tranquillity; to sense the animated life those plant lives can give and create; to converse and listen to their language?

_Does he still remember that old man’s teachings?_

Toshiro was losing his bearings as realization struck the pale blond. After all those years… encountering such forgotten memory unexpectedly – he was having a hard time to grasp the whole concept. This was all too soon, too sudden. Toshiro felt devastated.

“This is bad…” Commander Hiro interrupted, gaining his subordinates’ attention and, more importantly, brought a prompt end to Toshiro’s stupor. “He may have escaped to the church.”

One of the senior officers volunteered, “Sir! Then I will have a unit sent immediately to the church.”

“No,” the commander said, turning down the harmless proposition. “I’d like to avoid that.”

Slightly dazed, Toshiro tried to collect his scattered thoughts and concentrate on listening to Commander Hiro. The lieutenant colonel began to explain the role of the Barsburg church, revealing things that some were not even aware of its existence. He highlighted ‘God’s Territory’ and their ‘Law of Sanctuary.’

He basically talked about the church’s special advantages towards giving protection, may it be criminals or civilians. Toshiro secretly scoffed at this as other recruits feel as sense of awe at the fact. But because of that law and guaranteed protection, neither the government nor the military have the power to tap into the system. They cannot lay a finger on them publicly.

“What’s wrong newcomer?” Commander Hiro asked a highly disturbed recruit once he finished. “Your face looks pale.”

And true to his words, said recruit was indeed pale. He was staring down the floor, suddenly interested in fiddling with his feet, before looking up. The black haired inferior stuttered in his speech.

“S-sorry, sir… I-it’s just that I remembered what my grandmother used to tell me… There are _monsters_ called the _Seven Ghosts_ inside that church!”

Amused, a crooked smile was tugging the corner of Toshiro’s lips. It had been a while since he last heard those words before – “The Seven Ghosts.” A myth about the death god Verloren and the seven heavenly lights being told from generations to generations, spoken from mouth to mouth and finally, as a form of conviction held by the people.

Thinking about that now, it all seemed incongruous. Back to where he came from, and other similar places, these gods were reserved but here… they are feared. If only he could laugh at their ignorance and prove them wrong, the world would be a better place. And perhaps be united under the Empire.

A few moments in time passed before the Reconnaissance Unit ended their task for today –enough for Toshiro to recover his sanity from the past encounter with the green life as well. The sun has already risen above their heads. It was high time to head back. They have had taken ample time investigating and analysing the area.

Before the young blond made his way towards the airship, as the others did alike, soft voices whispered by his ears out of the blue.

“ _….go…_ ”

He halted his tracks. Was he hearing things now? He must have come down with something which had made him become this delirious. Maybe he should not have been curious; it was a mistake to find that greenery. And yet, he was bound to confront them. With or without curiosity. Toshiro shook the thoughts away and continued.

“ _Don’t…_ ”

Toshiro looked over his shoulder but nothing was there except for those blank, bleak surroundings and the unclaimed hawkzile. That was another unit’s job to take it back to headquarters. _‘This is not funny.’_ Toshiro was annoyed. The stops which he took cost him to be the last one who still had yet to embark their means of transport.

But something was amiss… Something was not right.

Toshiro cannot seem to explain it, but the discomfiture feeling kept pestering him. There was this tugging sensation that kept hindering him from reaching the airship for far too long. There may be some hidden importance for this disturbance. But what...? What is it?

“ _Don’t go._ ”

Instantaneously Toshiro twirled on his heels only to be taken aback by the phenomenon ahead of him: The earlier plant lives are swaying in the air!

Many times he blinked and many times he rubbed, still he could not believe his eyes. Toshiro refuse to comprehend! Last time he checked, he needed his glasses to see properly. So he took them off. The scenery was as clear as crystal, neither blurred nor vague.

Has his poor eye sight suddenly become better? Preposterous!

The young blond could accept the logic that those plants were able to move side to side because of the help from the wind. No question about that. It _has_ to be a rational explanation, is it not? So how the hell in that fucking Chief of Heaven’s retard name did those plants supposed to sway in the air when there was **no** wind blowing at that time?!

There are many strange things in this world, and this has got to be one of them.

**Fort Hohburg, 1 st District, 3:43 PM**

There was to be a meeting taking place back at the military headquarters in District One. High ranking and senior officers alike were summoned – including the Military Academy’s head, Chairman Miroku – to discuss matters over the fugitive, Teito Klein.

It had been a proper political ambience within the conference room… that is until Chief Ayanami, bringing the rest of the Black Hawks with him, arrived. Presence of hostility lingered in the air along with apparent disgusted faces. But to the young man that rose as the high rank of Chief of Staff within a ridiculously short time-span, he paid no heed to their antics. The meeting began as soon as the members are seated.

Discussions over Teito Klein’s whereabouts were reviewed. And as revealed from given reports, there were remnants of a crash in District Seven.

Chief Ayanami simply watched as each of other higher ranking officers, clearly older than him, with their mundane behaviour making a fuss over the current issue. They were quite childish in presenting the matter with such immature debate rather than exhibiting a much, more refine, formal meeting. His calm demeanour however amplifies the ill will of most officers.

One of the senior officers suddenly spoke, directing his attention towards the young chief. “Why don’t you explain to us, Ayanami- _kun_ …” purposely the elder addressed him in a snide manner. “Why did you let him run away?”

The silver haired saved his breath; his subordinates were the ones to answer him.

“Teito Klein just came back to take something he forgot, right, Aya-tan?” the cheerful voice of Major Hyuuga innocently replied. Then, followed by his blond Begleiter, Konatsu Warren said; “I’m sure that he’ll come back here, even if he doesn’t want to.”

Colonel Katsuragi, an older man amongst the Black Hawks, glanced up from his book. “I look forward to meeting with Teito-kun,” was his lax echo before returning his attention to a held book in hand.

“Do you guys even have any serious motivation in this?!” Being part of the elite group was one thing, but that does not mean they can slack off. All senior officers alike seemed to agree. “Especially you!!” berated the same senior officer, “You on the left side!” Specifically he refers the blue haired Begleiter, Haruse, carrying a snoozing child with the rank of a Lieutenant Colonel – his superior, Kuroyuri – in his arms.

“Yes! We do~!” came most of the Hawks’ reply. Somewhat light-hearted as if it was a trifling matter to engage on. If one were to carefully observe their faces, they would know this was a jest to them. The tallest of them all panicked however, slightly disoriented due to his attention being centred on the smaller figure he carried.

A disapproving commotion was triggered as a result. And once again, for the most part, it was aimed at the unfazed youthful man.

“Think about your position as staff officer! Did you really need to inspect the school? Stop doing what you please!”

“Besides, you…! You’re just a brat!”

“Aren’t there other things you should be doing?! Impertinent youngster!”

Chairman Miroku calmly intervened, “Now, now. I was the one who called him to the school.”

Offended officers set their eyes upon the aging man. More protests were ready to be spewed but it quickly dissipates in the presence of the former field marshal – a highly regarded man Miroku is, to put it simply. The uproar was temporarily quieted down.

The chairman then puts his attention at the Black Hawks’ commanding officer.

“You’ve met him, eh?” Miroku began, propping both elbows against the sturdy long table, as he started a new conversation with the young man under his supervision. Fingers meshed with each other making a bridge, he continued. “I was considering assigning him as your Begleiter.”

There was a moment of silence before Ayanami finally gave a reply. “…Thank you for the thought, but I have to decline the offer.”

Personally Ayanami had no interest in having another Begleiter really. He was not planning on creating some sort of attachment with another human. And yet everyone kept on pushing potential candidates to him.

Never giving him a chance to decide for himself… It was too painful.

Memories of the past still lingered in his mind, dancing along his vision with the memories of _that person_ whom he deeply trusts. _That person_. The only one whom Ayanami had truly loved… The man he loved with every part of his soul, the man that was everything to him.

Sometimes the silver haired man thought he could see silhouettes of _him_ appearing when he was alone. Sometimes he could hear _his_ voice and _his_ soft laughter when he let his thoughts wander. He could feel it; he was turning insane.

Unable to grieve properly like a normal human, unable to forgive himself for being the cause of _his_ death… He punished and punished himself, but he knew _He_ was the one to blame it all:

That Chief of Heaven took everything away from him!

First, it was _her_ … and now, _him_. Curse that Chief of Heaven, curse him a million folds!He would never forgive Him, his Creator, his so-called father. Until the ends of time, he would never forgive Him. He would live. Live to see His downfall.

An apathetic person that he is often viewed, Ayanami locked his heart. He reduced even his close relations with the Black Hawks to that of professionalism. He could not afford to lose another subordinate again.

**No. _That person_ was more than that: _He_ was his beloved Begleiter, his wonderful helper, his great and dear friend, his one and only Yukikaze. **

**No one can replace Yukikaze.**

“Is that so…”

Miroku was slightly disappointed at his answer. He hoped that Ayanami might open up again and began to accept another Begleiter again after a good, long, ten years had passed. He has a bright future ahead of him. That man really needs to move on; he had mourned enough over _that person’s_ death. If he still insists on being this stubborn, when will Ayanami man up?

“Then,” the elder have a go again, suggesting another potential applicant to offer, “what about that other boy you’ve helped during the examinations? Although he is unrivalled to Teito Klein, he does excel in his zaiphon skills and swordsmanship.”

“I am aware of that,” Ayanami admitted, bringing to mind a certain Toshiro Rolfe in the picture. “However; the fact that he came from the Rolfe House, his allegiance to Barsburg is highly doubted.”  The Church and the Empire weren’t exactly on good terms if truth be told.

As a man with strong loyalty towards Barsburg himself, call him a nationalist if you may, Chief Ayanami deemed it unacceptable when he found this particular knowledge. Who would have known that capable young boy came from a family of bishops? It was no wonder the boy has proved himself to be gifted in zaiphon, healing zaiphon in particular, but the weapon he carried raises questions.

Was it meant to hide his place of origin? It did not look that way; he did not make any effort on masking it. Others were not bothered at the slightest as well – the relative teamwork during the exam proves this. Does that mean the Academy already knew of this, then? If that is the case, why would they allow it?

Nevertheless, in spite of everything, that Rolfe boy certainly piqued his interest. Ayanami was intrigued.

The boy wanted to be a soldier; a church person wanted to be a soldier. Laughable alright. He found it ironic upon reading his application to the army – _for the country_. If Ayanami hadn’t known any better, the boy was rejecting his religious conviction. The light of the gods practically left him.

That boy will surely be made into a usable pawn, feasibly a worthy benefit when time calls for it. Until then… he would have to be kept in check.

Then there was that Eye’s candidate – or so what Miroku tends to believe – is another matter that needs to be brought up.

“But the boy…” asked Ayanami, referring to a certain green eyed brunet. “What will happen when he finds what he has forgotten?”

The chairman let out a small chuckle. “I’m looking forward to that more and more. Aren’t you, Ayanami-kun?”

There was a peculiar glint in his superior’s eyes, top that with a smirk Ayanami knew too well; Chairman Miroku was hiding something from him. Again. Although he shares valuable information with him, Miroku still neglects to inform him of the details.

Did he not trust him? For all those years they knew each other, a pact of mutual camaraderie basically created between them. He was the only man that disregards his whole being as warsfeil and values him as a normal individual; an asset. For that, Miroku have Ayanami’s respects. But something did not add up. He was curious.

What was so special about this ex-battle sklave he held so highly? The boy was his best student, countless of times he had said this, was there something more? And why did he mention that other boy? For what reason does he have a connection in all of this?

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 8:11 PM**

The sun had set and in turn night began to fall, replacing clear blue skies with silent darkness for the world and its inhabitants to rest and drowse themselves to forty winks.

The church in District Seven seemed empty now that myriad number of visitors left the area as the gates closed its entry for the day. Those who had not made it on the other hand were allowed to stay within the building as guests in the guest rooms.

Along the many empty corridors of the church sat Teito on the concrete bench that serves as a public resting place. He had changed from his former tattered clothes into fresh white garbs provided, similar to what the people here wore.

Alone and deep in thought, he watched as the clouds slowly drifts away. A pallid moon which glowed dimly hidden behind the greyed clouds was revealed, giving a somewhat melancholic mood for the occasion. Perfect for reflecting the events that had played earlier on.

_‘I wonder if Mikage is doing all right,’_ thought Teito worriedly. _‘I hope he’ll get better soon…’_

Hours had gone by since his reunion with his best friend. Teito was extremely glad; beyond relieved – elated! – that Mikage was safe. How he desperately ran up to him, burying his face at Mikage’s neck and hugged him. Never to let go and snuggle closer… Teito felt his cheeks getting warm. But that didn’t matter. Mikage is here now. With him.

Teito planned on leaving the church that afternoon. In order to rescue Mikage from the evil clutches known as the military, he could not afford to stay here any longer. Especially when that man was involve.

_Ayanami…_

Teito hissed the name like it was poison; the kind of name that would instigate some sort of curse to befall upon him. Just thinking about it makes him sick.

But when Mikage fall unconscious under his embrace, slipping from his grasp, panic and fear engulfed Teito. A feeling so strange it exhibits an alarm in him – it scares the living daylights out of him! He frantically cried out… for someone, anyone, to help his best friend in need. Thankfully those three bishops came to offer a helping hand.

Frau, Castor and Labrador were their names.

Teito met these three figures when he regained his consciousness prior that morning.  They were wearing strange darken clothes at first. Naturally Teito was very wary, fearing the trio were enemies. The reason why Teito was surprised when he was told he was in a church. Wasn’t bishops supposed to wear white robes?

Frau was a tall blond man. Despite being a bishop, he freely carries around porn magazines without shame. While Castor, the russet haired wearing glasses man, was this seemingly friendly bishop; although his attitude towards Frau changes quite considerably. And finally, the shortest amongst the three was Labrador, a gentle and nonchalant violet eyed bishop.

For what little amount of time he spent around the church, Teito figured the people here are very kind and are very eager to help; the sisters in particular. How can anyone be so kind to a complete stranger anyway? Never thought he would interact with the opposite gender so the brunet was pretty embarrassed at first. They gave him a set of fresh garments, helped clean his wounds and happily guide him throughout the church for instances.

And the bishops, they were in more ways helpful. Well… except Frau. Who made him bishop? Bishops like Castor and Labrador were decent people. The latter having given him a flower.

A silver rose to be exact.

But what was it for? Labrador said it was a protective charm. If that is the case, why can’t he give the rose to Mikage? No answer or even an explanation was given. Castor only helped fasten it on Teito, saying the flower was meaningless unless the brunet wears it.

_‘The next time we talk to each other, where should I begin?’_ There are so many things Teito wanted to tell Mikage. Problem is, he wasn’t sure where to begin – his memories in particular; being the child of the fallen Raggs King and all. _I wonder if I’ll be able to explain my past to him clearly…’_

Guessed that Teito would have to wait for tomorrow. Mikage must be tired from his journey. Distance between District One and District Seven seemed relatively far, moreover when travelling by feet. Via hawkzile was a different story.

_‘But come to think of it… How did Mikage know where I was…?’_

Teito however let the thought slip away. Footsteps were heard echoing throughout the corridors, causing the brunet to turn his head at its source. A hooded figure was walking towards him.

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 8:31 PM**

With the Barsburg Church serving special products, not to mention a delectable delicacy, of District Seven which consists of eyefish stew and edible flowers, dinner was quite a feast tonight. According to the church’s staffs needless to say. Some of the guests and denizens of the church were found chatting their time away while some were eating their dinner inside the dining hall. The atmosphere was rather lively.

Meanwhile, in one of the rooms of the church’s hospital, a certain lilac headed bishop was left alone to attend Mikage that night. It was evident on his face that he was overly exhausted. Once his head touched the pillow and body lay flat on bed for a few moments prior, the tired teen had fallen asleep in that instant. However, soft groans and whimpers ensued in his sleep every so often.

As if he was in tremendous pain… Or was he simply having a nightmare?

Sitting on a chair positioned near the bed side, the petite bishop watched with worried eyes as a bed bound Mikage sleep soundly. His chest subtly, taking slow and light long breaths. Labrador had a feeling there was something off about the boy. He could sense it, but he was not too sure what that feeling exactly is.

Therefore, as a medic, it was Labrador’s responsibility to keep an eye on the boy lest any unwanted problems were to arise. Better not make that happen then.

“Urgh…”  

A painful yet weak moan was once again heard. Quickly, the whimper acquired Labrador’s attention.

There was a slight stir from the patient, but no signs of Mikage ever waking up at that moment or any time soon. Promptly Labrador stood, nearing himself towards the bed to check up on Mikage. Tholed agony was evident on his cringing face, grimacing at an unbeknownst suffering he endures. What was happening to this boy, what was tormenting him: Labrador did not know. A hand was extended out to reach the bedspread that had slide down a bit…

_Bones? No… A winged bone?_

Labrador blinked and stopped midway. The vision disappeared in a flash – he could not make certain of what he had actually saw. Towering over Mikage, he leaned down closer towards him. Two orbs belonging to its owner stared curiously at the apparent sleeping teen, concentrating its gaze to discern a clear image out of the blurred vision earlier on. Lavender eyes became wary and troubled. The gentle bishop did not like what he sees.

Some skeletal framework of a wing was wrapping its gaunt appendage around Mikage. Unworldly strings connecting the boy and the quiescent wing were tied at each end. The wing was eating Mikage: A clear sign nothing good will come up from this.

Who had done this?

His worries not at all waning, Labrador pulled his back from its prior position. It was not his place to be involved ahead of time. If he were to act now, Labrador fears its dire consequence upon the boy. There was nothing he could do but wait and watch the situation unfolds.

Labrador left the room and made his way towards the garden. The variety of flowers which grew there welcomes the lilac haired with warmth and whisperings only he could hear greets him. A smile found its way upon the man’s lips; they were a sight for sore eyes. But it soon vanished in the same manner as a gust of wind carrying coloured petals blew past him.

_“The one has come…”_ came their urgent whispers. _“The one has come!”_

 Labrador was confused. The flowers surrounding him became restless all at once, excited and saddened. A mixed of reactions. He never seen his plant friends acted this way before.

“My dearest,” the gardener gently asked as the flower petals swirls around him, “what do you mean?” Voice implied half worry, he was hesitant to ascertain whether the news the petals brought was a forewarning or not. “Who is _“The one”_ you speak of?”

Whispers mellowed, they replied; _“One who can understand us… one who can speak our language. Similar yet different beings you and he, Profe… A human…”_

“A human…?” Labrador repeated. He touched the petals in attempt to soothe… _Poignant, they are poignant._ Labrador understood their incitement.

_“Sad and conflicted… our human friend. Once lost and astray, now found again. Lead him, guide him… Save him before it is too late…”_

“Lab!” a familiar voice called out. Labrador turned around, revealing a shock of chestnut that belonged to Bishop Castor. “Am I interrupting?” Castor asked as the petals makes its departure drifting along the evening’s wind.

Labrador shook his head in response. “What's wrong?” He walked up to the taller man.

“There’s a kor in church’s grounds,” Castor said solemnly. It earned the lavender eyed bishop an alarmed expression and a look of understanding. “Frau is being reckless again.” The shorter bishop between the two chuckled quietly as Castor heaved a tired sigh.

“Before he does anything stupid as usual, let’s go.”


	6. The Answer

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 2nd March, 9:10 AM **

Glittering golden rays of the morning sun entered the guest room through open windows and bathe everything with its heavenly light and gentle warmth. The scent of nature emanating from a few flowering shrubs kept nearby circulated throughout the room. Emerald eyes fluttered open to the sudden sense of warmth together with the refreshing aroma invading its owner’s sense of smell. The sleepy brunet slowly sat up, adjusting his eyes before the harsh light.

Today is the second morning since he came to the church.

With his slight dazed state Teito looked around. The room, the one he currently resided is different, he noticed. _‘How strange…’_ Confusion all the more adds to his stupor. ‘ _When did I get here?’_ His mind was hazy but gradually, haziness cease as recollections of last night came flooding.

Events which had occurred the night before appeared in flashes. Teito remembered meeting an old man whom had lost his wife; he confided to the teen that he has no place to return home to since that heartbreak. Negativity filled the already heavy air of sadness and loneliness. Teito, thinking of Mikage’s well-being, felt the man’s sorrow.

The feeling of having lost a beloved one… An unpleasant experience for most, immense pain for those dearly attached.

There was something missing in Teito’s life. _Someone._ But Teito did not know why. Missing fragments of past memories; know nothing of his upbringing. Only vague, if not, blank… The old man reminded him of that absent presence however transient.

Then those bishops came, as though they were rays of glimmering hope out of that heavy despair, and revealed that the man was not what he seems. A Kor was controlling the vulnerable elderly. How despicable of that demonic messengers – Verloren’s curse – taking advantage over his woe.

_The wish to bring back his wife… The wish to not be alone..._

A fight broke out between bishops and Kor. Between the good and the bad. Strange abilities of manipulative strings from Castor and the skilful handling of a scythe from Frau were displayed. Abilities nothing Teito has ever seen.

The battle lasted within a few moments. With merely cutting off the skeletal pair of wings, appendages that suddenly grew at his back, the old man was finally cured from his obsession. The only problem left was the mark embossed on the brunet by the Kor.

According to what Frau said to him, that is.

Perplexingly, however, Teito cannot seem to remember how he winds up being marked in the first place. He had no recollection whatsoever. Was that perverted bishop bluffing? Or was he telling the truth? Could he even be trusted?

Teito dishevels his hair out of frustration. What is it with him and this lack of remembering? All that thinking hurts his head. Whatever it was, everything is still a blur. The teen did not quite fully grasp what had actually transpired that evening. One thing for sure, he was not imagining Frau pulling out a large beast-like scythe from his arm.

A folded paper had fallen onto the floor, Teito realized, once he got out of bed. The brunet tilted his head in confusion and picked the note up. _‘A letter?’_ He unfurls its contents. It was from Castor, a simple sketch of a rough map was drawn. Apparently the bespectacled bishop was waiting for him in front of the water fountain, in the courtyard. Why the man wanted to see him this early, Teito did not know.

 _‘I wonder if I can ask them about last night…’_ thought the brunet as he close the door. Perhaps those bishops could recount what had taken place last night. They may have an explanation as well. Answers he intended to hear.

There are many things, so many things, Teito do not know of the outside world. For he who had never set a foot outside the military, for he who had lived his life as a battle sklave, it was a bit… dazzling. He never knew such a cheerful and quiet world the church is. He never knew such place even existed.

But does he deserve this? This… kindness?

Teito is no believer, still wasn’t sure whether there is a God either, but maybe fate had brought him here. And it, that so called fate, lead Mikage here as well. Rejoining and uniting each other, unifying their forced separation. Does that mean this “God” everyone in the church hold in the highest regard truly existed? If so, then he was thankful to Him.

_‘Mikage should probably be awake at this hour...’_

Teito looks forward to show Mikage around. He missed spending time with him, hearing his cheerful voice and his optimistic assurance. He need that… he really need that right now.

Smiling silently, Teito eventually reached an open area. To where the sun glows the brightest, to where something called serenity could be found, to where he could find all the answers to his questions.

**Barsburg Church, 10:47 AM**

Sad uncharacteristic honey brown eyes belonging to that of Mikage Celestine was fixated on the open windows, staring off at a distance as the gentle breeze ruffles the velvety curtains. Time was ephemerally ticking away, little by little. It would not be long until the last grain of sand would fall.

His lasting rein in suppressing the evil force inside of him was quickening.

Drenched in his own sweat, Mikage had woken up with a jolt as a start earlier that morning. Nightmares were haunting him, _taunting him_ , in his sleep. He was very much afraid. Who wouldn’t when found in a place devoid of light?

  1. Yes, darkness. Mikage found himself in the darkness. Alone, lost and aimless – these aspects surfaces repeatedly whenever the light-hearted teenager close his eyes. Closed eyes meant drifting into wakeful nights. Closed eyes meant envisioning frenetic dreams. The dreams no longer presented peaceful haven: The dreams represented fear.



Like a lost lamb Mikage was in his mindscape, without a shepherd to direct neither his way nor escort him. He had nowhere to turn to, no visible path to tread on. No nothing. Only darkness, pure black darkness, wrapped Mikage around that little finger of hers. Then, unseen by the shadows, there emerge a light. Dimly lit it was but a light nonetheless that was more than enough to overcome the obscurity.

At long last there came the light, brightening his world and showing him a path. But can he trust it? True that light will overcome darkness, but light begets darkness. Uncertainty played another part, manipulating and doubting his judgment. And yet, knowing the light may or may not guide, arousing debatable possibilities, still Mikage walked towards it.

Walk and walk he did; a neutral pace he took. But eventually it broke into a jog as anxiousness, slowly but surely, began to inspire the boy. The light was fading.

Tersely Mikage ceased all action. The one and only illumination vanished and a moment of darkness ensued, taking its initial rightful place. However, much to his relief, the lighting had not fully receded. For replacing the dim light was the sense of familiar warmth and affection.

Before him was his family.

His family were welcoming him with radiant pride and joy; pride for his success, joy for his return. He passed the examination, did he not? His parents beckon him to come closer, his siblings calling out his name lovingly. They longed for him, and he too longed for them. But the Celestine family disappear into nothingness, blending in with the darkness, before Mikage could lay a hand on them… before he could embrace them… before he could –

_They were just within his grasp damnit!_

Another presence, an outline so to speak, appeared behind Mikage; both backs facing one another. It was ambiguous, for the face was not shown. But there is no mistake of that distinctive brown mane caught at the corner of his eyes. Mikage turned his back, instinctively reaching out for the anonymous figure only to be rejected as the silhouette drifts away. Going further and further away from him, adding great distance between the existing gaps of him and the silhouette.

Mikage kept running and running, running towards that chocolate haired figure despite the push. He was desperate for company; he was desperate for stability. Mikage wanted something that he could cling on, something that could save his sanity. This seclusion, this darkness… This is madness!

Glimpses of the brunet smiling sadly caught his attention. As though the figure, his best friend, was going to leave him alone in the darkness. _Alike his family._ But no, he refused to believe it. Teito is his light… his only light remaining in that darkness.

A gloved hand materializes out of the blue clasping its firm grip around Mikage’s neck. Caught him off guard it did; he expect nothing of the sort. It, the hand, was cold – coldness he had felt once before. A uniform clad figure emerges from the shadows: An outsider. And yet, somehow he knew well of its form, of who it is.

Malevolent face of that silver haired – _that vile man_! –greeted him. Smirking triumphantly as he lifted Mikage by the neck, allowing him to breathe only barely. He was choking.

Slowly torturing him, boring his evil gaze right through him, forcing him to succumb under his destructive spell… It was merely a dream and yet it felt so real. _So horribly real._ He wanted this to end. Mikage want to end this horrid dream.

But he cannot. His mind did not allow it.

His suffering was increasing and increasing, to the point of him enduring immense pain. Perhaps the pain was beyond that, no accurate words could ever be used to express it. His body was being crushed by something bony – strange skeletal limbs he had not seen before. The torment continued… anguish that never seems to end. Never cease to exist. No matter how much he struggle to bear. Unable to move… to breathe… Helpless…

**…Dead.**

He did not want his family to die.

He did not want his friend to die.

_He did not want to die!_

Faint footsteps were heard echoing outside the doorways of the Barsburg Church’s hospital. The pace soon intensifies once it reached a specific room. Mikage ceased his shuddering reverie and turned his attention towards the room’s only entrance. With the door knob being twisted, it soon revealed a fretting teen. _That chocolate coloured hair…_ Half worried and half relieved palpably written all over its owner’s face.

“Mikage!” the person he knew all too well cried out as he briskly walks in. “How are you feeling?” He made his way towards his friend’s bed side.

Mikage mustered all the courage to smile exhibiting his usual cheery old self as before. “Very comfortable~” He did not want Teito to be overly worried anymore than he already is after all.

The brunet, Mikage noticed, was eyeing the presents which were surrounding the latter both left and right. “Ah, the sisters gave it to me,” Mikage explained at Teito’s questioning gesture. “The bishops gave me a lot of help too, so I’m completely better now. Look, they even gave me this.”

Teito froze, disliking what he had been shown. His former confusion now replaced with unforgiving irritation when Mikage fished a magazine of some sort – a porn magazine to be exact – from the pile of presents.

 _Frau._ That perverted bishop brings nothing about but corruption.

Not only had the man tried to take his innocence away, make that constant attempts, was he planning on robbing his dear best friend’s innocence as well? Every adult needs one, he says. Teito do not believe that of course. Only nonsense spews out from that bishop’s mouth: His words are not to be trusted.

Mikage playfully pat the brunet’s head, a tease easily came to mind. “You were lonely without me around, eh?” He laughs happily to himself. Man, does he really miss this chibi.

“Yeah right!” was the retort. Thoughts on a certain blond bishop discarded. “Don’t get the wrong idea! I wasn’t –”

Emerald eyes widened as a sudden revelation dawned on him. The usual warmth Mikage had was oddly gone; no more but coldness on his scalp. Immediately Teito took seize of his best friend’s hand thus stopping the light tapping. He needed assurance in convincing himself it was the work of pure imagination. But…

“Mikage, your hands… They’re cold…”

Said teen was greatly taken aback and pulls back his hand. “Really?” Mikage said examining his hand, genuine surprise adorn his features.

Teito is perceptive, too perceptive, for his own good. Was he an easy read for Teito to know that something was up? But his hand. It was… _different_. Mikage doesn’t understand it himself. This hand is his, and yet it isn’t truly his.

Stares… The teen felt stares of concerned eyes boring their selves onto him. One trait of a worrywart and a worrywart Teito become once more.

“I-I guess I’m not used to the climate here…?” That was the quirk reasoning Mikage gave. He could only hope that the brunet would not ask further questions. “Come to think of it,” he added, “the temperature here’s different. A bit low than back at the mili –”

He was cut short.

“Don’t.” Teito’s voice was hushed into a whisper. “Don’t talk about _it_ around here. I haven’t told them anything yet.” He glanced sideways hinting at the sister doll standing by the door. To Teito, she is an odd apple despite being a doll that she is. “We should go elsewhere to a more secluded area. It’s not safe here.”

Mikage only comply with a nod. He was not entirely sure what Teito had meant. Folding the coverlet aside, he watched as Teito walked up to the sister doll. The teen assumed he was thanking her before she bowed afterwards and left the two alone.

“Here.” Teito brought Mikage’s jacket for him to which the latter thanked grateful. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mikage said. “Unless you want to give me a piggyback ride all the way, I can live with that.” And he grinned.

“In your dreams! You’re too old for child’s game anyway.”

“It’s not so bad being a kid, Teito. And besides, I’m the patient here! Aren’t you supposed to be my cute little nurse? Won’t you take care of me? Hmm? Tei-chan~?”

Teito ignored the calling. “You still have your own two feet. Use them why don’t you.” Mikage chuckled lightly at the response, earning a small smile from the brunet.

“Aaah, you’re so mean!”

Stabilizing his footing onto the cool flooring, Teito helped his bedridden friend stand. “By the way,” he voiced as Mikage slumped his weight against him, “this must be your first time at the church, isn’t it. Why don’t I show you a –”

A grumbling noise interrupted. It came from Mikage and he immediately clutches his stomach. There was a brief moment of awkward silence – muffling the disturbing sounds did no purpose at all.

Mikage scratched the back of his head, laughing bashfully. “I think we should eat some breakfast first.”

Teito stare up at him wearily. Ever the pig… that Mikage.

**Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 11:30 AM**

The sounds of boots tapping onto the pristine flooring of Barsburg’s main stronghold were heard reverberating throughout the half abandoned hallway. Few officers stood aside, alerted and motioning a salute as a group of individuals proceed towards their destination. As usual, petty conferences never seem to cease from existence. And yet such matter is necessary to maintain order.

In any event, the Black Hawks was summoned.

Nigh on bored out of his wits Hyuuga let out a yawn, breaking the silent pace fellow Hawks kept. “Ne, Aya-tan! Why’d you let Mikage boy go? I wanted to play with him some more.” Their leader however ignored his childish subordinate’s whines.

“I’m sure Ayanami-sama has something in mind,” stated a reply from Katsuragi.

“Really now?” a knowing smile, rather playful, graced the major’s lips. “This oughta be good!”

Silence ensued once more and only the tapping of their soles accompanied them. They eventually reached the conference room. Other expected officers along with their Begleiter had gathered it seems. Related copies of the report were readily set on the table; each of the handouts lain in front of respective commanding officers. The meeting began promptly.

Apparently an insurgence had arisen at a remote area near a town north of District Three. Battle sklaves were reported to be the culprits leading the revolt. With numerous skalves assembling and rallying up groups of dissenters comprise of criminals, their motive to attack the empire would come to fruition if they were to neglect this problem. Severe damage had also been calculated, causing a decline in the development within the adjacent areas and a stop of income gain from the district.

Succinctly, Barsburg is under a threat. Therefore, serving as the Barsburg Imperial Army’s ‘trump card’, the Black Hawks were obliged to handle the situation.

“As such, I hereby order you to suppress the rebellion in this town, which is fostering runaway battle sklaves. Do you have any objections?”

“No,” said the Chief of Staff simply at the decree. Senior officers however gave a disapproving look for his apathetic response they received. Not only had he not paid any attention during the discourse, he was belittling them? _The nerve of that impudent damn brat!_

“Then commence the attack at once!”

Receiving the order, Ayanami unhurriedly stood from his chair. Patience is a virtue. And he is a very patient man. With the Black Hawks leaving the room, the meeting was adjourned. The only thing left is to return and board Ribizile.

“Ayanami-kun,” said a deep voice belonging that to Chairman Miroku, halting the faction under his command’s march. His Begleiter, Karu, not far from him stood by his side. “Going back to the matter of the deserter, Teito Klein…”

“Do you wish for me to seize him and bring him back?” Ayanami quietly interjected. His back directed at the chairman, not bothering to face his superior. “You needn’t worry about it.” He then continued his gait. Trailing behind, his subordinates too follow their leader’s example.

Smiling inwardly Miroku watched as his prized asset, a potential young man that could become one of the greatest leaders Barsburg Empire has ever known, leave for a mission. He well aware knew Ayanami was very interested in the boy. The man had always been a step ahead of him after all. It would not be long until _both_ of them came back to their possession.

“That boy is strong,” the chairman audibly spoke. “He’s the best student I’ve ever taught. I have high expectations from you, Ayanami-kun.”

Miroku was looking forward for his capture. No matter what, Teito Klein _is_ the candidate for the Eye of Mikhail.

Him, and only him.

**Barsburg Church, Western Tower’s Greenhouse, 7 th District, 12: 05 AM**

Time had quickly passed by since the two friends embarked on a mini tour escorted by yours truly Teito.  The reactions from his jovial light haired friend can be compared to that of a child receiving his new toy – Mikage was giddy.

He marvelled at the vast complexity structure of the church, had also entertained himself with many souvenirs offered by the overflowing tourist shops at the streets outside the church. He was especially amazed at the large figures sculptured in distinction of the mythical millennium old legend of the Seven Ghosts.

District Seven sure is something.

At the moment they were back at the church. And this time around, Teito guided them to the greenhouse. He knew the afternoon mass would start by now but spending time and showing Mikage around was more important.

“Heehh, so even the church has places like this.”

Teito smiled at the remark. He plucks a cluster of growing flowers there and presents it to Mikage, saying that the flowers can be eaten. He earned an incredulous look from Mikage though. He practically tore the plants out of their stems.

“I see you’ve become completely used to church life,” Mikage said as he took one. “I’m glad to see you’re doing okay.”

“I guess so…” They settle on resting on a nearby bench then, admiring the various breeds of flowers adorning the garden, “but I’m still finding it hard to eat the food here. I mean, they serve creepy eyefish stew!”

Mikage ruffled his chocolate locks. Smiling slightly, he said; “You shouldn’t be a picky eater. Sure breakfast was… _interesting_? But it taste good! Eat real food, Teito, it’ll do you good. And hey, maybe they’ll help you grow a little.” A ticked off expression unsurprisingly welcomes him.

Teito was ready to counter his statement but he dismissed the idea. Mikage always came up with a point. Teito enjoyed the bizarre-looking cuisine despite their appearances. No argument about that. In fact, better than his usual tasteless intakes back in the Military Academy.

_…The Military Academy._

A thin line was plastered onto his face at the thought. Teito looked down, fiddling with his thumbs as Mikage continued to admire the garden. Thinking about it now, only little time had passed since his stay in the church. Teito realized he dearly missed his time there. Not many pleasant experiences are worth mentioning, but the Academy was originally where he first met Mikage.

…And to where he was able to meet another friend, to both Mikage and he… Could he even be called that?

“What’s wrong, Teito?” Mikage asked as he turned to Teito, noticing the silent atmosphere lingering in the air. The brunet lifted up his head to stare Mikage in the eye, a troubled expression clear on his face. But he averted his gaze and turned his attention towards the flowers instead.

Not giving a chance for Mikage to utter his worry, Teito quickly said; “It’s nothing. I was just wondering about Toshiro… How is he, anyway? I mean, did you meet him before you came here? Does he…” he gulped. “Does he know about the escape?”

“…You’re worried about him too, huh?” Joining him Mikage stared at the flowers again. A smile of rue flashed along the usual kind beam. “Didn’t take it well as I hoped him to… but I’m sure he understands. Don’t worry,” he assured. Or perhaps he was the one that actually needed reassurance? “That guy’s rational enough not to do anything reckless like we did.”

“I see…” Teito nodded in understanding.

There was no reason for him to return now, no loose ends to tie up in the military. He could start anew. Living a normal life with Mikage, in this church, and put the past behind. But all of that would have to wait. Right now he has to find out the truth… the real reason for the fall of his overthrown kingdom.

Even if it meant confronting the military, confronting the Empire that was hunting him down.

…But Toshiro is with the army now. Are they going to be enemies? Would he hunt Teito down too? Then there was Mikage. Teito would rather not question their trust… but how did he know where he was? Had he been ordered to come here?

“Mikage.” Teito throw himself against him, clutching his shirt as he did so. “Tell me you’re here because you wanted to escape from the military. You’re not here to take me back, right?” Striking jade green eyes stared desperately into Mikage, pleading. But Mikage stayed quiet. Stunned. He didn’t want to answer him: He _couldn’t_ answer him.

Teito hang his head low, his body quivering at a fact he could not accept – Mikage was indeed sent to take him back.  “I’m sorry, Mikage… I can’t. I have to find out about my past: the Raggs’ Kingdom, my heritage, my childhood! I can’t go back with you!”

The taller teen’s shocked expression vanished only to be replaced with an understanding smile. “Can you stand, Teito?” he gently asked and held out a hand for which Teito accepted.

“I’m fine.”

“Well, of course.” Mikage patted the soft chocolate mop of hair. “You can’t possibly go back to the army that killed your dad.” He forced a laugh that came out weakly.

**“Is that your answer?”**

“…Teito,” Mikage said in urgency, grabbing a hold of Teito with both hands by the shoulder. He was nearing his limit: His time is up. “Listen very carefully to what I have to say. Listen to me while my voice is able to reach you, okay?” Imploring pair of ambers locks its gaze onto confused emerald, its look of confusion however ignored.

“First, don’t make the imperial army your enemy. Revenge produces nothing in the end. Even if you hate someone enough to kill them, you won’t be saved from it. Always face forward. Walk down the path that has light.

Second, you suck at accepting other people’s kindness and opening yourself up…” He paused, smiling silently. A tender remaining memory crossed his mind. “But you’re my best friend along with Toshiro. I always pray for your happiness. I’ll always be by your side. Don’t forget that.”

“M-Mikage?” Teito stuttered. “Why are you saying such things…?” He did not like where this is coming from. He had a bad feeling about it. And his words, his words… why? Why does he sound like… it felt like he was leaving him.  Mikage said he wasn’t going anytime soon, but… Was he saying goodbye?

“Haha…” Mikage gave a weak laugh, nervously running a hand through his hair. He can’t keep his front up anymore… keeping secrets and lying to his friends. “I can’t go back to the Imperial Army either. I give up.” Then he added in quickly, “I have one last favour…”

There was a moment of silence; Teito anxiously awaited but Mikage dare not to meet the eyes of the brunet’s as he said his next words: “Kill me, Teito.”

Wide eyed, said teen asked back. “What are you talking about?! I can’t kill you!”

“Then…” Mikage clutched himself as his body began to tremble. He was starting to feel the overpowering presence looming over him. He needed to stall, long enough to let Teito escape. Even if it harmed him, he needed Teito to escape. “Hurry up and run! Run for it, Teito! I can’t hold **_him_** back much longer…!” he groaned.

“Not me… Someone else… is after you…”

“Damn it..!” Mikage yelled as Teito continued to stare at him; aghast, scared, horrified. Know nothing on what to do. “There’s no way I can sell you out! To me, you’re just as important as my family!”

Teito found his voice and shouted; “Tell me why! I can’t just leave you alone!” He rushed to his friend’s side only to be push away.

 “What are you doing?!” **[I’m scared, Teito.]** “From now on,” [ **Don’t go…]** “I’m going on my own!” Mikage declared out loud, pushing Teito away further.

He had lost his sense and free-will to the outsider’s control; his mind was the only thing left of him. But Mikage knew it would not be for long. And yet… he cannot let that man take over him just yet! He needed to finish what he had to say… before Mikage could no longer be he. Before that man – _he_ – use his body to hurt his beloved one. His precious person, his one and only best friend.

“Because I” **[hate this…]** “met you.” **[I’m lonely without you…]** “My heart always felt warm. I was truly happy.” Mikage closed his eyes, unable to bring himself to look upon Teito’s shocked face… his fearful face. Eyes ready to shed tears. He didn’t want to see his best friend cry. He didn’t want to cry. “I’m leaving.” **[Don’t let me die!]** “Before I hurt” **[my family,]** “you!”

“It can’t be… Did the army do something to you!?”

Mikage opened his eyes and Teito gasped. He watched in horror as the gaze in his eyes changed drastically: They are not Mikage’s anymore. The warm, cheerful, honey brown eyes was gone. _The ones that Teito knew and love… gone._ Instead there were cold ones, eyes glinting with ominous red.

“You can’t escape,” **[I love you]** “Teito. You’re coming back with me.” **[Goodbye]**

**Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 1:27 PM**

For fear of a breach in carelessly allowing suspicious characters and criminals around, either wanted or petty lawbreakers, top notch security is clearly a must within all districts govern by the Barsburg Empire. This has had to be done for every vehicle, both air and land transport. Consisting of checking identification papers, cargo and crew inspection, as well as pass permits before preceding onwards the passage gate.

And as the core of the empire, District One has the strictest procedures. The army unfortunately is no exception.

Incidentally, the Reconnaissance unit was waiting for the approval to enter Hohburg Fortress. This particular unit had actually taken on a mission lasting for two days, more or less, right after their investigations regarding the crash site reported at District Seven. Their second mission was to scout the area back south. Apparently a rebel was rumoured to break out.

The main purpose for such engagement is to train fresh recruits and provide fieldwork experiences for them to gain as soon as possible. It was the perfect opportunity.

And well, this year’s recruits sure learn fast – they were able to intercept their target’s plot before any tumultuous disturbances were to occur. A report was sent and a different unit was sent to manage the situation immediately.

To commemorate for a job well done, the air overflowing inside the recons’ aircraft was lively. They were back from a mission after all and the recruits were missing their nice and comfy bed awfully lot by now. They had enough of straining their innocent tender bums.

“It takes practice to sleep while sitting,” that was what their seniors told them upon constant complaints.

Fellow members were conversing and making acquaintances with one another – absolutely different from their prior state; quiet, rigid and awkward. Even the captain was engrossed in it. But if truth be told, there was another reason why they acted in such a way:

_“As part of the Reconnaissance unit, you’ll be given a room in our wing. Sorry to break your bubbles but two of you will have to share. Not much difference with the Academy, eh? Don’t worry though, the bed’s nice and all so get used to it!”_

To most, the proposition was conventional; unfavourable to others. For a certain teenager it’s the latter.

At the far corner sat Toshiro Rolfe alone, silently reading a book as he observed his peers in an awkward fashion. His face skilfully stayed neutral. Perhaps he should recant his mindless thoughts – Toshiro underestimated how difficult it was to approach a person. Especially if he persists on continuing with his standoffish mien.

People like grander things, and clearly, the teen is one of those people himself. He desire for the better bed. With enough flattery, one can have his way. Things are easier to be said than done however.

Normally, and more often than not, others were the prevalent party in starting a conversation. Toshiro merely responds correspondingly and states his thoughts according to his own perspectives. Unfortunately the pale blond’s way with words left wrong impressions on most peers in his age group. There are no gains to benefit from such interactive conduct other than maintaining good relations. Why bother?

In this case, however, there _is_ that gain. Hence the hesitance. But to change one’s behavior and putting up a front in order to gain other’s acknowledgement… that was not something Toshiro wish to accept or utilize.

A cheery voice broke Toshiro’s bitter contemplation, “Hey there, Glasses.” Immediately a twitch out of irritation had gone exposed.

 _Glasses_ , or so he was dub, turned to face the person whom had called him with such a mortifying name. He recognized the individual in front of him, beaming brightly, as the very same recruit who believed the Seven Ghosts to be “monsters”.

Placing a hand onto his hip, the stranger continued. “You’re Toshiro Rolfe, aren’t you? I’ve heard rumours ‘bout ya!” He offered a handshake to which the pale blond gradually accepted with ennui.

“Were they good ones?” sarcastically Toshiro shot back a comeback, sliding further to his left thus adding the distance between them. The stranger however took the gesture as a sign to sit beside him.

Great.  

Another idiot who can’t seem to read the situation.

“Meh,” the black haired shrugged, “not so much. Just that I’m amazed that you’ve stand up against Lloyd-sensei during the exam, is all. But man, what were they thinking? Allowing criminals like that be our opponents…”

Incredulous, Toshiro stared at him. There are some truths to his statement – if he ignored the unpromising rumours about him. “Perhaps…”  Toshiro found himself unconsciously nodding in agreement. “Regardless of the harsh exposure, it was necessary to assess one’s ability by applying of what we have learned during our stay in the Academy. The female proctor once said this, correct?”

The unidentified teen was slightly taken off guard. “Female proctor…?” he hesitantly asked before recognition dawned on him. “Oh! You mean that lady? No clue.” He shrugged. “What’s it gotta do with ‘em criminals?”

Toshiro narrowed his eye – contemplating whether he could hold a conversation with this stranger – but add nothing to chastise.

“Basically speaking, the military is scouting for potential in candidates. That being strength, intelligence and talent; but mostly talent. One born without talent cannot possibly succeed in life – that is the fundamental principle in this world of warfare. We, as those who are in the Special Program, beneficially have this.”

“What? You mean zaiphon?”

“Precisely. However,” Toshiro flicked over a few pages and continue to downcast his eyes, “I choose to disagree.”

“Compliance to abide the given order willingly, the capability to carry it with no objections and the strength of mind to overcome fear without harbouring second doubts; I believe this is a must-have in order to execute unpleasant punishments or acceptable cruelty. Becoming a soldier is not for the weak of heart after all. Lives are at stake to protect the country.”

“Let us put this as such…” He placed its bookmark and closed the book. “If the final exam had not included those criminals, majority of us all may be unable to prepare ourselves for the worst in the nearest future. Are you that competent enough to comprehend such situations? Could you ensure the survival of others along with yourself? If so, enlighten me. How would you do it?”

“Eh?” was the brilliant response the black haired youth gave. “Ah… Sorry, sorry,” he apologized, raising his hands up surrendering in defeat at a deadpan blond. Scratching the back of his head, he let out an abash laugh. “I have no idea what you were talking about, actually. Lost me halfway. B-but you said something about being ready?”

Stretching, he leans back against the wall. “Never really put it much thought. We just have to be careful not to get ourselves killed, I guess. But with the way things are, I don’t think we’ll be in any real danger.”

Toshiro scoffed at this. “That childish thinking would not get you anywhere. Death is inevitable to all living things – being involved with the military in particular. We might lose our lives at any moment; may it be on the battlefield or outside our line of work. Choose to be strong and you will live, choose to be weak and you will die. And yet…”

The pale blond stopped himself, his voice now strained. A memory, an unpleasant one at that, came to mind. Toshiro surreptitiously looked down at his hand. It was trembling.

“Humans are fragile creatures.” The way those people die so easily… Within mere seconds death and sorrow taint the air. Innocents getting involved plunged even deeper into great despair. Until they lost their will to live. “What fragile creatures indeed.” He balled his hand into a fist.

“Enough chit-chatting, we’re home sweet home, boys!” interrupted Commander Hiro from the cockpit. “Seeing, or should I say hearing, that you guys are familiar with each other, I’m sure you’ve found yourselves a roommate. Just don’t cause me too much trouble, understand?” Leaving a subtle threat hanging in the air, Commander Hiro and his escort left the compartment. “Be seeing you newbies tomorrow.”

Salutes were offered. Seniors then followed shortly afterwards.

“Hiro-sama is something, huh,” Toshiro heard the black haired commented as he bent down to reach for his bag. It had collected dust resting on the floor. “Can’t say he’s weird… But I think you’re weird.”

“Pardon?” The pale blond turned to him. He resists the urge to eye twitch at the other. Annoyed, he managed a raised eyebrow instead. “What, pray tell, are you trying to imply?”

“Whoa, there. No need to get all snappy… What’s your problem? Got some inferiority complex or something?” the teen said. “Serious though, what kind of life were you living? I think it sucks.” He nodded to himself. “Yeah. Definitely sucks. Lighten up, dude!”

Toshiro was speechless; he did not know what to say. Being slapped repeatedly at the back is not to his liking, moreover painful. Resenting the contact he endured it.

“Well, anyways,” the torture stop, thankfully, “I should probably introduce myself sooner but I guess it kind of slipped off my mind. The name’s Dimitri Ethmer. Nice meetin’ ya!” Dimitri grinned. “Wanna be roomies, Glasses?”

“No,” said Toshiro simply and swung the duffel bag over one shoulder, a book in his free hand. “Try again later if you can prove yourself as an equal to stand beside me. I trust you are not that dim-witted of a person to foolishly besmirch my name.”

With that, he walked past Dimitri, sparing not a glance, and board off the airship.

**???**

Inside the vast, bare personal quarters of the Chief of Staff, a large throne was placed in the middle of it all. Sitting on it was the very man himself.

Ayanami watched as the bright ball of soul continue to twist itself, shifting and forming into different shapes in his hand. As expected from the boy whose soul he manipulated; cheerful, full of life and tenacious no less. And it wanted to be released. Free from the bind that deterred him to pass onwards onto the next life.

“It’s fine,” the silver haired man ordered. He did not care about the soul; it had done its job. The soul is of no use to him at this point on. “Go.”

The soul belonging to Mikage Celestine quickly scuttle upon the command, vanishing into thin air as it slips away through the walls and ascend to the sky above.

Rather fitting with his name.

In any event, Ayanami failed to capture and retrieve Teito Klein back to the military. The church was protecting the fugitive. And knowing how their autonomy rule works, it might be difficult to persuade them in handing the boy over that easily. Drastic times calls for drastic measures some would say. However, there was the matter of the so-called Seven Ghosts to take into account. They were protecting the boy as well.

Resulting from his battle through Mikage against one of his fragments, _Zehel,_ the violet eyed bearer’s perfect pale complexion was blemished. Damned that Chief of Heaven, creating replicas of him! Those foolish copies are a hindrance, pests that needs to be exterminated. But no matter… he will retrieve all of them back. He will personally make sure of that.

Moving a hand over his gashed cheek, Ayanami swiped the blood clean. The cut disappeared at an instant leaving no trace of a wound none so ever scarred his flawless, porcelain skin.

 _‘I see...’_ Ayanami thought. _‘I finally understand why you especially wanted me to meet him, Miroku-sama.’_

Simply put, Teito Klein has the Eye of Mikhail.

A twisted smirk graced Ayanami’s lips. The turn of events has become rather intriguing. Crossing one leg over the other, the silver chief laid back, quite satisfied with the vital information he had gained. Capturing the boy has now become an imperative objective. It seems he would have to play another trump card.

Through Mikage’s eyes, and not to mention Teito Klein, that boy has become an important person. Their worries of his self being prove as such. However, their methods of keeping him out of harm’s way are for naught. No one is safe after all.

The time has come to bring the boy into play. Already a plan began to formulate: Failure is not an option.

Two large black panthers that were in the room purred sensing the excitement building up within their honourable master. They were the only creatures that are not afraid of said man. One of the big cats nuzzled its head at Ayanami’s hand, licking him; while the other was at his legs, resting on its paws to keep his master company.

Although their honourable master shows no signs of aforesaid emotion, they trust their instincts. Faithful pets as they are know their master better than anyone else in the end.

**Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 7:12 PM**

It was inevitable, it was a daily protocol. Discussing over simple matters – hearing remarks and suggestion for this and that, giving approvals for this and this – everything were simply repetitive. Meetings after meetings, those senior officers were all bark and no bite. Sitting on their chairs and ordering inferiors to do the work. That is to say, the Black Hawks.

Reporting their hardly fought victory regarding the mission to suppress the rebellion, the meeting has finally come to an end that evening. It was safe to call it a day for the night. Work however was beginning to pile up for the chief officer. When it will end, no one will ever know. Quickly completing the job done and maintaining a high standard in his work is the only way to reduce the load.

Katsuragi’s voice was heard as the Black Hawks marched along the hallways. They were making their way to the Chief of Staff’s office, unofficially becoming their office department. The chief didn’t mind as long as they don’t disturb him with his paperwork.

He reminded his superior’s schedule, “After this, you have a meeting with General Wakaba at 9pm and a court-martial at 10pm. And starting tomorrow, the induction course for new Begleiters is scheduled to begin!”

“Just a little further, Colonel Katsuragi,” said the chief. “Work hard.”

Katsuragi takes pride in his work, and hearing his superior complimenting his work brought him joy. He was honoured. But as much as he enjoyed working for Ayanami, he hopes that their leader will find a suitable Begleiter soon. That man prefers to work alone, Katsuragi understood, but the time will come when he would have to share the responsibility of burden with someone again.

“Aaaya-tan~” sung an all-too-familiar voice before the group were about to turn to a corner. “Lookit what I’ve found!”

At times Ayanami, as a matter of course, would ignore his subordinate’s typical mischief and proceed on continuing his destination. However, the sounds of struggling coming from behind were most unusual. It seems that Hyuuga brought an unexpected guest.

“With all due respect, **_sir_** , please kindly release this lowly officer such as myself free!” Ayanami looked over his shoulder to see Toshiro Rolfe, held firm in Hyuuga’s grip, being dragged towards their direction. “I assure you, I had done nothing wrong.”

“Uh-uh, no can do, boy. I’m just here to help you!”

“Major Hyuuga,” Konatsu exclaimed in alarm, making the Begleiter the first one to speak, “what are you doing?! Please don’t pick on the new recruits this late.” He went towards his superior unhappily.

“But Kona-chan, he got lost!” What appears to be a pout was plastered onto Hyuuga’s lips. “I saw him standing there all alone in the hallway. He looked like a lost kitten and it made me want to help him. I’m such a nice guy, aren’t I?” He smiled his trademark smile as he patted the blond mane.

“Unhand me, you animal abuser!” Toshiro snapped and reflexively tilted his head upwards. It was an act of freeing himself, self defense. But… Who would have known freedom hurts? Toshiro had hit his head right at the major’s forehead.

Hyuuga was on the ground, squatting. “That hurt…” he bawled as he rubs his hurting temple. “Why’d you have to do that, Shiro-chan!?”

“S- _Shiro-chan_...?”

A spectacle of emotions dance in teals for seconds; the cadet Begleiter was taken aback. Blinking away the shock, Toshiro cleared his throat.  He then puts his attention at the Black Hawks.

“I apologize, sirs!” Promptly Toshiro bowed. “It is not my place to ask for forgiveness, but I hope there is compassion within your hearts to spare and pardon any misconduct to which I have caused before your grace. Once again, I apologize.”

“No need,” Ayanami regarded him coldly as the boy gave a salute. “Come,” he said, continuing onwards, “I have some matters to discuss with you.”

“Sir.” Toshiro cut down sharply. Katsuragi spare him a smile as he, along with Haruse carrying Kuroyuri, trail behind. Toshiro follow suit. Ignoring the man whom he had inflicted pain upon without holding remorse.

Konatsu glared at his superior as the others went ahead. “What have you got yourself into _this_ time? You’ve done enough to make us look bad than it already is.” He crossed his arms.

“I told you, Konatsu,” Hyuuga sulked, “he got lost. I just wanted to help…”

“Then why don’t you help me do your work.” Konatsu smiled sweetly. “That’s what I call helping, not doing nothing and eat candy all day long. Unlike someone I know.”

Prior pain nonexistent, Hyuuga stood. He gave a smile of his own back and waves his Begleiter off.  Still smiling as he watched their retreating backs, Hyuuga said; “Well Konatsu, looks like something’s good going to happen.”

A sigh escapes Konatsu’s lips. Sometimes he doesn’t understand the major’s nonsense. But he did notice the glint in his eyes hidden behind black lenses. He couldn’t help but share the thought.

So they walk side by side, waiting for that little “something” to happen.


	7. Seeking Atonement

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Black Hawks’ Division, Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 2nd March, 7:33 PM**

Finding himself in the presence of the army’s infamous yet esteem chief executive officers, Toshiro should be honoured of being blessed by such opportunity! If only it was under normal circumstances. Then he would have happily been thrilled. Why it can’t be that way, he has no idea.

 So yeah, curse his dumb luck.

Toshiro imagine the Black Hawks’ working environment would be stern and organised-like now that they are in the heart of their foundation. As elicited from their imposing presence, that is. With the renowned Ayanami-sama as their leader, why would it not be?

Maybe he set too much expectation out of them anyway.

The air within the vicinity was rather blithe, much to Toshiro’s surprise. A let-down basically. Least the Black Hawks were not as bad as the rumours made them be. Not that he believed them or anything.

Half frozen with incredulity the bespectacled blond sat, stiff as a board, on the sofa watching as each Black Hawk members in the room reveal their true colours behind that fearful image. There was no need for introductions it seems. Having looked at several past records from time to time, Toshiro practically recognize each member. He knew their names and ranks… and that was about it really.

Konatsu Warren, assuming him as the livelier one out of the group, was exasperatedly scolding Major Hyuuga, who happens to be sitting beside Toshiro with legs propped against the table outstretched, for bothering their guest and work instead. He had returned just moments ago with some paperwork in hand, waving them at his superior to accentuate on his point. The lackadaisical man however showed no concern whatsoever.

He was a Begleiter and a senior. But Toshiro sympathize the blond Begleiter.

To be assigned to a superior that dumps most of his paperwork onto you and abuses you is terrible. Toshiro wondered who he would get for a superior during his Begleitership. It would be nice if the superior wasn’t a strict person or a slave-driver like Konatsu’s.

On the other side of the sofa sat Haruse cradling a pink haired child; the child being Lieutenant Colonel Kuroyuri.

Though quiet, unlike the complaining Begleiter and lazy major, they are an odd pair. With the taller mop of blue glancing down at the commander dotingly, one could see it was more than that of being mere Begleiter-superior relationship. Perhaps the lower was indebted to the eye-patch wearer, Toshiro pondered, or something. He didn’t want to make assumptions out of it. Though he did wonder when the child will wake up.

The older man, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Colonel Katsuragi, was it? Toshiro hadn’t seen the colonel left the room before.

“So, Shiro-chan…” he heard Hyuuga said, finally engaging small talk with him. “Heard you did well in the finals. Whose Begleiter are you supposed to be, huh?”

The bespectacled blond stared at him square in the face before replying. He obviously dislikes the accursed calling. “None at the moment, sir; I will be serving as a normal recruit instead for the time being.”

“Ehh?” Hyuuga stared wide eyed. Surprised blue sapphires were revealed behind blackened shades. His eyes soon closed, hidden once again, nodding to himself as a mischievous grin reflexively played on his lips. “Sounds to me like you’re not wanted~”

A mixture of expressions came from the blond. Toshiro was rather stoic at first before he started to look serious, shortly after sceptical and then finally baffled.

“How so,” asked Toshiro, bemused. “Does it not take a week before any announcement is made? Please elaborate, sir.”

Hyuuga gave a shrug as his response – Toshiro won’t be gaining any answer from the man soon, obviously. If laying back on the sofa with legs crossed propped against the table wasn’t a definite sign, then what is? Suppressing the urge to eye twitch, he sighed. Toshiro averted his attention from the disinterested major and laid eyes upon the commanding officer of the Black Hawks.

Apart from Konatsu, Chief Ayanami was the only one who properly carries out his duties. It was an astonishing sight witnessing the fountain pen move ever so gracefully, deftly filling out paper after paper in its path. Toshiro never knew fountain pens could move at such speed. Rather, it was an elegance to behold.

The diligent silver haired man was working quietly and had maintained a steady pace. But there was telltale sign of solitude Toshiro could detect than state. A crucial presence was absent.

Where is his Begleiter?

If what Major Hyuuga had said is true, hinting that fresh recruits were to be assigned as Begleiters upon passing, surely Toshiro should have seen a familiar face by now…

_“Wow! So it’s true you’re going to be Ayanami-sama’s Begleiter, huh, Shuri?”_

The blond pushed the dread thought away. Without doubt the entitled rank bestowed onto Ayanami has many difficult tasks and responsibilities. An assistant was necessary. Then again, the chief would be better off without one than accepting Shuri as his Begleiter.

Toshiro stood on his feet and walked up towards Ayanami’s desk. He was ordered, debatably allowed, to come with them to begin with. Therefore it is apposite to present himself to their commanding officer. Although it would be nice if he could know the reason...

The soft scrapping of pen touching the white parchment was heard. A cryptic yet soothing rhythm if one would take it profoundly to heart.

Toshiro loved how the two fundamental stationeries sounded when he was a child, somehow reminding him of his father. He used to listen to him wrote his recount of their daily affairs every night. And sometimes hearing the faint mellifluous hum lulled him to sleep. Perhaps the effect was recognized by his psyche, for he was calmed. He was able to think straight.

Our expectations and suspense is the sheer cause which educe fear to an individual. Or so state a fact according to a book Toshiro once read. Some factors undeniably proved to be accurate.  

“…Sir?” the bespectacled teen began, hoping to attract the chief’s attention without disrupting his cadence. Silence and the inscribing of papers, however, prolonged.

His gaze never leaving the documents, Ayanami finally spoke. “I take it you have been positioned in the Reconnaissance Unit. Correct?” Toshiro only nodded, watching as the silveret placed his fountain pen down. Reshuffling the papers in order seconds later, the Chief of Staff continued. “How’s the hunt for Teito Klein then? Has he been found?”

Lifting his emotionless violets up with hands meshed on one another, he studied the cadet. Not much palpable difference the last time Ayanami saw the blond; only he was more relaxed and collected than before. Straightforward determination yet not doused and wisdom reflected in his eyes – clearly unaware of the unpleasant events that had befallen his friends.

Ayanami wonder how such persona would crumble once the boy found out that he had killed one of them. Perhaps that will be the last obstacle for him to fall utterly deep into darkness. Of course, Ayanami knew the outcome.

Baffled Toshiro was. Surely reports have already been sent regarding their findings at District Seven’s border. How could it reach other commanding officers and not reach the chief? If that was the case, shouldn’t Commander Hiro be a more suitable man to ask for further deta`ils?

“Unfortunately no,” Toshiro informed, summarizing their findings; “A crashed hawkzile was only found, sir. The deserter Teito Klein was nowhere to be seen when we arrived at the scene. We believe that he have fled to the church. We had to cease all search, fearing he may have seek refuge there.”

Pregnant silence washed over them as Ayanami leaned back on his chair. Toshiro all the while remained rooted on where he stood, waiting for further inquiries or the likes that will come next.

“I am aware that your unit had recently returned from a mission.” That very same cold hue assessed the form that used to be in dismay during their last encounter. “But would you be interested on taking another mission again? Of course, I will make the arrangements where necessary.”

Dumbstruck, the bespectacled teen merely blinked. Is this what it meant by receiving personal requests? The idea of transferring and achieving a quick way of higher rank seemed tempting. It would be fantastic if he were to be promoted at such a faster rate. Would that mean he could score a position in the upper echelon? No, that would be too exaggerated and ambitious. Perhaps joining higher ranks than that of his current unit?

“Pardon me, sir,” Toshiro said carefully, “if this may come off somewhat rude… but what is the objective of this mission? I am not challenging your authority. It would truly be an honour to receive a mission from Ayanami-sama personally and work under your command.”

An allowed smile flashed onto Ayanami’s full lips at the boy’s consideration but it quickly left his features in the same manner. How naïve of him. Little did Toshiro know the missing puzzle piece needed for a much bigger picture was complete; the wheels of an intriguing game had begun to set into motion.

“…Very well. As per tradition, Barsburg Church is recruiting acolytes to enter priesthood through an examination known as the Bishop Examination. And said examination is about to be held soon. As such, I want you to go to District Seven and infiltrate the church. This will follow with you disguising yourself as an applicant.”

Ayanami continued, ignoring the sudden change and alarm clearly evident by the boy’s reaction.

“You will be accompanied with two of my subordinates although brief as they have their separate mission to accomplish. You may freely act as you see fit in order to aid the retrieval of Teito Klein at all cost.”

Within those last few words the silver haired uttered, many interpretations could be brought to light. “Freely” being the concern phrase.

Indeed his actions are not restricted. Toshiro could make contact with Teito. Toshiro could warn Teito and Mikage of this plan firsthand. Toshiro could do anything, anything at all, that would play a part in saving the hunted fugitive – fugitives if Mikage were to be called that.

But there was no definite boundary he could or could not cross, of what he could or could not do.

Choose to make a mistake, just one mistake – either as a resultant of his carelessness or overconfidence – it will prove to be fatal. There were many what ifs, and those many what ifs led to a very dangerous gamble. Toshiro has to play his cards right, time his momentum. Otherwise it will ultimately be his undoing.

So… should he withdraw from this mission? Or risk to be marked as a traitor and take refuge along with Teito and Mikage?

“Are there any questions?”

Indifferent amethysts greeted the blond as he glance up from the floor. No negotiations are open for him to discuss judging by the look Ayanami gave. Toshiro doubted he could decline too. His option is only to accept: The chief would not take “No” as an answer.

“None, sir,” Toshiro humbly answered as he shook his head. A conclusion was reached. “I will take on the mission.”

Hearing the only entrance of the Black Hawks’ Division creaks open, its occupant turned their heads to meet a tall figure entering the room. It was the missing Hawk and with him he carried a tray of china.

“I’ve brought the cookies,” Colonel Katsuragi brightly announced. At his words, the previously sleeping Kuroyuri stirred from Haruse’s hold, rubbing one visible eye groggily before the child sat up.

It must be time for the Black Hawks’ evening refreshments, Toshiro realized. With Ayanami dismissing him, he should probably leave the personal unit to their own privacy for now.

“Leaving so soon?” Toshiro halted, looking at the taller officer in front. “These just came right out of the oven. Would you like to try some before you go?” Katsuragi gave him a pleasant smile, offering said snacks arranged on a larger plate once he placed down a cup poured with aromatic coffee on top of his chief’s desk.

Toshiro glanced up at the colonel and back at the plate. The teen perked up at the freshly baked cookies covered in chocolate toppings. The moment he realized his indecency, he hastily shook his head.

Toshiro was wary of the temptation. There was no way he would succumb to its enticement no matter how heavenly it will taste, no matter how lovely the appeal of those crispy flat biscuit’s rich yellow-brown texture actually is. The sweetness would blend so perfectly with tea. If only he could relish such chocolaty goodness…

 _Oh shit_.

He could feel his mouth watered just by looking at it.

Swallowing an accumulated amount of saliva, Toshiro looked away. “…N-no thank you, sir. I am fine.” He inwardly cringed at his words. “I should really be taking my leave now, sir.”

Colonel Katsuragi was surprised, somewhat saddened at the boy’s reply.

Had he wrongly baked the cookies? It did not appear that way. He followed the instructions, personally tasted the batter to balance its sweetness and blandness; had also added a few changes of his own in fact. Even so, his dishes would come out beautiful, delectable and scrumptious too. No living thing would turn down his baking, Ayanami notwithstanding since he dislikes anything sweet.

“D’aww… Look at what you did Shiro-chan! Katsuragi’s upset.”  Hyuuga had called out from the sofa, what appears to be a playful pout replacing his usual equal grin.

What a better way to put salt onto the wound.

Rather than stand his grounds, Toshiro had to struggle with a small conflicted issue known as conscience. Colonel Katsuragi did not say a word nor show any changes of his expression but merely maintained innocence. An innocent, passive smile graced his lips.  And Toshiro knew, oh he oh so knew, behind such smile conceal a lethal weapon.

The quiet ones are always the dangerous ones they say.

“Come now,” Hyuuga said, patting the empty seat beside him, “and sit here for a while.” Toshiro took a moment or two before he complied watching as the others take the first bite out of the cookies Katsuragi had set onto the table. “Better eat one~” Hyuuga deliberately encouraged the boy once he sat, rigid.

Slowly reaching out a hand Toshiro took a piece of regular shaped biscuits. He warily eyed the small yet life-fulfilling piece, hesitant to consume such masterpiece and wondering whether this is worth it to jeopardize his weakness. Come what may, he will endure. Hopefully. He took a small bite then…

At once his taste buds sent him flying. Tears ready to burst out with joy. And before Toshiro knew it he ate the whole piece, licking his coated forefinger and thumb clean.

Yes. It was worth it.

Hyuuga put effort onto his mouth to form words but Toshiro could barely hear the man’s voice.

_Hungry eyes intently fixated on the innocents, ready to move in for the kill. Thoughts screamed for more: One bite was not enough to suppress these bloody cravings. This madness has had to stop! Alas it was but too late… the point of no return reign upon him._

The pale blond could not stop himself from devouring those divine munchies.

With a hand unconsciously drawn out again Toshiro snatched the cookies clean as fast as the speed of light, leaving nothing more than breadcrumbs on the empty plate. Flabbergasted expressions and rendered speechless, some mouths were agape mainly those of Hyuuga and Konatsu – impassive for Ayanami – and stares were set upon the teen. An awkward moment immediately filled within the vicinity.

Katsuragi was the first to break the discomfort silence. “My, you’re a hungry fellow.”

Toshiro kept his gaze low, staring at the floor and reluctant to glance up. An offended Katsuragi naturally expected to find. But when he did, the man appeared to be pleased. A whistle was then heard which had came from Hyuuga. Toshiro never thought that seemingly pleasant smile of his can be quite… treacherous.

“So Shiro-chan got a sweet tooth, eh?” Genuine amused words coated in some teasing-like venom jeered the poor teen.

**Hallway, 8:37 PM**

With Konatsu guiding their way – as ordered by Chief Ayanami to prevent Hyuuga from tagging along, much to the major’s chagrin – he and Toshiro made it back to where the latter was found by the black haired superior few moments ago before he was taken by force.

…Or ‘borrowed’ as insisted by Hyuuga.

It was a silent walk along the corridors of Hohburg Fort. Something the blond Begleiter needed badly to get some fresh air from that stuffy office, away from stress-inducing behaviour of his fellow Black Hawks. And also something which Toshiro needed to ease his discomfiture after that little ordeal earlier…

_Witnessing their entire plate of refreshments had been consumed by merely one person it caused uproar within the Black Hawks’ Division. If it were to be a fellow member, that would be understandable. They could laugh and forgive, acting as if nothing has ever happen._

_But when a stranger is involved it’s automatically on an entirely different story._

_Toshiro could feel the pressure of eyes boring their stares upon him. Similar to how a guilty criminal who has made a great offense is being judged. At least that was what the blond felt about the whole situation._

_Yes, he was awfully guilty and no, he is not a criminal. He is only a mere victim of compulsive disorder – if ever such syndrome do exists._

_“W-what happened to the cookies?!” squeaked one pink haired in protest._

_The blue haired Begleiter consoled his superior, preventing the child from throwing a tantrum past bedtime. Can’t let that happen since said person, not too long ago, had awoken from a deep nap. “There, there, Kuroyuri-sama.”_

_“Oh. Just Shiro-chan here eating all of Katsuragi’s cookies, Kuro-tan~!” sung a certain shades wearing man responding to the former. “Such a shame really... They were meant for us too~”_

_A weary sigh escaped his irked Begleiter. “…You don’t have to rub it in, Major Hyuuga.”_

_“It’s fine.” The older man amongst them gave reassurance to his fellow disheartened members – one eye-patch wearer particularly. “I was meaning to save the rest for tomorrow. But it can’t be help then.”_

_The blond teenager whom was at fault is struggling, having lost his composure and all at that instant. Instinctively he bends forward ‘til the waist. Doing one thing he knows how to show his sincere regret and shame. The only thing he could do to make amends._

_“I am truly, deeply sorry, sirs!” the teen bowed, degrading himself by his behaviour._

Toshiro cringed at the account. To think he would stoop so low… his pride wounded. _The things one does for love._ His weakness will undoubtedly be used as exploitation: Blackmail perhaps is one of them.

In general, Toshiro does not mind whether others know of his sugary compulsion. Syrup and chocolate solely works wonders on him anyway. So where is the harm in it? He wanted to believe that, he awfully wanted to believe that. But unfortunately all that reassurance does not entirely console him.

That darn major just had had to make a huge fuss over it – accentuating what needs not to be obvious! And considering his audience, that man has a high probable chance of taking such advantage over Toshiro. Other members are mature enough to know that they should not make fun of other people’s flaw.

So of course they wouldn’t.

Would they…?

“…Toshiro-kun, was it?” Konatsu began, snapping said boy back to reality. Toshiro didn’t realize he had abruptly halted in the middle of their heading. “I’m sorry that you had to put up with Major Hyuuga. Just ignore him and you’ll eventually get used to it.”

The Begleiter gave a sympathetic smile: He knows what it’s like to be teased by Hyuuga. Different is he has been enduring the torture for the past couple of years, long before his junior.

“Don’t let the major get to you.”

“That… is very kind of you, Konatsu-san.” Toshiro crooked a smile. “But it seems that I have made a fool out of myself yet again. I apologize for my rudeness. It was unacceptable for me to behave in such a manner.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Konatsu raised both hands to emphasize his point. “It’s pretty amazing how you could wolf down Katsuragi-san’s cookies like that. A good thing he made a second batch, don’t you agree?” They then continued their neutral gait. “The colonel loves cooking, you know, so I’m sure he didn’t mind at all.”

The younger blond looked away from Konatsu’s kind gesture. Not so much assured of the statement though. “The lieutenant colonel appeared to have taken it rather badly, though.” Remembering how Commander Kuroyuri had looked at him with an unforgiving, piercing glare.

“Really now? I’m sure Kuroyuri-sama didn’t mean any ill will towards you.”

Toshiro could not help but doubt the other’s opinion. He was positive the child did not like him that much. Well, for starters, he’s not good with children himself. But he could empathize for Kuroyuri’s antipathy. Anyone sure would have resent it if their precious were to be taken away from her or him. Toshiro would as well.

As long as the two of them under no circumstances turn out to be enemies, he should be fine. One could only hope.

The conversation come to an end as soon as they saw a lower, crying out the word “Glasses”, that was running towards their direction. Toshiro inwardly sigh at this, irritation quickly founding its way to exposure.

Dimitri Ethmer was sporting a questioning look from afar, fretful. Toshiro assume the black haired was ‘dying’ to poke his nose into his sudden disappearance. Either that or there was something else. Toshiro hadn’t bother understanding such a carefree and rather capricious teenager.

“That your friend?” Toshiro nodded at Konatsu’s inquiry, a bit reluctant to admit. He refuses to acknowledge it.

“Roommate sadly.”

Darn. He said it anyway.

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 3rd March, 9:40 AM**

He remembered the first time he met him like it was yesterday. Clear images rushing through his mind, dancing along his vision, evoking his memories…

_“I’m Mikage! I’m so happy my roommate isn’t a stern guy~”_

Teito remember it all so very clearly.

_“My name is Mikage! Nice to meet you~!”_

In the academy, people labelled as different were alienated – that was the basic preconception held within the institute’s community. And expectedly Teito became the target of rumours and slander. Not that the brunet care or anything. He coped with it. Ignoring every single one of the students was the right thing to do; he was content without the interactions.

Unfortunately for him, Teito was never the type that could be easily ignored by one cheerful individual.

**Seven fragments. Seven nonexistent fragments of light but only a tiny speck lit.**

_“It’s a foreign greeting! A hug! Don’t you know that?!”_

He was a strange guy. That Mikage…

He was the only one who acted differently towards him. The way he suddenly grabbed a hold of him and squeezing him into a hug, mistaking him for a foreigner as Mikage attempted a foreign country greeting.

Obviously as a reflex Teito pushed him away. A punch mark on the cheek was left as the result of his affronting conduct. Yet Mikage kept his approach up, refuse to go away despite the consequences.

That Mikage… What a strange guy indeed.

**The second light was dim so as the first. Yet together, two dimmed lights began to glow.**

_“Mikage,”_ Teito remembered calling his name. He was at the Library, reading a reference book to pass the time by. But Mikage appeared and had happy-go-luckily decided to tag along willy-nilly. Definitely not a good thing for the other. _“If you stay with me, they’ll alienate you.”_

 _“Baaaka,”_ was his nonchalant reply, dismissing the warning. _“Don’t worry about that.”_

Completely ignoring the rumours about him, Mikage gave Teito a cheerful smile.

Always. Even though Teito did not return a smile back.

**Another lit. These lights… slowly they spread. Little by little darkness was steered, illumined by the light, and finally, she disappears.**

_“Friends? What’s that?”_

Mikage was the first person who ever introduced him the concept of friendship. Teito knew not the term “friends”. It was a strange word.

 _“Someone who you learn many things from, an important person,”_ Mikage had once told him.

The brunet never imagined the two of them would eventually become friends. The only one friend Teito has ever made. It was an odd experience. And yet, secretly and left unnoticed, it gave a new meaning in Teito’s life.

**Light was left. And that light was getting strong. Its radiance so bright, it was brighter than any sun.**

Until one day…

_“Mikage, don’t make friends with a sklave! In our noble Oak family, we do not drag our servants into the mud.”_

Teito had already warned him but he chose to ignore. Look what caused him; snotty Shuri was mocking Mikage! But…

 _“My family aren’t servants! We’re stewards!”_ Teito remembered how Mikage had grabbed his hand right then and there and pulled him away. _“Don’t worry about them, Teito. Let’s go.”_

Still Shuri continue to mock.

_“Oh, I see… Being a servant means you are our slaves. And, after all, slaves do belong with other slaves.”_

And then something happened. Something snapped inside Teito.

**It’s near now, it’s here. The lonely heart regained its warmth, filling the inured emptiness all this while. Yet the heart aches, the heart fears.**

He was fine with their constant mocking directed at him; the discriminations, the prejudice. The young brunet could handle them just fine. But chose to mock his friend, mock his innocent one and only dear friend…

Teito let go of Mikage’s hand and lunged at the startled Oak, vulnerable against his blow. _“APOLOGIZE TO MIKAGE!!”_ He wanted Shuri to take back his words. He wanted Shuri to apologize to his friend.

 _‘Unforgivable… unforgivable!’_ his thoughts chanted. Teito chant those words over and over again. That damn Oak would pay dearly for what he said to Mikage. For what he takes up Mikage for.

Mikage was nothing like him. Mikage is not a sklave!

…But Mikage has always been a forgiving person.

**One piece remained unlit. Had to fathom it, this wavering stir… Had to find it, the missing light… Soon. Now!**

_“Teito, stop!”_ Teito remembered the way Mikage had tightly grabbed a hold of him, soothing him with reassuring words… promising words. _“You don’t need to soil your hand over a jerk like him.”_

It was unforgivable the way Shuri treated Mikage. The way he treated him like garbage… Teito could not forgive someone like that.

But Mikage was there with him. The fact that Mikage was there with him… Teito had to refrain himself.

For his sake. For Mikage’s sake.

_“Thanks.”_

**At last… his seven fragments. Seven fragments of light were now whole, complete. An epitome sphere of a benign afterglow. This is his light… the light he had given him.**

One word… That one word of appreciation meant for him. Meant just for him…

It was so strange. That particular word caused his chest to burn up. A sensation nothing Teito has experience before. It wasn’t pain No, it wasn’t anything like that. It was more gratifying than that. He was too ignorant to realize that.

Teito was sprawled on a bed, said person’s jacket not faraway clutched nearby. He pressed the jacket closer, closer and closer tightly, feeling the rough material touch his skin. Hugging it close and never wanting to accept the cruel reality.

 _“Always face forward. Walk toward the path of light.” –_ Those were his last few words; his words came back to him. Mikage’s last words to Teito… before he left him forever.

_Mikage’s words always lingered in his heart._

Teito inhaled the scent, the familiar scent of cologne and flowers. Such a gentle scent for such a gentle friend. Before he knew it, he felt tears. Fresh warm translucent tears were pouring out from the corner of his eyes; drenching his face, soaking the covers, wetting the jacket.

He needed.

He wanted.

He must…!

But the tears continue to leak out. He couldn’t stop his tears.

“Mikage… You were my light,” Teito whispered dimly. “My light in all that darkness...And now, it’s gone.”

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 9:46 AM**

Meanwhile, behind a particularly locked door of one of the church’s many guest rooms stood Castor and Labrador outside. Inside said room was Teito. The bishops had knocked several times in hopes of Teito to open its entrance. However, the door did not budge nor were there any response from the teenager. They were worried.

According to the overall story from Frau, the one winged Kor that was residing within Mikage had been controlled by someone. And whoever that person was, he knows about the scythe. Verloren’s scythe. Frau intended to save Mikage but his soul was being eaten by that wing. He was reluctant to kill the boy in front of Teito but the one controlling Mikage took matters into his own hand.

That bastard used his very scythe to kill the boy!

 _“You know it’s fated to come back to me someday,”_ was the bastard’s parting words – a promise that will soon be fulfilled; an impending doom waiting to unleash its pandemonium.

Thus the aftermath that has brought them to this present morning.

Since yesterday evening Teito had locked himself in his room, suffering from the unpleasant event and brooding over his lost. He never came out for breakfast either. It’s bad for his health, no matter what the excuses.

Rapid strides were heard behind the two bishops and Frau – turns out to be him – brusquely kicks open the door without mercy. “I’m coming in, stupid brat,” he called and let himself in. Alarmed Castor however was struck dumb by the blond’s intrusion.

The next thing was a whirl of emotions coming from Teito – mostly anger, frustration, anguish and regret. Saying the church can’t save anything, God doesn’t exist. “He didn’t even save Mikage!” he said along the lines. Teito claimed it was his fault he got his friend involved in their promise. That Mikage got killed as a result. He was to blame… he was to blame for all of this.

Some water works here and there, the tears simply kept of flowing and flowing.

Frau looked down at Teito and sat beside him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he tried to calm the brunet. “It’s not your fault.” Frau could sympathize with his lament, but the one who was at real fault was him. It was _his_ fault, not the brat’s. It was _his_ fault he let Mikage suffer so. As one of the Seven Ghosts it was his job to help those who desperately in need help. And yet, he failed.

He couldn’t protect either one of them. Not Mikage from his death… and certainly not Teito from his misfortune.

“…When it's time for a person to be born, they make a promise with the chief of the heavens. Three dreams,” the blond bishop gently said. “When all three are granted, they’ll be called back to the chief’s side. _“To protect someone dear at the risk of his life,”_ no doubt that was Mikage’s third dream.”

Frau fixed his hat and continued, “Since all of his dreams are granted, he was called back to the heavens. Mikage must be happy to have protected you.”

“Those are just pretty words for the survivors,” came Teito’s sullen reply. “You’re probably just trying to console me.”

“Well, that could be true.” Frau stood up. “But he’s already by your side watching over you.”

A stunned Teito stared unbelieving at the winking bishop. He looked down at his hands. The earlier strange pink creature that came barging in with Frau sat on all fours, wagging its long thinly tail. “Burupya~!” squeaked the bundle of fur. Its soft paws gently pressing against his palm, a gesture as though saying it’s true.

“He got injured,” Frau explained. “I’m taking care of it since it fell from the nest. Because once it falls out of it, the parents won’t take care of it.” His gaze then softens. “A soul that had all its wishes granted will reincarnate again. This little guy’s soul has the same colour as Mikage’s.”

Frau’s words seem to have fallen deaf on Teito, seeing the brat’s gaze was fixated onto the pink creature. Frau smiled as Teito brought the serapii, the young dragon, up and hold it into his arms. Tears once again threaten to fall from its hold but Teito let them fall, blurring his vision with those tears of joy.

The smile on Frau’s face was replaced with a troubling frown as he turned away, pondering.

Ever since that brat came here, mysterious things have been happening. And that bastard. The bastard that attacked Mikage and played with his soul like that… Just what exactly does he want with Teito?

**Black Hawks’ Division, Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 10:08 AM**

Ayanami was alone in his office, the sounds of scribbling and occasional stampings here and there accompanied his solitude. He heard the door scraped open but did nothing to shunt his pace. He did not bother to look from his work, knowing full well that Hyuuga had come to pester him yet again.

 _That good-for-nothing sloth_.

A chair was brought up in front of his desk where the shades wearing major sat down and watch him work. “That looks so much trouble,” Major Hyuuga absent-mindedly remarked after a moment in silence passed. The man-child licked his prized treat in his mouth, looking innocently at his superior as he did so.

“Want a candied apple?” Hyuuga rips out the treat, draped in glistening wet saliva, out of his mouth. Giving one last lick he offered it to his Aya-tan. “Look, I even got two.”

The silver haired glanced up, violets slowly trailed to the saccharine sweet in front. Slightly melted syrup mixed with secreted liquid clearly dripping welcomes his field of vision. Brief irritation flickered in striking yet dangerous amethysts at such repulsive sight.

The next thing was a blur… Hyuuga honestly did not see that coming.

Before said man knew it, he was on the floor all of a sudden. He felt throbbing pain on both side of his face; a swollen bruise on one cheek and the other queerly imprinted with the military’s seal.

“That’s surprisingly painful,” groaned Hyuuga from below. “But it’s good to get your sugar level up when you’re tired…”

Ignoring his subordinate as usual, Ayanami quietly interjected. “That cadet has the stone.” Walking away, he left his chair to sort the finished paperwork then from overlapping his neat desk before returning to face it once more.

“Stone? Cadet?” Hyuuga questioned as he wipes the ink off his face with a small panda-designed handkerchief. He stood. All playfulness had gone that was replaced with bemusement.

“Teito Klein has the Eye of Mikhail,” Ayanami explained while Hyuuga pocketed his handkerchief. “He’s under the protection of those Seven Ghosts. He’s not completely awakened yet.” Ayanami collected the slender documents which rested on his desk readied. He continued, “I was interrupted while trying to retrieve it, but that was the real Eye of Mikhail.”

Hyuuga supported his trademark grin. He understood where this is at. “It’d be troublesome if the church gained more power.”

“Indeed.” Ayanami handed Hyuuga the papers for him to carry. “It would be a worse result than if the worms in our upper ups were to stage a coup d’état after they got the stone.”

Their conversation continued as they walked out of the office.

Since the King and the High Pope, both having equal political influence, have always shunned each other; there was an opportune opening for Ayanami to seize over their little divergence. He considered his chance but suspicious characters will certainly be hot on his trail if he were to act now.

“And so,” Ayanami concluded, “with prudence and promptness, we must bring that weapon back to the rightful control of the Imperial Army – before the stone falls onto the hands of the pope. Otherwise, something similar to Raggs War will happen for a second time.”

  1. Ayanami was not willing to sacrifice yet another multitude of innocents; he was not willing to take any unnecessary deaths.



“To bring peace to our Barsburg Empire, retrieving Teito Klein from the church is the most expedient way.” He didn’t notice the taller man’s small smile. “It’s unacceptable to leave the matter alone. By all means, we must avoid loss in our army.”

“…Is that why you killed that boy?” Hyuuga suddenly asked, sauntering behind. “Though it’s true he disobeyed military regulations, and it was inevitable that he meets such an end… I can somewhat understand the feelings of that kid.” He looked at Ayanami meaningfully only to have the chief averting his gaze.

Ayanami coldly replied, “We have no need for deserters. That’s why I killed him before his eyes so that he will come to me.”

“What about Shiro-chan?” Their gaze had not yet met. “The three of them are friends, right. Sooner or later, I’m sure he’ll find out that Mikage boy died. Won’t he abscond too?”

Ayanami gave a small smirk unbeknownst to Hyuuga. But Hyuuga noticed that.

And his very small smile went wide.

“That is why I gave him that mission; to ascertain where his loyalty lies. Does he have the courage to betray the army and valour the consequences, or would he betray his friend? It can’t be help if he chose wrongly.”

Rather a shame if that were to happen. Another useful playing piece lost before he could make the most out of.

“In any event, that boy will surely return to the Empire in order to take his revenge on me.”

Hyuuga let out a light laugh. “I’ll be here to protect you then, Aya!” He flashed his Aya-tan a reassuring grin. The latter turned to the other, expression impassive before he looked up ahead.

“If it comes to that.”

For a fool that he is, Hyuuga’s loyalty towards Ayanami is truly admirable. No doubt he would hold on to his words and defend this stubborn, silver haired companion he cares for.

 _‘I… have not overlooked something important, have I?’_ his mind whispered.

Ayanami wondered the reason for this amiss. He had meticulously planned a whole lot of things; considering his odds and save the important bits for another day. Had he fail to notice some significant matter happening without his knowledge insight?

That certainly can’t be good… He will have to wait and see everything unfolds itself in that case, and put a stop to it then if things go awry. There’s always a backup plan for every plan.

The two Black Hawks continued to walk down the long hallways of the fortress. Silence did not last long between them as Hyuuga raised another query. “But y’know...” the major curiously remarked. “Normally, you wouldn’t know where to find that child in such a large church.”

A black hawk swooped in by the window, easily distracting the major from hearing the silver man’s answer. Hyuuga clearly didn’t hear Ayanami’s reply.

“Oh, isn’t it Chief of Staff Ayanami?”

Three officers appeared before Ayanami and Hyuuga, the sound of their stride halted. “You were ten minutes late yesterday,” remarked one officer. “It would be troublesome if you were to slacken off.”

As they began to walk away, another officer added to their scornful remark. “Or is it that you have a secret agenda?”

“Yes, actually.” Ayanami gestured Hyuuga to bring out the concerned pile of papers at their attention. He informed them, “We are investigating the source of the army’s mysterious expenses.”

By their shocked faces at Hyuuga’s mention of “ _Shabushabu”_ , Ayanami knew they were the ones responsible. No doubt leaving these people to govern the country meant the fall of Barsburg itself. To protect his dear country from corruption… he will do anything in his power. Ayanami will do anything in his power to retrieve the stone back, no matter the method.

_‘I must protect this country… I will protect it no matter what I’ll become.’_

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 11:30 AM**

Chiming bells of early afternoon rang across Barsburg Church’s domain. Sounds of chirping birds soar high up the blue sky as the heavenly lights shone its brilliance. Gentle zephyr blew past by, accompanying the tranquillity of this holy place… this holy place of worship.

Or so what their believers believed. But to the nonbeliever, it was a load of bull. Nonsense.

_“I’m sorry, Mikage.”_

A single thought.

_“I’ll definitely avenge you.”_

A solemn vow… Atonement…

Walking through the outside corridors was Teito. With wintry eyes set forward he avoids all forms of contact from its dwellers. Today is Mikage’s memorial: Today is the day he leaves for District One. The brunet cannot afford to stay here any longer.

Mikage’s reincarnation by his side, perched on one shoulder, was Teito’s drive and strength. Mikage’s reincarnation by his side was proof of what that man had done. Of what that man had did. He will kill him. He will kill the man who had taken his best friend’s precious life.

And nothing will deter him from getting his revenge, seek justice for his friend. For Teito is an avenger.

“Oh?” a familiar voice said up ahead. Teito halted at the greeting.

Bishop Castor had approached him, standing a distance before Teito. He eyed the teenage brunet. No longer wore the former white garbs, jet black robe parted white at the back with a flax trim and mantle overtop hugged Teito’s form. He hadn’t changed back after their prior function it seems.

Castor asked, “Where are you headed?”

“I’m going to Hohburg Fort,” Teito said flatly. Keep it simple, he told himself, and straight to the point. “Thank you for your help.”

Fleeting silence reign a moment or two between them. The young dug its budding claws into the fabric – barely touch his human friend; holding onto him from falling off his shoulder – as Teito bowed. The sweeping nuns continued their chores in the background, one by one furthering away from the vicinity.

Castor’s front changed. It was unreadable. “…You would so,” the bespectacled bishop finally said, conceivably acknowledging, “even if we tried to stop you, wouldn’t you?”

The brunet did not answer him, expression unclear hidden under swaying bangs. His back remained arched, Teito simply thanked again. “Thank you for preparing these mourning clothes.” Stood upwards without delay Teito resume his stride and passed the man, intent to never look back. As the saying goes, the sooner the better.

“Wait, Teito-kun.” Said boy cease his tread at Castor’s request. The latter had a pleasant guise on; his dolls were gathering. Turning to Teito, nonchalantly he asked a simple question. “Have you laid eyes on the Shinigami ‘Zehel’?”

“…That was Frau,” Teito easily said. He was positive the skeletal form was Frau. The annoying voice he was all too well familiar with. “And also…”

Mouth agape, hesitant, before it closed again. Teito looked over his shoulder. For a moment, their gazes locked.

“You carry the same scent on you, Castor-san.”

The wind suddenly blew nasty. The sister dolls rattled reflecting their creator’s unacceptance: Their secrecy has been exposed. _The silence has been broken._

Strange strings materialized from nowhere. Know not of its origin but Teito recognized it was of the same filament, threads he witnessed some nights ago. A glimpse of this ability saving the old man.

Castor could see confusion was written all over the teen’s face. He was glad, it made things less difficult. Applying simple manipulation he manoeuvred the otherworldly strings. Curling around Teito they did yet dare not an inch to get close. A simple distraction really. Subconsciously he morphed into his real form – _Fest._

Having no presence at all a hooded, skeletal form appeared behind Teito. “Good guess.”

At once deep emeralds grow hazy as the strings join the teen’s own threads. The young Fyulong dragon was the first to fell unconscious. Towering over Teito was the Death God Fest in all his glory. Like a puppet he was, dangling on its master’s strings.

“However,” Castor, reverted back into his human for, caught an unconscious Teito in his arms. “There are things in this world you must not see. I apologize.” His words were apologetic but in no way did it lose its strict edges. “I will have you forget everything about the Seven Ghosts.”

This is for the better. Their identities must remain a secret.

** Side story. **

He was walking down the hallways. All was well, except for the nagging voice of his companion ruining the peaceful evening.

“Glasses. Hey Glasses!”

_‘Ignore the fool and keep on walking.’_

“C’mon,” Dimitri whined, “Glasses. Talk to me. Where were you? Said you’ll be at the Cafeteria but it’s obvious by now you didn’t. Say you’re sorry and we’ll be even.”

_‘Refrain yourself.’_

“You hear me? Earth to Glasses…”

Irritated, Toshiro finally snapped. “What?”

“Yeesh…” Dimitri winced. “Ya don’t hafta get all snappy. It’s your fault y’know that I didn’t get to eat dinner.” He rubbed his grumbling stomach. “Let’s go and grab some grub already. Your treat, of course.”

Toshiro remained quiet as he strode forward before slowing to an abrupt stop. “…For what reason, if you care to explain?”He raised a question eyebrow at the perplexed black haired. “I do not feel any obligation – much less agreed – to “treat” you to food.”

“Oh. I don’t know,” the other said. “Because I want to be your friend and friends should help each other out?”

The blond was incredulous.

“What logic is that? I understand the concept of friendship but not to an extent of providing concrete material that one has to pay for. Are you trying to blackmail me?”

“Wha…? Of course not!” Dimitri blurted. “Why would I… I mean I –” He sighed. “Nevermind. Guess I’m going to starve myself tonight. But I’m still getting dibs on the bed!”

Toshiro said nothing, trying to quench the frustration. It was that man’s fault. Yes. It was his fault. He would never admit that is was indeed his own naïve fault it all had happened in the first place.

Oh that man will pay for this! He will pay dearly.


	8. Difficult Decisions, No Matter How Hard

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Reconnaissance Unit’s Second Division, Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 3rd March, 11:57 AM **

‘Suffocating’ was one word that Toshiro could use to describe his sentiment at the moment.

For sure the Reconnaissance Unit’s main duty is to retrieve information and spy on certain individuals in lengthy extent. His first two experiences were decent.

The task was simple enough; identify the terrain and target, decipher their plans and formation, and then intercept. Although the third command can only be apply once the obtained information are fully accurate, in-depth and prove to be credible.

Intercept has two functions. Sending another unit to the scene or the recons their selves choose to apprehend concerned individuals at that moment. So far, he had only seen how the former was being carried out.

Toshiro found recons similar to mind games recently. Recon challenges one’s intellect, quick thinking in retrospect, and improves planning through creating new strategies in order to fathom and break down the enemy’s formations. The thrill when knowing that the situation will proceed accordingly to plan is quite a triumph feat.

For the time being, however, the pale blond teenager is not so much pleased at his current occupation. He could understand that new recruits were to be given smaller task; which in this case, carrying out the unfinished paperwork left by their superiors. A good thing he’s good with this sort of thing. But with several stacks of towering documents laid in front of him, this is utterly ridiculous!

If one would say the military lacks man power, perhaps it was true.

Since this morning, got a little side-tracked from finding the Reconnaissance Unit’s head office thanks to a certain overslept roommate, Toshiro managed to reduce at least half a quarter from the original quantity. Even a tad of the desk’s surface, what he assumed to be made out of fine rosewood, could be seen underneath tremendous amount of written whiteness.

Comparing fieldwork and deskwork, Toshiro would prefer undertaking missions honestly rather than stay in the office doing what irresponsible superiors have left them, the lowers, to sort out their mess. He did not bother to voice these thoughts out however; he was unsure whether his position in this division will be permanent or not.

He stopped writing for a while and searches the room to find a clock somewhere. It was nearly midday as displayed according to the wall clock, which means that they will have their lunch break in a little while. Putting his pen down, Toshiro reclined to the chair and rests his stiffened posture. He heaves out a weary sigh.

Little had been done to lessen this paperwork lark despite his effort. It will take days for him to complete the task at this rate. Not to mention the fact that he will be leaving for a personal mission soon. Don’t want to leave behind unsettled matters before then, then. Limiting his spare time was a sacrifice he must make.

Unlike the person adjacent to him, he has things easy.

Dimitri Ethmer laid his dense black bob of a head on the desk, asleep. Slightly drooling judging from his parted mouth despite several papers covered part of his face. Talk about having not a single care in the world – finishing the paperwork in particular.

Toshiro ignored the urge to wake the boy up, harshly, and reprimand him. The same goes to the others; although their seniors seem to find it all right and decided to walk out of the office early. Least he could enjoy the calm before the storm.

In the face of silence, disturbing thoughts invaded the blond’s peace of mind.

**“ _Don’t go. Stay…_ ”**

A frown made its way onto Toshiro’s thin lips. _‘What are those voices trying to imply?’_ he thought, uneasy.

Voices the pale blond heard during the last mission kept ringing in his head; lingering, warning, pleading… He felt wistful. All these years… the floras have reach for him, finally able to speak to him.

The way those said words were chiming and soothing, lyrical as well. Disappointment and a hint of sadness however shroud the ancient language as Toshiro ignored their warnings. “Don’t go” could mean anything. “Stay” could mean everything.

Such words are too general, unspecific. He had no idea what it could have possibly meant. To say he heard it wrong, it would be contradicting for his ears confirmed its veracity.

If those voices, those plant lives, wanted him to stay… what could he have accomplished? He would only find himself more confused than ever, standing around in the middle of nowhere without any particular reason at all.

Dubious unit might question him, suspecting his strange attitude; Toshiro could not afford to implant suspicions. If he had been there without the company of his unit, he would have certainly stayed. He could ask them for their reasons. He could demand an explanation why they needed him to stay.

Provided that there was nothing for him, returning to the military – to where his hopes and dreams derive – is the only thing left of him. If not, would that meant the plant lives wanted him to return home? To the very house where he once tarnished his own name? Or were they trying to warn him of some unforeseen danger?

The bell rang, interrupting Toshiro’s deep contemplation and simultaneously waking a sleeping Dimitri up.

Suddenly alerted, clearly forgetting his position, countless papers were falling down on him. And as a result, the mop of black curls was buried under the masses of sheer parchments.

“Finally awake are we?” deride an amused voice belonging to that of Toshiro Rolfe.

Dimitri, after emerging from his cover, turned to the source of voice and found said teen staring at him. He replied Toshiro’s calm smile with a toothy grin of his own. “I guess I kind of dozed off.” A faint hint of pink coloured his cheek. “Glasses, could you… err… help me?”

“I would appreciate it if you stop referring me by that affronting name,” Toshiro stated, no indication of him aiding the troubled teen as he stood. “Blame yourself for sleeping during working hours. Instead of wasting precious time dreaming, you could at least thin your work out. Though judging by your attitude, I expect less from you.”

“…Thanks, I guess?”

Dimitri sat straight up, letting the fallen papers spread all over the floor. He saw Toshiro began to pick some of the paper that had glided to his part of their boundary. With that straight face Toshiro supported, the teen wasn’t so sure if he was angry or not. But Dimitri could tell the blond was disappointed.

“So, about that help...”  Dimitri was hoping he could have his clear answer; Toshiro’s action was too vague for him to understand.

Toshiro didn’t bother to give a reply. He continued to pick the parchments, gradually accumulating in his clutch as he silently offers his help much to Dimitri’s delight. Instantaneous gratitude sparkled in the black haired teen’s eyes.

“Before you even try to smooth-talk your way out, your work is yours alone. I have no part in any of this.”

His words were cold, harsh to Dimitri, but he could care less about this nincompoop of a teammate. Besides, he wasn’t willing to add more burdening load on his shoulders. He hadn’t finished his own pile yet.

“What?!” Dimitri’s eyes grew wide, disbelieved. He then spewed his protests, “Can’t you see these papers? There must’ve be thousands and thousands of them! No one could possibly finish them all. Heck, even lil’ old me!”

The pale blond disregards the contrasting black haired words of concern. Dimitri was just exaggerating too much and Toshiro knew the teen wanted to find a way out, one way or another, to escape this little hellhole of an office. After all, paperwork is all there is to it this time around. A nightmare of documents greeting them, day in and day out.

“Glasses, please reconsider!”

His vain pleads however fell deaf on Toshiro.

**Dining Hall, 12:26 AM**

The Cafeteria, the only place where people could be blind to rank, was a full house. Packed full with both high and low ranking officers. All thanks to a certain someone for being late who made this possible. Toshiro wondered how he had let himself become too involve with this person.

Why did he bother himself with the Ethmer fool again? Why did they even become roommates in the first place? He wanted nothing more than to do with that… _that nimrod_ , from the moment he called the blond “Glasses”.

No. Scratch that – from the moment Toshiro laid eyes on him.

Perhaps the reason he kept tolerating the black haired was due to the two belonging in the same faction? Or perhaps it was because they are roommates that it was a needless effort to avoid one another? This is far from that in fact.

Ah, yes. Greed… The very same greed that led to the fall of man since the dawn of time, never to wane nor disappear within humans’ hearts. Corrupted desires for their selfish needs clearly blinded man; tempted and lure man to continue. No need for repents, no fear for consequence.

Plunged deep towards the bottom of the insatiable abyss these atrocious scoundrels, it was already too late for them to realize what they have become. Denial however useless, for the blame solely weight upon them. A facet thus destructive it led to the fall of angels, and also… led to the fall of gods.

Such simplicity to view the latter as these highly regarded, perfect beings, when history itself unveils their surreptitious flaw.

Well, Toshiro should never have let incentives get the better of him. The whole plan backfired on him.

Standing about with their respective food tray in hand, in search of a vacant table but found none, they eventually settled on joining some familiar faces within the vicinity. Turns out the latter were Dimitri’s pals, although somewhat… distasteful… to Toshiro’s liking: They are equally loud. Least the Ethmer fellow could prove some other use with his gregarious character.

The bespectacled blond concentrated his lunch so as to steer clear of engaging in their trivial conversation. Humorous and casual they were from the looks of it.

Toshiro sipped his typical brewed tea, just the way he likes it, and took a bite out of his curry rice. He grimaces inwardly, tolerating the unpleasant spicy flavour. His insides sicken with disgust. What supposed to be a simple light brunch was ruined. Maybe he should have gone with noodle bread instead. It won’t go well with tea though.

Then again, menus are not meant to match anyone’s taste preferences. It revolves around one’s appetite. But it didn’t change the fact he had a strange choice of meal on his plate.

“Aren’t you going to finish that?”

Toshiro glanced up, finding Dimitri waving at his retreating friends before directing a grin at the former. They were quite in a hurry, he noticed.

“If you’re not going to finish it… Well, mind giving it to me anyway? I could mighty use a second helping myself.”

“Do you not find it disgusting eating after other people’s food? No need to answer that; you do not.” The teen in question scratched the back of his head, laughing weakly. Apparently he hit the mark. “It would be better if you bought food using _your_ money. Though I believe, with the meagre allowance we receive, couple with the costly expenses, it is impossible for one of your… calibre.”

Eyeing him with one last scrutinizing glint, Toshiro continued sipping his tea. He wondered if he could have the chance to taste Colonel Katsuragi’s cooking again.

“C-ca… _Calibre_?!” Dimitri protested. “Now that’s just mean.”

“Is it? My apologies for using words which happens to be best suite you,” Toshiro replied coolly. “So here, to compensate for it, you may have this.” A plateful of barely eaten curry rice was pushed in front of the contrasting darkened bob. “I am not that famished at the moment.”

_The delicious smell of curry wafting in the air filled sensitive nostrils. That rich-spiced cuisine mix with diced onions and carrots and potatoes would melt instantly at a touch of the tongue, yet with the addition of those chunky sliced meat add all the more of its heavenly taste in each bite. And finally, its lovely sauce poured over warm fluffy rice, thick lavish liquid spreading to one side…_

Dimitri seemed to have forgotten the insult. Exclaiming “Thanks a bunch, Glasses!” or so along the lines he eagerly digs in. A spoon in one hand and the other propped the plate up, devouring the food in mere seconds. The bespectacled teen blinked, confound it, speechless to remark at his companion’s barbaric conduct.

“So anyway… As I was saying…” Dimitri said in between mouthfuls as he chewed, “Last night... I know that guy with you one’s of them Black Hawks. I mean –” Toshiro stared at him with absolute horror “– they’re pretty famous! Well… infamous technically. Got me curious I tell you that. Plan on joining them?

Man, this stuff is great. Sure you don’t want it back? You have no idea what you’re missing!”

“Oh, believe me,” Toshiro replied sardonically, having been snapped out from his dread. “I _do_.”

Growing up in, one could say, a civilized background, never once did he encounter a person with such poor table mannerism. Even a child would have done it better. And here is an educated, ostensibly matured, adolescent for crying out loud!

“Answering to your query… No. I have no intention of joining the Black Hawks.” With their prerequisites mainly those of the strongest in terms of skill and fighting ability, he thinks not. Regrettably that man happens to be one of them and that the colonel’s talent would only be shared amongst their ranks. “But I am to take on a mission.”

Dimitri choked on his food at the statement. “You serious?!” he manage after a while. “Wait… Does that mean you’re getting a promotion?” pointing a spoon while one hand propping his chin.

“Truly? I do not know.” Toshiro drank the last drop of his drink and drain the soothing substance. “It depends on my performance in carrying the duty that I have been entrusted. I do hope the higher ups could grant the advancement.”

“Huh. Figures…” The other puts his attention back at his grub, fiddling and piling the remaining portions into one. “Doubt they would promote newcomers’ ranks just like that.” He clicked his fingers for the desirable effect. “But good luck with that though.”

“Why, aren’t you a glutton,” Dimitri heard Toshiro commented once he finishes with a big bite.

“Foods are meant to be eaten, dude. Why waste it? Besides, I can’t help it if it tastes so darn good!” Toshiro resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Anyways, wanna hear good news?”

“If it involves anything food related, I am not interested.”

“There was this vending machine though…”

_Wrong move._

“N-now hold on…! I’m joking, just joking.” Dimitri somehow was able to persuade Toshiro from leaving. “Well, since you ran off somewhere yesterday… I got called for at the commander’s office. Seriously, where were you? Thought I was in some kind of trouble or something. But it turns out that I’m being assigned to someone actually. Got me all worked up for nothing, I tell ya –”

“So it is true then…” the blond mumbled. He paid no further attention to Dimitri’s needless rambling as he continued. Somehow Hyuuga’s words came to mind, repeating itself inside his head like a broken record. Toshiro frowned upon this.

_“Sounds to me like you’re not wanted~”_

A wry half-smile appeared on his face for once, replacing the usual frown. “Unwanted. Really?” he murmured. “Preposterous.”

“What was his name again? I think it’s Commander…” Dimitri paused. “Did you say something?”

“Nothing.”

“The hell you’re saying? Of course you could tell me.”

“Do not make me repeat myself,” Toshiro said and stood. “This is of no concern to you. Come now, those documents are not going to write themselves up.”

**Central Library, Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 3:50 PM**

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_“If you pass, you get a free pass to all lodging establishments and transportation facilities from around the world! Of course, you’ll be able to travel throughout all of Barsburg Empire’s districts borders without strict inspection from the Imperial Guards.”_

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_“If you really want to get revenge, you must carefully plan everything out first, right?”_

Ever since Teito agreed on taking the Bishops Examination upon Castor’s proposal, he was brought to the library on that instant with said man and Frau accompanying him. And at the moment, he was hearing an explanation from the former regarding the exam.

“The first exam covers a total of 100 topics from all 77 volumes and 7700 chapters of the Barsburg Scriptures. It’s a written exam.”

Rather dismayed Teito gawk at the impossible – several towering, small yet thick, books of bibles were placed in front of him. The longer he stares at those massive stacks, the more he felt apprehensive towards it.

True that he was glad Castor is on the brunet’s side for he wanted to help Teito realize his revenge. He had to go back to the military: To avenge Mikage, to kill Ayanami. And somehow rescue Toshiro. Plead him if he has to. Teito must! But…

Does Castor really want to help him? That bishop’s attitude was starting to get suspicious.

“Ugh…” Teito heard Frau moaned in distaste. “I don’t want to see these anymore.”

Ignoring Frau’s antics as usual Castor happily announced, “At any rate, we’ll have to make sure you learn all of these by heart in half a month! Okay?”

“What the hell do you mean “Okay?”?!” burst Frau, the feeling of dissent obviously directed at the bespectacled man. _‘That cocky four-eyes. Just because he is a **bit**_ _smarter, that doesn’t mean he could get all high and mighty.’_ “There’s no way he can do it! It took me three years to do it!”

For once, Teito agrees with him.

Adjusting his glasses the russet haired looked hard at Frau and glowered. “That’s because you’re an idiot.” Cool as a breeze was his tone, it was almost… wounding.

Teito picked up one of the books, leaving the two be, and began to flip through it. His brows puckered and eyes intent as he read one by one of its sentences, absorbing more than a few. Recognition gradually dawned on him.

“I feel like I’ve read this book before,” Teito remarked, surprising not only them but him as well.

“What?!”

Frau’s dubious look was ignored.

“Then let us check how much you remember.” Taking one of the books and flipping it to a random page, Castor read out loud. “Volume 5, Chapter 34: Heaven’s History “From the darkness…” ”

Closing the book in hand Teito closed his eyes. Thoughts concentrated for a moment before he gave an answer ready at the back of his head. “…lend not thine ears, my newborn lambs,” Teito recited.

Castor was rather impressed – the brunet’s recitation is correct. Using a different book another verse was delivered. “Volume 20, Chapter 3: Heaven’s History “Into the sea…” ”

“…sank the sinful Babel as punishment.”

For the third and last time, Castor read once more. “Volume 77, Final Chapter: Heaven’s History.”

“When you see the light, come to me.”

The obsessed puppeteer and his creations rejoiced at Teito’s wonderful feat while the perverted injudicious bishop on the other hand shrunk, flabbergasted.

Said teen simply sat there quietly, reflecting on what had just happened. How was he able to recite all of those scriptures? Three-streak correct answers above all. He scrutinize over the book rereading the printed words again and again.

“I… I remember now!” Teito suddenly said, the words finally becoming familiar. “These are the lullabies and children songs Father always sang!”

Yes… that familiar deep and kind voice. It was vague still but he could almost hear it.

“Father always preached the teaching to me since I was little.” A few flashes occurred in his mind as he reminisce the past. Prayer before meal, sleep talking, lullabies…

Good times… Good times…

“But if I don’t remember all of these, I won’t be able pass!” Teito cried out in distress, ruffling his hair messily.

Frau, having been recovered from his surprise-stricken state, was his old self again. He teased the novice acolyte, something about the examiners being bullies, with an evil smirk on his face. Unnerve Teito he did.

“Well, let’s move on to the next step.”

Castor let Frau led Teito the way outside into the courtyard first. When he appeared, an unusual shaped casing, though it had the church’s insignia embossed on, was with him. “The second exam is a practical using zaiphon,” Castor announced while he place the bulky casing down. “First, let us test the strength of your zaiphon.”

At Teito’s nod and readied stance the kind yet shrewd bishop he came to know of threw him a huge wave of zaiphon in his wake. It was disturbingly powerful.

Taken aback as a resultant from that powerful blow, to the point of him barely had time to even erect a shield, Teito was blasted off of his feet. The air blanketed his body and the blunt pressure knocked him backwards. He was hurled a reasonable few distances away to say the least.

Castor looked down at the young teenager. Smokes of dust petered out. Some of the dirt covered Teito and apparently, some of the powdered substance entered his lungs. A coughing fit sounded from the brunet ensued for a moment or two before he looked up at the bishop, bewildered and confused expressions evident.

“My, my,” the russet haired remarked. “You went flying, Teito-kun.” He went closer towards Teito. It seems the boy is in need of some explanation to do; he had so much more to learn indeed. “This is my zaiphon.”

Castor raised a hand and a whirl of zaiphon soon manifests itself, suspending afloat on his palm. But it was too soon to think it would end at that. The zaiphon began to transmute its structure; the usual shape of words formed into an erratic shape of twists and turns. A beast-like shape finally attained judging from its contour.

It was clear this bishop is a manipulation user.

Teito gaze up wondrously at Castor. _‘No way… He’s only a bishop and yet…’_ But that admiration, unbeknownst to him, only contributed a horrible feeling which silently began to creep up his chest. _‘He’s at a completely different level from me…!’_ The brunet stare down at his hand, dishearten.

Why is he this powerless? He was the top of his graduating class, dammit! Teito was sure he has the same amount of power, or at least nearly as much, as Castor’s. He should have been the one standing, emerging victorious. Not failing.  And yet, here he is… down with the rubble and dusty soil. Could anyone be this pathetic?

"There are many people in this world that you cannot protect merely by thinking of them or praying for them.” Teito looked up at him. Castor’s words were almost that of experience. "That is why for the sake of saving lost people in the abyss of despair, we bishops take arms and fight."

“What? Then the clergy’s job is…”

“The extermination of Kor,” finishes Frau. The blond bishop held a staff of some sort in his hand as he said this. Apparently it was stored in that strange casing all along. “Because you’re still young, your zaiphon is still weak and unsullied. It should be adequate enough to use this staff.”

Frau began to summarize the fundamental existence of zaiphon. Generally the origin of life, it is made up of life energy – that is, all the living things in this world. Despite so one cannot use zaiphon to attack dwellers of the dark.

_Unaware of its presence, a black hawk was branched on a ledge. Its beady eyes stare down at the trio from above, observant and watchful._

“However…” Frau tossed the staff at Teito, to which the brunet caught it in his hand. “If you channel your zaiphon through this staff, you can catch and nullify Kor.”

“In other words, this staff is a device that can convert dark being?” Teito asked, rephrasing the information based on his understanding. Frau nodded. “We learned with weapons that used zaiphon at school. I’ll give it a try!”

_‘This is easy. It won’t be hard enough.’_

Teito griped the staff with both hands, focusing his flow of zaiphon as its ringlets of words began to encircle them both. The words flickered, ebbed and surged. He tried to make it appear at the tip of the staff, but the concentrated energy broke off. Teito heard Frau was making fun of him, in his very own nice way, but he glared at the amused bishop.

“At the beginning, everyone has a bit of a hard time getting used to it,” Castor assured the learning teenager. “Just be patient.”

Grateful by their encouragement, Teito could not help but smile. This is like an obstacle he had to face ahead of him. He could get stronger. “It was easy to match the zaiphon wavelength of the Imperial Army’s weapons since they were massed produced, but this staff has some peculiarities. Who made it?”

Castor enlightened him. "A craftsman specializing in them, the staff master who comes to the church once a year.”

“Huh?” Teito was perplexed. “But you don’t use the staff on the Kor…”

“We have our circumstances,” Frau now voiced.

A thin string, hidden, shot out of Castor’s fingers without warning. That was not such a great surprise however compare to the sudden appearance of a flying Kor. Its sudden advent nearly made Teito jumped with surprise. He watch as the thread weave around the fluttering bony pair of wings which later land on his hand, constrained.

“It looks like someone was looking out for you.” An unusual glint was present in the bishop’s eyes behind those lenses.

Frau walked up to Teito then. “This is proof that you are taking the exam,” the tall blond explained. He showed him an inverted pentagon-shaped silver badge. For a fleet wordless moment, Frau fastens it onto him.

“Someday, no matter when,” cool deep sapphires met innocent bright emeralds, “people will constantly be watching you. So always remember to conduct yourself properly.” The latter’s eyes widens as the former gently rested his hand on the chocolate soft mane.

“May God be with you,” Frau said his saying.

**Reconnaissance Unit’s Second Division, Hohburg Fort, 1 st District, 10:15 PM**

The chilly night air of early March blew over all regions of the Barsburg Empire later that evening. Normal working hours for District One’s Imperial Army personnel were to end at ten o’clock sharp, which is exactly fifteen minutes ago. Exceeding the regulated time meant overtime and overtime usually meant extra income. Unfortunately in the military ranks there is no such thing as paid overtime.

With no money to add into their pockets, certainly many would be reluctant. That goes the same to one Toshiro Rolfe.

Fifteen minutes earlier, he could have leave the office and save these outrageous whiteness for another day. Fifteen minutes earlier, he could have been in his room seated with an interesting book in hand. And fifteen minutes earlier, he could have gotten a good night sleep and lay comfortably in bed.

But no.

For that additional fifteen minutes Toshiro took, it was not enough for him to even slim down the hefty workload half its size despite his adamant effort. Documents after documents kept on coming and coming.

Alone in the office and remain seated, Toshiro read the contents of one of the numerous documents he was working on. He had arranged majority of it separately, according to their respective affairs, as a way to not confuse one matter over the other. Mostly involves verification of missions, finance and other related affairs regarding the ins and outs of the Reconnaissance Unit.

A fountain pen was still in his hand as he diligently fills out paper by paper. One hand signed what needs to be sign, while the other rested on the desk idly until he came across papers that needed the superior’s. That will be removed from his current pile and be put aside.

This is all but fun, tedious work really. If he were to be given a choice, he would have preferred completing his work in a neutral, steady pace. But things had to be rushed. Perhaps he should practice forging Commander Hiro’s signature…

The pale blond sighed, allowing a little bit of happiness to slither away. “Happiness, huh,” absent-mindedly Toshiro mused. Such an abstract concept when expressing the emotions one felt.

Well... He was happy reading his precious books. He was happy drinking his much-loved brew. And he was happy being in solitude. Does that count as him being happy?

Was he happy when Shuuri broke the barrier and approached him? Was he happy when he made friends with Teito and Mikage? Was he happy with the way things are?

“What is happiness really?”

Looking down, Toshiro realized he had stopped writing. He picked up his pen and went back to work. In a few hours time, the day known as the third of March will end and the following day will come and replace it. Before the fifth. That is how much time he has left to finish everything before the due date.

So little time, and so much to do…

Then again, paperwork was the least of his troubles.

It has been a decade since Toshiro last heard the mention of the Bishops Examination. Never in a million years expect anyone in the military would bring that up. Should he prepare himself? Better yet, should he even be looking forward to it? Doubt he would look forward to it again though.

Had he stayed home, never question his religion and the acting head of the Rolfe house never declare his repudiation over his youngest, the pale blond would have been thrilled. But he is no longer required to partake in the exam.

Now, however, circumstances change.

Toshiro could only assume that the church community had forgotten the extremely gifted child ever born in the Rolfe family by now. It has been ten years after all. Despite so, he cannot dismiss entirely the possibility that people might still retain memories of him.

On the otherhand, with the fact of his renouncement from their hierarchy and severing the ties with his family, Toshiro’s existence in the Rolfe family may well be denied. Nonexistent. He expected that.

They were better off without an apostate, a nonbeliever, in the family. And he was better off without a family full of religious crap and bull.

But he knew. Toshiro always knew that sooner or later he will face the church; face the very gods who had neglected their believers, face the family he cut ties with. Like it or not.

“I will prove to you the error of your belief,” he said to no one in particular.

**Hohburg Fort, 4 th March, 5:13 AM**

Unbeknownst to slumbering mortals, the first crack of dawn envelops the world of man as the celestial epitome of a fiery star warms the Earth with its many shafts of light. Scorching it may be but the glimpse of early sunrise always meant the beginning of a new day, of a new journey. To feast upon its presence… once one opens his or her vulnerable eyes.

Some have seen it as a blessing, others as a curse. But no matter what effects it had on people, the sun will, time after time again, rise and set for all eternity. Shedding its gentle warmth for the freezing, its heavenly light steering humans before the ominous dark, and continue to be present alongside humans until its counterpart, that large white disc, hung in the sky.

Locks of flaxen gleamed under the dawning light as bright blue strings materialized. A puff of air from the aftermath gently tousles its owner’s hair. Black bold words encircle on one hand, concentrated for some period of time, before it was allowed to vanish into thin air. Copious specks of white followed as it slowly rained down into nothingness.

The same process was repeated for countless of times, and yet, the caster shows no signs of fatigue for he was calm. No sweat trickled down his face nor does his breath out of need, erratic.

Eyes finally opened, revealing a set of two piercing teals behind translucent glasses, the figure of a teenager quickly unsheathes his weapon. He raises its lowered angle up and then slashes down with a ripping tear. A single slit, narrow yet solid, of similar blue hue sped through the atmosphere hitting nothing but the air. Two or more slits ran free before the sword was sheathed back into its holster. Resigning his stance, the pale blond retain his prior position.

Toshiro let out a frustrated breath to escape his lips; he was displeased with his performance. _‘I am exerting a lot of energy still,’_ overtly he chided himself. _‘I cannot waste this much energy for only a sword!’_ The blond repeated the actions for one last time, wanting better results than the last.

Inhaling and exhaling a lungful of air, he closed his eyes and emptied his mind. Toshiro began to concentrate. Thinking purely of his feelings and ignore the surrounding distractions felt by his senses. With one swift motion guided by instinct, his movements become fluid. An ounce of force was applied but the sword dances along with his hand as it gently glow with a healthy hue.

A slit tore through the air. However this time, it was no longer narrow but was thick with a sturdy form.

Sheathed his weapon once more and the teen stood still. Toshiro glances up, eyes staring at the horizon. The clouds, he noticed, were no longer dreary as he saw a fine blue sky. It was time for him to return to his shared accommodation. Retrieving his jacket lain on a nearby bench, dusting and smoothing its creased fold before buttoning it up, wordlessly Toshiro leaves the site.

_‘Perhaps I should keep the influence within bounds before I… overwhelm you too much.’_

Darkened marks contrasting his skin were rather visible under the pale blond’s eyes. It was obvious that he had not been sleeping last night. A result of an all-nighter Toshiro decided on with the intention to finish his remaining paperwork in one go. He finished it all right. The only thing left to do is preparing himself for the mission.

Thus the reason he was practising his zaiphon channelization; by making the most out of an empty space he found, away from onlookers or passer-bys.

Each instrument has different wavelengths when it comes to zaiphon channelization. High, medium and low are their range frequencies. Since military weapons are mass-produced, it has the lowest for easy synchronization. Ordinary weapons are next on the list. Its frequency is slightly higher than the former but just as straightforward. Then there’s that staff – “bascules” people of the church call it – Bishops uses.

Unlike most instruments, these bascules have a unique frequency. Different than others: Neither low nor high. Apparently church personnel are only those who are able to operate it given that bishops mainly utilize bascules. Now this is where the Bishops Examination comes along. It is for the purpose of those wanting to be full-pledged Bishops aspirants.

Channelization in most cases may damage the users’ piece of equipment. And for that reason, it is wise not to inspire emotions beyond that of its standardized frequency. A typical broken tool used for attacking or as a means of defending is nothing, but a broken reliable one is – the fundamental rule of a very passionate weapon practitioner.

Least that is what Toshiro’s trusted sword meant to him: It is irreplaceable.

The light tappings caused by the soles of his boots were heard once Toshiro stepped onto the tiled flooring of Hohburg Fort. He had been outside earlier with the dirtied ground on his feet, so it was considered odd by his ears. Although the sound seemed hollow the teen continued his gait.

Few officers gradually filled the hallways from left to right after some time. Toshiro offered salutes towards superiors as well as seniors, while exchanging an acknowledgement of a simple nod to most people he knew within his department; which is fortunately less. For the most part, Toshiro made his way suavely around the fortress until he reached the entrance of his quarters.

With the usual push, the obvious thing the door does is open its entrance. But the door did not budge. Toshiro tried a second time but the outcome was the same. Considering that he made sure not to lock the door before he left their room, the blond was bemused. A knock was the next reasonable course of action.

The longer Dimitri dawdle from opening this door for him, Toshiro swear, he will never help that ungrateful lout again! Even if the Ethmer fool grovel at his feet for all he cares.

“Dimitri-san,” Toshiro began once the door was open, his tone dripping with subtle venom. “You may have the right to lock this door, which I believe could be at your advantage to drive others away and sleep to your heart’s content. But I advise you: Do not repeat this again. Otherwise I will kick you out myself and claim this room as mine.”

He was expecting a voice of disapproval from his black haired companion but a different voice gave a reply instead. “But isn’t that against military regulations?”

The blond looked up, startled. His face no longer contorted with provocation. A blank stare replace it instead before recognition dawned on him. Blinking, Toshiro composed himself.

“Ah… Good morning, Konatsu-san.”

“Good morning too,” the older blond said. “Is there a problem, Toshiro-kun? There’s a rule that newcomers share rooms without exception, mind you. Get promoted if you’re unhappy with it.”

Was he being considerate?

“No,” Toshiro said quickly. “But I apologize for this needless interruption but thank you for the advice. I will keep that in mind.” A yawn was heard from inside – Konatsu is not alone it seems. “Please excuse any chance of disturbances to which I might have caused this early. I will –”

“Who’s at the door, Konatsu?” A glimpse of black caught his eyes. “Ah, Shiro-chan! Funny seeing you here. Did ya need somethin’?”

Toshiro froze. Stood behind the Begleiter was Major Hyuuga, the usual curve up of the lips graced his regular face. “Hmm? Got lost again?”

There was a slight twitch from the blond’s body at his stare. He pushed the right buttons. Unfortunately, it did not fail to go unnoticed under the swordsman’s sharp acuity.

Ignoring Hyuuga, Toshiro turned to Konatsu. “I will take my leave now.”

“…Are you sure you don’t need any help?” asked Konatsu, watching as his junior looked from left to right. Unsure and confused. Like a lost kitten. “We could –”

Hyuuga interjected, “Of course he is! Look at him, he’s practically asking for it.” He walked up to Toshiro.

“I don’t think that’s…”

But it was already too late. Hyuuga grabbed the lower’s collar and dragged him away, leaving Konatsu by the door. The Begleiter sighed. Muttering a reminder to apologize and a promise to hit Hyuuga in the head, Konatsu closed the door behind him.

**Reconnaissance Unit’s Second Division, 8:10 AM**

“You’re awfully quiet today, Glasses. Cat got your tongue?”

The fountain pen stopped moving but only for a brief moment, for it resumed its initial scribbling motion. The silence once again takes place.

“Say something, would ya?” he called at his station. “It’s weird hearing me talking to myself.”

Again, there was no answer save for the scribbling and scrapping sounds of a fountain pen.

Unease, ignored and arguably worried Dimitri was. Silence was all the teen could get out of his sharp tongued roommate the moment he first entered their unit’s second division, their hellhole of an office. It was unusual for him to not say anything or throw in disdainful words at the other. Clearly something must be wrong.

Since yesterday night, a Friday night, Dimitri had not seen Toshiro much. He knew that the blond was staying in late at the office, planning on to lessen his work lark or something. Dimitri left him to do his thing while he ended his work for the night. No way would he want to pass the opportunity to sleep – especially after all that paperwork.

Those _infinitesimal_ black typed words strained his eyes. Note the exaggeration.

He was expecting some sort of a reproach from his nagging friend when he woke up around seven in the morning. Got a little scolding he did last time he overslept. But Toshiro was nowhere to be seen – partial good news for the lazy black haired teen. For Toshiro to leave without informing him he had gone out early…

Aren’t they supposed to be roommates?

Deciding this was bothering him too much, Dimitri abandoned his work. A good number of them had yet to be completed. ‘ _To hell with it.’_ He ogled the blue-green bearer with an intent look squatting on his toes. The latter simply filled in a form, unbothered and immersed in his writing.

“Hmm?” Dimitri turned at his table and back at Toshiro’s. Tilting his head, idly he remarked; “Where’s the rest?” Dimitri staggered aback once realization hit him. “Don’t tell me… you’ve finished them already?!”

Stacks and stacks of towering papers were reduced to a manageable size. Slender documents were set aside on the sturdy desk, organized and neat. Quills and pens were in its proper holders as though untouched and stamps along with its bottled ink were arranged in front. Not a speck of dust defiles the seemingly spotless workplace.

“That’s not possible...!” said Dimitri, astonished. “I bet you stashed them somewhere.”

Accusation usually work wonders on people. Sometimes, in most cases, cause great reactions in the form of a retort, to denial and to a simple glare. As for the bespectacled blond… the answer could be seen through the other’s disappointment.

“Fine.” Nothing was going to make this person talk it seems. “Give me the silent treatment why don’t you. The least you could do is telling me what’s wrong.”

“Cease your unnecessary worries, Ethmer. What did I tell you about wasting time?” Toshiro placed down his pen and looked down at his work. He picked the sheet single up and flipped it over, ensuring he had filled all required contents. “Did anyone not tell you that you are annoying?” He finally glanced up then, expression jaded but mild irritation was equally presented. “You are giving me a headache.”

“Glasses!” Dimitri exclaimed clearly forgetting where they were at the moment. “Annoying is a harsh word… I’m just here to wind you up, is all.” He gave him his usual grin, much to the latter’s chagrin. “So… what’s with the paper?”

“This? Simply a simple leaving form.”

“Ah… Right, right. A leaving form.” Dimitri nodded. “Wait. What?”

“A. Leaving. Form. A two-paged sheet of paper used to apply for permissions on taking temporary leave before giving said slip to one’s acting leader or of similar stature. Surely you are bright enough to know such things. Or are you _that_ dull?” Toshiro feigns a surprised look. “It seems that I have overrated your stupidity, Dimitri-kun.”

Said teen sweatdropped.

“I know that already, but not in a… uhh… complicated, lengthy way. Why though? ‘Coz of this mission you’ve been talking about?” He received a nod from his bespectacled friend. “That soon? Must be urgent.”

“Indeed,” agreed Toshiro, his voice dry. Eyes set onto the thin written statement. In all honesty, he has mixed feelings about this mission itself. If only Dimitri knew its true objective is to pursue the pale blond’s own two friends. “I have to report myself to the commander after this. And by right, I am excused from all work in regards to the Reconnaissance Unit.”

It was all thanks to the Chief of Staff that had made this possible – a benefit to which Toshiro could gain from. No longer would incoming paperwork wait him in the office nor flood his desk. Those sleepless nights will not be left in vain, not for naught. His efforts are paying off. No regrets there.

“Oh wow… Is that even possible?” asked Dimitri, impressed. “That’s the Black Hawks for you.”

He watched Toshiro placed down the writing utensil, looking quite satisfied with his work. _‘Lucky bastard,’_ Dimitri thought with unspoken envy. Those hellish documents might probably be distributed to other remaining lower officers. And the frustrating thing is that he was one of them lot.

Sensing the bitterness, Toshiro stood from his chair. “Not keen on seeing me leave are you?”

“Nah… Who said anything about missing you? Wait. That didn’t sound right. Anyways… remember what I told you about being assigned yesterday?”

A look of puzzlement was sent at the other. Slowly Toshiro said, “Yes. What of it?”

“Well,” Dimitri proudly announced, “I’m going to report myself in today too.”

“Really now? How unlikely productive of you.” Sarcastic tinge was noticeable although indistinct to the oblivious teen. “It seems that both of us have an important agenda in our hands to attend to.”

“I know, right?” came Dimitri’s innocent reply. He was excited. “Seriously pumped up to know what it feels like being a Begleiter and all. The Academy doesn’t offer much about Begleitership. Didn’t teach us anything at all except fighting and those paperwork related stuff… D’ya have any idea what Begleiters actually do, Glasses?”

“Stop that,” demand Toshiro, referring to the ridiculous nickname. Is it too much of a hassle? But he supposed it was at least better than be called with an honorific usually meant to address the opposite gender.

“Stop what?”

Toshiro deadpanned. It’s not worth his time to get through him: Dimitri was a lost cause.

“…Nevermind. I have some few ideas, but it is time for me to report myself.” Toshiro collected the concerned documents set aside and added the leaving form atop.

It was still early, Toshiro knew, but for him to familiarize the fortress’ structure, it was de rigueur. It was a necessity. Lacking sense of direction was a grave limitation for his end.

He could ask for help but it showed weakness. And showing weakness is the last thing he wanted to do.

“Dimitri kun. Accompany me for a while.”


	9. Not All Is What It Seems

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 5th March, 9:36 PM**

The night was young and so was it beautiful. ‘Twas the spell for the moon is at its fullest.

The large disc that hung in the sky shows a manifestation. A manifestation of both light and dark; at times illumining the shadowy entity that was darkness, and at times shrouding the bright influence that was light. Secrets were hidden behind blankets of clouds and fogs, yet with unremitting treachery these covers easily expose it bare. Slips away and expose the moon its secrets: Secrecy ends tonight.

Over at the upper open corridors there stood three figures observing a Teito Klein undergo his training under the natural lighting of the moon. He was a subject of interest, little did the brunet knew. A bespectacled bishop appears to be supervising him. Knows close to little their unwelcomed presence; pretending most likely by the gist of it.

Two younger figures were acolytes, or so it would seemed, while the other, taller and slightly older amongst them, wore the traditional Bishop’s clothing. There was nothing unusual about it, yes. Yet the air denote nothing but suspicious about these individuals despite their blend into the district’s yearly event.

“Kuroyuri-sama,” voiced the guise of a supposedly Bishop, “isn’t this our chance?” For a trained fighter, his skills weren’t all that impressive.

Their target was at his second attempt of training. A rail of zaiphon was created for which on he shall run. Maintaining a shield was vital in this simple exercise; fail to do so triggers flying off at a distance of no more than two metres. To which he constantly fall. Aiding his progress were life-sized dolls. Living and manipulated, identical to one another, dolls.

The smaller acolyte, pink haired with a distinctive eye patch covering the right eye, was silent as he watched on. “He has too many bodyguards,” was the eventual reply. Seven of each doll surrounded Teito whilst he ran. Like a charm protecting its ward, it was… superstitious. Overprotective. Troublesome. “Impatience only begets failure, Haruse.”

No words were exchange as a draft of cold wind passed by, the wind carrying their scent. Leaving the scene was in order.

“You.” The other acolyte was addressed as such by the child. He hadn’t pulled his gaze, a hint of familiarity glazed through, from their target. “Don’t just stand there. There’s no love lost between the two of you. You should realize that by now, Toshiro.”

He stood there, unmoved. It took nearly a minute before he broke his deliberate trance. “I know.” It was barely a whisper, raspy and dry. The blond cast one final look and followed the pair into an engulfing dark mass. _Precarious._ It was precarious, unstable, unknown. He didn’t like the unknown very much, didn’t like precarious situations more. He hesitated but nevertheless took a step forward. There was a swirl – as though it was sucking them and contorting them into one small-sized space – and the three disappear. Leaving only a single droplet ripple upon the marbled floor that too vanished into thin air.

The domain within the black sphere was dark, a stark darkness. Dark, cold and dark again. Hatred, fear and hunger rule this realm. It was otherworldly, it was foreign. It resembled the loss of humanity. Or at least what used to be their abandoned humanity. Shadow-like tendrils were lashing out, arm-like claws wanting to grab a hold of rapped, jaws of man and fiend nipping and snapping wildly. But none of that could vie such deep sorrow and sadness.

No one could ignore this. No human being could ignore this misfortune.

Oh but monsters are attracted to this, attracted by their misfortune. Monsters feed. Monster feed from this tribulation of sufferings.

Alas these entities are no monsters. Oh no. Monsters these entities they are not.

These are Wars – the aftermath of those creating a pact with a Kor. These demonic messengers devour a person’s soul, residing in their body then in exchange for granting three wishes. Once fulfilling their end of the bargain, there is no turning back. They cannot be saved, the person considered dead at that point on. Their souls know no rapture or release, in a state of purgatory, unless purified. Only through purification can they be saved. Either remain corrupted or be destroyed, the ultimatum is inevitable.

**Hand it over! Hand over your soul!**

The voice of Wars was a deep and anguish voice, scratching through the space in crazed unity. They could smell it… the chaste innocence. They could smell it. The mass began to gather. Gather around their sweet, sweet, human trespasser.

**Want his soul… Command us and take his soul from him, master. Give us his soul!**

Taunts and provocative words were slung throughout the whole teleportation processes. Foreboding fear and dread meant to overwhelm and induce was planted inside the vulnerable humane mind. Wars want sympathy. They want to draw negative thoughts and feed off from that negativity, similar to funguses growing on mouldy bread. Growing and growing, becoming stronger and stronger, then finally consume their rich reserve when it served its purpose no longer.

Yet, somehow, the Wars were held back from corrupting this child of man; His essence.

“Are you afraid?” Kuroyuri’s cheeky voice broke through. Large pink, almost cerise, slit pupil held an impression of a true predator as he eyed the blond. “Well, you should be.”

The black miasma was starting to get thicker. Their jeers persisted, encouraging and cajoling their master to embrace the flow of the moment; to give in and utter those simple words and command them, to end this human life and made him as one of them.

“I could kill you now, you know. Right here, right now. This instant.” The used baritone was dangerous, a dark promise. “What you did to Katsuragi’s cookies is unforgivable! I’ll wrench out your soul and feed it to my Wars. I could make it painful and agonizing, but I assure you; it’ll be quick you won’t feel a thing. And no one will ever know.”

“Except for Ayanami-sama, Haruse-san and I.” Toshiro’s reply is matter-of-fact. The absurd accusation on whim made no effect. Childish; could easily be countered if he chose to do so. “Wars should not harm me, at least for the time being.”

There was silence, and with the silence came scrutiny. Kuroyuri studied their human company. The way it was being said is almost too funny for words. Yet true to some extent, in a sense.

The younger tched. “…You’re pretty bold for a lower. If it weren’t for Ayanami-sama’s order to escort you, I’d definitely break you like there’s no tomorrow. Be glad.” A crack of light enters the sphere then before slits appear in all direction – the ill-will relent their advances and withdraws from whence they came –  and burst open. “This is as far as we go.”

A bob of the head once suggesting understanding, Toshiro stepped out of the circle. The mass hadn’t diminished at the step over; eddy under Kuroyuri’s and Haruse’s feet instead. He was silent and wary, but he let not show his discomfiture. He faced them head on.

“Well, we’ll contact you when it’s time. Don’t get yourself into trouble now, _Toshiro_. See ya!” Once more there was a swirl of darkness and they disappear, the order left subtle to linger in the air.

Toshiro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. For some reason he doesn’t trust Kuroyuri’s sudden nonchalance. While Haruse’s meek demeanour, undoubtedly polite, makes up for the pinket’s smugness, communication has proved to be difficult. But knowing the truth about them further challenges his comfort zone. For the military’s special unit, the Black Hawks, are _those_ bad seeds of evil people often spoken of. They are Warsfeil – magicians rumoured to be tainted by Verloren directly.

Warsfeil, the accursed ones blinded by greed who sold their souls. Warsfeil, aggressive and murderous creatures in the form of a humanoid; a creature fuelled with hostility. Warsfeil, they looked so much like humans that it was hard to remember that they weren’t.

The crimson hue of the chief’s zaiphon was the first warning. It always has been at the very start.  Kuroyuri’s disdain upon him the second, while Hyuuga’s treacherous leer the third. These signs were in plain sight. And Toshiro was a fool to notice their kinds too late despite himself.

The merciless annihilation of sklaves… The so called “cleanup mission”...

He had become too ignorant to accept them as such beings. He reject other’s truth of them, he deny the reality: Warsfeil have the ability to crush souls, turning them into wars – as a weapon of an unthinking, cold entity; as expendable, disposable tools – and never allowing it to enter Heaven, never to return to the embrace of the Chief.

Yet he found himself not to revile, not to despise their kind discriminately. Rather, warsfeil are unfortunate beings. Society ruled their kind as bad, repulsive and baleful; not the person as a whole. People keep their distances away from the unknown, drawing out silly conclusions without justifications, despising things that never could be explained to them. So they blindly fear and loathe warsfeil.

There were risks for the military to infiltrate the church, even higher risks if their officials happen to be warsfeil. After all, warsfeil compensate their sins by the means of death according to the laws regulated within the walls of this district. But, how great a sin did their past lives committed that their reincarnation deserves such fate? It’s cruel and unfair. It’s sad.

The structure of Barsburg Church is rather complex, Toshiro considered, a monastery compare to the cathedral in his home town. Each part of the buildings, halls and towers differs from one to another. Judging from the alignment of doors next to each other, he seemed to be in some sort of dormitory.

Toshiro looked around his surroundings and stood there like a pillar. “…What now?” He was supposed to be an applicant. Does that mean he should act like one?

Suddenly there were footsteps. Around the corner Toshiro saw silhouettes caused by dim orangey lighting approaching. _Oh no._ There was nowhere to hide within this long passageway. He considered his options: He could barge in one of the doors, but chances there it’ll be locked from the inside. Running away to implant suspicion and misunderstanding is not an option. Maybe he could-

“Oh my, what are you doing? You shouldn’t be up this late.”

Toshiro visually flinched. He turned to see three nuns, disapproval looks marring their virtuous quality.

_‘Act like a fool, be the clumsy neophyte.’_

“I-I’m sorry, sisters,” stuttering on purpose. He had to choose his words, putting on a social mask acceptable in the world of adults. “I did not intend for this to had have happened. I seem to have lost track of time while I was at the library.” A smile and sheepishly rubbing the back of the head was added to sell the façade.

The sisters seemed to have accepted it, their gaze softened slightly. “We understand your enthusiasm, but you mustn’t let your fervour ignore the body’s need to sleep.”

“Go to bed now,” another firmly said. “You won’t do well in tomorrow’s training at this rate. Rest and you’ll be good as new in the morning!”

“Would you like us to accompany you to your room?” offered one of the nuns.

Toshiro blinked. “Ah… well…” He readjusts his glasses, pushing them higher onto his face. “Thank you for the sentiment, but there is no need for that. I would love the company. I honestly do. Given the ungodly time at this hour, however, I rather not impose.” He looked up chance meeting the bright, luminous, silvery Luna. “The moon is quite beautiful this evening. I find that on lovely nights like this I cannot sleep. An inconvenient habit of mine.”

Looks were exchanged between the three women. He didn’t know if he was going to break curfew rules that he didn’t know whether or not was established. But he needed a distraction. If feigning gullibility was accepted, it wouldn’t be hard to convince them.

“Please, do not mind me, sisters. Taking a brief stroll tremendously helps. If it is allowed, that is. Of course, if not, I can find my way back to my room…”

By the good within their hearts, the nuns didn’t think twice to consider that. Thankfully.

Toshiro waved at the sisters a grateful smile ghosting over his features as they took their leave. Inwardly, he cringed. He wasn’t sure what to do next. Maybe he didn’t think this through. _He_ **should** _think this through!_ He was practically alone on enemy ground; unarmed, exposed, vulnerable, without backup close at hand and obviously no concrete plan. He was left on his own devices to fend for himself.

“This is difficult than what I had anticipated…”

**Barsburg Church, 6 th March, 1:54 PM**

Aside from exploring the edifice church, the day flowed rather uneventful. He managed to get his hands on a basculus – a standard version for novices much to his chagrin. It was a bittersweet, hate comfort thing really.

Without his trusted sword to ground him rooted, he might as well be nothing and lose all bearings. Wandering off adrift, like a balloon going up and up in the atmosphere and never coming back down. When it pops, deflated and its air gone, what will happen to the balloon? Does it fall down on earth or remain buoyant in space or simply… lost?

He didn’t want that. He needed an anchor.

The truth can be distorted in many ways, may it be subtle or not. With a means of defense the odd sense of security they bring him can be established. It was an assurance, a certainty; rationality he allowed to indulge in, that he could cling on to. A weapon is the material truth he could accept, the proof that could not be forged. And Toshiro wants it to remain that way.

There was a change in Teito. It wasn’t noticeable enough but it was there nonetheless.

Teito looked… determined, a bit cheerful. Though tentative, still he was more open to human interaction. So Toshiro froze, taking in the change of an aloof Teito Klein he used to know which had become this different of a person seen by the naked eye. But he relented. Something must have happened for the brunet was laden with woe. It could be guilt from fleeing the military, Toshiro pondered, or a problem too personal he did not know.

To know so little about someone who he calls friend… that was a prospect he could not accept yet.

A furry creature is constantly at his side now. Perched on one shoulder, sometimes sneak refuge on his head. The creature seemed to take away his sadness too. He caught Teito’s smile when he was, as immoral as it sounds by his own standards but just as necessary, stalking him at the library before. It was a refreshing smile. And Teito looked better with a smile gracing his features.

He hadn’t seen Mikage however from the time he infiltrated the church. Toshiro assumed he had failed to convince Teito since the brunet is still here. He was even taking the Bishop Examination (it came to Toshiro’s attention when he saw the exam badge) to become an apprentice.

Toshiro never imagined the brunet as the religious sort. What was his reason to join the church? Was it to start a new life and take on a new identity? Or was it done to put the past behind and start anew, a new chapter? Does he actually believe he could outrun the military and shake them off his tail while assuming under false pretences?

If so, if it’s him, with Mikage none less, Teito might be able to pull it off. Becoming fugitive is far better than be brand as traitor. Besides, Toshiro doubted Mikage would dare return. He said so himself.

 _‘It would be nice to see the two of them together again though,’_ his mind whispered fondly.

Toshiro pushed the thought deeper at the back recesses of his mind. He was in no position to ask for reunion: This is not the time or place for that. Expectations promise disappointments, while abandonment requires expectations. He will have none of that two. Not on his watch. He was here for a reason and fulfilling his mission is a top priority from here on out.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding.”

Toshiro buried his face in the bowl of edible flowers, pretending to be interested in the served food. Really, he couldn’t see himself eating them. His mind was filled with thoughts of flowers, of tunes and tones that no one seemed to understand but him, and the sound of semi-recognizable voices. Ignore them he did, still they commune with him.

Gnawing on a few he watched as a new face, an applicant, sat beside Teito. The two are roommates, if Toshiro is not mistaken. Already they appear to be familiar with one another.

“I’m not hiding,” he heard Teito said lamely. He fed the pink creature petals, nibbling on a stem himself before he spoke. Offhandedly he replied, “Just hungry, is all…”

“For someone who claims he’s hungry, you don’t eat much do you.”

Following through their exchange was a bicker. Lips curled into a small smile unfelt, Toshiro were not aware the corners of his mouth turned. It has been a while. To hear, see, Teito engage in an animated argument with others… He’s still as feisty as ever. Toshiro wasn’t sure exactly what had been said between the two though, but it was amusing from his seat across the room.

Teito made a friend, Toshiro soon realized. The banters Mikage did were enough to wind him up, and based on his lowered guard around the hair bound stranger, he had somewhat the same effect on the brunet.

He continued to watch them ignoring the growing strange feeling in his chest. Toshiro took in a few large mouthfuls of his lunch when he saw them stood. They left the refectory and he waited for a minute to allow them a head start. He got up before he finished, threw away the leftovers, and tried to hurry without stirring suspicions.

Teito within range’s view Toshiro tailed him, mindful to keep his distance away. He went past a mob of people already rushing the long corridor. He picked up his pace then, briefly losing track of brown and blond, and a little of purplish pink, as they were furthering away from him. Toshiro was about to turn to a corner tracing the two’s choice of route before a hand grab him by the shoulder.

The bespectacled blond tensed, having been caught off guard. The hold was oddly desperate as the hand forced him to turn around. Toshiro looked to see his perpetrator, completely losing visual on the subject, before he could stop himself.

It was an acolyte, a boy in his teens. His bold silvery eyes danced in recognition and mirth as he took the bespectacled blond in his hold. He caught a glimpse of equally pale blond the moment the person willed his weight against him, throwing himself and looping his arms in an embrace, burying his head in the latter’s neck with an intake of gratified breath.

“What are you –”

“ _Shi-chan!_ ”

Toshiro froze as the two unceremoniously fell. In the fall, his glasses were knocked from its place. This is bad. He was drawing unwanted attention for himself. Distracted, the acting human cushion Toshiro with great effort pushed the stranger off. On both knees and hands he feels the floor for his glasses, baulking at how pathetic this inane performance might appear.

“You must have mistaken me for someone else,” Toshiro calmly said, quickly getting up on his feet and averting contact once he wore the frames upon his nose. He didn’t brush away the dust on his form, yet all the same retaining his displeasure towards the rude individual in the bigger picture. “My apologies, I am not what you take me for. I hope you find that person soon. Excuse me.” Toshiro scuttled off before the other could respond.

Without a moment to lose, Toshiro took a sharp turn to a corner in a final attempt to catch up. He steps up his pace, walking in long strides made difficult due to the long robe getting in the way. What he feared of losing their trail was realized. The familiar colour of dark brown and petite stature was absent from the hallway as several church members and applicants passed through.

Short breaths in huffs filled Toshiro’s ears. He cursed under his breath, a vexed sigh escapes his mouth in vain frustration. He closes his eyes and composes himself, bringing to mind the cause of this. Clearly he failed to realize stray eyes were set upon him. There was something familiar about that boy, Toshiro admitted, but he shrugged it off. It wasn’t a matter of importance. He does however need to elude himself from the shadow, whether probable or not.

As if on cue the afternoon bell rang, and Toshiro slipped into the flock of nearby aspirants.

**Barsburg Church, 2:00 PM**

Strangely, for the usual warm afternoon, it was rather cold. Birds were nestling in their nests, the wind ever blowing warm draught despite so. The lush grass was soft, the bushes emitting a distinct freshness, and the oak tree that stood in the middle offer a cool shade for those who seek its underlying cover.

At least for one violet eyed bearer in particular.

Resonant sound of chiming bells for afternoon mass awakens the slumbering gardener. Prayers were starting soon, but the makeshift bed that was the verdant ground felt nice under his back. _“Nice and soft, nice and soft… Sleepy, cold, sleepy…”_ was the soothing whisper of curling vines, a lullaby to keep their precious close. Silently they dance, singing tunes and songs for the lovely Profe. It was heard and so they were appreciated.

Lacklustre violet eyes fluttered open and slowly the androgynous pretty man sat up. Stray leaves were caught in tresses the colour of lilac, ignoring the tickle of his slightly too long hair against pale cheeks and neck.

Labrador yawns away the tiredness as remainders of sleep still hung between brinks of conscious and subconscious. Listlessly he blinked his eyelids. Initially the petite bishop’s job was to water the flowers within this outer garden, trimming overgrown and wild foliage afterwards. But as one could see, unfortunately, the coldness tempted him. For lack of better words, he was sleepy.

From the distance people were passing through the archways that run down further into the foundation. A half-hearted smile adorned his features seeing pious applicants buzzing their way to the main hall for mass. He let out a yawn, basking in the comfort of the soft grass one last time before Labrador finally got up, reluctant. For a while the bishop trod back and forth with languid grace. He takes up his position and resumes the delayed task.

Whilst Labrador brought the scissors to cut, the flowers began to shift. Dance in mirth and excitement the greenery sway yet convey not their awaited one’s presence. Tiding vines crawl surreptitiously and touch their communicant; it is through this they herald their rhapsody.

_“Our human friend… he has come. He is here.”_

Abruptly Labrador spun at their statement. He fixed his gaze towards the intended direction. Searching orbs seeks out the human communicant but caught only a fleeting look as he slinked through, the crowd his curtain. Regardless it was enough for the psychic. Labrador stood there stunned as his eyes grew vacant, losing his hold on the gear that was dropped carelessly onto the ground.

He saw it.

He saw the boy’s soul.

Like a budding sprout his soul is uncorrupted and bright, the spirit however was old. Uncommon wisdom resides within his core; strange for someone at that relative young age. It wasn’t innate but a gift, knowledge that had been passed carried with honour and responsibility as if it was his own was rendered untapped, quiescent, for such a long time… until recently.

Worrisome slits of gray came to attention. They lurk in the shadows, twitching and growling in wait for the chance to strike. To permeate the barrier and trounce upon the delicate mentality.  Only kept back by his strong fortitude, that wall is about to be breach. One crack is more than enough to let these monsters in. Unless that belief is restored.

The haze in Labrador’s eyes cleared. A frown marred his features as he was lost in his own train of thought. He understood their urgency. Clearly Labrador had to contact the boy. _He must._ For the sake of him, that boy must return to their side. Or he will fall, straying further out of their reach.

Labrador bent down and picked up the scissors he had unconsciously dropped, musing over the turns of events.

It seems that the boy has come for Teito as well. He poses no harm in that child’s world. The two were from the military, Labrador could tell that much. There’s a highly likely chance they knew each other. Given the circumstances at present, however, it would be in their best interest to avoid crossing paths as oppositions.

So the gardener turned to his plant friends beckoning them to come closer. He whispered his message, in hopes it will reach him.

**???**

They were walking back to their rooms. Albeit in the wee small hours of sleep, there was no need for lights to illuminate their way. The establishment that was the Barsburg Church was bathed in soft, silvery moonlight granting its marbled flooring a glowing sheen. Lone taps of metal and paces of different footfall accompanied the stilled twilight.

All was well… until there was an ambush.

_“Hakuren!”_

_“Teito!”_

It happened all too fast. A second ago there were just the two them. The next, an ominous entity black as night made its appearance. It lunges for Teito in its wake, but Hakuren, recklessly throwing himself into the fray, takes the blow instead. Hurled at the window, Hakuren falls. Not with Teito following after him and save his – their – imminent fall. Thrusting the bascule at the walls for friction to minimize the fall was futile, for the entity crack the staff into two.

None could defy the laws of gravity, none could escape the plummet. They were completely at the mercy of this universal force.

In the nick of time Frau clad in blue as dark as the night sky, like a shadow overseeing the innocents and the guilty, saves the pair from their dive towards death.

And then there was darkness.

**_“Teito, are you not sad? Shall we sing a song together as we go home?”_ **

_That voice… Ah, Teito remembers that voice.  The voice of Father. The beloved person, that important someone. It was snowing and it was cold. But the smile, the smile that always played on his face… it was warm. And it made him feel warm._

**_“Even though ‘mom’ isn’t here, I’m not sad. Because ‘Father’ is here with me.”_ **

_Father’s smile grew wider and the child in Teito smiled too. Teito’s small hand in his gloved hand, he squeezed it gently. Their hold pleasantly so tighter than ever… never to let go until their journey end._

**_“You are my treasure, Teito.”_ **

_As the thickly falling and piled up snow buries them in its fragrance, they continue to walk. These memories have always been so faint and fleeting. He didn’t want to end it. He wanted to be no more but simply a child… a child that never woke up._

Having felt sunlight warms his face, jade green eyes slowly open to reality only to be greeted with a blurry figure in front. The latter likewise opening his. Few inches apart from Teito’s face, pair of purples stuck him familiar before recognizing the face was human.

Abruptly the two sat upwards. They were sharing a bed. In the same bed. In their night gowns. Together. That revelation was thankfully ignored once they caught sight of the room. Teito took in their surroundings, noting a large black coffin placed nearby the bed.

“Where is this?” Hakuren quietly began.

Immediately Teito’s hands started to roam over Hakuren’s collar searching for bruises or strange marks in frantic. Remembering last night’s events with wars, he fears the blond may have been tainted.

“What are you doing?” was the annoyed response, pushing Teito away by arm’s length.

Teito tussled in bed as he tried to escape Hakuren’s grip, holding a hand onto his forearm and finally throw it aside. “That’s my line!” he yelled. “You shouldn’t stay near me anymore! That guy last night was definitely aiming for me!” Hakuren nearly got hurt that night. Teito couldn’t afford to put his life in peril like that… he couldn’t bear to lose anyone anymore… Not Hakuren… “Because you protect me, you almost died!”

He stared in disbelief, blinking once, when Hakuren told him it was a conditioned reflex. “J-Just don’t do that sort of thing anymore! If Frau hadn’t rescued you, you’d be in a coffin right now!” Hakuren turned away however. “Listen!” angrily Teito bawl.

“…I don’t know what your reasons are,” said Hakuren, “but always rescuing people from darkness no matter what is a bishop’s mission.” Teito bit his tongue back, choosing to be quiet and hearing him out. He nearly jumped in surprise when Hakuren suddenly spun and point a finger at him. “That’s why I won’t run away all the more if the darkness is aiming for you.”

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?”

Hakuren gave an impatient sigh. “When you risked your life, the first thing you did was grab my hand. Fighting alongside someone is enough of a reason, right?” He outstretches his hand towards Teito and smiled. Warmly he said, “My comrade.”

Teito became bewildered, shocked and taken aback. It was an overwhelming feeling… to be needed, to fight together side by side. But an image of Mikage sprung into his mind when he was reminded. _‘If I lost someone again…’_ Teito thought worriedly, crestfallen. _‘If I can’t protect this hand…’_

Confusion was written all over Hakuren’s face at Teito’s changed demeanour. The brunet turned down his hand! The blond frown, disapproving. He didn’t have to apologize… Why would he apologize anyway? But when Hakuren saw Mikage climb up his shoulder, rubbing his cheeks against his, Teito’s spirits was somehow lifted. Hakuren smiled a bit. He couldn’t blame Teito. How naïve can one could get? He’ll let it slide just this once.

Suddenly the alarm goes off and at the same time the coffin was kicked open, revealing a familiar blond they both know. A drained Frau was slumped right away onto the floor groaning. Teito and Hakuren quickly dismounted the bed and went to the bishop’s aid, the latter practically rushing.

“This time,” Frau mumbled through the floor, “tell me your room number.” He tried to get up with the coffin’s side as his support. His forehead was burning from the aftermath of the droop but he decline Teito’s offer for ice. Instead, waving off their excessive concern, he said, “Hurry up and go to work you guys.”

Teito stared at Frau for a second before he bent down to pick up the alarm clock. “It’s already this late?” noticing the time displayed eight o’clock sharp. His eyes trailed along the clock then. “What’s with this clock?” he suddenly asked, holding it up in confusion. It had a… peculiar design. A skimpy lady in some sort of bunny suit was leaning against the clock’s frame.

Teito yelped dropping the clock out of embarrassment, not caring if it was precious to Frau or not. Part of him wanted to smash it to pieces, step on it and burn it into a crisp though.

Hakuren started to walk towards the door, informing Teito they should hurry. Before he left to follow him, Teito turned around and said his thank you to the bishop. Frau continued to lounge in the coffin however, seemingly unaware of Teito’s response.

Teito was hesitant to leave him but Hakuren already made his way out the room. He was left with a puzzling notion unasked, wondering why Frau was so tired that day.

**Barsburg Church, Western Tower’s Greenhouse, 7 th March, 9:17 AM**

Toshiro didn’t know whether running away is the cowardly or the smartest thing to do.

Ever since he stumbled upon the clingy – immature adolescent, he consider – applicant, Toshiro had to be on his guard at all times. While the library is a secluded area, great for hiding one’s presence in the pretence of a common acolyte, it was still in the public domain. In the open. The same goes for the dining hall. It was foiling his plans in keeping a close watch on Teito. The last he has seen the brunet was after lunch yesterday.

Apparently, as claimed, he’s his brother. A twin sibling. There were similarities here and there. In fact, that person reminded Toshiro too much of the people from the past. He disregarded the claim of course.

In spite of this still that boy accosts the bespectacled blond. Toshiro feared the worst will come the more he interacts with him, guilt being the damage. He would not allow emotions get the best of him. Even so… no one knew that calling. The only person, who knew, who he would tolerate, was mother. Despite resenting his decision of leaving the faith they held so strongly, still she supported him. That sword her token.

But mother being here is out of the question. The family needed her back at home. The other person Toshiro could think of is…

_‘No. Father should have had him applied early. Did he fail?’_

It would be mere coincidence that boy could be him. It was impossible, inconceivable. And yet, Toshiro knew there is no such thing as coincidences.

In any event if this keeps up, not only will his cover be blown, he might jeopardize the mission and put both Mikage and Teito in danger. Possibly his life as well. The Black Hawks are not one to be trifled with, their leader above all.

Passing through several halls and towers, Toshiro ended up in this open section within the church. His sense of direction is still bad unfortunately, but for some odd reason his being was drawn here. Pulling him… wanting him to come here.

Judging by the glassed structure the place appears to be some sort of greenhouse. To show, various breeds of flowers were found and grown. Some he recognize by heart. Toshiro walked around taking in the landscape. He smiled wistfully, his hand ghosting over the patches and shrubs of greenery, whilst he walked forward.

The flowers are nicely maintained, Toshiro couldn’t help but remarked, with healthy tones and vibrant colours to attest. A sublime garden that could actually breathe life itself. Many mysteries of the world he was sceptic to believe its existence. But nature… Nature is one wonders he very much appreciates.

Before long Toshiro reaches the centre of the garden. There, an old oak tree was planted. It was at its prime, standing there majestically with rich green leaves at its top in the same way as an embellished crown worn for a king.

Toshiro halted once he faced the tree. He stared up, trying to comprehend this proud plant life. The symbol of strength indeed the oak tree is with its many branches and the vast depth of its stalk and strong protruded vein-like roots. Naturally with age comes wisdom.

Could it offer him answers he was searching for? Could it provide him the insight he could never attain on his own? Could this tree give him strength?

The bespectacled teen reached his hand out. Fingers brushed against the woody surface first before resting his palm gently, feeling the mix smoothness and coarseness of the trunk. He did not know whether this tree will speak to him. He did not know whether this tree would answer him. Pretty sure it’s silly and absurd. But he knows he was doing the one thing he felt right. Toshiro took a breath and let his lidded eyes droop completely.

It was only brief, a quick touch, before Toshiro hastily retrieve his hand back. There was an undertone, acute but not enough to pierce, hummed in his ears. Reflexively he steps back.

All at once the plant lives enclosing him respond. Flowers began to sway in the air dancing and becoming animated, coloured petals blew past him as a waft of air breathe from nowhere rustling the leaves at one fell swoop. Mirth and excitement was evident. The unexplained gift unappreciated by humans made their presence known.

Normal people would be distressed, in a state of shock. Similar to when he reacted to their first appearance in a decade. Felt more like eons ago. But this time Toshiro didn’t stagger. Didn’t block their whispers, didn’t ignore their songs. They expected him not to fear, they expected him to welcome their existence. And accept them he did.

_“Dearest child…”_

Toshiro turned away from the oak tree and blinked as he confronts the others. Once, twice. Simply he blinked, his eyes dilated. He recognize the voices, the familiar speech; their words of chiming, of soothing, of longing.

Not more than a whisper the voices sung;

 _“O Dearest child,_  
Of fragile belief and confusion.  
Why do you hesitate?  
Why do you run?  
Return to us and speak  
thy tongue once more.  
Continue his legacy  
And your heart shalt be in turmoil no longer.”

He opened his mouth but closed it again. Hesitant, Toshiro tried to offer a reply. “…Dearest ones,” he uttered. It came off as dry and raspy, as if he had not used the spoken language in a very long time. He wasn’t even sure it was his voice at all. “Of wisdom and kindness, of grace and beauty as cherished beings that you are. Forgive me for abandoning, but running I am not.”

Toshiro clenched and unclenched his fist repeatedly, threatening to prick into the white pressurize flesh. He could feel his throat burning but continue he had.

“Hesitate I am, my heart is in halve. And yet, I cannot return. Return, I simply cannot. I only seek guidance and blessings and assurance from you. Lend me your knowledge, rid my heart of uncertainties. For I am weak, a weak human and lost, whom cannot differentiate between which path is wrong and which path is right.”

The flowers became restless, as though upset with his answer. The air tense and foreboding engulfing the garden.

 _“Conflicted between two importance,_  
know not what to seize.  
You who had strayed from the belief  
of your fathers and forefathers,  
You who had reached a divergence  
between loyalty and friendship…  
Be wary.  
The truth of which you seek,  
the truth we cannot provide.”

Toshiro watched as the plant lives pressed forward twirling around him in their sway. Petals brushed against his cheek, vines of flowers stroked his skin and knuckles. All the time gentle, it was more to an act of forgiving than attrite.

 _“Alas we are but,_  
mere observers.  
We heal and assist  
if one desire so.  
But for you, child,  
we shall be your truth.  
Forget not that we are here.  
For alone you are not.”

Toshiro was speechless; he was lost for words. They are too kind, his forsaken treasure, and yet so too they are cruel. He who had abandoned these greenery life forms was still remembered. They had been waiting for him, waiting for him to return. And now he has come back. Back into their grace, back into their reach.

Tenderness and melancholy tugged at his heart. They had always been compassionate, their clemency unchanged. Toshiro breathed a “Thank you”, sincerely meant it with feeling. Whether the flowers heard him or not, the flowers had begun to envelop him. Overwhelming him with their scent gentle and placid he could have sworn his plant friends were smiling. They nudged him forward.

_“Now reach. Reach for your friend.”_

**Barsburg Church, 11:27 AM**

Watching with interest from above Kuroyuri and Haruse stood on a ledge.  They were waiting for their subject. Similar to how hawks eye their prey before swooping in for the kill at its moment of weakness. And boy, are they patient.

They spotted Teito. The mourning clothes gave him away quite easily from the distance. Together with his roommate, the pair walked through the hallways. They were approached by three female church members on their way, greeting the brunet at their meet and wishing him well once they parted.

“My, my,” Haruse remarked. “It looks like he gets along with everyone.”

Kuroyuri smiled slightly, watching the sisters waved at their retreating backs. It didn’t matter. Teito will be brought back home. “It’s about time we got started then.”

Haruse turned to his commander and gave a nod. He faced forward again, eyelids covering equally blue eyes. Haruse held out a hand summoning tainted red zaiphon to appear. It was a weak red but red nonetheless. With thoughts to call it forth, an orb the colour a mix of purple and black manifest itself in the centre above his palm. He opens his closed eyes. It was his turn to carry out the next part of their mission.

“I’ll be going now,” he said as the orb vanishes. It was replaced with a mirror of some sort made of zaiphon. Turning his attention at his fellow pink haired infiltrator, Haruse handed it to Kuroyuri. A knowing smile shared. “Wouldn’t want to make him wait.” He walked away and made his way towards the Central Library.

Once there Haruse wriggle through the mass of applicants with ease. He reaches one of countless bookcases arranged there. Hidden from prying eyes, somewhere one could stand without being noticed. And it appears he had been waiting.

Haruse took his position similar to the figure behind with their backs facing the shelves. Their exchange was limited by books and ledges in between. He heard the sound of a page being turned.

“It’s been a while,” Haruse acknowledged. Know not his face, know not his name. But clearly he knows this person. “When did you return?”

“Four weeks ago.”

The response was brief and simple and there was silence once more. The flickering of pages was heard for a moment or two, intended use to contemplate over the other. Finally the veiled bishop voiced again. “The Black Hawks, huh. No information for this group. Their moves have been quite flashy… or so I’ve heard.” The book was shut closed then. “There’s a little something I’d like to make sure of.”

Haruse contemplated for a second before lowly humming in accordance. The man thanked him in return. “Likewise,” he disregarded the appreciation, uninterested. “Lately some matters are coming up.” When there was no reply, at his silence, Haruse explained. “…The truth is I have a request.”

“Show me it,” the other promptly enquires. He placed his closed book atop arranged series to which Haruse will receive at the other end. Opening at a random page, a photo was slid and the book was repositioned back afterwards.

He heard the turning of pages. “It’s the national crisis,” Haruse said, assuming he peeked at the photograph before burning it aflame at disposal. “I’m going to let you deal with Teito Klein.”

“Understood. I’ll take control.”

Haruse remained rooted on which he stood, hearing heavy footsteps from the other side until it grows faint and fades. Part one was complete. Now it comes down to his puppet, the splitting image of he, to do the dirty work. It already made its move. That bespectacled bishop caught hold of ‘him’. Best to leave before things go awry.


	10. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo. 
> 
> Whoa, ten chapters already? Wow. Thanks for sticking with me. Just two or three more chapters to go and my work here is done! I’m a little biased here since I want to rush things out. Hope it won’t affect the flow… and my writing.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 7th March, 11:35 AM**

Kuroyuri watched with amusement through the lucent mirror as doll Haruse was apprehended. Clearly the string manipulator had fallen for their ruse, later attacking and destroying other ‘Haruse’ with the intention to maim and render useless. He made a face at the doll’s disappearance. The fun had ended too quickly for his liking. Least Teito was rattled. Probably start doubting the church in his predicament.

Then again it did not matter what Teito would do, what Teito will choose, what Teito would believe. The pink haired lad is bored. Staying hidden and remaining on the defensive is not his forte; he lacks the patience for it. So whatever happens, happens. He settled upon that on his own.

At the parted of the hand, the mirror disappeared. Kuroyuri got up to his feet then. He stretches his petite frame of a lithe child, flexing and bending unused muscles from leaning against the wall for quite some time. From where he stood, he has full access of ample aerial view. He could see the hustle and bustle of District Seven’s occupants; their movements and activities, their daily dealings and communications.

Kuroyuri felt powerful towering over people like that – addicting more like it. Humans are just like ants, annoying and small but numerous in numbers. No. Perhaps he had given them too much credit. Ants are a far better race than humans, lesser beings that have no place in the world; they are but cockroaches at our feet. Where the strong presides over the weak, humans have little value. In fact, humans deserve to die.

Every. Single. One. Of. Them.

But he knew. Kuroyuri is aware there are rules, limits, to abide by when it comes to taking lives, claiming the privilege to take their last dying breath and witnessing the life dimmed from their eyes. One would go so far… Not that it stops warsfeil. Of course, some humans are allowed to exist. Tolerable ones at least. If it were not for that, he might not have met Haruse. Dearest Haruse. His other half, his significant half.

“Kuroyuri-sama.”

Well, speak of the devil. Not that Haruse is a personification of it, far from it really. He is but a guardian angel, a guardian meant for only he. Maybe he relied too much on him.

“I’m sorry for the wait.” He needs not to strain a muscle to acknowledge him. He continued to cast his gaze down below, sensing Haruse’s warmth as he draws in the distance between them and reclaims his place to stand by his side once more. “Shall we get going?”

“Not yet,” Kuroyuri smoothly said. “I’m curious to know how our little layman’s been faring.”

Haruse uttered no word. He followed his gaze and Toshiro, if memory serves its purpose, crossed his eyes at that moment. The lower was keeping his distance away, only nodding courteously like a lil’ good applicant he was supposed to be when passing bishops and nuns and the likes. He might have done a practically good job on his part if it weren’t for the tail.

The other thought the same, although low in opinion. “Coming from the recons branch, he’s not much of a spy, is he?”

“He’s been on the unit just recently. Can’t blame him for lacking experience,” Haruse replied. He realized he almost sounded like he was defending the subordinate. “I’m sure he won’t compromise the mission since Ayanami-sama brought him along.”

Silence.

“…I don’t trust him,” Kuroyuri mumbled after he pulled away. “Being friends with a traitor doesn’t mean he’s not a traitor himself.”

With Haruse following him the pair began their second phase before an all-out attack commences. They leave their post and make their way down into the bowels of the church hidden from the community, with the exception of those of high rank and selective few members who knew. Down and down the many spiral flights of stairs they go, finally they reach their destination.

The hallway that stretches further throughout was poorly lit. Abandoned in a way. There were no windows for light to enter, the walls plain and hollow. A single door could only be found align on one wall. Kuroyuri sensed living presences behind that closed door. The lingering darkness tangling their souls accumulated in the room gave it away. A room in abundant with worthless criminals. A dungeon. He found his sacrificial lambs.

“Haruse,” he called his Begleiter, “this is far enough. I’ll take care of the rest on my own.”

The other made no objections. He felt the unmistakable feeling too. Unarmed, vulnerable, oblivious. They didn’t expect this. “Very well.”

Readying his wars, Kuroyuri allowed a vicious smirk to grace his face. Rim of pink iris flashes red. Personification of young and innocent… gone. At last, some action. This is going to be fun.

Opening the door, instant sweet taste of surprise and eventual fear hit his palate. He was filled with twisted glee. It did not take long for Kuroyuri to overpower the convicts. The pungent horror on their faces was splendid as he took their souls without regards.

This is their punishment. Their overdue reckoning paid in flesh, blood and soul.

He should have noticed by now. He  _could_ notice it by now. Teasing his presence was fun and games and all, but with this much corruption it is impossible for him – heck, even those other wretched ghosts as well – to ignore. So Kuroyuri dragged the last sack of meat, intentionally sparred, and settled down on the table. He stared up admiring his work. A peace offering from a monster for another unsightly monster that he truly is.

Now he would just have to wait for Zehel, for Zehel will come for him. And when he comes…

Oh, and when he comes, he will make sure of it. Kuroyuri will make sure it will be the biggest surprise of his dismal life. He won’t see it coming.

**Barsburg Church, 12:08 PM**

Rang the noon bell rang. It – the chimes, the ding, the sound – however fell deaf upon Teito. And he ran and ran and quickly he ran. His mind was wrapped on one thing. One thing and one thing only: Frau.

Teito had to find the Light Dungeon. He knew Frau had been set up. He knew Frau was framed. He can’t let things end with him always saving him and leave it just at that. They have a lot of score to settle. Frau couldn’t have killed those criminals. He wouldn’t have. Even if those scums should be eliminated from the surface of the earth. And besides, isn’t he one of the Seven Ghosts? He couldn’t be a warsfeil. He couldn’t…

This Dungeon of Light, this prison where criminals on death row are kept, is somewhere around the water fountain deep in the waters. Heavily guarded, guards passing by… Castor was right. Teito sneaked in, employing his skills as an assassin, muted and swift, with the shadows at his leverage. Easily he went past the guards. He dropped from his perch above and landed with the grace of a cat’s, the bushes as his cover.

Whispering “Look after my clothes,” audibly to Mikage, he set the already folded robe on the ground. Teito took a deep breath and dived into the flowing current head first with a small splash. He let the current carry him with the fishes swimming past him. The brunet didn’t notice this though, his mind too preoccupied with his seemingly foolproof and simple plan.

Swam and swam Teito did. He has ten minutes of their break, a limit of ten minutes to save Frau from his imprisonment before returning to the surface. More than enough time he needed. Eventually Teito reach a hole leading out the wall of the Church’s reservoir, revealing a labyrinth of tunnels. It was a sight to behold.

Eyefish and other fish species inhabited the waters roam through many submerged pillars and staircases, and many archways and alleyways. Like a sunken temple, lost ruins hidden from the outside world. Made of limestone and marble, this underwater prison shone. No wonder it was called Light Dungeon. Even algae and flowers are glowing.

Suddenly a pair of limbs, smooth yet delicate to the touch Teito noticed this belated, hugs him from behind. He let out a muffled scream and quickly spun. In the same manner he recovered. _‘Razette?’_ Teito blinked in surprise, wondering why the noel mermaid was here. However that is the least of his concern, unfortunately.

Unlike the rare sea creature and underwater life forms inhabiting this watery world, the boy was a mere human who needed plentiful oxygen to breath. Loosing significant amount of precious air from the startle, his lungs has slowly begun to tighten. Contract. Teito could feel the slight strain.

A few minutes. He could hold out for a few minutes, but he did not know where Frau was at or where he was held captive. He needed to resurface.

But how? He had come this far, had gone beyond the passageway separating the fountain and dungeon. No way. He couldn’t face Frau at this rate. This is just the tip of the iceberg. Imagine what would he say to him? Coward? Wimp? Brat? If he were to give up now…

Razette sang a note and smiled at Teito, earning her another blink from the on the verge drowning teenager. Calmly she plucked a scale from her smooth-scaled tail while the brunet watched in mild curiosity. Teito was confused as the mermaid brought the scale to her open mouth, gesturing an action.

_‘…Am I supposed to put it into my mouth?’_ thought Teito.

She nodded as if understanding and gave the bright coloured scale to Teito, to which he eyed dubiously before popping it into his mouth. Whatever the effect it may have, or side effects if it had any, it worked fast for Teito can breathe. He turned to confront Razette, only to have her face morphed into Frau’s. Damn that precise resemblance. He didn’t need this to jog his memories on Frau’s annoying face to remind him right now.

At any rate, she wants him to follow her. So Teito allowed himself to be led.  

And they went deeper and deeper. It was a long way down before they reach several small, barred windows that made each cells.

**Barsburg Church, 12:10 PM**

It was scandalous. It was the talk of the church. Apparently a bishop by the name of Bishop Frau, whoever that is, was found practicing black arts, or in other words, using Warsfeil. It was also said that seven criminals who had seek refuge in the sanctuary was killed and their bodies mutilated.

…At least that is the hearsay that goes around in these grounds. True enough to witness Imperial Guards going in and out of the church.

But wait, Toshiro spooled back for a second. That name sounds familiar. If he remembers correctly, he was the one who holds the all-time highest record for the second examination. Could it be? Is this Frau person the very same Frau elder brother had told him? Toshiro was interrupted before he could end his musings.

“Shi-chan! Wait-“

Toshiro scowled at the calling. Too friendly and intimate for his liking. Family is one thing, a complete stranger another. Not that he’s not a stranger now anyway. Considering this being the umpteenth time today, Toshiro lost count already, he had to give him some credit for the effort. The boy’s persistent.

He continued on walking through the hallway, choosing to ignore the other instead of deliberately avoiding confrontation and running away. Yes, running off like a frightened animal from the unknown with its tail between its legs is the cowardly thing to do. He had to end this goose chase. He had to sever this fostering bond and shake this shadow of an adolescent off.

“Hey.”

Toshiro felt a hand on his shoulder and flinched for the sake of his persona. He turned to fix his gaze upon the unexpected individual that the other end is not. Silver eyes met teal ones. The gleam in the former’s eyes was hopeful, expectant. Toshiro managed what appears to be a look of confusion before becoming alarmed.

“I-Is there a problem?” he asked warily, taking tentative steps to back off. The blond seemed to be taken aback by his reaction. Good. Let guilt rear its ugly head and eat him whole.

“Ah… Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you like that.” To show that he meant it, he gave a sanguine laugh and smiled apologetically. If only he knew.

Toshiro pushed his glasses higher onto his face, seemingly letting his guard down slightly in return. “Umm… I have been meaning to ask you this, but who are you?” The other opened his mouth to respond as he usually does, but Toshiro did not let him. “Who are you, really? From a simple nod of acknowledgment to civilized greetings and pleasantries, people do not just  _grope_ someone out of the blue.”

“Hey now, that’s mean. I’m not just ‘someone’ someone, I’m your brother! Breaks my heart to know you’ve already forgotten about me, Shi-chan. About us, home. Why don’t you come home already?”

The bespectacled teen twitched, annoyed. All pretences gone if it weren’t for his self-control.

“First of all, my name is Toshiro. Whoever this ‘Shi-chan’ is, as I said earlier, you must have mistaken me for someone else entirely. I have no family, no known relatives whatsoever nor do I have a brother as you so outrightly claim.”

Should he regret those words?

“I am an only child, and I was raised as an orphan. I do not know you nor do I feel the need to. So please, I appreciate it if you would leave me alone and pretend we never had this conversation at all.”

“Ehh? But Shi-chan…”

The other held out a hand as Toshiro turned to leave. Preventing him from leaving was in vain, absolutely, still he done it. The touch connected yet he was filled with disappointment at the response. Impassive blue-green eyes were cold and disapproving.

“What is it with you? Let go of me!” Toshiro slapped the hand away.

The boy was gobsmacked. And then he snapped.

“NO!”

He grabs a hold of him with both hands by the shoulder. If Toshiro was surprised at his sudden eruption, he did a fine job hiding it. If not, he was slow to react in time.

“You’ve been away for far too long now! Mother’s worried sick since the day you left. You could have written letters to us at least, telling us how you were doing. But no. Not a word, no news, not an update, no nothing – we thought you were dead! Then, I met you here… of all places! Didn’t believe it was you. Didn’t thought you’d be here. Obviously my mind’s playing tricks on me. But there you were; walking, talking, breathing. Alive and, and…  _real_.”

His voice was soft now, barely a whisper. Lost… Broken... Unstable… Silver orbs were pleading, searching the comfort it needed in the other.

“I missed you, Shi-chan. We all did. I know you’ve said things you didn’t mean to, father was at fault as well. But please. Please, won’t you please come back? With me? You’re still family. You’re my brother and you’re my twin. Ten years worth our life lost, but it always felt longer than that to me. I want it to revert to what it used be. It’s lonely without you, and I’ve had enough of being alone for one lifetime.”

Toshiro bite his tongue before he could let thoughtless words slip right out of his mouth. Without question this boy’s a kin, a brother; family. He swallowed the lurch in the pits of his upsetting stomach. He swallowed it all.

“That is interesting and all,” he lifted his hands away from his shoulders with indifference and pulled back, “but I am not the person you should divulge this to. Your family problem meant nothing to me. However, you do have an alarming attachment to this brother of yours. Perhaps you should seek help from the church’s correction centres.”

The acolyte seemed to be offended by the red colouring his face. The message was clear as it is.

Toshiro took his leave without giving face at the other. Had he been a bit harsh alienating himself from him? He had embarrassed him in many ways; denying the connection, insulting the long-separated attachment. Wont’ have to worry about distractions anymore on the bright side.

The church was quiet albeit the end of afternoon mass. As he walked past the courtyard, Toshiro caught a glimpse of pink near one particular patch of bushes. It was odd. Shrubs don’t grow flowers. Even if it could this is not the season for blossoming. Best to pay no heed. Curiosity of course got the better of him however as a certain pink creature – somehow calling it a pet is unbecoming – was brought to mind.

Crossing the water fountain and inching closer to reach the hedging plants, his peripheral vision was assaulted in less than a second. What felt like a bundle of fur smacked upon his delicate features, his nose and glasses in particular, with a soft bump. “Pya!” was the warning that came out too late.

Calmly Toshiro pinch its (whatever’s) nape pulling it from his face. A young dragon was revealed. It was whining and it was… smiling. He tilted his head as it squirms under his hold and flaps its feathered miniature wings. He hadn’t seen this type of species before, Toshiro observed as he brought his glasses up his nose with one finger, seeing it up close. Heard it once and read it in books. Fyulong dragons are said to be rare, so why is there a Fyulong pup here?

His muse was distracted as his gaze flicker to a folded robe resting on the concrete floor just nearby. He squatted down and lowered the young, letting it free. Mourning clothes. Toshiro wondered why he chose to wear these. Had someone close died? Nevertheless, it was Teito’s definitely.

Toshiro was brought back to the attention of the young by its cry. He watched as it sat atop the clothes as if guarding it like a staunch friend. Then suddenly it jumped up. Toshiro braced himself, a pathetic display almost, only to find it land on his shoulders before nuzzling its cheek against his. He brought up a hand to shake it off, uncomfortable with tiny paws rove upon him and the affection. The young kept evading however. Merely shifting and switching shoulders.

“Stop being difficult,” Toshiro muttered. It cried innocently, playful and teasing as its response. For some reason, it brought a smile tugging at his lips. Might this be the reason the young was able to take away Teito’s sadness? “Fine.” Toshiro heaved a sigh, finally conceded. This is one losing battle he could never hope to win. “Would you mind getting down now?”

Seemingly nodding, the young hopped down then. It circled around the laid garments once and faced Toshiro, sitting down and wagging its tail as it said “Burupya~” Its eyes were closed and red were colouring its cheeks.

He tilted his head in genuine curiosity. “…You keep on saying that,” Toshiro remarked, unsure whether it could understand him or not. For sure animals cannot understand human speech – this creature in front of him is no exception. Having ancient intelligence surpassing humans, its parents might possibly could. Yet this young pup apparently can. “Is that your name?”

The young mimicked what considered a shake of the head. “Burupya~” it said again.

Toshiro studied the pup. Belatedly he realized it has a scar on its forehead. “Had you been hurt? Or is it perhaps a birthmark?” He patted its head, which it leaned on his hand fondly, as the young looked up at him. It was rather strange, in a good way of strange.

“You somewhat remind me of a friend. Though I am uncertain whether his is a birthmark or a scar as a resultant from a traumatic incident.” His gaze softens. “Have you met him? Surely Teito has introduced you both. As for I, well… I had not made the pleasure yet. Unfortunately.”

His mind wandering faraway and distant, Toshiro felt his hand was being licked. Small pink beads met cloudy teals for a long moment. The young whined and nudged its head at his hand, an act of comfort it seems which, frankly, surprised Toshiro, much to himself. His defences broke into a small smile.

“Thank you,” Toshiro said, “my friend. I appreciate the gesture.” Still the young continued to whine. “My intention was to show myself to Teito, but clearly he is not entirely here. I believe this meeting with you will suffice.” He stood up then. “…I have to go now. We will meet again – I give you my word,” softly Toshiro comforted. That expression, reserved only for those he deemed worthy to show, quickly vanished. As quick as swapping cards. Toshiro narrowed his eyes.

“It is rude to eavesdrop.” Footsteps that were drawing near halted at his words. “I cannot imagine why anyone would want to listen in, but I suppose it was my fault to begin with saying the words out loud for people to hear.” Toshiro turned to see a blond. Made no mistake, it was Teito’s roommate. He offered him a sheepish smile. “I got found out! Sorry you had to hear that…”

“Yes. Indeed.” He didn’t seem to buy it. Toshiro could feel he was being assessed for a moment there.

Wordlessly the hair bound blond bypassed him to approach the pink fluff ball. He glanced down to see Teito’s robes set on the ground. A disapproving look was evident on his face.

“You…” Toshiro heard him say before he turned to leave. Apparently the attention was directed at the young. He watched as it leapt on his shoulder with the other completely at ease of the added weight. “Do you know this guy? I’m a tad curious to know who you were talking to.” Toshiro understood his gaze was more to a condescending glare than an assessing look itself.

The pink creature tilted its head. “Pya~!” came its reply. The little dragon – as though saying it did, to prove it – jumped from his shoulder and land directly on top of Toshiro’s head. It curled up comfortably in his hair and cried. All glee and innocent.

The blond was silent while the other gave an unconvincing smile. To him anyway, it looks that way. To Toshiro, who had laughed nervously, he couldn’t agree more.

“I see…” he eventually said and nodded. Then again, to a degree, he had a strange smile plastered on. Not in a friendly or a pleasantly sort of way, Toshiro believe. “But unlike that little fellow up there, I won’t believe you until you tell me who you are. So speak up! Who are you and what do you want with Teito?”

**Barsburg Church, 2:04 PM**

Gentle breeze blew over and sweeps the veil that had fallen over his face from the mitre he wore. Still on Church grounds they were on a ledge; a place higher above ground, away from the people and away from human interference. Haruse stood there, quiet as a mute, behind Kuroyuri as he watched him sat on the edge with arms wrapped around his knees, hunched back.

He is upset. He is frustrated. Negative feelings spread…

Haruse made the right choice to stay his distances away from his beloved superior, this child he cares so much. He knew he didn’t want to talk about it. He knew he didn’t want to be comforted right now. But Haruse felt helpless to do anything about it. He could feel Kuroyuri’s hurt, very hurt, and yet there was nothing to sate or calm this disturbing sense of emotions and level of pain.

Considering Kuroyuri’s incapability to communicate properly, Haruse volunteered to make the first contact. He closed his eyes as his mind focused on forming a connection, tapping the link to reach the receiver.

“Ayanami-sanbou,” Haruse began his report telepathically. He felt the chief’s presence in his mind, and opened him to the present conversation. “Zehel lost control. He has been placed in confinement according to plan.”

_“Just as predicted.”_  He could hear the pleased tone in his superior’s voice despite the drawl.

“But… but…! I can’t stand it!!” Haruse flinched. He heard it, the rage and sadness surged into one tidal wave that washed onto the shore of his mind. He was letting it all out; Kuroyuri was shedding his tears for the offence made, for the crime Zehel had committed. Haruse balled his fists until it turned white. “That… someone like that… To think of him defiling Ayanami-sama’s precious scythe…!”

By now Haruse cut their telepathic communication. He sensed he was about to tread on something personal. He knew better than to eavesdrop on their exchange.

Tears were brimming from one visible eye. Thankfully the other hid behind a patch did not. Kuroyuri tried to bite the insides of his cheeks hoping it would stop, but still he could not stop the downpour that was wetting his face. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and hugged them even tighter.

_“Don’t cry,”_ Ayanami silently commanded. _“Your feelings certainly reach this heart.”_

He obeyed him, quietening the hitch in breath caused by his involuntary reflex in small hiccups. Ayanami-sama was comforting him, Kuroyuri realized, his voice gentle surprisingly so. The solace he seek in his console soothe him, his body slightly shakes from the stifle.

_“But right now, you must bear with it. Don’t move. Don’t act on your own. We must absolutely capture him.”_

Kuroyuri rubbed his eye with his sleeves and dried the remaining tears. “…Understood,” he answered, slowly recovering from his momentary break down. “I swear that I’ll capture him!” With that the crimson glint in his eye faded and the natural hue of pink takes up again. He stayed motionless, persisting on his curled up position afterwards.

He heard, although hesitant and faint, footsteps behind him. Up until now he seemed to have forgotten about Haruse’s company during his wallowing. But Kuroyuri couldn’t face him at the moment, not while he’s vulnerable. Regardless, all things considered, he knew it was pointless. He was like an open book to the other.

Haruse’s warmth is near now before he was surrounded in that specific familial heat.

“Kuroyuri-sama…”

Kuroyuri didn’t struggle under the older male’s embrace, feeling his breath tickle his hair and the sigh blowing over his ear. Just let Haruse hug him, the warmth blending and engulfing his own body warmth: He allowed it. Haruse shared his weakness with him, and he had done the same. Why stop it when he needed this comfort?

Haruse did not disappoint.

Soon this mission will meet its due. Soon their plan will proceed accordingly. They will be on the offensive and so will they attack. Made no mistake about that. The time to contact the subordinate is near, as well as related parties so far. Despite his insignificant role in this ploy, he should be ready, he should not falter. Soil his hand if he has to. But be reminded, all that in favour in order to retrieve the Eye back.

**Barsburg Church, 6:03 PM**

There was a splash and there was the unmistakable audible intake of air. A longer time had been spent than intended it seems by the mixed of gingerly amber and orangey tinting the sky. Time passed so quickly in a different world. Light Dungeon was more or less a different world with that strange vibe of otherworldly it exuded. Resurfacing, Teito swam over to reach the raised platform and pulled his body from the body of water already pruning his skin.

“You’ve got some nerves to swim in the middle of winter.”

Teito glanced up startled to see Hakuren. Hands crossed over his chest with Mikage perched on his shoulder. He expected to hear Mikage’s cry, to which the Fyulong dragon squeak his greeting. He did not expect his roommate.

“Hakuren!”

His response was a towel threw at his head. “Dry yourself up and put on some clothes, be decent. It’s dinner time,” he dryly informed. Leaving Mikage with Teito, Hakuren turned to go. He trusts Teito well enough to know he would be right behind.

“Ah, Hakuren,” Teito called out, “wait.” He grabbed his robes and stood up at the same instant the blond fixed his attention towards him. “Sorry, but go to dinner ahead of me. I have some stuff to do beforehand.”

He was unsatisfied with the outcome. How this incident had come to be. It was bothering Teito. He couldn’t get his mind out of it. There was something amiss, something definitely wrong. If he went to the scene of the crime, there will be clues. Teito believes it so. He could clear Frau’s name, he could justify his innocence: He could find the true culprit.

But Hakuren knocked the breath out of him. 

“Wasn’t it settled that we’d act as a pair? Don’t destroy the standard,” Hakuren huffed.

And Teito was dragged, more like man-hauled, out of the courtyard before he could find the ability to process what had just happened into his head. Which was a little too late considering the girlish giggles chiming from the nuns and amused faces from passersby. H flailed and miserably failed before he could even have to chance to go along with his plan.

They walk in silence. Awkwardness did not disappear completely, but it was as pleasant as it can be. They happened to passed on nuns and several criminals doing labour work for compensating their crime. It was a wonder these people remained to seek shelter and refuge from the church despite the unfortunate series of events occurring as of late. Victims happen to be the convicts themselves.

On one hand, it’s rather ironic. On the other hand, it’s troubling.

They could run, they could hide. But criminals, like murderers and rapists and thieves and other heretics that had done despicable deeds in the past, had no place to turn to; had no place for them to return to. Society rejects them like infectious diseases, condemning their cruelty and questions their existence in life. The whys, the whats, the hows.

They should have done better and find a bigger purpose in life – do something worthwhile, contribute and do a favour to the community – than destroy other people’s lives, implicitly cost it their own lives when all is said and done. Period.

“…Teito.”

Teito, having to put on his robes earlier on, hummed in response as he enjoyed the stroll. After a while, quite some time actually, had been spent in their walk of silence, Hakuren choose it now to voice his thoughts? The conversation had to be put on hold, for now, however for they were greeted by the three sisters. Niceties although brief were exchanged before they smiled and inclined their heads as they waved their goodbyes.

The pair reached the main hall when Hakuren continued to where he left off.

“There’s something that I wish to discuss with you. It crossed my mind a few times, but…” He cut himself off. The Church’s altar was opened for everyone to see its insides. Hakuren noticed how Teito was staring at the crystals engraved into the walls and floor throughout the main hall. He decided to enlighten the brunet, feeling slightly triumphant Teito lack the knowledge.

“The crystal scatters light, even at night. It uses the moonlight to reflect inside the sanctuary,” Hakuren said matter-of-factly. Perhaps he should enquire him about it on a later time. “The colour changes according to the angle of the light too. It’s red now, so it’s six o’ clock.”

“I see… It’s beautiful,” Teito trailed. “Ah, Hakuren! You were saying?”

Hakuren paused in his tracks and looked over his shoulder. “Is it weird if I say this could wait until after dinner?”

“Huh?” Teito tilted his head, at a complete loss with the uncharacteristic response. “Well… No. I mean, if it’s not that important, sure. Is it that big of a deal?”

He had his answer when Hakuren spun his body to face him wholly.

“…You said that guy,” Hakuren pointed out a finger in the direction of his shoulder at Mikage, “is the reincarnation of your friend, right. Assuming you’ve known it recently, does anyone outside the church know about it?”

Teito blinked at the question. “No.” He heard Mikage idly chewing the towel that hung around his neck. Teito wasn’t sure whether a being that has been reborn or reincarnated retains any memories of their past lives. Mikage certainly show nothing to prove it except being protective of him. “Why? What’s the matter?”

“While you were gone, swimming leisurely without taking into account the season at all at that time, might I remind you, I happen to meet a fellow acolyte playing with that little fellow.” By the genuine look on Teito’s expression, it was safe to say he had no idea. Not even the slightest.

“I don’t know much about your past or the life you lived outside these walls before coming to this church, but he seemed to know him. That guy too. It’s not unusual to see animals acting aggressive towards strangers and those bigger than them. He was just as comfortable as he is with you or me with him though.”

Teito twisted his neck slightly. “Mikage, is that true?” The Fyulong dragon ended his gnawing to look at Teito, his head tilted to one side. Apparently he hadn’t been paying attention. “Pya!” he only squeaked.

“Do you know him? Said he was a friend of yours.”

Teito became wary. Had word got out about Mikage’s death? Maybe it did, maybe it did not. Teito doubted either. After all, a cadet’s death meant nothing to the military if he’s not an official soldier. Perhaps providing closure for the family was the least the military could do lest invoking their unrest and distrust unintentionally.

“So this guy claims he’s my friend?” Teito said. It is a disturbing thought. If it is who what he thinks he knows it is... what was he doing here? Just to be safe, Teito offered “What does he look like?” before he starts jumping into conclusions.

“Let’s see… He’s tall, taller than me slightly at full height, but I think he’s about our age; wore hideous glasses, if I do say so for myself; and lean, not too lanky. Narrow eyes, blond hair, pale skin. I’m not sure whether to call him an idiot or he was trying too hard to be one. It’s conflicting with the way he carries himself and his speech. He does have a way with words though.”

Hakuren had him at the mention of glasses.

_‘That’s him. That’s him, alright. No doubt about it!’_ Teito concluded and let the thought sink in. When Hakuren commented on his wording, that further convinces him. Teito recognizes that silver tongue any day. But then again, why did Hakuren believe Toshiro was an idiot? He’s full of hot air, at first anyway, and arrogant – yeah, unsurprisingly so, bearable than what Shuri could never be anyhow – but the Toshiro Rolfe he knew is not an idiot.

Immediate worry and dread spread wide across Teito’s whole being in his confusion. If Toshiro were to have known about the Mikage’s death, defiled by the hands of Ayanami, had he ruin his chance of becoming a Begleiter? Had he fled the military too? Then Toshiro has anything to do or a connection pertaining with the military no longer, if that is the case. Teito was feeling anxious suddenly instead of being relieved. The lurch he felt, what felt more like eons ago, was coming back.

“…His name. Did you get his name?”

“He refuses to state his name,” Hakuren tuts. “The nerve of him! Who does he think he is taking for granted the patience I had listening to his explanation? Why do you even attract that sort of people, I honestly don’t know.”

Hakuren was aware Teito had not been listening to the words he spoke. The brunet made a face. He was distant too; body still there but eyes stared right into nothing.

“I should be able identify him, when given the chance to, if it makes you feel any better. He did promise that pup they would meet again. Isn’t that right, Mikage?” Teito was brought back to reality at Mikage’s cried in agreement. “Let’s go, partner. We’re already late as it is.”

**???**

They had come. The two had come for him.

There was no need for an explanation. There was no need for further details. Instantly he knew. He knew it right away. They were going to say those words he dreads to hear. But before those words could even be heard, could even be uttered, their presence tells it all.

“It’s time.”

Two words. Hearing those words – those two words – at the part of those thin, cruel lips… The crazed look in that gleeful yet cold orb of an eye undermines his innocence. The innocence that was once known as a mere child is lost in this afterimage in front of him. Perhaps it vanished a long time ago. A very long time ago.

“I’m sure you understand what that means. Don’t you?”

He chose silence over remonstration. It is unwise. It is treacherous. He was aware of the promise that hid behind such action. Only an idiot, or someone with enough luck, would survive treading on a field full of landmines. Ignorance is bliss as they say, but how could he ignore when he knows the truth about them?

He made no confrontations, not yet. It was too early, far too early to let himself be known to him. He hadn’t exposed himself. He made sure of it. Or he was probably in denial, telling himself he was not ready. And yet they took his privilege, his only privilege, away.

Was there some unknown contravention he had breach? But he swear, he wish nothing of that to happen. A mistake surely, there was no other explanation. Had he been found out, then?

Indeed, he willingly admitted, he had considered warning them once they made into contact. He abandoned that plan however. He had no desire continuing that notion. He could not possibly get away and be done with it. Because frankly, nothing will change; the outcome will not change. Even if he were to somehow played a hand in this. He is not the maestro orchestrating this movement.

Without realizing it, he had given his consent. He was forced to be involved in this twisted affair. Stuck in the middle of it all. He had no choice. He was never given the choice to choose. He is a pawn for the king. And for the king, pawns are meant to be use for easy disposal until they served their purposes no longer. He wanted to be an asset, and he intends to prolong his use.

“What do you need me to do?”

**Refectory, Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 6:31 PM**

The dining hall was already filled with applicants when Teito and Hakuren got there. Hakuren blames Teito for being tardy, which he apologize vehemently for.

They grab their food trays and proceeded in line to obtain a helping of served food. The church was serving eyefish stew as per usual tonight. As for appetizers, one could get himself some patches of edible flowers prepared placed on each table if one prefers.

Teito was lost in his own train of thoughts yet again. Thinking about Frau, thinking about Mikage, and thinking about Toshiro. He didn’t lose sight of his surroundings however, so that was probably why he noticed a notebook had dropped to the ground. Balancing his tray on one hand, Teito bent down to pick it up. Because that was the right thing to do; because that was true altruism.

“Excuse me,” Teito said out loud, acquiring not only his attention but others. He walked to its owner, the tall acolyte in front of him. “You dropped this.”

“Ah… Thank you very much-”

“He talked!!” was the gasps of almost everyone that happens to be nearby. Leaving Teito dumbfounded. A pink haired boy, few inches smaller than Teito, chimed in.

“Did you guys come from the 2nd District? Bishop Castor had you up late at night for unique training, right?” he asked while the abrupt scene faded as quickly as it ended. “When you receive that bishop’s training, I hear that you become traumatized though. Are you okay?”

Teito froze. “T-traumatized!?” he stuttered. Wasn’t the training supposed to be a secret? He would have noticed if people were watching. “Have you seen it?”

“Well, yeah,” the boy eagerly replied. “Being able to see a person who masters zaiphon of manipulation system must be absolute bliss.” Unknown to him, Teito shuddered. Why would annoying Frau Dolls surrounding him  _‘absolute bliss’_ have any part in it? “As you know, he is in charge of managing the bishops of the church in the second district.”

“For real!?” “Really?”

It was quite an unexpected surprise to both Teito and Hakuren. Who would have known Castor, that sadistic slave master, that seemingly kind bespectacled senior, is an important figure in the church community.

“Why is everyone talking to me like this?” Teito directed his attention at Hakuren as the taller male scold the smaller acolyte. “I was always the one talking, right?”

“Maybe since until now you were always looking down so you didn’t notice,” Hakuren supplied. “There’s a difference when you talk to others and when you talk to those you are comfortable with. Similar to how you address Bishop Frau and me,” he slyly added.

Slowly a flush creep by. Before it could fully adorn Teito’s face, the notebook owner spoke.

“I’m sorry. He could be a blabber mouth sometimes. You won’t hear the end of it if someone doesn’t stop him. I’m Ouida, by the way, from the 5th District.” He gestured towards the earlier pink haired beside him. “This guy here is my little brother, Liam.”

Teito straightened his posture and held out a hand. “I’m Teito Klein. Pleased to meet you.” They both shake hands. Returning the etiquette, he motions a hand towards Hakuren. “And this is my roommate, Hakuren Oak.”

“Pleasure to make your acquaintances,” Hakuren said and firmly shook Ouida’s hand. “Care to join us? It’s better to sit down and talk while we’re at it.”

“Thanks, but we’ve just finished ours. Besides, Liam and I had to go over some verses in the library before it closes. Another time perhaps?” Ouida smiled apologetically. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Teito-kun, Hakuren-kun. Come now, Liam. Don’t forget to say goodbye to these two.”

Liam made a face. “You don’t have to tell me that, onii-chan,” he protested before turning to the pair with a smile. “Bye now! Oh, and good luck for the exam!” And he ran off to his brother.

Teito and Hakuren waved back at the siblings. Unbeknownst to them, someone was watching the pair intently as they sat down on a nearby table. The person stood and approaches. Mikage saw this. He cried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry. Still not familiar with how AO3 or this site works... connection sucks at home. Guess that's a reason for this crappy update?


	11. Time ist now!

  **Chapter 11**

* * *

**Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 7th March, 9:40 PM**

Slap. Slap. Slap.

_“I’ve heard that a baculus that’s been touched by a warsfeil would turn black. But this room should’ve been purified already... And just now, I hit Bishop Bastien with this…”_

Slap. Slap. Slap.

_“It can’t be! Bishop Bastien is the Warsfeil…? That can’t be true! But if anyone hears of this, Bishop Bastien will be given the death penalty!”_

Slap. Slap. Slap.

Teito and Hakuren ran up the flight of stairs like lightning. The sole of their shoes were heard slapping against the marble floorings as they ascend to the thirty-sixth floor. To the quarters of the assistant archbishop’s. There were guards once they reached the floor. Two guards are stationed outside, guarding the entrance to the man’s chambers. It was clear there was no other way in except going through them. Either they force their way inside or back down.

Without a moment to think, Teito readied a ball of zaiphon. Time is of the essence now. There was no need to waste time with unnecessary confrontation. He threw it relatively far and the makeshift bomb goes off. Hakuren freaked out. It was a bit too big of an explosion for a distraction really. The guards went to investigate nonetheless.

“Now’s our chance!”

Emerging from their cover, Teito and Hakuren went for the entrance like mad. They gripped each handles and pull with all their might. Alas, frustratingly so, it did not open. The door was locked. It would be easier if there was a lock pick. It would be even easier if the lock is an ordinary lock. But clearly this lock is no ordinary lock.

Teito brought out a rectangular metal emblazoned with the carving of a cross. The lock resembled the flat outline of the pass Father Fea Kruez had once owned, the cool piece of finely cut metal he kept close with no worth other than a token to remember him by. And now, that precious token can be put to its real good use. “It’s Father’s,” Teito explained when Hakuren pointed it out in genuine wonder.

Realizing their mistake, the guards began to rush in on them. Quickly Teito fitted the pass-key into the keyhole. He had no clue, not even the slightest, on how to use it. So he prayed, desperately Teito prayed, it is the right key. Praying the door to grant its entrance and save them from being detained exclusively. He believes in Father, and he believes in the church. If he believes in both, then so he will believe the assistant archbishop.

Bishop Bastien must have had a reasonable explanation. For when he was talking about Frau, sharing their past with Hakuren and he, the older man held such a gentle expression in his eyes. With such nostalgia and mellow he had not bother to veil in his greyed eyes. Surely there is a reason. A reason why he had to hide his pain, a reason why he had to keep it a secret. And Teito, with all his power, he will do anything to prevent his fall under suspicion; to help save the man in any way he can. Even if he is indeed a Warsfeil.

A single phrase of zaiphon.  _Seek the truth_. And then there was movement.

The door closed behind them as soon as the two mere applicants set foot cross the threshold. With a clink and a clank and turning of gears, the door is once again locked. As if it had never been open to anyone before. Shouts and warnings were fruitlessly spewed, the banging of fists were to no avail. Eventually it stopped. The guards left to get help, their receding footsteps proof.

Assistant Archbishop Bastien’s room, the teenagers noted, is a spacious, very large room. Teito’s voice had echoed throughout the space when the brunet called out his name. With several bookcases stretching and starting from one wall to another – if its purpose was to surround its inhabitants, well, it successfully achieve it – and a single desk positioned in the middle, there were no  signs of the assistant archbishop ever being there. The room was empty.

“He’s not here?” Hakuren said with a quizzical look. He did not understand it. The very man himself said that he would return to his room for a while. But obviously, there was no one here except for statues of female angels seemingly guarding the place.

The pair approaches the desk in great hopes of finding clues, notes and papers even, to the bishop in question’s whereabouts. There was a swish and there was a whoosh creaking from one of the shelves. When Mikage suddenly leapt from Teito’s shoulder, climbing and latching himself on that particular spot, Teito realized it was created by a draft of air puffing through. He neared the bookcases and fingered its surface arranged with books, believing something lies behind this wall. A click was heard once he tilted a random book.

Automatically, assumed to have the same mechanics as the door behind, that whole shelf itself slides to one side of the wall revealing a hidden passageway. It was a dark path which leads downwards.

Perhaps this is where the respectable man has been hiding.

Minding their own steps and footings, Hakuren and Teito climb down the stairs at a fast yet steady pace. The stairway eventually led them flat ground and an open area. The dim lighting made their surroundings too ambiguous for them to get an idea where they were at the moment. But there at the centre, aided by the angle of light the moon shone above through transparent panes, a lone figure was able to be discerned.

Before them was a man draped in white garbs. Before them was Bastien, the person they had been looking for. Standing upright and sported in his left hand as it proudly did was his prized baculus, untainted.

For a moment, with tired eyes gently closed, he looked vulnerable and sad. For a moment, with that warm, serene smile plastered on his face, he was the same, extremely gentle person that they knew. For a moment, he was Bastien, simply the assistant archbishop; a respectable, amiable man. But when he opened his eyelids, when he directed his gaze plainly at them, all of that took on a whole novel change… into something aloof and unrecognizable.

“I’ve been waiting for you.”

The man with his gentle form is no longer. What used to be the shell of a man with his gentle form no longer exists.

**Barsburg Church, 9:45 PM**

From the time when Frau was suspected as warsfeil – really, holding an unsealed blade that was used by warsfeil meant nothing to the Ghost, dead set against the immortal being; naturally guards who caught him red-handed, oblivious of the god before them for their own good, perceive this differently – and following imprisonment, things had been different at the church. Its usual light has dimmed, dulled. If one took a moment to look at the sky, one would reconsider the hinted ill-omened in the air.

Darkening skies and stormy clouds further added to if not the ominous ambiance. The already darkened night was beyond darkest of darkness, as if beckoning monsters to come out from its hiding, to come out and play, and bask in freedom after their time in confinement. It made the church, the haven which bequeaths protection to its denizens, seemed unsafe and dangerous. It was as though there is a dark secret that the church had kept in years was waiting to be exposed.

Of course no building of worship could ever hold such a sin…

…Would it?

Labrador was at the gardens when he saw the sky. He was aware of the inevitable malice, yet he calmly tends to his flowers. Distressed, its colours bland – these sensitive living beings was the most affected with the proceedings. They call for the gardener, the prophet. They seek his presence and reassuring touch. Cowering in fear these flowers are Labrador sensed. Not fear for the brunet child under the Seven Ghost’s protection, but fear for the child under their charge.

Frau and Castor had known of the blond boy – an alleged friend of Teito’s until proven true – this Labrador informed however irrelevant it actually is. After all, the flowers were the ones who made, urged,  _demanded_ , the boy to be part of priority. Castor had offered his dolls to keep watch over the young blond, but Labrador politely declines. It was between him and he and the flowers, he reasoned.

One could never hope to achieve full comprehension of the reasons and the whys. One – especially those whom cannot speak; hear; answer; them in their language – could never “ _simply”_ understand their affairs. And besides, as long as the boy had not done anything worth to fret about, there is nothing in it for him to pose any real threat or damage.

Perhaps that was why said russet haired bishop was with him, keeping a close eye on the petite man. Castor was worried for him. He knew, and the flowers knew. Labrador wasn’t sure whether to feel warm or bothered about that. Even though he could predict exactly what the future will hold, he could never predict one’s actions. What you didn’t know wouldn’t necessarily kill you. Fact or conundrum, it is a paradox.

Labrador was bending over clusters of flowers when Castor spoke. “What is it, Lab?” was said gently. The troubled flowers by then had quietened down, whispering warnings and repeated premonitions in their unique tongue and voices. “This feels so foreboding…” Labrador slowly said. He didn’t need to see Castor’s face to make out a frown on his forehead palpable upon his unreadable countenance. “Danger is drawing closer to Teito-kun.”

The wind blew sharp like shards of glass grazing the trees and plants that swayed along with it. Not enough to cut skins ‘til it bled or chapped thin leaves silly. And yet the breeze was cold, cold enough to raise the ends of hairs and Goosebumps at the sound of its haunting hiss. Until it passes, a storm is coming in its rage.

“Which means it’s time we set out, doesn’t it?” Castor provided, eyeing the disconcerted bishop before grimly pulling away. “Your premonitions are never wrong.” It was obvious what had to be done next. They have naughty children waiting to be punished after all. When Labrador turned away from the flowers, felt the need to state it either way, he added lightly. “Will you be needing help?”

Their eyes met; one expectant while the other befuddled.

It took a moment for the lilac haired to recover from the sudden proposition. Labrador shook his head, “No.” He gave a lazy smile as he approach the bespectacled man. “Don’t worry about me. The flowers are with me to keep us both safe. I’m sure we could manage.” He could only incline his head slightly at Castor’s nod. The earlier glint in the latter’s eyes was gone in less than seconds, his face betrays no emotion but a neutral smile.

Setting aside the oddity for now, they began to walk side by side in the comfort of silence. Labrador opened his mouth. Had to part ways to confront the intruders, it wouldn’t hurt to wish the other to mind his well-being. They didn’t know what they were facing head on.

Mouth ajar... once, twice, before it clammed up completely. Nothing came out, oddly enough. The pretty man bit his lower lip in contemplation, half frustration. He was hesitating for some reason. He didn’t have any difficulties before, so why now? Without knowing it, he was actually mumbling to himself.

Castor, ever the observant one, unfortunately noticed this. “Is something wrong, Lab? You’re mumbling,” he helpfully pointed it out.

Labrador stopped dead in his tracks. Hastily he bowed his head. Wide eyes stared down at the ground above two feet.  _What is happening?_  The fact that Castor was looking at him strangely caused faint warmth rosy his cheeks, making it hard for the smaller man to look at the taller male in the eye.  _What the heck is happening to him?!_

“…Labrador?” Castor tilted his head. It was unlike Labrador to stay quiet, much less shying away, when they were alone together. He couldn’t read his expression which had hid behind wavy bangs. He saw his lips quirk though as he mouthed some words. It was safe to guess and put non-actual words into his mouth. An able manipulator Castor is, but a lip reader he is not.

Just when Castor was inching close to hear, the gardener snapped his head right back up. The master of puppets jerked away slightly in surprise. He found the latter was pouting. He huffed, he glared, and he was… well, to put it into simpler terms, upset.

Castor merely blinked as Labrador, without a word, walked out on him. His prevailing confusion was replaced with sheer amusement. Castor chuckled to himself as he watched the other go. It was rather…  _endearing._

“So he does care,” Castor softly muttered.

**Barsburg Church, 9:51 PM**

When Bastien revealed himself as a spy working under that bastard Ayanami’s direct command, Teito was in denial. When Bastien told them he had been at it for such a long time, before he became the archbishop’s assistant; before he even met Frau, Teito was still in denial.

But when Bastien subjugates and takes in Hakuren as hostage, threatening to kill the blond that has absolutely nothing at all to do with his treason against the military, Teito lost whatever restraints that was holding him back. Whatever rationality or hold backs he had at that moment gone.

For a second time, Hakuren’s life is in danger. For a second time, he, Teito Klein, had put, Hakuren – disregarding him being kith and kin with one idiotic bastard by the name of – Oak’s precious life at stake. He promised himself not to involve him in his problems, and yet…

With a rush of adrenaline Teito charges at the corrupted, defiler of a bishop. He created a shield of zaiphon around him, making use of his training with sadistic Castor, though he may be unable to say it to his face, and made his way towards Bastien. He was confident he had mastered the technique. That confidence was the death of him. It led him to his downfall. The barrier broke and darkness swallowed him whole.

Drowning. Teito felt like he was drowning, flailing futilely in the murky waters. Darkness. Everywhere. Darkness was everywhere around him. Choking him, restraining him, dominating him, overwhelming him. The darkness was devouring him.

Now, Teito is not one to be scared so easily. Oh no. He wasn’t scared of the inky black. He wasn’t scared of losing his life. There was a reason he had to live this through, a reason he had to escape this internment. But his heart... Teito had to fight it, had to fight the fear in his heart. He was scared of himself; he was scared of his own compassion.

Caught in the webs of hatred, fear and hunger and sadness he was.  _Susceptible._ These fallen souls, the souls Kors had stolen… Teito fears of sympathizing them. Because pitying the enemy would only lead to his capture. Because being afraid was the same as giving in to their want. He really,  _really_ , didn’t want that to happen.

But fuck it! He couldn’t help himself.

Because  _he_  was afraid.

Because  _he_  pitied them.

That was when a new voice rang in his head. Before he close his eyes, before he lose the feeling of his limbs:

**_“I’ll just get rid of them for you.”_ **

Teito looked around his surroundings when he came to. He did not know where he was. Everything was blank black, and he thought he was dead. He thought he was devoured by the Wars. But seeing the light below him, in the manifestation of endless stairs he stood under his feet in the middle of nowhere, that can’t possibly be it.

Feathers, white, began to rain down on him as Teito stared stupidly. Where exactly is he? He felt like he had been here before, it was at the tip of his tongue, and yet he could not find a word to come up with a sentence. It was an odd sensation for Teito. He could grasp the familiarity of the place. He could draw in the safety of the place. Still, he could not solve the simplest of questions.

There was no other choice but go up.

Teito treaded the ascending stairway until he stopped to a halt. An enormous gate was in front of him. At one glance he knew it was locked – a dead end if he didn’t know any better, unless he has the key or some sort of phrases to be said – but without even laying a finger on its hinges the gate flew open. Teito braced himself from the burst of wind. When it died, pillars and walls could be seen further in. He knew better than to step inside. His inquisitive nature got the better of him though.

Ten careful steps inside the familiar-unknown, he felt his right hand began to throb. Ten steps inside the unknown, pain had not hit him just yet. Ten steps later inside, a strip of film too large was displayed resembling a screen. Something was playing on it and it knocked the breath out of the brunet’s lungs. Slowly his legs took the liberty to near it.

Teito was in disbelief, his mouth hung agape. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There, appearing on that film-like screen was Bishop Bastien and Hakuren. They were just as he remembered before darkness engulfed him. That darkness was gone now – he was freed, Teito realized, but the two of them stared with mind-blogging eyes. Why were they-

**“Who is it? Who was foolish enough to betray my Master?”**

“…Wait,” Teito stuttered, it was more to a gasp if he paid attention, having finally found his voice. Not that deep intonation of, well, strangely, his voice. “Is that…  _Is that me??_ ”

Teito stared in mild horror and astound as he saw himself, the spitting image of the very teenage brunet himself. The red stone imbedded in his right hand sealed hidden was revealing itself. And his irises… His irises were red, as red as the red stone hosting one of the two archangels. The Eye of Mikhail has awakened.  White branch-like protrusions extended from the area around it forming into a ring. Before Teito could comprehend, black masses began to collect into a globe as the same hand was raised.

**“I’ll show you to the ninth circle of Hell. Have it back!”**

The sphere was thrown at Bastien. Smoke, smoke and everywhere smoke – that was the first thought that registered in his head once he open his eyes and goggled. When the smokes of dust and rubbles petered out, Teito let out a sigh of relief. The impact had gravely injured him, badly damaged the walls behind he noted, but the assistant archbishop managed to defend himself. Barely was a word Teito did not want to add or admit.

**“Ooh, aren’t you stubborn for a little worm.”** Teito heard the haughtiness in his tone.He didn’t like that tone as he felt a knot in his stomach. It promised violence.  **“However, you can’t escape consideration. After all, I’m going to kill you.”**

“No... Stop- Don’t!”

Teito ran up to the screen, clawing fingers and pounding fists onto it. ‘ _Bastien is going to get killed…_   _Bishop Bastien is going to get killed!’_ His mind screamed at the fact, and he cried it with his voice.

“Don’t kill that person! He’s Frau’s important person – he’s the same as Father!! The same way Father is important to me!”

He had no idea if it went through. But he begged and he implored, the echo of his voice reverberating the whole time, desperately at his ruby-eyed self. He has gone too far out. Lost in the idea of power over the inferior mortal. Teito’s words seem to have reached his other self at the visible stagger. A whimper he had missed unknowingly in his fretful frenzy.

**_“M-Master…!”_ **

Then, suddenly, firm hands were squeezing his neck smothering him breathless. Teito felt it, and he fought the strangulation. The landscape in his mind was falling and fading as he was brought back to reality. He heard Bastien’s voice filled with spite as the man’s gaze darkens.

“It seems you wouldn’t hesitate to sacrifice the Empire in order to protect those who are dear to you. But in that case the Empire’s future will not be protected!”

**“Insolent whelp, you’re dead! I’ll kill you! I’ll kill you!”**

Mikhail was struggling to regain his control over his stubborn Master. He wouldn’t stand a chance fighting this man if he were to slip back being dormant. It was them or him. The protrusions extended and aim for Bastien’s neck, entrapping him from making sudden movements attempting his beloved Master’s dear life.

“Then why…” Teito breathlessly chokes out with much effort once he found himself back in control. He strained his eyes and risked it to see Bastien in the eye. “Why… do you have such… sad eyes…?”

Mikhail proves to be stubborn. The protrusions were still in its position despite in half control. His voice rang inside Teito’s head.

**_“Master, there’s no need for your heart to grieve so. I shall kill him in an instant for you!”_ **

_‘Stop it!’_  The archangel heard his Master’s cry through their mental link.  **[ _“Master, leave him to me!”_ ] **Mikhail offered as he resisted his Master’s wishes.

Those who attack his precious vessel must be punished. He was trying to protect him, pulling him away from any threats or danger entailing his life and safety. Why can Master not understand that? And yet, Teito blatantly refused him.

_‘No! He’s Frau’s… Frau’s dear friend!’_

Mikhail, reluctantly relents, was forced to lie dormant at the latter’s words. Dark energy was exuding from the corrupted bishop, unbeknownst to the willing beaten brunet. If this keeps up, not only will the Wars taint his Master, the Wars will be allowed to enter the Eye. With one last resort, Mikhail forced his dominance oh so coaxingly.

Teito was numb with all sorts of pain. But he cared nothing of that, he cared nothing of himself. He cared for Bishop Bastien’s well-being. The man, despite his betrayal, was suffering in so much excruciating pain unimaginable than he is. He was alone, lost deep in his illicit ways. However, that does not mean he should lose his important person, Frau, along the way. Teito wanted to remind him that, remind him he should not be the cause of grieve to the ones he left behind. It is a nasty experience for anyone. His was painfully awful.

That was probably why he was fighting tooth and nail to pass the message on. Before the Eye of Mikhail resumed his control, before the man actually subdue him with his wars, before he was even brought back to the military by force.

**[ _“Master”_ ] **Teito ignored Mikhail’s calling and plea. “Don’t go…”  **[ _Hurry, set me free_ ] **“From…” He gulped, finding in himself the energy and the words he was meaning to say.  **[ _“The Wars are getting inside!”_ ] **And he finally choked it out in the last ditch, “Frau’s… side.”

Teito lost his consciousness then.

**Barsburg Church, Western Tower’s Greenhouse, 10:10 PM**

Once night has fallen over Barsburg it was obvious by now that most parts within the church of District Seven are off limits to everyone. Excluding its church members of course. Rules are meant to be followed – what are rules when it is not heeded? – though often more than not, at some point in life, people don’t concern themselves with such restrictive things and place it further in the depths of their mind, only pulling it up onto the surface when circumstances needed it.

Well, Toshiro found a loophole these strict restrictions had set upon acolytes. (In his defence, he was under no obligation to abide. Still, considering his position in this travesty…) At least with the help from his plant friends which made it this possible, he was able to sneak in.

_“Breathe in, breathe out… Breathe in, breathe out~”_

That was the tune from giggling sprouts occasionally teasing the blond wearing glasses. They reminded him of nymphs. At one time, he would have revel in their endearment like a three year old child, giving in to their temptations and mischievous nature. But right now, rather than good-heartedly offering help, it was an unnecessary form of distraction.

Chest heaving up and down, Toshiro calm himself. It was evidently failing. His eyebrows twitched in annoyance as he felt curling vines brush against his face, tickling his nose and poking him. He tried to dismiss it, reasoned it may be a form of abet of some sort in itself, and treated the ministrations the budding flowers were making it their sole mission to wind him up for their sheer amusement as nothing.

Toshiro frowned. Bascule training felt different than it typically was as of late. Perhaps due to years of unused it took him quite a while to find its frequency and match it with his zaiphon. And when he did, seamlessly summoning zaiphon through the staff was child’s play. Be that as it may, a bit of concentration is required. He needed to concentrate.

A lost cause really, in hindsight.

Breaking his concentration Toshiro relaxed tensed muscles. He heaved a sigh, showing his displeasure at his giggling lot of company. With a baculus in hand lowered he walked up to the oak tree and sat under the oak’s shadow, leaning against it as he watched the landscape before him. The moon gently lit up everything creating an almost eerie feeling. But he knew that is not true at all.

Darkness is an entity all individuals fear. He feared darkness himself because he is only human. And because he is human, perceptions and assumptions believe the unknown as something to fear and a cause for alarm. How different we view things when in the light of day and in the dark of night. Yet the terrain around him, no matter how forlorn or dark or creepy it may be to others, has always been full of life to the child under the flora’s blessing. The night highlighted their natural beauty under the glistening moonshine.

The wind blew, gently stroking the oak tree’s leaves before it swiped over the landscape before them touching everything in its path. Some stray leaves, hung loose split from its branch, caught in his ashen blond hair. Flowers crowd around singing their endless hymns as vines tucked and wrapped itself, not too tightly, around the young boy as if to appease him. Similar to how arms wrapped around him without thought but in a simple act of protecting. A security blanket if you may.

Toshiro, observing their behaviour wordlessly, did not mind; he acknowledged the affection. He has his worries for possible asphyxiation there – no one has ever seen a plant move on its own, at least to his knowledge. It may not be a silly assumption these plants, outwardly gone rampant, was trying to eat him. Quite a frightening prospect actually – but he buried the disturbed thoughts. Convinced these plants would not harm him, confident enough to entrust his life to them.

He laid the borrowed bascule nearby. He extends his free arm up, gesturing a few vines to stretch at one hand. A small ring of zaiphon was summoned then in the other. Fingers manoeuvring its flow black words carefully enclose it as the tendrils interlaced with one another. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, focusing.

After the hours and instances he spent in the gardens practising, familiarising himself once more and recalling the knowledge he learn about life force and energy, it was time to come clean and face his calling. Toshiro had his qualms when putting it up to the test. Endeavouring what had been left to rust and collect dust is best to forsake, he stand by that. A miracle he hadn’t forgotten the old man’s teachings entirely.

Specks of white-green lights were visible as he extracts the evergreens’ essence. It was a slow process of transferring and exchanging and manipulating the altered structure. A first attempt… and so far, so good. When small leaves along the stem expanded into buds rose up and blooms, opening up its colourful petals, he deemed it satisfactory. Zinnias and dahlias were in full bloom, three or four dwarf cyclamens added to the bouquet in his hand. The light died down.

Pale brows knitted together and furrowed. “…What is this? Is this supposed to happen?” Toshiro slowly asked, a tinged of panic in his voice. Chirpy murmurs coming from below indulge the blond instead of the low undertone of the oak’s that usually answered him.

_“Oh my, you don’t know? How dreadful…” “Poor boy… He doesn’t know. “Why doesn’t he_ not  _know? It_ is _his.”_

They were rather unsubtle about their… brusque, sassy comments, in their little tattle. Still, not an answer he was looking for.

_“Hush now, little ones, hush. Do not rush this child.”_

The oak tree appeared to have notice Toshiro’s mild aggravation. He was suddenly self-conscious in the darkness as he harks back a fact: These telepathic aides could read emotions.

_“Years unheard and quiescent, it is a blessing he had not turn a blind eye on us yet. Bear in mind: Had he chose to relinquish our existence, his knowledge about us, we would not have the pleasure of having him in our grace at this juncture.”_

The murmurs quietened down, reduced to a hush. Toshiro was unsure if he should feel flattered or guilty hearing them talking about him. Although, he’s pretty certain being their topic of discussion was slightly… unnerving. Not even the sanest of individuals would take comfort in it if placed in his shoes.

_“Now then, dearest chil’… You wish to know?”_ broke Toshiro’s muse.  _“Close your eyes. Go on.”_ Toshiro raised an eyebrow, ready to question the point of such action. But nearing at his wits’ end, he did just that.  _“Good. It may be hard to grasp the concept, but I shall teach you. Be patient and heed this old timer.”_

Toshiro humour the oak tree.

_“Do you remember your first time? The time we welcomed you, as you had welcomed us? Do you remember our voices back then? So foreign yet felt so right at home? Relive it. Relive what you have felt, seen, smelt, heard, anything. Remember that feeling and remember it well.”_

He made an effort listening to every word. He pictured his young self. Bright, innocent, easily amazed, curious. The old man with his warmth… the warmth radiated in his eyes and smile real in that idyllic, picturesque depiction in his reflection. His tender voice, so clear. They were at peace. Flowers and life dances around them in that little garden the family’s little cathedral could retain. He could feel the smiles.

_“_   _Now… Delve deep. Search within yourself and tap into that source. Let it guide you, allow it to lead you. Hold on to it and hear, hear closely and open your mind’s eye. And you shall soon understand.”_

And then there was a flash of light blinding the already bright vista. He cringed as his head burst with thoughts not of his own. Tunes and tones he mostly understood and recognize, but it become deafening voices and words, once distant and vague, stronger and less afraid, singing along with them, had turned up into full volume. He couldn’t tune it out as much as he willed in time. It became bearable just after a few moments, allowing him room to recover.

By the time the pain receded into complete nothingness Toshiro slowly open his eyes. He half expected the previous light to blind him anew. Toshiro blinked. He found himself staring into the dark night instead. Was it all an illusion? A vision? Or had he doze off? A nudge on his wrist caused him to glance below.

_“See… See… What do you see?”_

“What-” Toshiro stopped himself. Sudden thoughts filled his head. “…Friends? No… absent friends.” Jumble of words and sentences played he did not quite comprehend practically threw itself at his face. It didn’t make sense. “One… no. Two different outlooks.” He scrunches up his temple at the last phrase. “…Distrust?”

There was a fit of giggles.

_“No. Not it, silly.” “He still hadn’t figured it out, has he?” “Should we tell him?”_

The bespectacled boy breathed out a vexed sigh. “I am glad to know you have found your entertainment in this. But  _please_ ,” Toshiro said exasperatedly, eloquently near beseeching, “I would appreciate it if you would save all that trouble and tell me.” He was done playing this… guessing game. It was too late at night to think, and he was worn out from mental exhaustion. It made him more prone to irritable tendencies – this, they made no waste.

_“My, my, what a grumpy boy.” “More like cantankerous.” “Shame on you.”_

Toshiro hadn’t bothered to hide his eye roll, for another giggle followed. When the foliage finally answered him seriously, they hummed as one chorus.

_“This has been fun, oh yes it has, but now it has come to an end._  
From nothing we are but vines, you had moulded us to become fine.  
For that you have our thanks, and for that we symbolize your sentiments.”

The bouquets of flowers entangle themselves and separate. He watched their spectacle as the colourful sway began to dance. He could barely keep his heavy-lidded eyes open. Zinnia buds brightly coloured littered on one twine was first before bold dahlias came next, waxen cyclamens distributed evenly.

_“Hear ye, hear ye, mortal child within our care  
Bask in our marvel, and listen to what we have to say in your regard.”_

_“Approached by many, shunned very much the same_  
‘Friends’ a concept so strange, yet you mange to find in some.  
Thoughts of absent friends thus we represent   
we represent thus absent friends you longed to see.”

_“We prided ourselves, as you have prided your dignity, a stubborn one at that too_  
but you are willing to cast it aside, proven for you had cared for us in the past as now too  
Deny it all you may, still our gratitude exceeds your care.  
Because, like it or not, we will always stand by your side.”

_“Least but not at least, the trouble in your heart we see._  
It is alarming, the hesitance that you lumber.  
Do not let it consume, do not let it in.  
Thus we represent diffidence, so that you shall constantly be reminded.”

_“Emerge up and be bold, and yourself shall never be doubted._  
Should everything go against you, remember; just remember to believe in You.”  
So sleep, now, sleep… Our dearest child, sleep.  
You deserve the needed rest for you soon will gain restless sleep.”

_“Be wary on what you tread, we could only give so little.  
When a new day offers itself to you, crossroads will appear.  
Tell us; which path will you choose?”_

When it finally ended, all came to a standstill. No hymns, no voices, no movement – the magic was gone as though nothing had ever happened. Stillness envelops the garden.

_“…Hurry up and choose…”_

In the distance, a snoozing teenager could be seen sitting under the old oak tree. His slim chest rise and fall evenly, a faint breathing so soft it could not be heard. Anyone would have missed him if it were not for the white contrast of his attire. Why the blond was sleeping in the open, no one will ever know. The freezing night could very much kill a person. Oddly, he seemed profoundly comfortable the least.

But when the crack of dawn comes, and guards and bishops and nuns find him here, wonder what he will say?

_“…Tarry not…”_

**Barsburg Church, 10:22 PM**

Castor didn’t break so much of a sweat ensnaring this child of an intruder before him with his strings. Provoking him with his dolls made his job quite easy. He neared his trapped victim with purpose. Calculating eyes ogled the humanoid of a young boy. Another with half a soul, he mused, this one.

“I’m sorry, but I have some business with the person on the other side of your soul.”

Taking off his glove revealed a mark of a peculiar scythe, beginning at the centre the blade curves counter-clockwise, blazed red against his tanned skin. Castor raised his naked hand and directed it at the boy’s chest. He forcibly reaches for his core, advising the child warsfeil to stop struggling as his hand went through. It would not do any of them good if the boy is hurt. The bishop was betting on it though – it will still be in his favour just the same. And his ghost strings went to work, searching for the link connecting the other end.

An allowed smile, pleased, was plastered onto Castor’s face when he found it. “So we meet at long last,” he said.

Silence was met before monotone rang in his ears. A male’s voice definitely. It sounded infuriated despite its cool timbre.

_“…Again, you’re getting in the way. **Fest.** ”_

Castor scoffed in dry amusement. He could almost picture the man behind the voice. So he knew who he is, did he? He must be the one calling all the shots.

“I won’t hand over that child,” Castor dared.

_“Oh, really?”_ came the relative smug reply. _“I wonder. A conclusion still hasn’t been reached.”_

He narrowed his eyes at this. Someone sure is confident. “I’m glad I caught this kid after all,” he said evenly. The bishop gave an experimental squeeze as he probed inside. The kid drew a single line of blood trickling past his lips and down his chin. “Just as I suspected…” Castor’s smile grew at the visible flinch experienced on the other side. An advantage he could exploit. “If I seize this child, it’s the same as seizing your soul.”

“Please let go of my soul, Ayanami-sama! At this rate, even you-”

“If,” he continued his (half torture/half interrogation) session, ignoring the uncooperative display at present, “half of his soul is in your possession, until you release it, you share a life. Isn’t that right?” His wring tightens the more the other resisted.

“But wouldn’t it be a problem if the damage your servant received reached you through the link? I wonder. Can you really control all of a soul and subjugate that human? There were formerly two owners of that power. Or is it that right now you can’t control half? …I’ll hear you out,” was the proposal. “Which is it?”

_“A foolish question, Fest.”_

An inquiring eyebrow was raised but no comment was being made. Instead, “Both are traitors who rebelled against God,” was said. He needed answers, but it proves his little ministrations gave no leeway. And then, in that instant, there was a change so palpable in the air it alerted Castor. The smirk the boy was sporting looks unsettling.

“God doesn’t exist in this world,” heatedly he answered. “All that exists are foolish humans.”

Castor promptly whipped out his threads at his defiance, further holding him down. Whoever the person on the other side is, he managed to bind the man through the breach. But it seems that he wasn’t dealing with any ordinary human. Because with ease and precision, he snaps his barbed ghost strings like a twig allowing the boy to pull his hand out of his chest. It caught Castor off guard.

Before he realized it, a Wars was fired at him and detonates. Castor couldn’t brace himself in time as it sends them both hurtling in opposite directions. He anticipated the cell wall on his impact. Instead he felt something soft cushioned the blow.

“Castor!” he heard Labrador’s voice.

He disregarded Labrador for a moment, having caught sight of a new player making his appearance as the child warsfeil’s lone backup. It appears he managed to escape Labrador seeing that he’s here. Eyes were trained on their fading figures, unable to do anything to stop them but allow the pair to take advantage on the situation, before he could afford of letting down his guard.

When the coast is clear he finally glanced up, acknowledging Labrador. He saw the troubled expression marring the other man’s face. “You saved me, Labrador.” Castor offered him a smile, to which Labrador respond with a sigh of relief. He averted his gaze. “…But they escaped,” he said guiltily at the end.

It was a shame he couldn’t get a lot out the intruder. If only he could effectively force him to divulge more, at least a clue on who they are or what they are intending to do. Oh, but the child did let one thing slip: A name. It’s as good as nothing, it’s more than enough. It’s a start.

“I look forward to being able to meet you again,  _‘Ayanami-sama’._ ”

**???**

As sudden as an unknown reaction was confirmed, the noise that was triggered from before had died down just as quick. Assumed there might be a malfunction in the system or possibly some sort of interference taking place which had disrupted their signal. Of course, Ayanami knew better the real cause of it. Either way the matter was solved and easily dismissed.

The single line of red contrasting the tone of his pale skin has almost dried up. Calmly he damped his lower lip with his tongue, tasting a coppery tang on his palate, and used the thumb of his glove to clean the rest of it off. He admitted there was a slight miscalculation on his part. As long as those ghosts stayed Teito Klein’s his side, they will make certain the thwart of his plans. But never would he allow them until he finally achieve his goal.

Ayanami was alone in his throne when he heard someone climbing one of the two ladders set at each side. He had not bothered glancing up, knowing full well who it is.

“Aaaya-tan~” called out a sing-sang voice.

Hyuuga.

The black haired man, waving a lollipop in one hand, made his way towards his seated leader with lazy strides. Leisurely he stood by his throne while stuffing his mouth with said sweet confectionery. “Who were you talking with?” he asked teasingly before pulling it out. “A naughty child?”

The major bent down at his shoulder level, invading the chief’s personal space without worrying an impending slap just waiting to land on his face.

For once, none of that happened. Hyuuga’s antic was tolerated by the silver haired man. He confirmed his guess by simply saying, “That’s right.”

“Ooh… You’re in a good mood today, Aya-tan. Did something happen?”

Hyuuga gave grin as he licked his candy like an innocent five-year old. Ayanami just stared… and hit the major, leaving him on the ground groaning.

“Start the preparations, Hyuuga. Or I’ll confiscate your treats if you don’t.”


	12. Out of Obligation

**Chapter 12**

* * *

 

** ** **Barsburg Church, 7 th District, 8th March, 8:58 AM** ** **

 

That morning, the church bell rang.

That morning, the bells telling of the death of Assistant Archbishop Bastien echoed.

Beloved by many people, deprived of the kindest and gentlest of a mentor, the world seemed dull without the figure of such a man. It was a grave loss to them, both felt by the church and its members. Palpable in the mood exuded in the grieving air. Nevertheless, bright morning light placated the doleful parting of a once, highly regarded man. A positive impression – the first for those who knew him not, and the foremost last he left for those attending the passing bishop’s funeral – in memory of this humble servant of God.

The assistant archbishop’s death came to a shock to almost everyone within the church’s community; of whom who respected him, of whom who was close to him. The devastating of it all however was the truth behind the good man’s death, the truth that has yet to be accepted.

_The truth that that man used Warsfeil._

And with the offence he did the unthinkable, breaking taboo, pursuing the forbidden arts: He took the lives of people before it was due. He smeared his hands and killed the criminals without remorse, using the souls of their untimely death to do his bidding.

Why did Bastien-sama do something like this? He was the least expected person to be considered warsfeil. It did not even cross anybody’s mind to doubt him. Had his sense of justice been too strong? Had he been too weak to resist the temptation? It is one thing if some ruffian were warsfeil. But Bastien-sama… Bastien-sama was more than _some ruffian_.

Still, the question remains unanswered. The real truth will be buried down with him, only to be replaced with some form of twisted conviction to satisfy their denial; in order to retain the beloved bishop’s good image.

Not necessary a bad thing, all things considered.

But with his presence gone, without Bastien’s power, the intruder warsfeils that had worm their way into their ranks cannot remain in the church – this, the knowledge the three bishops essentially shared amid their selves are aware of. The threat, in spite of every precautions done, every measures taken; everything, has not been cleared yet.

Their main concern is Teito. The boy pursued by the military, the Eye of Mikhail’s important vessel.

If someone were to come into contact with wars, it would not be a surprise for that person to become infected. And Teito, making direct contact with such exposure, was vulnerable to this corruption.

Castor had been planning of baptizing the teenage brunet, unconscious at the time, from the things of darkness when they first brought him to the church. It was part of their duty to watch over the human souls before it return to the Chief of Heaven purified, innocent like a newborn infant. But as Labrador testified for them it was too late for him.

That child had killed too much, pertaining to his status as a former sklave. How the honest green-eyed brunet remains unaffected is anyone’s guess. It was just a matter of time, and only time can tell…

Nearly getting their identities revealed by innocent, curious nuns – they shouldn’t have figured it out. Heck, no one else should – Frau, Castor and Labrador made their hasty escape. A necessary retreat. The misdirection, one that involves exposing dirty magazines, courtesy of Frau’s ludicrous idea of an offering, should more or less dissuade the three females’ suspicions from getting any ideas for the time being.

“Now, Frau,” Castor said warningly once they reach Room 1075; Frau’s room. “Be careful what you say to him. Teito-kun is still recovering.”

A snort was heard from Frau. “Yeah, yeah,” the taller man waved it off. He pushed open the door and let themselves in. “Hey, damn brat!” Frau called out in greeting, expecting to find a sleeping brunet sound asleep in his bed. The usual smug smile lit his face seeing Hakuren keeping an awoken Teito company. “I see you’re finally up.”

“Ah.” Hakuren, rising from his chair at the trio’s arrival, offers as a courtesy, “I’ll go get some water.”

Exchanging nods of acknowledgements between bishops and acolyte, the long haired blond left the room. Castor and Labrador was going to place the first aid box and a vase of flowers they brought onto the desk when Frau was punched in the face. It was sudden, Frau falling to the floor unceremoniously with Teito on top. They managed to get out of the way and salvaged the items.

Judging by the grunt of pain Frau must have had upset Teito greatly to deserve retribution from the surging volatile emotions of a prime adolescent.

Whatever has said, it was enough to make him drew blood.

“ _‘Hurry and wake up?!’ ‘It’s alright if I kill you?!’_ You don’t know anything!” was all but screamed. Teito grabbed a fistful of black fabric only to seize a golden strip and pull it taut, slightly lifting the broader chest forward. If he was expecting Frau to counter back, Teito did not let him.

Frau was too stunned to say anything though. They had been in this situation once before, only now he’s the one being pinned down. He was not one to be the dismissive party. But he caught the hurtful look in the other’s eyes despite the glare. One thing he learned about damn brats, aside from embarrassments and irritation at the playful teasing, is to keep his mouth shut and listen.

Tears practically threatening to pool underneath, Teito continued. “Who was it who told me to live?! You’re selfish too! Aren’t you running from the pain of your own loss?!” he cried breathlessly.

Salty secreted liquid hurt his eyes, yet he forced himself not to let one single drop fall. He accepts the fact that the Eye of Mikhail resides within him. However, in spite of it, he refuses to accept the reality what the Eye had nearly made him do. But hearing Frau deeming it was perfectly fine to be killed by him, seconds before retreating backwards to his subconscious… _What in the world is he saying?!_

“If you die… If you die…!” Teito hitched, his throat burning like sandpaper. “Go die by your own hands!”

Nothing was said afterwards. Frau inwardly sighed, placing a hand on his face resignedly, when Teito finally calm down a bit. “You misunderstood, damn brat. I wasn’t thinking of following Bastien-sama.” Muttering “That hurt, you bastard,” under his breath Frau pulled his upper body up to level his gaze with Teito’s. “It’s just that I like your soul,” he explained as if it was that obvious.

Teito was taken aback at that, a faint blush warming his cheeks. At a loss of words he sat back on the toned muscles below him. Whether Frau was aware of it or not, he chose not to comment on it.

“If your soul wanted, I thought it’d be alright to be killed if it were you. But if that’s a burden, it doesn’t matter if you throw it away, alright?”

Teito bit his lips. He nearly pouted, but he did not allow himself to do that. Bellowing viciously at Frau’s ear the teenager dashed off, leaving a biting Mikage injuring Frau further. He deserves that, Mikage decided for him. “I don’t like you at all!” was all but blurted out as Teito left.

“Well,” Frau said, having recovered rather quickly, sat up. “I’m still picture-perfect even after getting dumped.” Mikage was earnestly biting his hand off, though Frau did not seem to mind with the pretentious air of supercilious confidence he flaunted.

Labrador squatted down near him. “You’re bleeding,” the petite bishop blandly pointed out. Half chastisement was in his tone. “It’s because he hates that you skipped an explanation and told him the conclusion.”

“ _You…_ ” Frau paled at the new voice. “Just what _exactly_ did you say to Teito-kun?!”

The menacing air made tangible by Castor seemed to bounce off in the room. Frau did not need to turn around to see it; he could feel it ablaze. Castor’s voice was equally laced with blatant venom. The bespectacled man before him was the epitome of fury, incurring his wrath brought unimaginable havoc and suffering. And he was made the scapegoat of his own undoing.

“What did I tell you about minding your words?” Castor seethed with a piercing glare and an accusing look burning behind his eyes at Frau. “What you said just now was the very example of it... This isn’t the time to tell him that!”

Frau raised both hands up in defence. Their faces were dangerously close. Had a bad feeling the other wanted to tear him apart and wipe him from the ends of the world. He backed away just a tad distance from the glowering russet. “I know! I know!” Frau said as a means to appease. He looked away, blaming it all on the Eye of Mikhail. How dare that damned bastard disappear when it’s convenient…

Suddenly he regretted forgetting the demon that has yet to be sated within the vicinity.

Castor stomped Frau right in the head, his foot sole grinding the delinquent bishop’s face to the floor. In the same manner as one would squish a pesky bug to a pulp.

“Oho… You think you don’t have to listen to me? Really? So that’s how you’re going to be?”

As Frau gurgled in between incoherent pleas of pain and mercy from his punisher, Labrador stayed as he was. He did nothing but smiled at the act of violence. Mikage sat on one shoulder, his head tilted slightly as both the pretty man and young Fyulong pup watched on.

**Barsburg Church, 9:03 AM**

Storming off from Frau’s room Teito slowed down to a walk. He could not believe himself what he had blurted out just now. In front of Frau. In front of everybody. It was a pretty reckless thing to do. He regretted it every step of the way as he attempted to clear his head, which did nothing but.

Teito felt strangely vulnerable at that moment, and feeling vulnerability is neither an emotion nor an experience he was accustomed to. How could he lose his cool like that? He was better than that; better at keeping his emotions in check, better at suppressing them all the same.

So, what changed? Why now?  Why does it always happen when he’s with Frau? Why does everything got to do with that damn, perverted bishop every single time?

God must have really hated him. Even so he felt like he wanted to protect him, wanted to protect the important things around him, at the same time. Hell. He blew his chance.

_‘I…’_ Teito morosely thought, riddled with a sudden sense of overwhelming guilt. _‘I didn’t mean to say that.’_

Yes it was stupid of him, careless even. But the more he thought of his misdeed, the more negativity shrouded him. He could not help himself. Because he… Because he…

_‘I just don’t want anyone else to die anymore.’_

Deep in thinking Teito was pulled back into the depths of depression, reeling back into the flashes of unpleasant memories. He thought about Mikage. He thought about Bastien. These two people whom he knew and cared in this lifetime died because of him.

He thought about Hakuren. The many instances he had brought jeopardy to the blond, the constant attempt at the cost of his dear life. He should have avoided him, left him. Should have cut ties with him – not dragging him deep into this twisted mess. Wouldn’t that be simpler?

And then he thought about Toshiro.

The thought all the more added to the baggage of guilt he carried. It reminded him of the encounter he had with that arrogant blond’s so called twin.

The stranger Teito met at the refectory yesterday night was a surprise. Claiming himself to be Toshiro’s brother, Teito was naturally suspicious at first. Why confront them? Why did he tell them this? Better yet, how did he know he’s a friend? He knew not Toshiro even has a brother. If he did, Teito had not expected the latter’s sibling, or family for that matter, to have sided the church.

While Mikage on the other hand, though reacted strongly at the new face of a fellow examinee – his tail had been wagging excitedly in tandem with the rapid flutters of his wings – his small companion appeared to have accepted him. Hakuren on one hand made no comment and listens instead.

So they were twins…

Teito noted the similarities here and there, but they did not look identical to each other. One could see the small differences in eye colour, posture and facial structures. The younger, surprisingly Toshiro, sibling’s facial expressions were formal and cool. As reflected in the way he carries himself independently. The older brother was more animated and optimistic, slightly clumsy and genial in character. He had a feeling the younger brother is the responsible one in their brotherhood.

…Or maybe it’s because of the glasses.

Toshiro’s lookalike explained himself straight without beating around the bush. _“My dear brother,”_ the blond stranger had begun, Teito being in his centre of attention while addressing Hakuren as well. _“He’s been keeping a close eye on you.”_

_“Toshiro is here… at the church?”_ he had replied in astonishment. Teito had mixed feelings when he processed that information; touched that his friend was looking out for him, yet troubled for his reason of being here.

Had Toshiro come for him? But for what, exactly – is he following the military’s command, or is it pure coincidence? From his brother’s description, he seemed to be partaking on the examination. Can it be certain it isn’t a ruse, a show?

What if Ayanami captured his soul? Will an innocent life be claim and destroy then, before that person could take on the promising future ahead of him? Similar to what he did to Mikage? Would he lose yet another person to that dastardly bastard?

If that were to happen, if he could not prevent it, if that were true…Teito would break. For sure he would break.

_“Are you his friend?”_ was the question that caught him off guard.

Teito honestly did not know how to answer that. He hadn’t thought much of it. _Because he wanted to move on, wanted to leave the attachments, anything connecting to the military, behind in order to pursue atonement._ Their friendship had oh so ended on the day that incident, his escape, come to pass. It is selfish of him, calling Toshiro a friend. But is he worthy enough to be his friend? Does Toshiro even consider them, the three of them, friends?

The brooding teenager hung his head low, right hand resting over where his heart should be. Somehow it felt like it was being squeezed tightly… the heart he so believes is not pure. It brought immense pain, pain he had no idea could torture him so much. He clenches the fabric upon it hoping to lessen the pain. It did not. It was consuming him whole, slowly and utterly.

Unpleasant thoughts plague his mind. He knew it wasn’t the truth, he knew the real truth: He knew they were friends. Always will, Mikage taught him that. Yet some force was pushing him to deny it. He was in between despair and dejection, easily eating these lies whatever was feeding him in the dark. He did not know what caused it, did not know why this is dampening his spirits. But he felt sad. He felt totally, incredibly… _sad_.

“…Teito? What’s wrong?”

He hadn’t heard the concern, hadn’t realized the approaching footsteps cut short. He felt numb all over. Couldn’t think anymore, couldn’t care the noise that seemed to drown his surroundings. All he could see was darkness; all that was left was the murky darkness. And he surrenders to that darkness with the enthusiasm of a dead man.

Hakuren was bringing a jug full of water and an empty glass made of clear crystal on a silver platter when he saw his partner ahead at the intersection. The brunet was slowly, languidly, treading the hall which was thought to be marginal disorientation before he suddenly stopped to a halt. Confusion was naturally the common of all reactions. But Teito did not answer him. His green eyes the shade of brilliant emeralds was dulled and foggy. Its beauty degraded, lifeless.

That was when Hakuren knew something amiss.

With a startling start, ominous shadows emerging from its hiding began to drape Teito in black. Tendril-like protrusions, claws as sharp as fangs, around him projected from his right hand become wild and volatile in a matter of seconds. On instant, ignoring the mess he would soon create, Hakuren dropped the tray.

Fragile glass broke into smaller shard fragments upon impact, the cool sparkling water spills from its storage and puddles the smooth surface floor. The shrill sound that could be heard at close proximity was deaf upon Hakuren however as adrenaline rushes up and magnify his senses. He became alert. He became aware of Teito.

Body instinctively lunged forward Hakuren cried his comrade’s name. There was no time, the situation dread. He had to act fast. But before he could touch him, before he could dove for him in time, a ball of ringlets of zaiphon was flung at the blond. He had not seen it coming.

Barely bracing himself in time Hakuren willed his offensive turned defensive form to draw back, fortunate enough to evade the blast as the ground bears the brunt of the attack. It widened his distance from Teito. Shielding his eyes with his sleeve from the resulting smoke, Hakuren searched his assailant through the thin cover.

Then, at that fraction of a moment, he sensed a looming presence behind him. Without warning he felt an acute pain, sharp, behind his neck. Nerves bundled, the next nothing. Turned to some sort of jelly-like state, Hakuren found himself unable to move a muscle. He fell. Rendered useless and numb; hitting the ground with a painless, dull, thump. Hakuren watched helplessly as the darkness – the wars – consumes Teito.

However, before the ball of black sludge entirely scoops in he caught a glimpse of pale blond and white joining Teito. White the colour he recognized to be an acolyte’s attire. He couldn’t see a face, couldn’t recognize the person who forced him to retire. But he saw a glint. A flash of a gleam what a simple pair of spectacles might cause when reflected by light.

Faintly aware of quick feet rapidly approaching behind him, Hakuren lost his consciousness.

**???**

It was inevitable, he knew. Yet he wished it would not have come to this. The situation at hand did not allow it. Unfortunately. He had to go.

Back at the realm of darkness it would seem, even an ordinary person could sense the threat and terror present in this seemingly confined yet spacious place. Toshiro could see, physically see, the wars are riled up the moment the sinister mass of a globe shut the lights out completely. A stark darkness, he repeated his previous muse, without the liberating warmth in this cold, cold domain.

He would have wander lost in the dark if not for the reminder of the heat from the thin body he kept near in his care.

Toshiro glanced down at a transfixed Teito. The brunet’s lustre has dimmed, tainted with trite and insipid entity as ebony as night curls his form. Both in mind and body. He had been informed what consequences Wars might have an effect on humans. To witness one so close affected by it in this condition, he could not help but feel mortified at his detachment.

He let it happen.

_He_ let it happen, knowing that _he_ could have done something to prevent it.

A sense of loss wrung the imposter applicant’s chest. A twinge of ache he felt impeded his ability to properly circular his breathing. It made him light headed. Little exchange of oxygen and accumulating carbon dioxide in his system did things to his sanity.

Unblinking eyes, lifeless in its clarity, stared at all the world and nothing at all. Toshiro couldn’t tear himself away from the vacant stare focusing in on him. Its gaze as though blaming, as though judging, whether they mean to or not. His mind nearly convinced him Teito was dead.

The touch of lukewarm skin against steady hands, the slow heave of Teito’s chest, and the rational part of him denies Toshiro of the blind assumption; of the illusory perception muddling his temperament. He had to remain cool, sanguine. It was not a guarantee the Wars would ignore the opportunity to mark and claim him soul despite their master’s command.

Once one develops a taste for the forbidden fruit, it would be hard to resist sampling it again.

Toshiro did not know much about the late Bastien-sama but he understood the woe felt by one who lost a person he or she knew and loved. Regretfully the esteemed bishop was Warsfeil. It did not look good for the man in the general public. People were too trusting, easily blinded, to realize until it was too late.

When word got out regarding two applicants had rushed to his room, no doubt Teito and his partner were the ones who confronted the assistant archbishop. It would not be a surprise for both of them were infected.

So when Toshiro was already in position of apprehending Teito – he waited for the signs – in that hallway, he had not anticipated the other. Reading the obvious bond of camaraderie between them Toshiro had to neutralize him before things started to get… problematic, for both parties. Owning his share of knowledge concerning the human anatomy, Toshiro hoped he had not caused permanent damage to the long haired nerves once he awoke.

Unsure whether continuing on touching Teito directly without a ward is safe Toshiro laid the brunet down gently, kneeling. “…Teito,” he ventured on despite the expected lack of response. Teito would not hear him. His voice must have sound distant, Toshiro supposed, in his current state. Still, he tried. “I am afraid I might do something I would regret. I do not ask you to forgive me, but I ask of you to please understand.”

Coiled vines hidden in sleeves for emergencies, the self-taught _Kind der Natur_ called the tendrils to come forth and unfurl to their length of origin. With the flick of a wrist the pale blond summoned his zaiphon. Bold words were manipulated with practiced ease and precision, nudging the evergreen encouragingly and entangling them against one another.

Lone humble carnation with its large snowy white petals blooms rich in the centre of attention. Paired with it side by side were a couple of mellow bearded crepis and charming acacias, their vivid shade of luminescent yellow almost commending the purity of the modest flower. Adding a touch to the small collection was leafy hederas rounding the array, delicate and pale in contrast against the shrubs but therein lies a significant purpose speaking for itself.

“Please, understand.”

Toshiro tucked the assortment under the folds of Teito’s robes in time as darkness shows its impending rupture. The real world was soon revealed to them. They were teleported outside it seems, the ever existing light beaming much needed warmth – the sky as roof, the roof as elevated ground beneath their feet. The unnatural squall of air caused by an operating aircraft ruffled the mane of his hair.

“I see you’re here,” came a cheery greeting of some sorts from Kuroyuri. It didn’t take long for the subtlety of it to be ruined. “Took you long enough!”

Toshiro didn’t answer straight away. He made himself stood up with the additional weight of Teito, his arm slung over his shoulder as support. “I apologize,” Toshiro muttered audibly in response.

Narrow teals widened at the novel oddity before him. With thorny stems much similar to deadly roses, black butterfly-shaped petals latched itself upon Haruse’s person. Its edges glow a vibrant pink as they coiled around him, as though the plants were warning others to keep their distance away. Nurtured instincts told him it was more than just a shielding agent.

“Haruse-san, those flowers…”

Ever the kind person Haruse gave the young cadet officer a docile smile. “It’s nothing. I’ve underestimated the enemy, is all. This is just a simple reminder of my carelessness.” He neared Toshiro, ignoring the culpable glance at his back burning like sin as he motion the blond to hand over Teito to him.

The strange flowers twitch upon closer inspection, his surprise masked by remaining neutral as Toshiro did as told without demur. He could easily tell that Haruse avoided elaborating. While Kuroyuri was strangely quiet for once, the child of high rank seemed to be distant. He hadn’t missed the look on his face at the mention of the flowers. It was not his place to pry, Toshiro knew, but the muffled whispers he was unable to distinguish is a valid cause for concern.

Following them from behind to their means of transportation Toshiro voiced his freedom of speech. “Excuse me.” He paused, in turn acquiring the two warsfeils’ attention. “If I may be bold so as to ask: What happened back there, Haruse-san? It is clear that those flowers are not ordinary flowers. Why is that? Were you unable to–”

“Shut up,” was all but curtly snapped. If Kuroyuri hated his guts before, then he despises the blond’s very existence with every fibre of his being. He is unwanted here, read the _fucking_ situation. “Know your place, _Toshiro_.”

Toshiro inwardly flinch as his name was said with what could be equivalent to a dark growl.

“Don’t you dare stick your nose to where it doesn’t belong, don’t you dare question us. What would you know? Our world is different from yours.”

Haruse tried to voice his protest, wanting to assure his dear commander as many times as it takes to relieve him from feeling responsible… from blaming himself. But his words did not reach him, did not deter the other from professing his self-reproach. And lashing at the newcomer.

“Even if we told you, what could you do?” Mock was present in his tone. “You’re nobody. Only a meagre human. This is far from your power to do anything to those pesky things. They’re practically draining Haruse dry! If I can’t rid them of him, what makes you think you’ll make a difference?”

“Because I am human,” Toshiro replied evenly without missing a beat.

All eyes were fixed on the boy pretending to be the confident soldier he is not. His riposte came off as smooth as cutting through slivers of thin ice.

Four words. Those mere four words were enough to render Kuroyuri speechless and Haruse surprised. Incapable of understanding human emotions and thinking, piecing together the word into the equation of this solution is lost upon the two warsfeil. An unexpected comeback to an unintentional asked question.

It didn’t make sense.

“These flowers… they eat up dark powers, correct?” Toshiro approached the tall blue haired. “They weaken the Wars within Haruse-san.” He caressed the flowers with a touch of gentleness.

_“Stop,”_ came the terse warning before his fingers made contact, their whispers clear. _“Do not be involved in this fight, Kind. Beautiful Profe will be sad.”_

Still, it did not stop his advances. Black petals quiver at Toshiro’s touch, threatening to grow itself more. They screech. He did not falter.

“I understand that this person be purified,” Toshiro prompted, disregarding the cast looks aside. “I understand that you would not defy him.” The flowers had often mentioned of this Profe person in high regards. He was aware of his fellow communicant, amazed to learn there was another, but Toshiro did nothing to connect. He let the messages be relayed through the flowers. This is the first he would reciprocate the exchange. “But hear me and weaken.”

_“Why do you desire so? His wish is for you to leave. Return. For your sake. If not, then for your friend’s sake.”_

“I cannot simply do that, dearest. Surely that person would understand… Do not fret. Grant me this one wish, and I shall not impose on you to act upon this discomfort. With my word, I ask of you: _Weaken_.”

Bright blue strings were summoned manoeuvred around Haruse. Bold words of healing zaiphon ruptured into green light flecks that showered the parasitic plants, but never a speck touch the warsfeil. Their high-pitched screech was unpleasant indeed. Bearable, to an extent. Seemingly harms Haruse than Toshiro. Some petals, slowly but surely, began to shrink and shrivel before the process abruptly interrupted.

Hot white pain seared through Toshiro’s vulnerable side. The air was knocked right out of him taking a double over at the blow. “What the hell are you doing?!” he heard Kuroyuri practically roared, taking a glimpse of the pinket’s form stepping beside his Begleiter in an instant. Toshiro stumbled on all fours, failing to catch anything to hold on to as he was shoved afar.

“Kuroyuri-sama- The flowers… He –”

“Haruse, what’s wrong? Haruse!” Kuroyuri panicked. Haruse was slurring sentences cut short he didn’t quite understand. “What did he do? What did he do to you?”

He should have known… That brat shouldn’t be trusted! Watching him nearing Haruse, Kuroyuri admitted, he was curious to see what Toshiro was trying to do. The first red flag rose when those parasitic plants went astir. And then he was talking to them, calming them. That is his biggest mistake.

Toshiro cough dryly as he willed his body up. “Hurts…” he muttered, tenderly clutching his aching stomach.

Perhaps he should have warned them before he carried out the extraction. He seemed to have voiced his thought though when Kuroyuri snapped his head at him, ready to take him out. Fortunately Haruse managed to keep the child at bay in time. Toshiro didn’t think he would have stood a chance surviving another blow.

“I apologize for my actions. I was trying to reduce their numbers,” Toshiro explained with difficulty, wheezing slightly after each word was said. “Haruse-san’s strength should return in full.”

His eye for a second did not leave Toshiro’s own. Kuroyuri wasn’t a fool to believe him blind. “Is that true, Haruse?”

“ _However_ ,” Toshiro quickly added. Prodding the child warsfeil seemed appealing at the moment... “The procedure was disrupted before it could properly finish. I can only do so little to alleviate the affects for a short period of time. Unless its owner revokes this virus, I am afraid there is nothing more I could do.”

He did not wait whatever their reactions, letting himself blend into the background and board the aircraft. Much as he was in pain, Toshiro needed to shed his clothing into appropriate attire. His uniform felt rigid than he remembered though. The silence was kept short however as it was broken by Haruse.

 “…Why are you helping us?”

Toshiro made himself look. “Out of obligation,” he simply said with a neutral expression, the corner of his eye sneaking a look past his friend before returning to his sleek, silk uniform. “And I need to gain your trust” was left unsaid.

**Somewhere up in the sky, 9:20 AM**

The first thing Hakuren notice when he woke was the continuous gust of air brushing past him. His neck felt stiff, his body heavy. It was as though he had been sleeping forever. Remembering what had forced him to fall into oblivion, his eyes shot open. _Teito._ His mind screamed Teito. Hakuren jolted and squirmed, crying out for his friend until the remnants of his stunted adrenaline ran out.

That is until a familiar voice told him to calm down.

“Bishop Frau…?” Hakuren blinked away his stupor. He immediately clung to the older man’s waist like dear life depended on it when he realized he was not at the church, but in fact on a flying hawkzile great distance above ground. Demanding how the hell he got here wasn’t ideal at the moment. Instead Hakuren asked, “What happened? Where’s Teito?!”

Frau focused his attention steering the hawkzile. “‘Dunno,” he said, a bit frustrated. He didn’t bother to look over his shoulder. “You tell me. I only found you out cold on the floor.”

“I… I was on my way to your room,” Hakuren jogged his memories, “bringing water as promised when I saw Teito. He was standing there at the hallway alone, unresponsive. As if- as if he was in a trance. That was when the Wars out of nowhere started to surround Teito. I tried to make for him… but someone knocked me unconscious.”

“Huh. It’s probably one of those military dogs,” Frau supplied. “Sure are persistent. Don’t know when to quit those bastards.”

Frowning, Hakuren shook his head. “No, it wasn’t. It was an applicant.” It is Frau’s turn to frown at that. “He’s familiar, I’ve met him before. I think he’s a friend of Teito’s. But I don’t understand why he’d –”

“Wait. The brat’s got a friend?” Frau echoed. He recalled Labrador telling them someone Teito knew from the military is at the church, looking for Teito. Maybe, just maybe, he should have listened. “ _Great_ ,” he sighed exasperatedly. “S’pose we should pay him a visit then.” Frau looked over his shoulder. “Hold on tight, Hakuren. We’re coming for the damn brat.”

And Frau stepped on the accelerator. The exhausts fired bright luminal blue.

They hit the skies. Frau figured they might catch up with Teito’s kidnappers. Even for warsfeil they needed aircrafts and hawkzile, he put his money on the former, to get around the districts and fly. At high speed, the current felt like pressure was practically building down on their skin. The oxygenated air proves too much, Frau admitted, that it was harder to breathe.

It was worth it though when a single aircraft is soon seen leisurely soaring through the sky. They couldn’t see much its passengers, but the black of their clothing greatly signifies that they are military. That was enough for the both of them. They close in the distance and went for the kill.

Hakuren threw his zaiphon directing it at the engines. He still felt sore all over, his joints loose – his body basically wanted to shut down and sleep and rest – but his aim hit the target. The group of warsfeil had not expected retaliation it seems.

Two figures were thrown overboard; one of Teito helplessly tumbling, and the other of – assumed to be – warsfeil was plunging head first for the unconscious brunet. Following behind was a large claw made entirely of wars extending after them.

Before either two caught Teito, Frau propelled the hawkzile downwards on the double. He left Hakuren in charge with the offensive. “Stay away from Teito, you!” Frau heard him warn the other blond. The cadet however made no attempt to evade his thrown zaiphon – ain’t the lad confident? – only using his weight and gravity to his advantage as he zooms in like a human bullet.

He was fast, but not fast enough.

The hawkzile veered off in the nick of time before anyone on board made contact with the water below. With no splashes heard behind them, it was unknown what happened to the blond officer. But that doesn’t mean they were safe just yet. Military forces on hawkziles scattered like annoying flies were waiting for them. Frau and co passed the imperial security force, choosing to ignore their warnings of halting.

‘Cause let’s face it: Who would want to? The law enforcers gave chase, of course.

Frau cursed under his breath. They headed into the clouds and use their copious nature as cover. When the lot finally lose their tails, Frau slowed the hawkzile down. He fished a vial of holy water from his robes with his free arm. The other occupied on the wheel, he yanks the cork open with his bare teeth.

“Bishop Frau,” Hakuren voiced his concern, “how’s Teito?”

The bishop did not answer him. And Hakuren did not push. “I hope this works,” Frau said to the bottle before turning to the brunet in his arms. “Wake up, Teito!”

Generous amount of holy water was poured over Teito’s face until the last drop. There was a sizzling sound, rather unsettling. No evident of skins being burned there though. It took less than seconds for the dark markings to effectively disappear. Teito gasp for air coughing out invisible excessive water as life returns to his eyes. Relieve was tugging at both blonds, but it was too early to celebrate.

“Listen, Teito! Wars have entered the Eye of Mikhail,” Frau broke the news. “Take out the Eye so I can break it!!”

Teito looked up at the concerned faces of his saviours, Frau being the focus of his attention. He didn’t know what to say. Teito understood very well what Frau was demanding, begging, out of him… but the Eye of Mikhail is a part of him. Even if he tried, Teito was not sure whether he could take the Eye out or not. He felt weak, he felt drained. And Mikhail took over, although partially.

**“That’s futile.”** Firm blood red eyes of the archangel, replacing Teito’s weak jade green hues, met deep blue pairs. **“No one, whoever he may be, can destroy me. If you try, I will respond as though you were an enemy.”**

Frau tsks. “Look, they’re already headed this way! So stop being difficult.”

Up ahead the dense clouds began to thin out the further they went in. And eventually, at the end of this vanishing trail, a fleet of identical aircrafts reveals itself. Dragons donning pale grey armour meant for war…  It appears that the army is looking for a fight.

**Somewhere up in the sky, 9:47 AM**

Toshiro did not know what made him do it. He did not believe instincts influenced him nor did the situation calls for him to act in accordance. Part of him did it because two Black Hawks were watching him; because doing nothing would not good look on him. It made him useless. Part of him did it because the fact being that Teito is his friend – one of two persons he could call them as such – was not lost on him.

Either way, Toshiro knew what he was doing.

He was prepared to dive into the merciless cold depth of a river below when he jumped out off the aircraft for Teito. His chance of surviving the plummet is far from pleasant, the minimum harm he would probably sustain as a resultant is water entering his lungs; might eventually lead to pulmonary edema from likely potent hypoxia though. But he was prepared still. What he had not prepared himself was the unexpected.

For Commander Kuroyuri to have rescued him, the act is surely out of character. Toshiro was more inclined to believe it was unintended, a spur of the moment kind of thing. The wars were meant to capture and secure Teito – he could see the disappointment and frustration on the pink lad when he caught Toshiro instead. An unreadable expression flash onto his features, relaxed he absent-mindedly thought, for a second though. Their relationship sour as it already is, the blond chose to disregard it.

Toshiro watched from afar his brunet friend and his saviours from his seat. With the earlier aircraft they boarded smashed to smithereens the three of them got separated, it left Toshiro with the child warsfeil riding on another airship. It seems that the hawkzile they rode was slashed into two. By who, the person was too far away for the bespectacled blond to see.

The tall man clad in black hijacked one of the few military’s hawkziles, while the other was apparently rescued by their ally. Toshiro searched for Teito as his zaiphon soothe his pain. It took him moments to recover before he could eventually breathe normally. Hearing a subtle smack of feet onto metal, Toshiro looked over his shoulder.

Wide eyed teals equally met rounded crimsons.

There was Teito, _Teito_ , crouched on one knee. Although his eyes were not the familiar hues he was accustomed to. The red was valiant, enraged, fuelled by crazed-hatred. But upon recognition, its glare drastically changed. The brunet was utterly shocked, disbelief marring his face.

Toshiro revert back to wearing his mask. It proves to be too difficult for him however to maintain it when his name escaped his friend’s lips. There was no relief, only fear colouring his voice. No one could blame him. He looked into those pools of red, pleading, wanting answers from him. To tell him this is all but real – the first signs of denial. Toshiro said nothing.

“You’re not getting away this time,” broke their stare off, reminding them that they are not alone.

A black sludge ball the manifestation of wars was summoned by the warsfeil. Toshiro restrained himself from leaping into the fight and stop Kuroyuri. Before the pink head had a chance to attack, black protrusions from Teito’s right hand retaliate. It knocked Kuroyuri off of his feet and threw him overboard. Teito was rather guilty about it. Living at the church must have ‘softened’ him for that was his greatest mistake.

Upon distraction, Toshiro raised his zaiphon. He lunges forward at the opening. If he concentrates his zaiphon on his hand and jabs it at Teito’s certain focal point, he might be able to temporarily paralyse him. His intention was to bring back Teito in one piece and avoid conflict between them. Maybe a chance to explain himself. But Teito intercept his attack.

Toshiro froze at Teito’s shout of “Stop!” The same protrusions that had attacked Kuroyuri earlier entrapped him, sharp points aiming for his neck. The distance was alarmingly close. Too close for comfort. One false move, just one false move, and instant death. Instincts kicked in and he comply the order.

“We don’t have to do this.”

And he saw it: The hesitance in his eyes, the quiver of his lips and the pain in his voice. Teito was not afraid of him. Teito was afraid _for_ him. Of what or why, Toshiro did not know. Suddenly a length of black lasso of some sort acts as a noose around Teito’s neck. The protrusions receded at the tug, Teito staggering at the tightness in the process as he struggled not to choke on limited air.  

Toshiro trail along the other end, and saw Haruse. The verbal exchange between Haruse and Teito was tuned out in favour of worrying the danger the blue haired warsfeil is facing.

Haruse’s condition has worsened, far dire than what the situation intend to reveal itself. Left with hardly any flowers last he saw Haruse, the flowers at present have grew in innumerable numbers. Each petal pulsated pink around the edges at the use of darkness.

He knew it; Toshiro knew it in his gut that his little ministrations will do nothing to help the warsfeil. He should have act fast, should have completed the extraction. But as he said: Until those parasitic flowers are removed from his body the plants will continue to feed from him, sapping Haruse all of his warsfeil powers.

Who is he, exactly? Between admiring and hating this fellow gardener, Toshiro is unsure what to make of it.

But does Haruse know? Was he aware that the more he uses his powers, the brutal the flowers will react? Without a sliver of a doubt Toshiro is certain Haruse had known it all along. Then, if that was the case, why is he exerting himself?

“Toshiro,” the blond teenager heard the Begleiter said his name. Haruse’s expression was unreadable, torn between reluctance and acceptance… as though a last confession to admit forced his hand by the situation. “With this I’ll perform my last duty. I will become one with Teito Klein and take him back to the military. Please, take care of Kuroyuri-sama for me.”

“Haruse-san, stop! Don’t –”

There is nothing to be said, nothing to be done. Toshiro can only watch as Haruse used the full extent of his warsfeil ability to lift Teito and himself away from the aircraft and him.

They were watching him. Ayanami-sama, Kuroyuri-sama, the Black Hawks: Everyone. He heard Kuroyuri cried out his name in a desperate plea, ordering him to pull back. But even that was also ignored by the blue haired man.

Would he miss this? Would he regret this?

He thinks he would miss it all, and no he would not hold any regrets. But the one thing he would regret was leaving his beloved superior. Yes. He would definitely miss his dear Kuroyuri-sama the most. And he felt… accomplished, despite it all.

Haruse gave one last satisfied smile before a red blinding light engulf the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And… done! 
> 
> Welp, it's official. I've fallen way, way, way behind schedule. I kept telling myself, reminding myself every day, to post this at the end of last month. But no… 
> 
> Anyways! FQ will be taking a break, for now. Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks. Until inspiration struck me, I'll just revert to my old book-worm self now.
> 
> Next up will be the Epilogue.


	13. To Where The Journey Starts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some spoilers at the end

**Epilogue**

* * *

Several days have passed after what seems to be the equivalent beam of an apocalyptic lightning which have struck Barsburg Empire, destroying no more than two army ships to crash on what is left of the mountainous regions of District Seven. Thankfully it had not hit its inhabited populated area. Little knew what that ray of light actually meant. Superstitious believers, namely for one, were convinced it was brought into play by the great knowing Eye of God.

They are not far away from the truth.

Teito Klein, the sole child and lost Prince of Raggs, blamed himself on the repercussions of the aftermath. The boy believes he was insufficient enough to be a perfect vessel for the Eye of Mikhail, causing the angel stone to leave him. It was because he was not strong enough, a lack of steadfast resolution and conviction, that the military with no trouble snatch the Eye right under his nose. The large portion of destroyed land was the constant reminder of his failure.

He could not hold onto the hope Father Fea Kruez had left him. He could not hold on to the Eye entrusted by his father upon him. The arid scar so large was a profound reminder of the immense power still residing within him. He cannot pull back anymore. And so he swore.

Teito swore he would get back the Eye, get back everything that has been robbed and stripped out of him. He would grow and he would get stronger, wiser and older. And in due time, he would exact his revenge on Ayanami, the bastard.

"Are you still keeping that thing with you?"

Teito looked over his shoulder to see Hakuren. Hands crossed over a lean chest and an amused expression evident on his fox-like features. The blond enjoyed the flustered look Teito was wearing, the brunet could tell just about, having caught him scenting the natural aroma of flowers in his hand. Finishing morning chores early, they had time to spare before the first round of the Bishop's Examination began.

"Didn't imagine you'd have a soft spot for this kind of thing," Hakuren commented as he sat beside him. Cool purples were switching from the plants to the brunet. " _That_ important?"

Teito nodded his head, smiling fondly at the bunch of flowers. "Something like that." It was out of recent habit actually. He was slowly opening up to the blond concerning the flowers. Teito didn't hide it like he used to the first time Hakuren teased him.

Soft and fresh-looking, the array of flowers was as they were when Teito dug his hands in and fished them out of its hiding place. Found under the folds of his robes moments after the incident with the Eye – during an emotional hug turned awkward at the apparent bulge on his person with Hakuren – to be precise.

Teito was initially confused of course. Was it normal for a bunch of flowers to suddenly appear magically out of thin air in one's robes? He may have exaggerated a little – but is it even possible for flowers to suppose to be in such nature? He knew nary a thing about plants. Heck. He ate flowers like this raw without much thought. Teito is in no way a flower person at all.

"They are quite beautiful, might I add. This bouquet I mean." And he couldn't agree more.

Bouquet wasn't a word he would use to describe it though. It doesn't even begin to describe them, in truth.

Light in his palm and rather pocket-sized the huddling plants were as close as Teito could think of as a brooch. Without the pin attached to it and crystallized jewellery or other materials typically used than actual flowers of course. Not only was it beautiful, it has a unique blend of fragrances: It smelled nice.

There was something about these flowers, Teito was confident to say. As good as a waste of time finger pointing where frankly – he still held onto that thought. On the other hand, Teito would very much like to know why himself too as well. It was warming him inside out, comforting him. It made him feel…safe.

The teenager suspected Bishop Labrador as the likely suspect. Teito was convinced it was him, coupled with the fact the bishop often surrounded by flowers. And hey, he might as well be very knowledgeable about them.

Labrador had given him a protective charm once before, sort of, and he would probably do it again. It was perfectly logical the bishop would have slipped the plants as protection. Despite the unusually covert means. Teito deliberated the possibility nonetheless but memories express no interaction between the quiet man and the brunet, before and after.

That was when Teito noticed words of zaiphon hardly visible were etched on the stems of tangled knots of vines. And so, he went to see Labrador.

When Labrador locked eyes with the bundle in his hand however, Teito had not expected the petite gardener to react badly for Labrador was suddenly contemptuous. Focused amethystine eyes sharp and tense, grave, locked with the bundle in Teito's hand.

Teito had stood there confused, speechless for a second at the outstretched hand. Spoken with great urgency the lilac haired man asked him of its origin. Teito readily hand the flowers over albeit his numb confusion.

_"Plants are free creatures, Teito-kun,"_ Labrador had explained when asked. He denied any involvement, further confirms it was not his.

" _There is no ownership to be passed by one person to another. No claim or assertion to our rights; but with mutual understanding can we call for their help in power. With acceptance comes trust, and with trust,"_ he gestured at the ornamented floras,  _"in turn, this will be possible. Unfortunately this handicraft isn't mine. This is a gift."_

Teito was dubious.  _"…A gift? From who?"_ He could have sworn he had asked in an embarrassingly shrill voice. _"Isn't it a bit, well… I don't know, too feminine, for me?"_

The brunet found it very hard accepting the older male's answer.

Because when Teito gazed into that achingly familiar teals, he told himself the blond soldier is not  _him_. Told himself he is not the friend he longed to see, but an enemy. Just another foot soldier getting in his way. Just another person standing before answering the challenge Ayanami sought after.

He should have ignored his desperation; he should have refused acknowledging it. His mind was clearly playing tricks! And yet,  _he was weak._

A sparkle of hope reaches his heart at the reaction the blond gave the moment he uttered  _his_  name. What relief. What joy! That is until he found himself nearly at the cost of a raised zaiphon to his skin.

Still.

Having receiving this so called "gift" from Toshiro is utterly, frustratingly, confusing. Equivocal than anything even more so. Teito did not enjoy being left in the dark, in the unknown. He did not know what to believe anymore. Especially after what happened.

Teito traced a slender finger at the outlines of the feathery blooms. According to Labrador, each of these blossoms was selected with intent, selected with a purpose – each represents a meaning in its arrangement. His eyes settled on a flower in the centre, a carnation it was called, before straying towards the others beside it.

_"White, it is a symbol of endearment."_

Slight fluttery warmth crept up the teenager's cheeks. Doing flips inside his gut at Labrador's words echoing in repeat. He couldn't help it despite himself.

_"The petals are rather large for a single bloom, denoting care rather than love. While these yellow flowers, bearded crepis and acacias, if combined its meaning in this particular display, symbolizes the sentiment of protecting someone dear. A friend to be specific."_

Teito had been in many shades of crimson at that point, understanding quickly dawning upon him. He was completely blown away. He hadn't known. Those flowers were carrying a whole different, if not deeper, meaning than its worth.

Toshiro obviously wasn't a florist. He hadn't counted on him taking an interest on flowers, let alone knowing this flower language either. Teito was just as clueless as the next person. But the fact that this was done for him in mind, courteous of generous Labrador interpreting it for him, Teito welcomes the lurches his heart gave.

Toshiro's betrayal is not what it seems.

His touch lingered on the leafy greens. Ivies, if he is not mistaken. Labrador had expressed his worries about them. " _They are poisonous,"_ he had said,  _"to humans. Could cause irrational irritation upon contact if handled without gloves as protection. But it seems he found a way to counter that with his zaiphon."_

Teito was right in his hunch about the intricate wordings along those green tendrils. He had ideas; what it does, what it meant – it was a peculiar trait. That alone explained a whole lot of things. The bundle as fresh as newly picked flowers, potential harm averted, etcetera.

It was special, all in all.

However, Teito wasn't that enthusiastic when Labrador explained that ivies, other than the pleasant idea of friendship and fidelity, also meant  _marriage_. The meaning was implausibly far-fetched, inappropriate. Their relationship was based on a hate kind of thing that gradually changed into something… tolerable. They were far from friendly or the least in a mutual agreement; but their camaraderie was there, somewhat in between, thanks to Mikage. Therefore comparing their relation to something to do with nuptials is out of the question.

Yet the gardener merely gave him a smile, a knowing smile Teito did not understand.

The church's bell rang snapping Teito out of his reverie. "It's time, isn't it?" he heard Hakuren said. He watched as the other stand first, dusting his rump from dusts collecting on his pristine robes. "Let's see the bishops first before we go. A little blessing might do us some good."

"Hakuren," Teito said a little too sudden. There was hesitance omitted in his voice. "Do you remember the guy that used to play with Mikage, the one you mentioned before? Turns out it's Toshiro, that's his name. He's a friend-"

"Are you referring to the heathen that attacked me?" Teito flinched at Hakuren's used tone. His cool gaze flickered between apathetic and annoyance. "Need I remind you he – this Toshiro or whoever – kidnapped you? Tried to hand you over to the military and take you away?"

Teito frowns. "Now, wait just a minute. Toshiro's not like that! You don't know him like I do. I'm sure he's got a good, a very good, explanation…"

"No, Teito. No," was said sternly. "A person like that is not what I call a friend. Or are you too blind by the false friendship he created to accept the truth? For goodness' sake, Teito! Don't tell me-"

"Look. I know what he did alright; I was there, remember? And it's okay. Really." Hakuren stared at Teito as if he had grown a second head. "So Toshiro betrayed me. Big deal. I can live with that, I can handle it. But Toshiro… I know he didn't mean to."

"What. Are you saying he's innocent? That he's not guilty, that it's okay for him to get away with it?" Teito nodded his head. Hakuren shook his head as he muttered his disbelief. "I can't believe this…"

"I saw how he looked at me," asserted Teito, looking down as his hand clench tight but not too much over the gift. "I know what I saw. At first I understand it as a surprise. And I was glad for it, Hakuren, because it's  _Toshiro_ : The Toshiro I know back at the Academy. But then I saw the guilt in his eyes – the regret, the fear, the hurt – when did it. When he pointed his zaiphon at me…"

Teito showed Hakuren the flowers, motioning it forward. "This is from Toshiro; this is his proof. I mean, why would he put it in my robes if he's not guilty? Don't you think that's strange? It's an apology." He looked up at the blond in the eye. "It's not like I've forgotten about Mikage. But I don't deserve the apology. I should be the one to apologize for keeping a secret. He has the right to know about Mikage's last moments, to know who killed him."

_"Toshiro-kun believes in you, Teito-kun. He trusts you. Will you trust him too?"_

"I trust him, Hakuren, as much as you trust me. Because from now on, I'm going to take the exam with my friend. With you."

Teito made his resolution there and then.

One day he will meet Toshiro, one day he will confide to him the cause of their dear friend Mikage's death. He needs the closure. Because one day, they will come face to face no longer as friends; they will meet as enemies. And that, Teito is very sure of it, is the last thing he ever want to break their friendship.

* * *

" _Ne_ , Shiro-chan. How'd your reunion go with your friend?"

Toshiro ignored a facetious Hyuuga and sat down. He had hoped to find the break room empty. If not, at least one or two crew members loitering about. You could imagine how vexed he was having to deal with the man that likes to torment him for a living.

"Hope little Teito didn't take it too badly," Hyuuga stated absent-mindedly, bordering deliberate. "Isn't it a shame though? You could always abandon the mission and side with him." The blond raised an eyebrow, but didn't dissuade the shades wearing man from continuing. "Just saying. Thought I'd give you a way out or something like that."

Major Hyuuga was plainly bored to death Toshiro could see it as clear as daylight. With Konatsu out of sight, there was nothing to distract the older man from bothering the lower blond. Which unfortunately leaves Toshiro alone with the jittery, not quite lone, major much to his chagrin. The teenager wished he had a room to go to and retire than afford to humour Hyuuga, or anyone for that matter, at the moment.

Toshiro chose not to give an answer, seeing it better if he doesn't attach any comment to this. "Where are the others?" he instead asked a query of his own. "Will they not be joining us?"

"Them? Oh, you mean the rest of the Black Hawks!" the older man exclaimed. "Meh. They'll come around eventually. But I'm more interested in you." Hyuuga gave a cheeky grin before it quirked up into a not too subtle full grin. "So spill. Come now. Tell. It's supposed to be 'I ask, you answer' dynamics, silly. I won't know your feelings unless you answer y'know."

He stared at him in disbelief. "What is this? Some sort of game to you? I would do no such thing!" The perfect concoction of stress, annoyance and anger slowly seeped out of Toshiro. He was being questioned. "If you want answers, then explain to me this: Why did no one, anyone, not even a soul, informs me that Teito Klein is the vessel for the Eye of Mikhail?"

To begin with, District Seven is a "No Fly-zone." That meant aircrafts and ships from the military are banned, prohibited, from entering since the ordinance is practiced. Even a person, let alone a task force, from the military are not allowed. Here they were talking about a fleet, an armada, of Ribidzile-themed battleships! As though it was a commonplace.

They were practically an envoy sparking the flames of war. Without a sliver of a doubt the simple act of retrieving their man, a rather extravagant one, was more than a single objective.

Yet, the revelation did not surprise him. They have searched for the lost Eye for years. The Eye will only select the best amongst best of candidates in order to have, to possess, a perfect vessel worthy of its power and acquiescence. In preparation, the very program their cohort was in was initiated.

Teito Klein is a strong person, Toshiro himself acknowledge that. It would not be a surprise if the small runt was chosen. But at the same time, he had not imagined such power is hidden inside his friend this whole time. Inside of Teito.  _The Eye chose him as its Master._  For a moment, Toshiro was scared. Scared of Teito for what he is capable of doing; afraid that he might lose himself in the process. Because Haruse was sacrificed, his soul lost during the explosion of that ball of red light.

"Isn't it obvious? I thought it was obvious."

Toshiro resisted the urge to hit the blinking major, the outburst dribbling away. Perhaps Hyuuga is right; it  _was_  obvious. That protrusion, that alarming bloody blown red eyes…  _Of course!_

The younger bespectacled male closed his eyes and rubbed his face, glasses askew. He was tired as it is to put up a fight. They barely manage to leave after all, thankful to have pass through the district without further complications. There were casualties, a few ships sacrificed, but the Eye is in their possession now.

In spite of that, the victory was but short-lived for the Black Hawks all the same. For they lost an important person – one of the important limbs that made them who they are entirely, one of the piece that holds them together so strong. They lost their comrade: They lost Haruse.

Toshiro adjusted his glasses and looked ahead at the glass panel. Nothing but clouds and more clouds on view. "Where are we heading? I do not recall this flight to be particularly long." He forced himself to regard Hyuuga. "Should we not reach Hohburg Fort at this time of day?"

It was a subtlety made out of sympathy. Medical attention is needed what with Haruse rendered comatose. Physically, the Begleiter did not sustain any injury; his mentality on the otherhand is a whole different matter, a whole different trauma. From books to researches he had read in archives, it was a first for Toshiro to come across a condition as fatal as that of Haruse's.

There is no known cure, no known treatment. There is nothing they could do. The comatose Begleiter was like a vegetable – sleeping on the outside, mute but very much alive and lost in the inside. In a state of regression and stagnate. And it visibly became a sensitive subject to the Black Hawks, depressingly so for Kuroyuri, without words ever conveyed.

"I…" Toshiro bit his bottom lip, working out the words he wanted to say. He caught a glimpse of raised eyebrows in his hesitance. Gulping and breathing a sigh, Toshiro finally muttered, "I'm worried about Kuroyuri-sama." Genuine concern for the pink lad was evidently laced in his expression.

The blond quickly avert his eyes not wanting to acknowledge the blooming heat.

It was not his place, he knew. He hadn't been acquainted with them for that long, less than a week with little to no interactions: They were basically strangers on foreign land, and Toshiro a wandering outsider in their in-group. Still, Toshiro cannot help but feel partly responsible.

Haruse left him Kuroyuri to watch over. Someone to look after when he is no longer capable of protecting. And he felt an obligation. Toshiro felt an obligation he had to fulfil, in order to carry out the blue hair's sole and final request before things came to be.

Hyuuga watched him for a while, deciding how much truth to give. "I know how you feel, Toshiro. We all feel the same. Even Aya-tan's affected," he eventually revealed. A smile tugged at the older man at the teenager's precious reaction. Either from the use of his proper name or the fact their usually apathetic leader is troubled. Perhaps a little of both. "Kuro-tan's handling it in his own way without Haruse around, so we should too. Anyways, we got some time before we reach Antwort."

" _Antwort_?" was echoed. Toshiro wasn't sure if he heard it right. "I beg your pardon, sir. Did you say Antwort? If I am not mistaken, we are supposed to return to base. We should change course immediately and –"

Hyuuga tuts. "Shiro, Shiro, Shiro. You should  _really_  pay attention to what your superiors say to you. And here I thought you're not just a bright apple." He shook his head in mocking dissatisfaction. The other's deadpan went unnoticed.

"We'll be paying a short visit to Antwort, you'll be joining us of course. Doesn't mean you don't have a choice per se… You could, but –" There was the scraping of a chair. "What're you doing?"

Hyuuga traced Toshiro's movements with his eyes. The latter didn't answer, only standing up and passing Hyuuga like the wind he truly is. Toshiro disappears from the platform as he climbed up the stairs.

Sounds of a new pair of feet came to a halt during that situation.

Konatsu witnessed the whole procession taking place. Albeit his confusion, the Begleiter knew at once, without ever being present in the room before, that it has something to do with his moronic superior. He glared at Hyuuga, giving a criticizing look to which the major merely shrugged his shoulders as a reply.

"We've got a stubborn one on our hands."

* * *

Ayanami was resting in his quarters when he heard a knock at his door. He opened his darkened eyes that seem to en masse in the dark and took a moment to come back to reality.

Once again, the silver haired man couldn't sleep what with the recurring nightmares haunting him day and night. That fact was already established. Accepted. From time to time he would dream of his memories and his past. Sometimes as Krowell, but for most of the time, as Verloren. That predominant part of him is always, constantly, reminded.

The Death God had caused a considerable of impact upon his being, upon his personality. Verloren's insanity overwhelming, Ayanami felt as though he might get sucked up into that world of madness. Sometimes he could not grasp a hold onto his reality, slipping into the depths of his mind and reliving the god of death's timeframe. Many times he drifted, often pulled and at times pushed. So close… it was  _so_ close. But Ayanami fought it. He prevailed, and so he endured. That is, until the Death God forced himself out and overtake him.

Not all are unpleasant visions however.

On occasions, Ayanami would dream about Yukikaze. That is the only time he could find his peace of mind; the only time he could indulge himself and thought of happy memories. He would take in the pleasure, no matter how painful it was, to heal the hurt. But it wouldn't. It mattered not.

"Come in," told Ayanami the door, allowing permission for the person on the other side to enter.

Deep amethysts went wide. Ayanami barely caught himself in that quickened exhilaration before it became too late. The twinkle of shock, so unusually devastating, left the two orbs. He must have been tired, the fatigue getting to him. For a split second, just a mere fraction, he saw Yukikaze.

As the silhouette neared towards him, the afterimage was gone. It revealed an officer. Not a black haired man, but a light haired boy. Not a bright, animated face but a wary, stern face. Under the lighting, it did not reveal his dead Begleiter. Under the lighting, it revealed the cadet Toshiro Rolfe. _Not his Yukikaze._

There was a salute and the boy was at full attention. "First and foremost, I would like to apologize for the intrusion. There is a matter that I need to discuss with you, sir."

The boy stalled halfway in his advance at a bestial sound, suddenly close within proximity. Two glossed, jet black panthers were on all fours. They stared at the visitor, as if stating their presence.

Ayanami raised a hand, silencing his snarling chief in his observation saw the other's tensed body relaxing slightly once the large felines were calmed. "Oh? And what would that be?" was coolly said. He had been expecting him, but not this soon. "Are you unsatisfied with the arrangement you're in?" Toshiro shook his head. He did not broke their eye contact"…No? What is it, then?"

"You read my file." It was more of a statement than an accusation "Of all people, you… You  _knew._ You are fully aware of it."

"Aware of what, boy?" Ayanami challenged, feigning ignorance. The blond had a nerve to give him that petulant look behind equal cool stare. "Do share. I would like to hear it from your very mouth."

Toshiro looked at the Chief of Staff warily. The man was toying with him. "There is nothing to be said, sir. What is there to be said?" His throat was suddenly dry, causing his reply to sound out wry. Something flashed in those apathetic purples, and Toshiro knew he should not be crass if he intends to stay on the man's safe side of things.

"I have made the decisions by my own accordance; I would gladly carry out the task I am to be given. To the very best of my abilities, and to that I am capable of. However, sir." He continued as he watched the panthers circle Ayanami,"I do not appreciate information to be kept a secret from me. Especially ones that I have an exclusive right to know in it. That much should not be taken away, the least I ask of you. And if I were to fail, after being well informed of its nature, I will take full responsibility. Thus the question I should ask: Does this answer yours?"

A smirk tugged at the corners of Ayanami's mouth. He did not let it show.

"Fair enough. You made your point," was said. And the silver haired man stood. "Now come. Prepare yourself, Toshiro. This may be your first fieldwork on the battle field, but I have high expectations from you as I do in my subordinates."

Blinking, Toshiro glanced up at Ayanami. No grin, no teeth, was the two thoughts - plain white, bold words on black - that whispered in his mind. For those full lips crack into a smile. A measured, calm smile that seem to light up the place. Toshiro was at a loss of words, having to be this close to the older man. His glasses slipped down a bit from the bridge of his nose.

"Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir," he gulped down the stammer, "Ayanami-sama, sir."

The panthers followed their honourable master and the young human boy to the door. They were wary of the human – it was in their inane instincts to protect their Master. But the boy's scent… it was melancholic. Mild and yet soft, a kaleidoscope of wild nature to small dewdrops of grass. A faint sharpness is underneath it, of lemongrass and fresh flowers. It smelled like hope. It smelled like life.

"Good."


End file.
